Matchmaking Trouble
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Rukia is forced to go on a series of dates set up by a matchmaker and Rangiku. Will she find the right man on all the various dates? Claiming the heart of Rukia Kuchiki will be no laughing matter, well maybe it is. Wonderful dates, mishaps, noisy well wishers, an over-protective brother, and "helpful" friends set her in the right direction. (Slight AU with one final pairing).
1. Prologue

**Summary: Rukia learns that she has to go on a series of dates set up by a matchmaker and one of her friends. Will she find the right man on all the various dates? Or will she be left wondering if love is really worth all the trouble, especially when you have a lot of male friends?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach.**_

* * *

Prologue

Byakuya walked into his office where Rukia waited semi-patiently for him. She was too busy pulling at her gloves as her brother's spiritual pressure froze her in place. She dropped her hands quickly by her side and straightened up her back as she became a perfect example of a poised princess. Her violet eyes widened as she noticed her normally straight laced brother had a bottle of sake in his hands. She watched him as he took two cups from a hidden location behind some books in his extensive library. Slowly, Byakuya poured Rukia a drink and handed the cup to her. The amber liquid represented something was wrong. Byakuya normally would pour her tea, but this was sake. This conversation was not going to be good!

"Please take a sip of your drink, Rukia." Byakuya said with a strained voice. He was dreading having to place this burden on her, but he was not remarrying again. He would not tarnish Hisana's memory with a less inferior woman. Amid his inner turmoil, he watched as Rukia quietly drink her sake before he told his beloved sister the truth behind his numerous meetings lately. With an inaudible sigh, Byakuya captured Rukia's attention because the great clan leader never sighed.

"Rukia, the Kuchiki elders have decided that you must marry."

His words froze her in place. _No! They can't make me… It's too soon in my life! I just became a lieutenant. What if the man they pair me with won't let me be a captain? What if I hate the man?_

Byakuya watched the various thoughts flicker across Rukia's face. Her normal Kuchiki composer was still present, but he could read her like a book. She was upset and in shock. _Could you really blame her? No… You couldn't because you refused to marry yourself._

"When…" Her voice squeaked as she began to ask when the torture was going to start, but she refrained from phrasing her wording like that as her throat felt like it was closing up. She refilled her glass with more sake as she drank deeply. With a deep breath, she began to finish her sentence. "When shall the matchmaking begin?"

"A week from today. You will begin to go on dates chosen from the Soul Society and possibly the human world. Lieutenant Masumoto suggested that you be given the option of possibly choosing a friend."

"Rangiku knows about all this?" Rukia asked in shock. Her brother never involved outsiders in clan business.

"She is your liaison with the matchmaker. Since I could not stall the elders any longer, I thought that you would appreciate having a friend lend a hand."

"But brother…"

Byakuya held his sister's glaze for a moment. "I tried to give you more time, but they are insistent. You will attend your scheduled dates and eventually chose a husband, Rukia. I was at least able to grant you the choice of choosing your husband out of the various candidates. You are a Kuchiki; therefore, you must do what is expected of you."

Rukia rose from her chair and bowed to her brother. "Thank you, brother. May I be excused?"

He nodded his head. Byakuya watched as Rukia left with determination and sadness in her eyes. _Do not worry, Rukia. I will make sure you are happy in the end._

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry that Byakuya may be a little OOC for a bit, but he does love Rukia even though he doesn't show it often. Rukia may be a little OOC at times, but it will be used to fit the story lines. If there is a pairing/dater that you hate, please be nice since the main pairing will not be till the end so expect random dates from captains and lieutenants for sure. If you are curious about a pair PM me. I will try to update weekly. Some of the chapters are going to be short just for quicker updates! Thanks for reading y'all! I hope you enjoyed the story!**


	2. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rangiku watched as Rukia paced the floor. A wide variety of emotions crossed the fretting girl's face ranged from shock, rage, fear, and finally determination. Inwardly, Rukia knew this day would eventually come, but why did Byakuya have to steal her joy today? She was supposed to go see her friends in the World of the Living, but Rukia was not fit for company. How could she explain to them that she had to marriage a man to satisfy the nobles? Her friends would be up in arms, especially Ichigo. Rukia smiled as she thought about him rushing into Kuchiki Manor as he called Byakuya out for ill treatment of her. Maybe even Renji or Uryuu would object, but she doubted that they would voice their opinion.

With a deep breath, she steeled herself for whatever the matchmaker and Rangiku threw at here, but she didn't have to like it. On her honor as a Kuchiki, Rukia would try to make this match succeed even her choices were not on the list.

Rukia had all the suspense she could take. She had to know who was going to be her first date. "Who did you choose for my first suitor, Rangiku?"

"It'll be a surprise for you, but let's just say he's a hottie with a sweet soul!" Said she-demon said from the window seat. Her grin was bigger than a Cheshire cat.

"You chose him right?" Rukia asked suspiciously. _At least Rangiku had great taste in men finding attractive men. It could definitely be worse like an old age noble…_

"Of course, I did! What kind of friend am I if you have a horrible first date experience?" She said as she pulled Rukia into a hug nearly suffocating her with her ample chest.

"Rangiku… I… can't … breath!"

"Oh, sorry Rukia! I'm just so excited! This matchmaking news has made my century!" Rangiku said as she jumped up and clapped her hands together.

A new spiritual pressure enveloped the ladies, and it wasn't friendly by far. "Masumoto!" The handsome captain of squad ten yelled. "This is where you have been hiding all day?"

"But Captain!" Rangiku plead with her big blue eyes. She was shortly side tracked as she watched Hitsugaya walk right next to Rukia and stopped. _Ohhh! The captain would be perfect for little Kuchiki. They would make the loveliest couple with the most beautiful zanpuktos! And the little babies! Ah! He must be added to the list!_

"Why in the world are you bothering Lieutenant Kuchiki here? You should be pack at our division doing your two days worth of division paperwork setting on your desk! I am tired of picking up your slack!"

"I'm sorry captain, but I am helping the Kuchiki Clan. If you need me please talk to Captain Kuchiki! I'm sure he'll be more than happy to lend you Renji!" Rangiku said with a smile. She was trying to figure out of how to get out of paperwork and a louder scolding. Thankfully, Rukia was present so Hitsugaya curbed some of his anger.

"Masumoto! What the…" A flustered Hitsugaya yelled at his lieutenant right before she flash stepped next to Rukia and scooped her up. The next thing Hitsugaya knew, he was standing in Rukia's room alone as Rangiku yelled something about shopping, dates, and thanks for completing her paperwork. A very loud and violent treat that could be heard from miles away followed her steps as the short, handsome captain went in search of his next victim – Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the story! If you want to send me some suggestions about some dates I will try to incorporate some of them into the story!**


	3. The First Suitor

**(A/N/): BlackLeafTree, Thank you for the first review! I will see if U** **lquiorra** **can make an appearance down the road. I was trying to keep it to Soul Society and humans, but I may sneak in an Espada or two!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach_** **.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tonight was the night! Nerves flooded Rukia's system as she patiently waited for the real torture to start or so she thought. Rangiku promised Rukia numerous times that she would like her first date, but those promises somehow only increased Rukia's worries. What were they doing? Was she dress properly for the occasion? Was he a friend? Would this whole thing be awkward and formal? Would she rather "accidentally" freeze her date and escape? These thoughts remained whirling around in Rukia's head until she hear a knock on their door.

She smiled as she sensed him. Standing right outside the front door was a spiritual pressure she knew all too well. Tension released from her body as she realized tonight many not be a nightmare after all. How could it be anything but with him at the door?

Within a few short minutes, a servant escorted an ecstatic Shuuhei Hisagi carrying sunflowers into the family room. Byakuya emerged from a hidden staircase off to the side at the same Shuuhei walked into the room. The Squad 9 Lieutenant paled considerably as Byakuya gripped his sword while Rukia was trying not to laugh at her brother's antics. Rukia peeped at Shuuhei behind her lower lashes... The poor man never stood a chance against Byakuya's death glare.

He glanced at the nervous lieutenant before him. "Hisagi, you will have Rukia home by 12 AM. Be a gentleman because if I hear one word otherwise, you are going to have a slow and painful death." Byakuya told him with a sickly, sweet smile.

 _Great now he is terrifying Shuuhei! Damn Byakuya!_ Sighing inwardly, Rukia would have loved to rant and rave about Byakuya being overprotective because she could take care of herself. He was the head of the Kuchiki Clan, and she was a noble. Nobles did not yell… well unless you were yelling at Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia shook her head at the thought of one of two men who's seen her less than lady like.

Judging by Shuuhei's color, he was already getting visions of being cut into ribbons by Senbonzakura. Gulping, Shuuhei knew that Byakuya meant every word. Death by flowery, pink petals was not on his to do list, so he readily agreed with the captain and promised he would have her home by 11 PM just to be safe. Satisfied with the young man's reply, Byakuya returned to his study after giving the lieutenant one more chilling glare.

Rukia wasn't sure whether to shout for joy that her friend was still in one piece or if she should go after her brother. Sure, witnessing the overprotective side of him was unusual, but Byakuya could have really waited to threaten a noble. That would definitely have been more fun to watch.

Shuuhei snapped Rukia out of her daze scolding her brother mentally. "I guess it's a little late to surprise you with these, but I hope you like them." He held out the bright yellow and orange flowers for her to take them. A shy smile graced his lips as he saw her eyes light up as Rukia examined the flowers closely.

"Shuuhei, they are gorgeous! I haven't seen anything like them before!" Rukia gushed as she went and found a water vase for her flowers. _The man really out did himself. He may not have been what I was expecting, but he gets brownie points for efforts, punctuality and not dying._

He stared quietly at the petite fellow soul reaper in front of him as he admired her dark maroon kimono."They reminded me of you." Shuuhei said quietly as he watched the Rukia place the flowers into an azure vase.

Widen amethyst eyes greeted him as she slowly turned around. "How do these remind me of you?" Rukia asked curiously. This was a very forward statement for Shuuhei. He wasn't the world's worst at flirting, but he was lacking compared to men like Kaien.

A red faced Shuhei replied, "They remind me of your smile. You can light up a room with that gorgeous smile while your personality is like the brilliant yellow. People follow you like the sunflowers follow the is something special about you that people just flock too."

Rukia stared at the friend turned poet turned suitor. She could feel her jaw hit the floor. Who knew the man was this smooth? Under all those tattoos laid a heart of romance. She shook herself out of her thoughts. _I'm definitely going_ _to have to give him a real shot._

"Ready to go, Rukia?" he asked.

"Yes! Let's go see what the night has in stored." For the first time, Rukia was actually excited for her date.

"You won't regret this!" Shuuhei told her with a brilliant smile. His eyes crinkled at her excitement.

"Oh, Mr. Confident I see. I guess you're trying to work hard for a goodnight kiss." Rukia teasingly bumped up against his shoulder as they left. Shuuhei turned bright red. "You do know, I am only teasing you right?" She asked as her turned even a brighter shade of crimson than before. _Guess he thought I was serious. Poor guy! He doesn't know what he is getting into if he can't handle a little teasing._

When Shuuhei finally regained control of his brain after it took a very awkward yet satisfying detour down a rabbit hole, he offered his arm to his lovely companion. "Shall we, milady?"

* * *

 **(A/N): In my mind, Shuuhei is super sweet, a badass, and now he has a romantic side! I hope you liked the choice for the first date! Was this who you were expecting?**

 **Okay so I had to split this chapter into two sections. I promise I will up load the other portion of this chapter by/during this weekend.**

 **As Always, Thank you for reading!**


	4. The First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Shuuhei was full of surprises tonight. Not only did he give her flowers, but he took her to Starry Night. This was supposed to be the food in District 1 of the Rukon as well as one of the most entertaining due internal art gallery. She silently thanked Rangiku for making sure she wore her new maroon kimono with white sakura petals detailing.

As the walked toward the restaurant, Rukia made up her mind to be a proper lady tonight in case the restaurant housed Kuchiki spies. Speaking of spies, before they even entered the restaurant Rukia eyed a seemingly familiar man near the window with a lady in a green kimono. _Damn them! That better not be Aiko Kuchiki with his snotty wife. What till I tell brother about those slimy... grrrr..._ She shook her head slightly out of agitation and kept her glaze on the floor. _If it is them, do not give them any ammunition to throw at Byakuya._

Rukia silently followed Shuuhei until an arm snatched her out of the way into a wall of solid muscle. She looked up with a startling expression. Shuuhei was trying not to laugh as he gesture to the waiter who nearly spilled hot soup all over her. _And I am officially an idiot! Thank you, you stupid strawberry for rubbing off on me!_ "Thank you, Shuuhei." An embarrassed Rukia mumbled quietly.

 _What the hell is wrong with her tonight? She was fine at the manor and the walk over here, but now she seems so… meek? Why did she change all of the sudden? Is she scared or am I just that bad at dating?_

Ignoring their almost social faux, the waiter placed the couple into a nice, secluded corner. He semi-feared for the lovely paintings on the wall so placing the two love birds back here would hopefully keep them and the customers safe.

Rukia was thankful that they were basically hidden from everyone's view. If word reached Byakuya or –heaven forbid- the Kuchiki Elders for misrepresenting the clan again, she would be in big trouble. She almost caused herself complete embarrassment earlier because she was so focused on being the perfect date.

Finally, Shuuhei had enough of her meek bullshit. He knew what a firecracker the woman in front of really was. "Are you going to tell me why you're quiet this evening?" Rukia was silent as she stared at him. Her features remained schooled, but she was shocked at his question. She looked like she was about to lie just as Shuuhei stopped her. "When you're with Ichigo or Renji, you are normally yell at them or assault them in some way. But here, you're too quiet."

Her mouth slightly twitched at his words. "Would you rather I yell at you?" she replied calmly. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow at at her. "Am I being that abnormal?" Rukia asked finally asked a smirking Shuuhei. She knew he realized he won the battle.

He could see the fire starting to emerge in her violet eyes again. _Good. It's about damn time. The ice princess isn't as fun as the real one._

"Yes. You are. How many drinks have we had together?" Now it was Rukia's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Okay. How many times have you observed us drinking and sat along with us as we retold stories? You're full of life and passion when you loosen up. Now, in there..." Shuuhei gestured toward the dining area. "That was the freaking ice princess. I want the real Rukia for this date. Hell, I volunteered for the first date because you are always interesting to be around."

Rukia's mouth gaped a little bit at the man who sat across from her. He volunteered? "I...I'm really sorry, Shuuhei. I'm nervous about this whole mess. Hell, when we first walked in here, I thought I saw members of the Kuchiki Clan checking up on our date! Everyone is just waiting for me to fail. It's hard to function when there are spies following you, and none of them are from my brother. At least he has a little bit more faith in me - most of the time."

"Why do you care what they think, Rukia? You hardly have before."

"Why? Because I was the screw up. I was one of two reasons the Great Byakuya Kuchiki went against clan rules, and I am always whispered about in the shadows like a plague to the clan." Rukia paused for a moment looking down at her clenched hands. "I want to make my brother proud, Shuuhei. Such a simple thing has almost been out of my grasp."

Shuuhei was not going to let Rukia have a pity party. She was better than that so he reached over and took one of her hands. Her eyes rose to meet his. "Captain Kuchiki is proud of you. How can he not be? You're a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squad. You helped save the Soul Society on multiple occasions. Honestly, you were the key to bringing down Aizen and exposing his treachery. You are the perfect example of a lady when you want to be." He said with a wink. "Remember, I've fought with you before. You can be badass in battle, especially if you go bankai on them. And if I recall correctly, Captain Kuchiki said you had a splendid bankai."

Rukia took in Shuuhei's words for a minute. Her bankai! A smirk graced her lips as she was trying so hard to contain her laughter. All she could see was a row of frozen Kuchiki Elders – minus Byakuya of course – with their expressions of shock and horror. _Freezing them wouldn't be such a bad idea… It may even help brother out too._

"I guess I'm not such a screw up after all huh?"She replied brightly. Shuuhei could see the woman underneath all the ice thaw.

"No, you're amazing. Now, are you going to enjoy the date or am I going to have kick their asses out of the restaurant for us to have a pleasant date?"

"I think we can go back to enjoying this date." She replied with a brilliant smile.

With their issues resolved, Rukia and Shuuhei continue their lovely date without interruptions or inconveniences from nosy clan members. The two friends talked and joked like normal. Rangiku was right. The food was amazing. The date was perfect once Shuuhei had the balls to call her out on her attitude change, and he was surprisingly romantic, yet badass himself.

When they returned to the manor, a smile graced Rukia's lips as her brother greeted them from the doorway. Shuuhei returned her to Byakuya at approximately 10:50 PM. Byakuya's spiritual pressure was even normal when Rukia leaned up and gave Shuuhei a kiss on the cheek for being such a gentleman tonight. Overall, everyone was pleased with the success of the date. But none more than Byakuya himself. He had to hide his smile and school his features as Rukia slightly bounced through the doorway up to her room. The young lieutenant succeed at having a successful date, and Byakuya couldn't have been more proud or thankful with how this night turned out.

* * *

 **So the date chapter will be a little bit longer than the others! Sorry Rukia may be a little OCC, but I was trying to convey her nerves with all this matchmaking and marriage business. I hope you enjoyed Rukia's first match. I hope some of y'all are a little in love with Shuuhei by the end of this! I think he's all reserved badass with a hidden romantic/sweet side. Yes, the first date was nice and sweet. How else do you ease someone something they really don't want to do? Down the road, her dates won't be so simple (muhahaha!) Thank you for reading!**


	5. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 4

On the following morning, Rukia received a hell butterfly notifying her about a last minute lunch date at a cafe in the World of the Living. _But with_ _HIM?_ She honestly couldn't believe her luck. How did she go to blissful to subzero in less than a second?

Captain Ukitake noticed the temperature in the office dropped rapidly, and ice started to form on around the doors' edges. Since Captain Hitsugaya was not around, the culprit could only be one other person - Rukia Kuchiki. Ukitake was aware of Rukia's predicament, and he figured escaping from the freezing cold would be the best option if a simple message made her freeze everything within a ten foot radius.

"Rukia, I am going to visit, Shunui. Send for Sentaro or Kiyone if you need anything." He called out in a cheerful voice even though he was worried about his lieutenant. Unfortunately, he could do nothing to help her predicament. He already tried to talk Byakuya out of this nonsense, but he wouldn't listen.

Rukia spent her time fuming and working on paperwork until noon. By the time she finished, the office was back to normal. Unleashing a frustrated sigh, Rukia glanced down at her three large piles of paperwork. Since she has become a lieutenant, Rukia spent most of her time running the division because Captain Ukitake was always sick, which today didn't help. She felt bad for almost freezing him out of his own office. A few recruits were even brave enough to interrupt her this morning as ice thawed along the doorway, but she didn't mind. They mistakenly called her Captain Kuchiki - a mistake she completely enjoyed because their words reminded of her beloved friend and mentor, Kaien.

Speaking of friend, Rukia felt Renji's spiritual pressure pace in front of the division office. _Why is the he here? Doesn't he know I have to leave soon? Best get this visit over with so I can go freeze a captain with my stare._

"Renji, get your butt in here before I strangle you!" Rukia yelled. Her childhood friend rushed through the door with a scowl on his face. "What? Are you trying to take after Ichigo now with that stupid scowl on your face?"

"What?" He paused for a second before his scowl worsened. A confused look left his face as he realized Rukai was baiting him. "Why have you been avoiding me lately?" He demanded to know.

 _Ah, straight to the point I see._ Rukia stared at him. "Brother didn't tell you?" Renji must have heard the rumors by now or at least Shuuhei bragging about their date. Rukia shook her head as she imagined the fight that would cause. _Matchmaking is making my life a living hell!_

"Sure I do! He's a real chatterbox that one…" He replied before yelling, "Come on, Rukia! You know that the captain only orders me around or tells me how much of an idiot I am."

Rukia stared at him in shock. "Brother really hasn't told you, has he?" Renji just stared at her with a stupid look on his face. "Well, Renji, the Kuchiki Clan has finally won their long time battle."

"No!" Renji cried in a loud voice. "You don't mean they're making you marry some stuffy noble?" He asked horrified at his beloved friend's "death sentence." He ran over to trap her in a giant hug.

"Renji... I... can't...breathe." Renji still squeezed Rukia tighter. She finally had enough of his manhandling so she cooled her body temperature down until her body began to burn him.

"What the hell was that for? I was trying to comfort you!" Renji yelled at the petite lieutenant.

"I couldn't breath you dumbass! You were smothering me!" Rukia yelled back as she hit him upside the head.

Once she smoothed her shihakusho, Rukia continued her previous response as she glared at . "Before you attacked me, I was about to tell you that the marriage issue is not as bad as it sounds." Rukia noticed a vein starting to bulge from Renji's forehead. He looked like he wanted to complain, but she was having none of that until she finished her story. "I have to marry a man of my choosing from a list that Rangiku and some old matchmaker compiled. Supposedly, Rangiku's job is to make sure all the presented men are decent choices. Even the captains and lieutenants can request a date and be added to her list."

"You sound so thrilled at Rangiku's involvement." He said jokingly. He noticed the shift in her voice. She did not want any of this. Yet being a Kuchiki, Rukia would not disappoint the clan no matter how much she wanted too.

She scuffed at his reply. "I may regret this, but I trust Rangiku's choices more than the matchmaker's, especially after the hell butterfly I received earlier. Anyway, Rangiku won my trust last night. She set up my first date, which was with Shuuhei." Rukia said with a smile until she started her next sentence. "But unfortunately, the matchmaker nearly had a heart attack when she saw all of his tattoos. So the damn matchmaker picked my date for today."

"What! You had a date with Shuuhei Hisagi?" Renji asked as he tried to pick up his jaw off the floor. Then he started to laugh his ass off. "How was the date then? I bet he took you to the noodle shop then to the bar right? He's so classy that way!"

"Grow up, Renji!" Rukia said as she threw a paperweight at his head. "We had a very lovely date at Starry Night. He automatically made it to round two after such a wonderful night!"

"Come on, Rukia! This is Shuuhei we are talking about!" Renji complained. He couldn't believe his drinking buddy could be that well of a date, especially for someone like Rukia.

"Shuuhei was great! He is actually a very impressive date!" She replied with so much honestly and sincerity that Renji could not believe his eyes or ears.

"NOOOO!" He wailed. "Don't tell me you are falling under his spell too!" Inwardly, his heart frozen at hearing Rukia praise her date with Shuuhei. He shouldn't be surprised. Shuhei was a ladies' man. _Wait!If Shuuhei had his chance, shouldn't I take mine too? I was in love with her for so long... Rukia would probably kill me... Maybe Rangiku would let me help picking out men for her._

"Shut up, Renji…" A beeping interrupted the old friends. "Damn." The phone turned to ice in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked as he saw the phone ice fragments phone lying on the ground.

"Time for my... coffee date? I believe that is what Rangiku called it." She thought about the technical term for her next date as a crease lined her forehead.

"Judging by your soul pager, you aren't happy with the choice." Renji was pushing her buttons with these stupid statements. If she didn't hurry, then she would be late. Of course, maybe he would leave if she was to late for the date.

"Would you be happy if your next date was with Captain Shinji Hirako?" Rukia said with a sigh as she rose from her desk to leave.

"Damn… what did you do to the matchmaker? That seems to much just for revenge against a date with Shuuhei." He asked suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything you stupid, baboon!" Rukia yelled as she delivered a kick to his knees. Renji was staring at her from the ground. "I am leaving, Renji. Tell brother I will see him back at the manor."

Renji watched in silence as his best friend left to have a date with the most annoying Vizard Captain ever.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! If you have liked the story please review it! Also thank you to BlackLeafTree and Hopeless Romantic for the reviews! :)**

 **Please don't kill me if you are a Shinji fan! He's playing an important part, which will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	6. The Coffee Date Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rukia sat nervously at table as she waited for Shinji. She was late for their date, and the damn man enough nerve to be later than she was! Rukia felt a slight twinge of dread flow through her. It's not that she hated Shinji. How could she hate someone who helped Ichigo so much? The man had more faith in him than any of the other vizards, but Shinji just made her uneasy with his smile and his carefree persona.

 _Maybe I can leave without getting caught? Rangiku wouldn't make me stay if I didn't like him. Right? On the other hand, brother may be disappointed, but the tongue lashing will be worth it!_

"Penny for your thoughts?" A semi-familiar voice asked shaking her from her thoughts.

 _Damn! So much for escaping unnoticed._ "It's none of your concern." Rukia replied coldly as Shinji sat right across from her.

"Oh, I get the ice queen today! Now Rukia, don't look at me like that! I thought you had to give every date a chance. Byakuya would be so disappointed if you didn't give it your all." He raised an eyebrow at her.

For some reason, Rukia sensed the man was issuing a challenge to her. She smoothed her skirt as she outwardly ignored his comment. Shinji was not going to get the best of her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for us. So why don't you enjoy the coffee, and tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I could help." He stated as the waitress came to place two steaming cups of brown liquid in front of them.

"I don't like burdening others with my troubles. It's unbecoming." Rukia stated with a icy smile on her face.

 _No wonder Ichigo likes being around her! All that fire in one little body..._ Shinji marveled at the lady in front of him - ice on top and a raging fire underneath. _I wonder how she'll handle things if I tuned up the heat?_

When a dangerous sparkle entered Shinji's eyes, Rukia knew that she wasn't going to like his next comment. "This place rather dull. How we about we go somewhere more private. Then maybe you can loosen up? I'm sure some sake would help tremendously. Someone so beautiful shouldn't look so _icy_." He wagged his eyebrows at her just to see a small twitch around her right eye.

Rukia was shocked at Shinji's suggestion. She restrained herself from clobbering the perverted captain since Byakuya would ground her for the next few centuries if she was seen in public killing this man. _Although, if I tell him what Shinji was hinting at, then I could possibly get out of the eternal grounding…_

"Hello! Ice Queen! I'm waiting for the answer! Gesh, you spaced out on me. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to make this date fail. You know, it's not fun dealing with a mini Captain Kuchiki." He teased.

Before Rukia could even threaten Shinji, Ichigo came storming through the coffee shop door. He looked furious. "Oi! What the hell are you doing with him, midget! I thought you were on a mission." The jealousy in his voiced caused Shinji to glance at Ichigo with amusement while Rukia looked at him in relief.

Shinji eyed the kid. He was impressed Ichigo had the restraint not to throw Rukia over his shoulder and leave right when he walked through the door. _Although he probably wants to know why I have his precious "friend" with me. Let's see how far I can push him..._

"What does it look like we are doing, Kurosaki? We are on a nice, little date." Shinji said as he smiled evilly at Ichigo.

Rukia stepped on Shinji's foot, but he didn't flinch. He was too busy having a staring contest with Ichigo. Suddenly, Shinji tried to grab her hand and she snatched it away. Rukia was not going to make this easy on the captain. She would not let him bait Ichigo anymore.

She had to tell him this was not her choice. Hell, she needed to warn him about the matchmaking scheme in general. "Ichigo…"

Shinji quietly casted a bakudo spell on Rukia before he answered Ichigo."You are not wanted here, Ichigo. Rukia agrees with me. Now, leave." Shinji blew her a kiss as Rukia tried to fight the spell. But her fight was useless, she never even heard of the bakudo that Shinju used so escaping wasn't an option.

Ichigo wanted to kill the vizard for apparently keeping Rukia hostage, but she made no effort to escape. His mind was troubled. _What happened to the mission, Rukia? Why are you on a date with this asshole? How could you date him? Do you not want to leave with me?_

He watched Rukia paled as he silently contemplated his options. Inwardly, Ichigo knew that Rukia would not be with Shinji unless there was something important occurring. But the hell hasn't she asked for his help? Why did she talk to Shinji here in the World of the Living unless they were on an actual date?

"Rukia, would you like me to leave? Or would you rather come with me?" Ichigo anxiously asked Rukia.

 _Yes, please! I want to come with you! Don't leave me here!_ Rukia screamed in her head, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Rukia was acting so just sat in contempt as the battle waged higher within Ichigo. He was fighting his natural instinct to take her with him, and he sure as hell didn't like seeing her with any male of other than himself.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said leave, Ichigo. This is my date. You hog Rukia enough as it is!" Finally, Shinji's insults hit their mark. He could see Ichigo's spiritual pressure flare higher than normal. Shinji's smile widened. Their plan was working. Now, if the idiot would just put up a fight.

Ichigo tore his eyes away from Rukia to look at the blonde man, "When the hell did you start liking Rukia? Last I remembered, you hated most soul reapers."

"I make an exception for the beautiful ones…" Shinji turned to smile and wink at his date.

She tried to glare at him, but it was no use. A giggle came out of her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. _What the hell did he do to me?_

Rukia's throat closed up as she could see defeat creeping into Ichigo features - his doubts won. _Don't leave me here, fool! You should know this isn't me! This is a spell or potion, or something! But it's not me!_

Ichigo could see the determination in Shinji's eyes. He was going to have to fight Shinji for him to release Rukia. The fight would put everyone here at risk. So Ichigo did the only thing he could do. He left before he did anything stupid like killing the captain and destroying half of the town. Ichigo threw Shinji an evil glare. Then he glanced back at a happy Rukia with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Treat her well, Shinji, or so help me I will kill you." He promised before he left. The whole coffee shop was frozen as they watched the orange haired boy storm out of the door.

Rukia stared horrified as her best friend left her with the vizard captain. _Why didn't he fight for me?_ Was the only question she kept repeating to herself.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the first part of the date! The bakudo spell does not exist. I made it up for the purpose of the story, and Shinji is a bakodo master in here to allow him to create a new kido spell. Again don't kill me if you like Shinji. I put a little twist on his character, but you'll find out the full story shortly since this is part 1 of 2! Also even though it is a little OCC for Ichigo give up that easily, he had to because it's part of the story right line.**

 **Ulquiorra9000 thank you for the reviews, and you're suggestion! Thanks for your suggest on Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba! I'm going to have to look more into him, and see what I can line up there!**

 **BlackTreeLeaf, thank you again! I'm glad you are liking the story!**

 **Lightdesired, thank you for the review! And yes, Shinji makes everything interesting!**


	7. The Coffee Date Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_.**

* * *

Chapter 6

After ten minutes of silence, the coffee shop started to buzz again with business even though a few customers still threw weary glances their way. "Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted by Ichigo?" Shinji asked as Rukia glared at him over her coffee cup.

 _"_ You explaining why the hell did you used that abnormal bakodo on me for one!" Rukia demand in a hostile voice.

Shinji ignored her demand. "You never did answer me, Rukia... Would you like to go some place more private and lively?"

"When hell freezes over." Rukia mumbled as she narrowed her icy glare at Shinji. He just smiled like he didn't have a care in the world.

Rukia had gained the control over her body shortly after Ichigo left, but she decided to stay still for the time being in case Shinji decided to pull another stunt like that again. Silently, she contemplated on where to stab the perverted captain with Sode no Shirayuki when he wasn't paying attention. On the other hand, freezing him in a block of ice would probably be better. It would cool the bastard off, and she wouldn't have to explain the large amount of blood to the cops, the workers, etc... Of course there was always memory wipes.

Before Rukia decided what to do, she felt another familiar wave of spiritual pressure enter the coffee shop. _What's he doing here?_

"Would you care to go dancing then? I hear you are quiet an accomplished dancer." Shiji commented as he tried to focus her attention on his questions rather than the captain approaching their table.

"Honestly, Shinji, this date is supposed to be just a coffee date. Nothing more! I have more important things to do this afternoon than to be tortured by you!" Rukia replied. She was trying her best to channel her brother and his famous Kuchiki features in hopes of scaring the vizard off, but he only laughed at her.

"You sound like you hate me!" He countered.

"What do you expect after the stunt you pulled with Ichigo and using a bakodo on me?" Rukia growled at him.

"I expected you to be nicer..." He muttered as he made a hurt look crossed his face.

"Why you..." Rukia took a deep breath to find her inner calm. Offending Shinji was not going to be the best way to get out of this mess. Rukia decided another tactic was needed in order to deal with him.

She put on her best sickly, sweet smile as her voice dripped with sugar. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling, Shinji, but this is a really weird date for me."

"Why is that?" he asked thoroughly interested in her reply. Too interested if you asked her.

Rukia's heart hammered in her chest as she searched for the best diplomatic answer. "You're really too forward for my taste, and we hardly have anything in common."

"Oh really? I thought it was because you had a thing with Ichigo. He seemed hurt that you didn't leave with him. I wonder if he could be jealous?" He countered slyly.

"For your information, Shinji, Ichigo and I are just friends." A light blush crossed her face.

"Why are you blushing then?"

"I'm blushing because I'm extremely warm thanks to this coffee." Rukia deflected his question.

"Since your just friends," Shinji used quotation marks with his fingers when he said "friends". "Why don't you loosen up, and take a chance on me? A little spice never hurt anyone." He said seductively, which caused Rukia to scoot her chair back from the table. She was about to leave – consequences be damned!

"Because she's leaving with me…" A voice came behind Rukia.

Rukia turned to meet Hitsugaya's teal orbs as she turned to greet him. "Captain Hitsugaya, what wonderful timing! I was fixing to be on my way to find you!"

Hitsugaya arched a white brow at the petite soul reaper.

"What did you say, captain shortly?" Shinji ignored Rukia's statement. He watched thoroughly amused as a vein started to pop out of Hitsugaya's forehead. Provoking the Squad 10 Captain was one of his favorite past times. Hitsugaya's short temper was bound to cause excitement for the day since Ichigo left too soon.

Yet again, tension rose in the room. Even humans were sensing hostility flowing everywhere. Before a mini war started, Rukia came up with the perfect solution. "Shinji, leave Toshiro alone! I've been hinting at my date with him later today, but no! You just had to keep asking me out! I was trying to be discrete and not hurt your feelings!" Rukia threw on her best upset face at the vizard.

"Would this be another ploy to abandon our date?" Shinji asked with a smile on his face. Rukia kept up her act hoping Shinji would buy the ploy while she sent Hitsugaya a quick winking.

"Really Shinji, Toshiro and I have a date planned a late lunch date. Why do you think I told you that this date was nothing more than a coffee date? Honestly, ask Rangiku since you don't believe me!" Hitsugaya's vein above his eye grew bigger as she watched him grimace slightly, but he wasn't yelling at her for calling him Toshiro yet.

"Since when did you two become chummy, Rukia? One minute you are calling him Captain Hitsugaya then Toshiro the next. Which is it?" Shinji asked suspiciously as he looked from Rukia to Hitsugaya. The two ice wielders wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow at Shinji's question. "Rukia knows that I don't like anyone to call me by my first name. She was just respecting my wishes until you pushed her that's all there is to it. Why is it such shocker for me to date her? You should know that all the captains were available to apply for a date." The snowy haired captain stated.

"I find all this highly unusual. It seems two people were sent to rescue Kuchiki from me. I was expecting Ichigo because he loves... uh... rescuing the damsel in distress. But you, Shiro, are a shocker. Why rescue here? Besides what makes you think I'll let her leave with you anyway?" He challenged. There was nothing but dead seriousness in his voice.

Rukia held her breath for Hitsugaya's reply. Unlike Ichigo, Hitsuguyay wasn't going to back men stared at each other until Shinji looked away. Rukia captured Hitsugaya's eyes once again. The violet orbs pleaded with him not to give up.

"Fine. If you must know, Rukia been working with me, Hirako." He said in an annoyed huff. "Rukia traded places with my lieutenant earlier this morning. She's been helping me with paperwork while Masumoto has been finding her a match. Now, I'm collecting her for our lunch date before we return to our paperwork."

 _Thank you, Toshiro, ... Wait more paperwork? I was only kidding! Could I could get away with killing two captains? Toshiro would be a waste to kill… A waste?... Wait, why am I calling him Toshiro in my head? Damn this matchmaking..._

"Awe! Has the little, ice captain developed feelings for someone other than Momo?" Shinji teased him. Hitsugaya turned redder than a tomato as multiple veins bulged on his forehead and neck.

Turning around, Hitsugaya refused to answer the vizard as he placed his hand on top of Rukia's shoulder. "Come on, Rukia. We need to leave."

"Shiro! Don't be a sore loser! She really does want to stay with me!" Shinji yelled as Hitsugaya headed for the door.

Rukia rose from her seat and bowed to Shinji. "I'm sorry, Shinji. It was a… mhh… pleasure?" Rukia stated quickly before running after Hitsugaya, who was waiting at the door for her.

Shinji watched the wintery couple leave. They made quite a pair as they walked side by side talking to one another.

As he sipped his refreshed cup of coffee, Shinji waited for a certain buxom beauty to emerge from her hiding space on the patio.

"Well, your plan worked Rangiku." He said as the Squad 10 Lieutenant sat down in Rukia's previous seat.

"Your performance was top notch, Shinji! Although, maybe a little too convincing. I believe you may have pushed Rukia just a little too far with the bakodo. Her eye was twitching, and I was pretty sure she was going to kill you until Captain Hitsugaya walked in." Rangiku replied as a smirk graced her lips.

"I was just going to let her go until I felt his spiritual pressure. But I'm sure I have you to thank for my little surprise I suppose, eh?"

"Yes. I know it's not exactly what I promised, but I couldn't help but get the captain involved! They would be so cute together!"Rangiku said with a brilliant smile squealing like a little girl. "You see I arranged for us to have an "assignment" in town so I ditched him when we got here. I hid my my spiritual pressure until I came to the coffee shop. I had hoped y'all would still be here so they could talk to one another. But never in my wildest dreams did I expect him to "save her". Rangiku was then lost in a world of winter wonderland wedding bliss - white rabbits, snowflakes, snow drops, blue dragons dancing, and of course sake!

"Earth to Rangiku..." Shinji recovered Rangiku's attention by waving his hand in front of her face. "Quit planning their wedding! Rukia still has a lot of options to chose from!"

"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! It's just too much cuteness in one scene!"

Shinji shook his head at the lovely lady. He needed to get them back on track fast. But he decided to offer her a little hope first. "Well since Hitsugaya saved her, there is some type of connection there. Even if it's only he thinks she's pretty."

Shinji looked out the window trying to see if he could still see the couple before turning back to his partner in crime. "You know, I was disappointed earlier. Ichigo would normally have put up a hell of a fight; yet, he left Rukia with me."

"I was a little shocked myself, but I don't think he gave up willingly. Knowing Ichigo, he wanted to protect everyone here because the spiritual pressure coming off of him earlier borderlined on that of his hollow's power. My guess is that I guess you'll have two pissed off versions of Ichigo to deal with when he comes to looking for you later." She asked with a devious smile.

"At least it will be a good fight! Besides, all I have to do now is to get him to admit he's jealous."

"As long as you shove him along to enter the game, I don't care. He needs to man up soon if he ever wants to date her!"

"That's true." A broad smile appeared on Shinji's lips. "But he needs to hear about the matchmaking from Rukia. Anything less than her complaining, and he will blow it off as a rumor. You know how thick he can be!"

"Since we are on the subject of him learning about the matchmaking, promise me that you won't let Ichigo or Hitsugaya ever found out that we actually set this stunt up. They would gladly kill both of us if they found out they were our pawns." Shinji asked.

"Tell me about it." She said jokingly, but she inwardly hoped at least her captain never got word about her involvement. "A little healthy competition is a good thing, right?" Rangiku asked with a musical laugh as she ordered tea and the wonderful delight of chocolate liqueur truffle. Humans have such brilliant ideas!

* * *

 **Rangiku is a little evil right? She'd do anything to get her ships into the competition! But she does have the best intentions at heart!**

 **See Shinji's wasn't so bad! He was only acting that pervy to help Rangiku further her ships! He is actually at least semi-normal. I** **hope you enjoy! Please leave a review or suggestions for dates! I have a few dates lined up from some of the recommendations and some in my head, but I am curious to see what y'all think still! So far I have Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Iba Tetsuzaemon from the recommendations.**


	8. Battle of Wits

**(AN:) To all my lovely readers, I am sorry if the chapter is a little late! I lost some my chapters that I previously was working on due to a computer crash so I apologize if your requested date takes a little longer! But y'all will still get a chapter a week. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Forewarning a little OCC because I envision them to be at least semi-friendly by the time my story is occurring.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 7

After their semi-awkward escape, Rukia and Hitsugaya walked through the busy streets. "Where are we going captain?" Rukia whispered, but she knew he could hear her.

"We are going to get some food, Kuchiki. I wasn't lying when I told Hirako that we were going to get lunch. Heavens knows you haven't had anything considering the murderous glare you were giving your date when I walked in." He sneered.

"Oh…" Rukia looked down at her feet with a frown on her face. He must have saw through her the ice queen façade earlier to come to that conclusion. Suddenly, Rukia's frown deepened. She felt like they were being watched; yet, she felt no spiritual pressure. _Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me._

"What's with the frown, Kuchiki? Did you detest my idea that much?" Hitsugaya looked over at his companion just as her stomach rumbled. He hid a smile behind a blank mask. All he offered her was a raised eyebrow. He mocked her to hide a chill running down his spin. He wondered if she felt it too; yet, she acted normal for someone since she just had a horrible date.

Rukia looked at her companion underneath her eyelashes. She could tell he was annoyed with her not answering him. Hitsugaya always thought that if you asked him a question, then you needed to answer him right then. _At least he's concerned about food for the moment than the weird feeling. If he's acting normal, then we should be fine. Well, I better give an the man an answer before he yells at me._

 _"_ I don't care, captain. We can always return to the Soul Society to eat, then complete our paperwork." Rukia replied hastily before she stared off into space.

"Kuchiki? What's really troubling you? You seem out of it." He asked as he noted her vacant expression once again.

She refused to tell him about their possible stalker. What if Shinji's bakudo spell caused side effects, and it was all in her head? She couldn't let the captain think she was insane.

"Nothing is wrong, captain." Rukia lied, but she didn't put in much effort to convince him that she was fine. She was too busy figuring out her next move.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He wondered if she felt the presence too. Rukia was not acting like the young woman he previously worked with. "I figured you would be happy to have lunch in the World of the Living since you always volunteer to come here." He was quiet for a minute. Maybe he misread her signs earlier. "Is there a reason why you don't want stay here, Kuchiki?"

Rukia listened to him, but his words went in one ear and out the other. D _o I tell him? Nah, if he hasn't sensed anything then we don't need to worry. But I do need to give him an answer._

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I've just lost in thought, but I wanted to ask you a question that's been on my mind." She paused as she took a deep breath. _It's now or never, Kuchiki! Shock him, deflect his questions, and move on! You need to not let him think you are insane._

"Why did you help me?" Rukia asked. She had hoped her question would through Hitsugaya for a loop, but it didn't.

"Ah, the question of the hour. I honestly expected you to ask that right after we walked out of the coffee shop, Kuchiki. I didn't figured a simple rescuing would put you at a loss for words earlier, but I guess I was wrong." Hitsugaya sighed when her violet orbs widened as she saw a challenge hidden behind his teal ones.

 _Is he baiting me?_

"The answer is simple, Kuchiki. I helped you because you looked uncomfortable." He stated.

"So you have a hero complex then?" She asked semi-jokingly, but she was quite seriously too. She was trying to see the limits of this handsome man in front of her.

As if he read her ever changing mood, he smirked at her. "Besides, how could I not help my fill-in lieutenant?"

 _Ah, there is the smartass captain I'm familiar with. Oh, look! Both of you were distracted. Congratulations self! Keep up the awesome work! Ignore the presence, and maybe it will go away._

"You were serious about that?" She asking half-heartedly. Rukia felt like she owed Captain Hitsugaya for saving her from her date, but she didn't think that becoming his second lieutenant would help him at all. If she added Captain Hitsugaya's mound of paperwork on top of her never ending mountain, then she doubted that she would even have time for all this matchmaking trouble. _Oh this could be a good thing! though Less time for suitors equals less dates which equals even less dealing with the ancient creepy matchmaker._

"Yes. I was serious, Kuchiki." He sneaked a glance over at his companion. He watched her face fall, but for some reason there was a little light of hope in her eyes. Hitsugaya chuckled to himself. His conclusion was simple. The men or the matchmaker has driven Rukia insane, and she was going to use him as an excuse to escape it. "But just for today." He said with a slight laugh.

All the hope went out of Rukia's eyes as she grabbed the captain's arm. "So I just help you today, and we are even, captain? Why not request my help more? It wouldn't be an issue you know." She asked.

"Simple, Kuchiki. You'd enjoy my company too much." Rukia's eyes widened at his confidence.

 _Where did that come from? Was he joking with me, or did he figure it out?_ A slight grin could faintly be seen around his mouth. Her eyes narrowed at Hitsugaya. _Damn man knew he was going to be an excuse for her to hide from matchmaking. Fine. If he wants it that way, two can play this game. Let's see how he likes a desperate woman then._

"But captain, what if I have separate anxiety from my savior!" Rukia exclaimed as she held in her beaming smile as she attempted to tighten her hold on his arm.

Hitsugaya was completely taken back by Rukia's actions. "I think you have me mixed up with Kurosaki, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya decided to put a few feet in-between him and the delusional lady.

"Ichigo left me to the wolves, but you… You saved me!" Rukia countered loudly as she followed the nervous captain. She wasn't backing down from her challenge. He started it. Oh, look! He was still running way from her.

Rukia continued to slowly approach the captain as he backed up into a tree. She was chest level with him then. And it was a nice muscular chest since he had grown a few inches taller than her. She batted her eyelashes at him while she watched him sweat. The poor man was so uncomfortable, Rukia decided to put him out of his misery.

"It's not fun to get people's hopes up. Is it, captain?" She asked him with a smirk as she stepped back giving the man room to breathe.

"You did not just…" He was still trying to reign his breathing under control as he finally figured out Rukia was not one to play battle of the wits with. She would own your ass in a heartbeat. The woman was brilliant!

"Oh, I did, Captain Hitsugaya. I caught on to your game while ago that turnabout was fair play. But don't worry, you've secret is safe with me!" She said with a wink. Hitsugaya stood starring after her for a minute as he watched her walk away.

"What secret, Kuchiki?" He yelled as he followed after her. This was the soul reaper that everyone talked about – a side of her only her dear friends see.

"Women make you uncomfortable, especially when they are forward. You were severely distressed and started to sweat. Captain, you acted like I was going to pounce on you!" Rukia pointed out.

"Kuchiki! I am not scared of women! I just, huh…" He stuttered. "It's just whip lash from Masumoto almost suffocating me all those times when she tried to hug me..." He lost his words as he watched her approach him yet again.

"See..." Rukia stated as she ran a finger down his arm. "Your secret is safe with me, if you allow my simple proposition."

Hitsugaya gulped. He was semi-scared to hear this raven haired beauty's proposal. "Allow me to escape to the Squad 10 buildings when my third seats and the matchmaker is driving me insane, and I will keep my mouth shut." She proposed.

"I could just order you to keep quiet." He countered.

A evil smile crossed her lips. "Then I would hate to let your fear slip when we are at a SWA meeting when I have too much sake all thanks to Rangiku."

He wanted to laugh. Not many people could out move the child prodigy, but this woman did. Her abilities shouldn't have surprised him though. Rukia runs her division like a captain already, plus all the World of the Living missions under her belt. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"Kuchiki, as bad as I hate to say this, you have a deal. Just don't make me regret it, or I will veto your privilege and deny anything you tell them. Hell, I'll even go on dates to prove you wrong." Hitsugaya concluded with a smirk.

"I think it will be beneficial to us both, captain." She said with a smile.

"Just don't bring the drama to my division, and tell Masumoto no matchmaking while she is at work." Hitsugaya paused for a minute. A sudden chill stopped him before continuing, but he shook off the feeling. "Now, that we have tortured each other, where would you like to go for lunch?"

She noticed Hitsugaya's head shake as if he was clearing his mind. _Did he finally sense the being from earlier_? _Since he's not worried about it,_ _onward to find food! This battle of the wits has made me ravenous!_

* * *

 **Who do you think is spying on them? Did you like the wit battle? Rukia did good distracting herself and Toshiro.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the verbal/mental sparring between the two! I'm still open to seeing if any of my wonderful readers has suggestions on dates?**


	9. Secrets Come to Light

**SO… This chapter is going to be a Byakuya centered. Now who's ready for some protective big brother fluffiness?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

Chapter 8

Byakuya was sitting under his sakura trees enjoying his afternoon tea when the annoying, orange haired substitute soul reaper showed his face at Kuchiki Manor. He felt his blood pressure rise at this pest's sudden appearance.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled as he appeared in front of the emotionless captain. The ice façade hid Byakuya's real instincts. He wanted nothing more than to teach the boy some manners. But he refrained from sending Senbonzakura after Ichigo for the time being. Rukia would be displeased if he hurt one of her best friends – at least without a good reason- and Byakuya did owe Kurosaki a bit of respect for saving Rukia and the Soul Society multiple times.

The men stared at each other for a minute before Ichigo blew Byakuya's mind with a simple question. "Why the hell was Rukia in the World of the Living with Shinji Hirako?" He yelled at the captain.

Deadly slate grey eyes drilled into his skull. Ichigo realized his error a little too late. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to lower your voice before I cut you down for disrespecting a captain."

"Look, Byakuya, you know I wouldn't come here if it wasn't important." Ichigo said softer when he realized that Byakuya might attempt to kill him at any moment, especially since Rukia was nowhere to be found.

"Rukia has been in her office all day, unless Captain Ukitake set her on a brief mission." Byakuya countered as he picked his tea back up.

"The hell she has! She was at the Mystic Café with Shinji! I saw them drinking coffee, and I even confronted her!" Ichigo's temper rose slightly as he watched Byakuya's face twitch into a smirk? No that couldn't be right! This must be a delusion from something or another. Byakuya Kuchiki did not smirk or show emotion at all.

Byakuya hid a laugh. So what if he lied to Ichigo? He knew Rukia hasn't been in the Soul Society since lunch, but the look on Ichigo's face was priceless. The substitute soul reaper was jealous.

"Why would you care Ichigo? Rukia is an adult. Besides, Ukitake probably sent her to Uahrara's, and she stopped to get a drink. You know how she loves the Chappy chocolate frappuccino's there. Shinji probably was just there for a drink as well and joined her. They do work together once in a while you know." He said an eerie looking smirk.

His cool words hid how Byakuya really felt. Rukia actually going on a date with Shinji willingly was not possible. The only vizard she greatly cared for was the one in front of him. But of course, Byakuya had to believed Kurosaki about the date. The substitute was too upset to lie to him about that. So how the hell did Rukia end up on a date with Shinji? Yes, dating was the whole point of this matchmaking scheme. But that Shinji was too unpredictable for Rukia… Unless Shinji was a tool. The ultimate tool to make Ichigo realize he felt something for Rukia.

A hand landed on Byakuya's shoulders pulling him from his thoughts. The substitute dared touch him? "Kurosaki, if you would like to keep that hand, I suggest you remove it."

Ichigo let out a huff and removed his hand. "Well, you were ignoring me as I talked! What else was I supposed to do!"

"Wait till I finished thinking." Byakuya said coldly. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Byakuya's reply. Then something clicked in Byakuya's brain. Rukia never told him about the matchmaker.

Starring Ichigo in the eyes, Byakuya asked the dreaded question, but he needed confirmation for them to continue this conversation. "What do you know about Rukia's life lately, Ichigo?"

The amber eyes narrowed at Byakuya in suspension. "Rukia was supposed to be on a mission in the Soul Society for a while. She refused to even meet with us last week because of this last minute mission. Now, I hear that she has been in her office, and she was on a date in the world of the living. What the hell is going on, Byakuya? Why I she slacking on her duties? It's not like her unless she got wounded. Even then she still wouldn't have going to the World of the Living without reaching out to … us."

"You're worried for nothing, Kurosaki. She is on a mission of sorts, but it's up to her to explain it."

"Why can't you tell me, Byakuya?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's not my place. Now, I think it's time you leave." Byakuya commanded.

But unfortunately, Ichigo was hard-headed. He wasn't satisfied until Byakuya chased him off Kuchiki Manor with Senbonzakura. Once he sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure leave the Soul Society. Byakuya went in search of the matchmaker until he learned that Rangiku requested Shinji for the date. Now, he had his new prey.

* * *

Rangiku set the date with Shinji. Byakuya was still in shock from that revelation. The blonde beauty had a death wish to see all of Senbonzakura's petals. Byakuya kept muttering to himself as he made his way to the Squad 10's office as he hid his spiritual pressure. He didn't want his prey running off before he could talk to her.

As soon as he arrived, he knocked on the door and entered without warning. Byakuya walked into the common area of the office to see his sister happily sitting next to Captain Hitsugaya as she helped him with paperwork. Byakuya slowly crept back towards the door as he silently glanced around for Rangiku.

A muffled laughter filter through the room as Rangiku came in carrying a tray of tea. She froze when she noticed Byakuya standing near the office door, but the two other occupants of the room were oblivious to the sixth captain's presence. He made a motion for her to set the trays down and accompany him outside.

Once she placed the tea and snacks in front of Hitsugaya and Rukia, Rangiku met Byakuya under a shaded tree at the back of the office. Byakuya was even kind enough to cast a bakudo barrier spell for their impending discussion.

"Lieutenant Masumoto..." He said in his iciest voice. The blonde lieutenant gulped as her veins froze with fear. Byakuya Kuchiki was one of the handsomest men in the Soul Society, but he was also one of the deadliest.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" She replied as his eyes narrowed. Her throat closed up a little bit at the realization that he had found out about her scheming.

"I heard that my sister went to the World of the Living for a date with Shinji Hirako; yet, I find her in the presence of your captain. Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Rangiku didn't think it was possible, but Byakuya's eyes became an even colder steel grey. "I wanted to involve Ichigo in the matchmaking. It kills me that Rukia blew off all her friends in the World of the Living for these dates! She always has been avoiding talking to or about Ichigo like the plague. Her date with Shinji was supposed to cause Ichigo to take Rukia away where they could talk about everything going on. Unfortunately, the coffee shop was packed, and the only thing that their date caused was massive confusion and two very pissed off soul reapers." The words flew out of Rangiku's mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She was scared her explanation came out as one big jumbled sentence, but Byakuya was scary when he wanted to be.

Byakuya calmly listened Rangiku. He figured her motivation was a little more like to get Ichigo to admit his hidden feeling, but that still left one question. "Where does Hitsugaya come in, lieutenant?"

"His involvement would by my doing as well, captain." Rangiku murmured. She watched as Byakuya just stared at her. He wasn't going to let her off the hook this easy. "Captain Hitsugaya and I finished our mission in the World of the Living. I led him to the coffee shop."

Byakuya glared at her even more. He knew there was more to the story. " Okay, fine. I think Rukia and my captain would look adorable together! So I had to devise a plan to get them together."

Before Byakuya could stop her, Rangiku went down her mini rabbit hole. "So I made captain follow me to the coffee shop. I initially just wanted them to talk. Afterwards, I had hoped to convince my captain to sign up for a date with her. But when he walked in, he saw that Rukia wasn't happy, and she had a murderous glare on Shinji. So Captain Hitsugaya helped her escape her dread date. He had other plans for them though. I don't even know how she talked him into, but Captain Hitsugaya took Rukia to this awesome ramen shop Ichigo always talks about. They stayed talking for two hours, and now they are back here! Not that I was spying on them or anything! I only caught up with them after Shinji and I discussed the success of our operation." Rangiku finally let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

With a sigh, Byakuya asked, "You want to add Hitsugaya and Kurosaki to the list then, correct?"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki." She said almost as a plea. The woman really wanted his support in adding the two men to Rukia's list.

"Does Rukia even like either of them?" Byakuya asked. He did want what was best for his sister after all.

"Well, I would say Rukia likes Ichigo probably a little more than a friend from Shinji's observations. As for my captain, he knows her, but he doesn't know the real her. Don't get me wrong, I love Shuuhei too, but the old woman wants more nobles for Rukia to date. I just don't think she will be happy with a noble unless he was a soul reaper. The three soul reapers I chose so far have the best chance of making her happy."

Byakuya let his mask slip slightly as his eye twitched, but Rangiku just thought the sunlight got into his eyes. "Thank you for putting her happiness first, but from now on, Lieutenant Matsumoto, you will not pull another stunt like that again. Do you understand? I don't think you would like to sit down with me and the matchmaker to explain why you chose each man and list his qualifications that make him a suitable match."

Rangiku nodded and bowed to take her leave from the captain before he stopped her. "Lieutenant, I suggest you follow my advice, or you'll have a trail of sakura petals after you." Her eyes widened in fear as she watched Byakuya leave. She knew that he would follow through with his threat, but he let her off easy this time because she did this for Rukia.

 **Thanks for reading y'all! If you enjoyed it please review! I always look forward to seeing what you write! :)**

 **I want to give a special shout out to Ulquiorra9000 and BlackLeafTree. You two are awesome for always reviewing!**


	10. An Unexpected Face

**(AN) This chapter is dedicated to BlackLeafTree!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 9

The sun was setting as Rukia made her way back to the Kuchiki Manor. The days were getting cooler, which made Rukia think about a certain white haired captain. A smile graced her lips as she relived their surprise lunch date and verbal sparring over paperwork. Captain Hitsugaya was surprisingly fun to be around once your broke through his shell.

Her thoughts were derailed as a gorgeous golden leaf crossed right in front of her face. A gentle breeze stirred up leaves from the ground as they flew all around Rukia. She didn't think anything was unusual about this. The Soul Society was privileged to a few seasons; although, they were not as prolonged as the World of the Living. Granted, everyone, or mostly everyone, were souls here. The ones with little spiritual pressure didn't feel hunger or chills of the oncoming season. But they did get to see the glorious colors of the autumn leaves to the pure white now to the painted flowers of early spring.

The changing of the seasons always made her remember the Rukon District. How she and Renji survived all the trauma of their childhood was beyond reason sometimes. A smile graced her lips as she walked over to the small pond. They would sometimes fish out of spots like these for a small meal.

Rukia was so lost down memory lane that she did not sense the other presence near her until it was too late. Before she could draw her drew her sword, a black haired man with green eyes appeared before her. He placed his hand on hers as she gripped the hilt of her sword. She knew this man; yet, he was completely different than the last time she faced him - Uliquiorra Cifer, the dead 4th Espada.

"How are you here?" Rukia asked in shock. She couldn't understand how he underwent a rebirth this quickly. It normally took hundreds of years.

"What no hello? Welcome to the Soul Society? I thought you soul reapers were supposed to be guardians of this place. Apparently, you just let anyone in." The pale man sneered.

"But you're…" Rukia stood starring at those mesmerizing green eyes as she tried to get her heart rate under control. Why wasn't her trying to kill here yet?

"Dead? Yes, I was quite shocked when Ichigo defeated me, but look at me now. I'm all in one piece." Rukia looked like a fish at the moment opening and closing her mouth as she tried to figure out the man in front of her. The main difference between her last view of him was that his hollow mask and his hole near his throat was missing. Although, the frown that plastered on his face was the same one from before.

"But how were you reborn so quickly in that form?" Rukia asked quietly. She was contemplating what to do with the conundrum before her.

"Quit worrying. I already told you. I am not an arrancar anymore, woman! I am a soul now even if I remained dressed as an arrancar without a mask. Now, can you please say something more intelligent than a stutter?" Ulquiorra's frown deepened at he watched Rukia's shock.

"Huh, welcome to the Soul Society?" Rukia jokingly repeated the words he told her earlier. She was still processing that this man did not want to kill her as memories of their fights with the Espadas ran through her brain.

Ulquiorra's stance changed as his eyes narrowed to study the woman in front of him. Maybe he was going to kill her after all. "You are Kurosaki's friend, yes? The one he was so desperate to get to in Hueco Mundo." He stated.

 _What the hell? Why is he asking about my friendship with Ichigo? But more importantly, what is he referring too?_

"I don't know what you mean, Ulquiorra. We went there to save Orihime." Rukia replied with a confused look across her face.

"When Kurosaki and I fought the first time in Aizen's palace, he was distracted and desperate to get to a female named Rukia. She neared death as she fought an arrancar. But when Kurosaki felt her spiritual pressure waver, he was enraged. He could have cared less for the orange haired princess at the time. His main concern was finding you."

Rukia looked a little confused for a minute. This was the first time that she heard anything about that story. For some reason Rukia decided to nod rather than answer him. She didn't trust him. Yet if he wanted her dead, he could have killed her ages ago.

"Something has last happened since I fought him. You share similar spiritual energy with him. Have you … bonded?" He asked as he slyly glanced at Rukia under his bangs.

A rosy blush crossed Rukia's face in embarrassment. "Ichigo brought me back with his spirit energy when I was turned into a hollow. You must feel the residual energy from our power exchange.

Satisfied with her answer, Ulquiorra held her glaze before he surprised her again. "I acquire your presence woman. I want to find out why Kurosaki was so intrigued by you. For your cooperation, I offer you food and drink." He looked away from her for a moment to stare off into the distance, like he sensed something that she couldn't. "You seem like a formidable opponent once you collect your wits unlike that Orihime girl Aizen had me kidnap."

"Awe, you miss her." Rukia joked. Her blood froze in her veins because her reaction just popped out of her mouth. Where was the Kuchiki filter? Where was her icy behavior? _Good question. It should be more like where did my brain disappear to? Was I really considering having a… date with this man?_

"You know, Orihime isn't that bad, Ulquiorra." Rukia stated to cover up her mishap. Orihime was a good friend no matter how ditzy she was.

The green eyed man decided to ignore the raven haired soul reaper as he walked towards an area covered with a blanket. Rukia silently followed him. She hid a smile as she watched the solemn figure before her stare at the ground as if he were nervous.

When they reached the picnic area, Rukia was amazed at the spread. He had all of her favorite foods, so he either assumed she would say yes to his date or kidnap her. Thankfully, she went with the first option.

They sat down near each other as he offered her a bento box with sushi, rice dumplings, eggs, and a cucumber salad. Rukia's mouth salivated at the thought of inhaling the rice dumplings. Of course, she had a later lunch with Hitsugaya, but now she was starving.

"Thank you." Rukia stated as her companion simply nodded at her. She watched as he took a large bite of his food. Seeing him inhale the food, she concluded that he would be joining their soul reaper ranks soon or at least she should introduce him to the Fullbringers. He needed to be trained by Soul Society standards.

Ulquiorra broke his silence. "You're right though."

"Hmmm…" Rukia replied as she continued to stuff her mouth full of dumplings.

"Orihime isn't too bad. She taught me about hearts. I doubted the strength of your group's determination and your power of being connected to one another. I would like to know more about that from you."

"Me?" Rukia asked in a squeaky voice as she tried not to choke on the dumpling she swallowed.

"Yes. I've watched you lately. You are one of the most beloved people in the Soul Society whether you know that or not. You seem to touch everyone in simple task from completing a task for your captain to granting a brilliant smile to a wore out stranger."

Rukia was stumped to say the least. She never expected anything like this from the ex-Espada. "I just try to be kind." She let a small smile slip. "Growing up on the streets teaches you to remain humble even if you live the life of luxury."

"So the Kuchiki Princess likes to help others?"

"Of course." Rukia said before she took a bit of her cucumber salad. She noticed Ulquiorra stopped eating. "Is something wrong with the food?"

"No. I was just conversing with you." He replied, but her eyes narrowed at his lie as she noticed his hands shaking. He must be trying to figure out why he was shaking. Maybe his spiritual pressure was greater than she thought it was. If it wasn't his spiritual pressure, then what was it?

"Are you nervous then?" Rukia was trying to pin point his cause for not eating.

"Of what? Why would I be nervous conversing with a slip of a girl like you?"

"You are such a charmer!" She said sarcastically.

Ulquiorra coughed as he was not prepared for her sassy retort. Rukia was everything opposite of Orihime. He looked almost shyly at Rukia. "I also had another reason for wanting to talk to you, Rukia." She just raised an eyebrow at him as she looked at him expectantly. "Would the Gotei 13 allow me to become a soul reaper?"

Rukia chewed on her food thoughtfully before she answered him. An image of Kukaku Shiba and the Fullbringers popped into her head. They were at least helping with all this mess lately. "I think I have a better group of people that you would fit in with for a while. I can talk to my brother and bring it up with a few captains, but I doubt they will be ready to trust you. Each their trust and respect by helping out, then they should accept you. But don't expect it to be easy. You'll be watched like a hawk."

Ulquiorra contemplated his answer for a minute. "I could live with your decision if you think that is what's best for me."

"Good! Now, let's watch the leaves fall and enjoy the rest of our date!" A red faced Rukia replied.

* * *

 **So I was a little nervous writing this chapter. One, it was a requested date so I hope I did it justice. Two, this is my first time really writing in the Espadas/former Espadas. Ulquiorra was written as a soul because I wanted a plausible explanation as to why he would be alive. Also you will see Ulquiorra further into the story too.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews!**


	11. Peace, Run, Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 10

Two days of peacefulness had passed. On day one, Rukia kept her promise to Ulquiorra. She sent word to Kukaku that she would like a meeting, but the Shiba family head still had yet to reply. Rukia gave Ulquiorra an address of an old friend in the Rukon District to help him learn the area until she could secure him a place with Kukaku.

The second day was even blissful until that afternoon. Shuuhei stopped by early that morning with flowers to ask for a second date. Unfortunately before Rukia could accept his request, Rangiku walked through Rukia's door with paperwork in her hand. She coldly told Shuuhei no. Rukia shrugged at Rangiku's coldness at the moment, but apparently, there were still had people who wanted to a date. Even though she wasn't too fond of Rangiku's answer, Rukia promised Shuuhei another date at a later time. Then a pacified Rangiku left as she sought out the rest of her drinking buddies with Shuuhei in tow.

Rukia was able to complete all her paper work plus Captain Ukitake's before five o'clock. She was debating what she wanted to work on next until she heard her name.

"RU-KI-A!" Rangiku called from her office door.

The black haired soul reaper eyed the blonde cautiously. Rukia knew Rangiku wasn't sober by the sound of her voice and the numerous hiccups that followed.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia looked up at Rangiku as she held on to the door for support. "Yes, Rangiku? Can I help you?"

A woozy Rangiku walked over to Rukia's desk. "No, but I can help you." An arched eyebrow dared Rangiku to continue her words. "We need to go shopping… Man shopping to be precise." She replied with rosy cheeks and an evil smile.

Violet eyes the size of saucers starred into her blue ones. Rangiku smiled even wider. Rukia wasn't expecting her to want to shop for men.

Quickly, Rukia randomly grabbed a pile of papers from her desk. "I'm sorry, Rangiku, but I still have work to do today." As soon as she replied, the nervous soul reaper flashed stepped to the safest place in the Soul Society.

* * *

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia called out. The white haired captain was finishing a mound of paper work.

"You've shown up a lot earlier than I expected." He sneered.

"Well, since I am hiding from your lieutenant, I figured your office was the safest place to be!" Rukia exclaimed. She knew all too well if Rangiku showed her face near Hitsugaya that he would put her to work.

His musical laughter flowed through the room. "What did she do this time, Kuchiki?"

"One, she's drunk."

"How is that unusual? She's always drunk if she can get away with it." Toshiro countered.

"True, but that's beside the point…" Rukia began.

"Which is?" He interrupted her yet again. He could tell by the little tick near her eye that she was annoyed, which cause him to smirk. He loved seeing fire in her violet eyes. Rukia was too amusing for her own good.

"Could you let me finish my sentence, captain?" Rukia asked as she tried to think happy thoughts. A drunk Rangiku and a sassy Captain Hitsugaya were enough to make any sane person want to commit murder.

"No, it's more fun to interrupt you, Kuchiki." His smirk grew wider to when she could see his teeth. The man's favorite past time has been pushing her to her limits whenever he saw her since their deal the other day.

 _Damn man is annoying as ever, but at least it was safe in here though. A snarky captain was easier to handle than a drunk Rangiku._

"She wanted me to go shopping for men." Rukia stated with a grimace. "While she was drunk. Can't you see my dilemma? I refuse to be dragged around man hunting by the woman half the Soul Society wants in their bed, especially when said woman was drunk. She would leave me with who knows what kind of a man to have fun when she is like that! Then I would have to freeze stupid people who would not leave me alone."

"Tell me how you really feel, Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya said laughing. Sometimes he was thankful for Rangiku's laziness. He enjoyed his verbal sparring with Rukia.

"So do you understand now why I am hiding here from her?" Rukia asked in a defeated voice. She shivered as thought about some of the seeder clubs Rangiku liked to visit.

"You're scared of my lieutenant?' Hitsugaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn right I am! She scares me when she's drunk. She gets these little hearts every time she sees me near a man that she thinks is suitable for me." Rukia complained. When Rangiku was in matchmaker mood, no one was safe.

"Well, at least I can say my life is never dull with you around, Kuchiki." Humor lined Hitsugaya's voice as he starred smirking at Rukia.

"You're welcome for the free entertainment, Toshiro…" She countered his tart reply.

Rukia barely kept as straight face as he quit laughing to glare at her. "It's still Captain Hitsugaya to you, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"Whatever you say, Captain Frosty." She replied. The room grew a little colder, but the temper drop didn't bother either ice wielder.

"Why you little..." Before Hitsugaya could fully reply the sound of a throat clearing cause both ice wielders to turn to the door. Neither noticed when Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon arrived.

"Excuse me, captain." Iba said from the doorway. He had quietly watched Hitsugaya Rukia's interaction for a few minutes before interrupting their battle of wills. The tension between the two them was unusual to say the least. They were acting similar to her and Renji or her and Ichigo. Iba's never known the captain to have good friends like this. Even though Hitsugaya was childhood friends with Momo; their relationship was still one the rocks after a recent Aizen argument again. Apparently, Rukia would be his first friend in a long time to give the captain as much hell as he does everyone else.

A vein popped out of Hitsugaya's forehead, but he remained cool nevertheless. "Please come in. What can I help you with, Tetsuzaemon?"

"I need your signatures for these transfers." He watched as Hitsugaya worked his way through the papers. Iba leaned down to ask Rukia a question. "What has the captain all stirred up?"

"The usual…" Rukia replied nonchalantly.

"Kuchiki…" Hitsugaya growled when he heard Rukia's response.

"Don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood since Rangiku took the afternoon off to drink."

"Lucky girl. An afternoon off would be wonderful!" Iba replied.

At this time, Rukia's stomach decided to growl. "Well, I guess I better be off! By Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon! Captain Hitsugaya."

Rukia made it as far right outside the door when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You had me thinking earlier. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Iba asked confidently.

Rukia tried to read his thoughts behind the mirrored glasses to get a read of the quiet lieutenant. _Why the hell not? I'm not doing anything, and it would get Rangiku off my back if she were to see me._

"I would like that, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon."

"Great… Kuchiki. Uhm, can I call you Rukia?"

"Yes, I actually prefer it. Sometimes it gets confusing when Byakuya is around." She said with a little laugh.

"Let me finish up, and I will meet you in two hours. Would that be enough time for you?"

"Sounds great! Where would you like me to meet you?"

"I'll meet you at the manor." Iba stated.

"See you then!" Rukia called out as she hurried back towards the manor to get ready for her upcoming date.

* * *

 **So Ulquiorra9000, you know your requested date is coming up! :) I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it this chapter. I love me some Toshiro!**


	12. Intrigue from the Shadows

**This chapter is dedicated to Ulquiorra9000! I hope you love the first part of the requested date! Part 2 is coming soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 11

Rukia waited on the porch for Iba to appear. The night was too gorgeous not to spend time enjoying the ethereal beauty of the moon. As she watched the stars dance above her, Rukia's body danced to the melody in her head until she felt the spiritual pressure of her date approach the Kuchiki grounds.

Unknown to Rukia, Byakuya watched his sister from his bedroom window." Blessed are the young for they are so alive" he said out loud to no one, but himself. Byakuya just wished that Rukia could live in peace without the demands of the clan; yet, he wouldn't trade his little sister for the world. She was his pride, his joy, and the future of the Kuchiki Clan. Under her leadership, the clan will flourish as they learn more about tolerance and acceptance - a lesson Byakuya frequently tried, but failed to teach them.

As Byakuya was giving a very touching speech about Rukia in his head, movement from the corner of the gardens caught his attention. He didn't recognize the man in his unique outfit at first until the man stepped out of the shadows – Squad 7 Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon. Tension rose throughout his concealed features. Byakuya wasn't sure how he felt about this date. He did not have a dossier on this man unlike the bothers. Little did the matchmaker and Rangiku knew, but Byakuya was involved in this whole scheme. He plotted certain future dates with Renji for nobles and a handful of respected soul reapers. But this date was a mystery. He was curious how Iba asked out Rukia, but as long as other lieutenant respected her, then he should not have any issues with the captain or his lieutenant.

Iba emerged from the shadows. Rukia marveled at his attire. Sure, Iba had on his signature sun glasses, but she couldn't figure out the significance outfit. It did not match modern Japanese nor American style. His outfit consisted of a black suit with white strips, a black shirt, a white tie, along with white suspenders that she could see through his unbuttoned coat, and to top his outfit off a strange looking black hat with a white band.

Rukia kept observing him as he approached. She was greatly intrigued by tonight's date. Once Iba was right in front of her, he pulled a white rose from his coat pocket for the petite soul reaper.

"For my lovely date, a rose to match the beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society." But that wasn't the only thing he had. A purple bad was pulled from behind his back. Rukia's eyes shined bright at the idea of a prize.

"Is that for me as well?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I don't think purple is my color." He said with a wink. Iba's lips twitched upwards as Rukia opened the bag with childlike wonder.

Rukia pulled out a gleaming, silver one shouldered dress with tassels hanging down along with a wide silver, feathered headband.

"These are beautiful, but what are they for?" She asked curiously.

"Our date tonight. You need to go change before we head to our destination." Iba said with glee. He was excited at the prospect of sharing his old love with his date. He knew Rukia would appreciate the history and the significance of the era.

Byakuya stayed at the window hiding behind the curtain so his sister or Iba could not see him. He watched as Rukia took the purple bag and headed back inside the manor. Part of him wanted to send the stealthy cat to spy on the couple, but the date was his sister's decision. Yoruichi would probably rub his requested favor in his nose forever. But Byakuya was curious about the lieutenant. It wasn't like he had a personal vendetta against Tetsuzaemon. Byakuya was just weary of any man in Rukia's life, especially after the Shinji incident. He only knew that Iba was a good lieutenant under Koramua. The extend of Byakuya's knowledge involved Iba loved his sunglass, preferred a military haircut while sporting facial hair, enjoyed working out, and he was a former seated member of Squad 11. Speaking of Squad 11, he decided to go pay Iba's dear, old friend Ikkaku a personally visit. The briefest of smiles crossed the captain's mouth. Yes, thought was going to be very informative he thought.

Twenty minutes later, the couple was walking into a the shady 50th Rukon District. Seeing these people made Rukia remember her past so she tried to focus on something else. She threw a glance at her date while she tried to keep her head band on her head. The feather did not want to stay in the band.

With a huff, she quietly demanded information from Iba. "So tell me about yourself. We hardly know each other." Rukia quietly demanded. She knew very little about her date, but she was curious about the man who worked under Captain Komamura. He was a very unusual captain.

"You may not know a lot about me Ms. Kuchiki, but I am sure the whole Soul Society knows your name." He said with a smile. "To answer your question, I enjoy history, fighting, learning everything I can absorb from Captain Koramura, and d I am not too shallow to admit that I enjoy making my mother proud."

 _He sounds interesting. At least he answered honestly compared to half the nobles that I know. This date is definitely going to be one to remember._

"You seem to be a dedicated man." Rukia replied. She wasn't too sure how to digest the mother comment, but it was admirable nevertheless. After walking in comfortable silence, Rukia asked the question she's been dying to the whole night. "So Iba, where are we going, and what are we doing in these unusual clothes?"

"We are going exploring the past and dancing, my dear." He said with a serious smile.

Rukia was confused by her dates reply. Dancing couldn't be all that bad right?

* * *

 **So this seemed the best place to naturally end the date. The Iba and Rukia date will be in two parts to control the length of the chapter, and I was ready to update it. I wanted to give the date my full attention because I have some great ideas for it. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Thank you for reading my little impromptu story! If you like the story please review! I enjoy hearing what you hearing what you have to say!**


	13. Welcome to Rag Time

**(AN:) Ulquiorra9000 here is the rest of your requested date! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for being so awesome and reviewing everytime, my friend!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 12

The couple finally reached their destination, which turned out to be a seedy bar area. Rukia was so confused as to why Iba would give her those adorable clothes then take her to this awful place. The area set her nerves on edge. Rukia braced herself to be she prepared for anything as she wearily watched everyone near them. She might not have her zanpakuto at the moment, but her kido was awesome.

Although, all of Rukia's fears were squashed when they walked into a rundown, old building. Her whole opinion changed as she absorbed the glamorous wonders inside. The room was covered in red velvet and dark mahogany panels. The floors were flat bamboo planks like homes in the World of the Living. Oil lamps covered a sea of white table clothes. Even the chairs for the tables were unique with Japanese inspired silk. At the center of the build, a wooden stage was prepared for some type of performance, and off to the right was an area designated for dancing.

As the made their way through the sea of tables, Rukia noticed women walking around in scantily clad outfits offering cigars to the men while handsome men in old style tuxedos were offering drinks to the ladies. Rukia had never seen anything like it. Yes, she seen normal servants, but these people worked here. How could they even stand to be seen like that? What type of place did Iba take her too?

"Iba, where are we?" She asked curiously even though she still felt a tremor of uneasiness. This place was so unusual from anywhere she's ever been in the Social Society or the World of the Living. Iba grabbed her hand to keep up with him when he noticed she slowed down.

"You're here to learn about my past and love of history, Rukia." He avoided her question as they made their way to a back corner.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. Iba turned around to receive the iciest glare of his life. He was pretty such she could beat Captain Kuchiki at a stare off now. "You will tell me what we are doing her, Lieutenant." She commanded. Her voice left no trace of the cheerful woman who was his companion earlier. This was the famed Lieutenant Kuchiki and her icy demeanor.

Not being one to displease a lady, he replied. "Well, milady, I am taking you towards the front of the room near the stage." He pointed toward a little booth that was hidden in the shadows, but it was perfect for watching whatever occurred on the stage. "You will be able to see the performance, and I can keep my eye on you. So be a good girl and stay there. Do not talk to anyone who I have not introduced yet… For your safety of course."

"Where the hell are you going then?" Rukia almost yelled, but she was able to control her temper. Tension laced her question.

"You'll see." Iba replied with a wink as he deposited Rukia into said booth. Then she watched him vanish behind a curtain.

Shortly after Iba's departure, a waiter brought Rukia a class of clear liquid in a mason jar. She took a swallow and she made the most god-awful face. Whatever that foul liquid was, she refused to ever drink it again. Suddenly the room hushed and darkened. A spot light went to the center of stage waiting of the performer to emerge.

Then from behind the curtain pops none other than Iba. _What the hell is he doing up there?_ She watched as he grabbed an instrument from a man near the side of the stage. Rukia thought the instrument in his hand was called a saxophone. She had briefly seen a few at school. Within minutes, Iba began to play a mournful melody that sped up like the wind in a storm. The music flowed over her, and she was in awe of her friend. Then he switched to an upbeat song causing many of the audience members to get up and dance. Her attention was torn between watching the soulful saxophone players and the horde of people on the dance floor.

Suddenly, the waiter came back around with a tray of food and drink. He set the interesting looking tray in front of her. "What is all this?" Rukia asked the waiter.

"A mint julep with a fresh try of salmon mousse with crackers and crudites*, ma'am." Rukia nodded her head skeptically at the food in front of her. "If it makes you feel better, ma'am, Mr. Iba up there requested this be sent to you. He wanted you to get a feel for the period and culture of this room."

Polite as ever, Rukia gave him a quiet thank you as she watched Iba play for another fifteen minutes before he left the stage. Her eyes searched for him as she waited for him to come from behind the curtains.

Movement to center stage caught Rukia's attention. She watched as a quartet of men set up their instruments. A tall man in suit similar to Iba's had a trumpet in his hand. The short man next to him had saxophone while the man with the purple hair and suspenders had a cello. In the middle of the trio was a small drum set for a rather large fellow dressed like an old school gangster. Rukia was so focused on the movement on stage that she did not notice her companion until he almost sitting across from her at the table.

Iba noticed that Rukia finally seemed to be enjoying herself once she got over the fear of the unknown. He really hated to disturb her entertainment, but he was curious about her impression of his performance. "So what did you think?" Her date asked has he watched her jump a little.

"Iba, you have a very interesting talent." She said with slight smirk. "Some of the playing was hauntingly beautiful."

He returned her look with a grin of his own. "So what did you think of the food?"

"I think you are trying to get me drunk with the mint julep and whatever that awful clear stuff in the mason jar was."

"First, the clear stuff as you call it is called moonshine. But I have it on good authority that you just took a sip so I sent the mint julep for you to enjoy. Besides Rukia, I know Renji makes you go drinking with him at times! So you are not as innocent as everyone believes."

Rukia reprimanded Iba a little more animatedly due to the alcohol flowing threw her veins. "Really Iba? I am not that stupid! Renji just needs someone to keep tabs on him while he drinks. Do you know how many times I fake drinking the sake? Or that I switch bowls with Renji when no one is paying attention!"

"Beautiful and brilliant!" Iba exclaimed.

"Thank you… I think, unless you're just teasing me. Then I can freeze you!" She said with an evil smile.

"No, ma'am! I was being servious! Now what do you say we go dance? My favorite band is about to start up."

"Dance?" Rukia blanched a little. If the elders ever found out she was seen here and dancing at that, she would be dead. "Don't worry, I will lead you!"

She muttered, "That's not what I am worried about."

"Besides this place is confidential. Only friends of mine and three others can pass. I can also guarantee you that none of the elders or friends of the elders are no the list or here tonight but you. We also came on the busiest night so we can blend right into the crowds."

"Now, who's the one being smart?" She countered as her fears died down a little bit. Rukia let Iba lead her to the dance floor right off to the side of the stage. Twenty other couples were spinning around the dance floor by the time they got there.

"On the dance floor, you follow my lead, Rukia. Got it?" He asked with an arc brow daring her to defy him.

Rukia didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone on the dance floor so she just gave a small nod. Iba smiled at her. Rukia would give her right arm to figure out what was running through that man's mind. His body language was so relaxed and he damn sunglasses hide everything from her view.

"Relax, Rukia. You're learning about the dance styles of the Roaring 20's tonight!" Iba said as swung her up in a Lindy Hop. He whispered the name of the move into her ear each time changed styles. Once her feet hit the floor, Iba pulled her into a Castle Walk.

Rukia followed Iba to get in an awkward position. Even with the alcohol in her, Rukia moved her body to the song of "Five Foot-Two Eyes of Blue". Once she finally became semi-comfortable her knees were knocking, she was crossing her hands, and the fringe on her dress was flying everywhere. Iba even threw in a few more Lindy Hops with the Charleston. The continued to dance the night away going through all the top dances in the 1920s – at least according to Iba. He taught her the Fox Trot, Kangaroo Hop, Turkey Trot, Chicken Scratch, and her favorite one called the Tango.

After two hours of dancing, Rukia made her way to bar to get a fresh glass of water. She smiled at the bartender and thanked him. On her way back to where Iba was standing, she saw a shadowy figure flee into the curtains. _Strange._

Rukia glanced around for the time, and saw that she still had about an hour before she had to return to the manor.

Rukia walked up to Iba and looped her arm through his ask she pulled him away from a friend. "We need to head back." She told him.

"Sure, my little flapper." Iba allowed Rukia to attempt to guide him out of the building, but she was confused as to where the exit was.

"Let me." Iba said as he guided Rukia to the area behind the curtains. _Strange. This was the same place the shadow ran off too._

"Who were you talking to while I was getting water? Rukia asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a man standing by you while ago. I thought he was a friend of yours or a fan waiting for his turn to speak."

Rukia's comment unnerved him a little. No one snuck up on Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon. "I'm sure it was just a customer leaving, Rukia. Now, let's get you home before Captain Kuchiki uses me as a scratching post for Senbonzakura."

They walked out of the building to a nice, quiet trail leading back to the city. "So since we will be walking a little while, will you tell me your history with the place we just went to? I'm curious how a macho man like you ended up involved in something so glamourous."

"Sure, I can, but it may be a long story." He warned.

"We have all the time in the world right now." She replied with her very best doe eyes and a smile sweet enough to make sugar jealous.

"I'll tell you my history with Rag Time, but you need to know about my history. Before my lieutenant positon, I was briefly assigned to patrol an area high in hollow activity. This place was full of unusual people who spoke with a weird accent and even more unusual they played musical and danced at some funeral processions. But the music was the greatest that stuck with me throughout my visit. Even the dancing was the most energetic I have ever seen in my life. New Orleans became my new obsession. I took pictures and brought back instruments back to the Soul Society. Within just two short weeks, I fell in love with the place and the decade I was in." Iba sighed as he starred off into space reliving his glory moments.

"Isn't that place in the United States?" Rukia asked jarring him out of his memories.

"Yes, the French built the town near the Mississippi River." Rukia nodded at his explanation as curiosity crossed her face.

"What items did you bring back from your time there?" She asked.

"Everything in the club was one part of the great city. Every time a soul reaper travels there my friends and I make contracts for them to bring back antiques from the great jazz era of the city. Even my saxophone, Marie, is my most beloved treasure that only a few friends know about so I am leaving this information you with you, Rukia."

"So I know who to expect if I see a blurred vision of a flaming cat on fire coming at me."

"You know about my tattoo?" He asked curiously.

"Every woman in the SWA knows because one of our ladies gave it to you. She also told us about the I heart mom tattoo on your ass." Rukia said jokingly, but Iba paled. _Well what do you know? Mr. Macho has a soft spot for mom!_

Iba gulped slightly as the mood between them tensed. "Relax, Iba, I was only joking about the mom tattoo!" Rukia flashed him an innocent smile, but she was laughing very unlady like in her head.

"Yeah, you're hilarious, Kuchiki!" He stated.

"Come on you can't be mad at me for joking with you!"

"I'm not." He said a little coldly, but then he grabbed her hand. "But if I make it back the Kuchiki man before you, then you have to apologize, and be my slave for the week by telling everyone how awesome and macho I am."

"What if I win?" She countered?.

"It's not going to happen, Rukia." He said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt a brief wave of Rukia's spiritual pressure.

"We'll see about that!" Rukia yelled after she flash stepped back to the manor leaving a hearty laughing Iba in her wake. "No wonder everyone loves that girl!" He said to himself as he shook his head.

When Iba arrived at the manor, he saw Rukia sitting in the doorway. She smiled brilliantly at him. He made his way over to her and bowed mockingly. "All Hail the Flash Step Queen!" he cried.

Rukia was doubling over with laughter as Iba kept a straight smile on his face. Once she gained her composer, she asked him "What did I win for beating you?"

Iba scratched his head for a minute. "How about a date to use as an excuse for any date that the matchmaker or Rangiku sets for you that you absolutely hate. Say like the Shinji incident?"

Rukia didn't even have to think twice. "Deal!" She exclaimed as she stuck her hand out to shake his as was the custom in the World of the Living.

* * *

* Crudites are sliced or whole raw veggies with a dipping sauce housed in a hollowed out baguette.

 **So who guessed Iba was a closet Roaring 20's jazz fan, dancer, and saxophone player? Were you happy with the date? Did you enjoy the little back story that I created for him? I figure hollows have to be all over the world so why not send some of our favorite soul reapers there in their past!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you enjoyed the story, please review! This chapter was fun to write!**


	14. A Long Awaited Confrontation

**So two long chapters in a week! Thank the storms! I couldn't do anything when the power went out except write on my laptop. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been two days since Rukia's date with Iba. She was minding her own business as she happily walked back to her office from her afternoon, verbal sparring match with Hitsugaya when she was tackled from behind. "What the hell!" She exclaimed as the large, solid body crushed her small frame to the ground.

Groaning, Rukia opened her eyes to see a red faced Renji was staring back at her. His face almost matched the color of his hair. His eyes held the key to his problem. The damn man was drunk judging my the glassiness of his eyes.

"Renji, get off of me!" She quietly stated in a deadly voice, but Renji didn't budge until Shinji appeared from thin air. He tried pulling the red haired man off of her, but Renji was determined to stay. He kept grabbing Rukia around the waist and holding on for dear life. Shinji sighed and gave up trying to remove him for the time being.

"Are you responsible for this?" Rukia asked hostilely as she kept trying to shove Renji off of her while Shinji just laughed at them.

"Me?" He asked in shock. "I wouldn't do anything like that!"

If Rukia could have laughed in his face, she would have, but there still was the issue of the solid body that wouldn't budge or let her go.

"I found him wondering the streets like this! I decided to take it upon myself to escort him back to the barracks." Shinji stated with one of his silly smiles.

"Well, you're doing a great job, Shinji. Why don't you just bakado him? I'm sure he'll be much easier to handle." She said sarcastically. Rukia was still a little sore from Shinji preforming that abnormal kido on her on during their date. Now, this fiasco wasn't helping his case in her book. He should keep a better eye on Renji. Goodness knows she could keep track of him with her eyes closed, especially when he's drunk.

Rukia shoved harder at the inebriated Renji while Shinji watched the petite soul reaper move her big, red-headed friend until she finally managed to detangle herself from him.

"See he's harmless, Rukia. Renji just wants to cuddle with you." Shinji said laughing from the side lines. The man picked his moments carefully to say things like that.

"He tried to crush me to death, and you let him! So how the hell is he harmless?" Rukia ignored Shinji's last remark. Rukia knew this definitely wasn't Renji wanting to cuddle. Trust her, she has seen it, and she escaped his cuddling before. But his actions were something else today even if he was drunk.

Just when Rukia was busy defending Renji in her head, Renji reached up and grabbed Rukia's face. "Ru-Ru…" He whispered. For a moment, Rukia thought the stupid baboon was going to try to kiss her, but he brought his face close to her ear. "Ichigo… Shinji… Set up...Match..." Then he passed out on the floor next to her.

Shinji's eyes widened as snow started to fall. Shinji scooped up Renji before he could cause any more trouble, and he made their way to Squad 6's living quarters. "Toodaloo, little Kuchiki!"

Now, she understood why he kept trying to stay close to her. Renji knew that Shinji followed him, and he would try to keep Renji from talking to her. Then the gravity of his words hit her like a brick wall. _Rangiku set everything up!_

* * *

Rukia stalked her prey silently. Any moment now a blonde should emerge from the tavern right across the street. Rangiku, Izuru, and Shuuhei had been drinking since dinner.

But she was shocked to see Shuuhei and Izuru emerge without Rangiku. Rukia's blood boiled after her little run in with Renji and Shinji. "Rangiku, where the hell are you? I can sense you! It's useless trying to hide from me. I will find you!" Rukia yelled.

"Quit yelling, Rukia! I have a massive headache!" Rangiku said as she emerged from a close, darkened alleyway.

"Oh, you're going to have more than a headache by the time I get through with you!" Rukia shouted with venom in her voice. "Bakado 63: Sajo Sabaku!*"

Rangiku fell to the round as gold chains wrapped around her. "Huh, Rukia! Why?" Her victim whined.

"You'll found out soon enough." Rukia replied as she grabbed Rangiku and flash steeped all the way back to Kuchiki Manor.

Rukia felt a little sorry for Rangiku so she sat her on a bench in the garden behind the manor before they had their little talk.

"What did I do now, frosty queen of darkness?" Rangiku drunkenly asked from her perch as she tried to stayed centered but she unsuccessfully kept leaning side to side.

Rukia raised her eyebrow at Rangiku's nickname for her. _She drunker than I thought for her to refer to me as that name, especially since I haven't done anything to her yet!_

With a deep breath Rukia found her calm before interrogating the woman in front of her. "Rangiku..." Rukia righted her as Rangiku was about to fall off the bench. "Hey, wake up and pay attention! The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner you can go home or crash at the manor. Wouldn't you like that Rangiku? A nice expensive fluffy bed?" Rukia changed her tactics. A scared Rangiku was not going to be easy to handle; although, a happily bribed one would cooperate.

"A fluffy bed?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. I'll even throw in the best bottle of sake at the manor. All you have to do is answer me just one simple questions. Can you do that for me?" Rukia asked sweetly. Rangiku was nodding her head up and down like a little kid. "Okay then, why did you lie to me about the matchmaker setting up Shinji and I?"

Rukia's question quickly sobered Rangiku up. The drunken beauty was on full alert now. "No, I didn't! You know as well as I did that the old bat chose him! She wanted you to expand your horizons with dating older men." Rangiku exclaimed feverishly as she endured on of Rukia's best iciest stares. Even her brother would be impressed. A lesser individual would crack in an instant, but Rangiku lasted for a full three minutes.

"What's the big deal, Rukia? Shinji is fun just like Shuuhei or Iba." Rangiku slurred.

"Really? You're thinking a date with Shinji Hirako went well?" Rukia countered. "I'll give you this, you did wonderful with choosing Shuuhei, but Iba asked me out himself. Now explain to me why you set me up with Shinji? The quicker you answer, the sooner you can leave."

"You needed to reel in more men!" Rangiku finally shouted. "You're never going to be happy with a noble so I had to do something! If it means bringing in outside help so be it!"

"You called my best friend, who's mad at me - thank you! I haven't spoken to him since I've been back cause Shinji prevented me from explaining everything at the café! And don't get me started on Captain Hitsugaya! He almost left me, but he didn't. The only good outcome of that date has been my friendship with your captain."

"You two are so cute together!" Rangiku squealed. "Besides, you make him less frosty. Who knew ice and snow made warmth?" Rangiku said with a straight face as Rukia restrained herself from strangling the woman.

"Rangiku! We are just friends!" Rukia yelled. She was reaching her limit with her drunken friend.

"What, Rukia? I thought you liked your men with a little spirit. You have a type! Ichigo, my captain, Shuuhei... even your best red headed friend is full of attitude." She asked with an evil grin.

"Damn you, Rangiku! By the way your acting, I take it you planned on Captain Hitsugaya rescuing too me didn't you?"

"What? Would I do that?" Rangiku asked innocently.

"Yes…" Rukia stated with an evil glare.

"Well, we had a mission, and I wanted coffee. You just so happened to be at the coffee shop I went to. So the captain followed me there and saw you. So you see, rescuing you was his choice. No one expect for the head captain can make Captain Hitsugaya do something he doesn't want to do. Honestly, my plan was for you to leave with Ichigo. But who knew he was going to be a dumbass and leave you with Shinji?"

 _Dammit! She's not telling me everything, but whatever! I got the general idea. She has her ships, and she's trying to make them sail._

"What did you hope to achieve with me leaving with Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she rubbed her face. This was getting more complicated by the minute.

"We were hoping you'd tell him about your matchmaking troubles. Then he would say to hell with it and date you. But then I saw you with my captain the other day, and I kept seeing little white butterflies and dragons dancing in a wonderland full of snow. I was happy with either outcome!"

Rukia shook her head. "Does my brother know about any of this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, he found out due to Ichigo so yes he knows. I thought I was a dead woman when he approached me."

"Good." Rukia concluded.

"Good? What do you mean good?"

"It means he's going to be watching every step you make now so something like the Shinji incident doesn't happen again." Her eyes glared ice daggers at Rangiku.

"You know, you're scary when you get like this." A nervous Rangiku stated.

"I've had practice." Rukia stated. "Now, tell me who you're next victim is before I regret asking?" Rukia asked semi-defeated because she knew she had to continue with the matchmaking no matter what.

Rangiku was thrilled that Rukia didn't freeze her or ask Byakuya do harm her in anyway. "Can you undo the bakudo cause I cant reach my list."

With a scrunched up face, Rukia asked, "Where is your list then?" Rangiku's eyes met Rukia's and then Rangiku glance down to her ample bosom and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ran! Huh, fine." The bakudo spell was released.

Rukia watched as Rangiku pulled the list hidden somewhere from bosom. "Izuru Kira."

"Well at least he will be polite; although, I don't see why he's interested in me. Shuuhei was a surprise, but I though Izuru had a thing for Momo?"

"Who knows. Maybe Shuuhei told him what great date you are! I mean come on! You're noble, beautiful, and powerful. What more do men want?"

"A taller partner and bigger boobs?" Rukia replied with a smirk. At least the small soul reaper was in a better mood now that she knew Rangiku's motives.

"So blunt, Rukia!" Rangiku gasped in mock horror. "Guys do love me, but you are the prize here. So we're focusing on you. So what if I just so happen to grab a date from this process. We all know who you are going to chose anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rukia asked shocked. How could they know who she was going to pick when she didn't.

"Well, he still hasn't applied to date you so maybe I'm wrong, but I foresee him having a say in who you date though."

Rukia's right hand pinched the breach of her nose. She was half temped to kido Rangiku again. Only two people were close enough to possibly date her and/or influence her final choice. "Please tell me you are not talking about Ichigo or Renji."

"In fear for my life – because I do know what that Kuchiki stare, Rukia – I will say no more." Rukia's glared turned icier because Rangiku confirmed her fear. She loved Renji like a brother, and Ichigo, well, Ichigo was human - enough said. _Even if he is of a noble clan and part soul reaper._

"Rangiku..." Rukia growled.

"Besides, we have a little friendly bet going! Of course, I betted Ichigo or my captain! Now say if you had to choose right now, who would you pick?"

"You started a freaking betting pool on my love life!" Rukia was shaking slightly trying not to freeze the woman in front of her.

"Me? No that wouldn't be fair, Rukia!" Rangiku concluded.

A sigh of relief escaped Rukia's lips until she really thought about Rangiku's answer. "You're splitting the winnings 50-50 with whoever started it then, correct?" She asked coldly.

"Oh look, I have to go do paperwork! Bye, Rukia!" Rangiku flash stepped as if her life depended on it.

"Damn. Now, I have to figure who's in the betting pool?" Rukia asked out loud.

"Please watch you language, Rukia. Young ladies do not swear." Her blood turned to ice as she turned to face Byakuya.

"Hello, brother." Rukia watched him with veiled eyes for a minute. "What bring you out here?"

"I felt your spiritual pressure rising. I was curious to see if the substitute was here, but apparently Rangiku was subject to your wrath."

 _Why does everyone expect Ichigo to be here?_

"Yes, she was. You should know why."

"You found out about the set up?"

"From Renji, but why didn't you tell me?"

"It was more important that she find you other dates. I already threatened her bodily harm if she pulled a stunt like that again."

Rukia nodded at her brother. She was tempted not to tell him about the other, but he would find out the truth eventually. "Did you know some of the other soul reapers have started a pool about who the winner of my hand will be. I asked Rangiku did she start it. She denied it, but she didn't deny the fact of helping someone winning the bet and splitting the money."

"You can ignore it." Byakuya cautiously suggested.

"Brother, how am I going to do that when my love life is now the source of at least half of the Soul Society's entertainment! Isn't it bad enough I have to go through all these dates?" She raised her voice at him. Whatever else she was prepared to say died on her lips as another figured appeared before them. Now, it was Byakuya's turn for his spiritual pressure to spike.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

* **Bakado 61 Winding Binding Chains**

* * *

 **Duh.. Duh... Duh... Enter Ichigo! So I thought the betting pool would be interesting to include. Anyone have any comments/theories on what's going to happen?**

 **As always thanks for reading and reviewing y'all!**


	15. Duty, Heartbreak, and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Hey, midget…" Ichigo said as he glanced at her brother who was standing directly behind Rukia with distain on his face. "Byakuya." He greeted the man with a scowl. Ichigo's glaze returned back to the violet ones he originally sought. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

Rukia looked over to her brother to see him nod at Ichigo's request. "Sure, Ichigo." She replied as she tried to hide the tremor in her voice. _What's to be nervous about Rukia? He's one of your best friends. Just tell him, and get over it with! He'll hound you if you don't tell him the truth, or Renji will tell him. Do you really want to deal with the damn Strawberry and Baboon being over protective even more so than usual? No, you don't._

"Brother, I'll be back shortly." She right before they flash stepped away into the nearest wooded area. What they didn't see was a hint of a smile on Byakuya Kuchiki's face. Ichigo was a few days off from Byakuya's calculation's, but everything was going to plan if the damn substitute would quit being too stubborn for his own good.

Ten minutes of walking through dense forest with the sliver of moonlight peaking through the trees as their guide. The silence between them was crushing. Ichigo had finally had enough. The tension that outlined her body was not helping matters. "Rukia, I know your mad at me for the other day, and I just want to apologize. I shouldn't have blew up at you." He said with a huff. He'd hope this would help calm his favorite midget down, and just maybe get her back to talking to him again. Her silence was a calm, but deadly silence right now.

Rukia kept her eyes forward. She couldn't act like she was joking until the words were out of her mouth. "It's okay, Ichigo. You didn't know what was going on. Although, I am a little disappointed you didn't throw me over your shoulder and carry me out like the cave man that you are." Rukia turned to face Ichigo with a smile that it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Relax, Strawberry! I was just joking."

Ichigo knew she wasn't joking. Rukia was dead serious about not being happy he left her there, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. He knew she understood that at least. So he switched to a safer topic. "Where are you leading me, Rukia?" Her response sent chills down his spine as he saw her evil grin and a light come into her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"What scared of a lady, Ichigo?" Her grin becoming even wider. Another rogue shiver went down his spine. Damn the woman was terrifying when you got on her bad side. He still had scares from the last time he and Renji played a prank on her. Never again will they be that stupid.

"Midget, you're staring at me like you're planning killing me any second now then stashing my body somewhere out here!" Ichigo gestured towards a thick patch of woods that they just walked past.

Fiery violet eyes met his amber glaze. "If I killed you, why would I make sure that I'm the last person seen with you? I mean really Ichigo! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, I... huh..." His panic set in at her evil laughter.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Speechless?" She patted him on the shoulder. "You've been watching one too many horror movies with Karin haven't you?"

Ichigo shook his head in astonishment at her. Rukia was something else entirely.

They resumed their walk before Rukia answered Ichigo previous question. "I'm taking you to one of my favorite places in the Soul Society, you stupid strawberry."

"What's so special about this place? Wait... Are you going to make me climb this really tall tree to get your height fetish in?"

"No!" Rukia yelled at him. She watched Ichigo wince in satisfaction. She couldn't believe the fool would asked her that. "This place is the one of the best locations for training and observing stars at night. I would never have found it without Kaien help. He showed me it a long time ago." She replied with a large smile as she mentioned her old mentor.

"Is it secluded?" He asked as he eyed her suspiciously. Ichigo knew about her relationship with his dead cousin. He also knew that Rukia loved the man. But he didn't know if that love for Kaien was as a friend, brother, or lover.

"Yes it is, which will come in handy." Rukia said with a little laugh.

"Why is that?" Ichigo curiously asked as he tried to keep up with her as he paced increased. You would be surprised how fast the petite soul reaper could move once she was excited.

"For our future shouting match, idiot!"

"Us? A shouting match? Never!" He asked mockingly.

"Laugh all you want to now, but its coming. Besides, my brother probably has cleared a 10-kilometer radius for us. He wouldn't want the Kuchiki name to be tarnished or rumors running around Social Society. I can see it now! Local Heiress Looses Her Icy Cool! Suitors Beware!" Rukia stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean suitors beware?" He asked as he scratched his head. Ichigo had no clue what Rukia was talking about nor why the Soul Society would care.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you." Rukia said as she looked away. "But you deserve an explanation as to why I haven't been to the Real World lately."

"Yeah, you've been avoiding all your friends there not just me."

"But before you I tell you what it is, you have to understand that you can't fix it. My fate is already set in stone."

"Lead the way to this hidden spot, Lieutenant Kuchiki. This better be one hell of an explanation." By the tone of Ichigo's voice, Rukia could tell he was bracing for her news. He already wasn't pleased that he could do nothing to help her.

"Cheer up, Ichigo. We're almost there." She as the moonlight bathed her as they emerged from the cover of the trees. Rukia's body relaxed as soon as they came into the clearing. The way the moonlight danced around her reminded Ichigo of her zanpakuto - beautiful and graceful.

The couple walked to the lake in the clearing. The full moon gave them a perfect view of the landscape. You could almost see the heart of the Soul Society as the stars in the sky while they also reflected back on top the lake. A soul could find peace here. Ichigo understood why Rukia brought him here. For her big secret, peace was going to be something they both needed.

"It's so beautiful." Ichigo whispered. He wanted to add like you, but he doubted Rukia would be happy with that revelation.

"Now you understand why we came here a lot. Kaien recommended this spot to help with my training, and it worked. Sode No Shirayuki loved communing with me here more than the barracks. An elemental zanpakuto is easier to form a bond with surrounded by nature, so I always came here during the night and the winter. She taught me so much once I understood how to talk to her. Without Kaien, I doubt I would be standing as the lieutenant before you." Rukia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"My cousin must have been a good man for you to think so highly of him." He replied as he heard the fondness in her voice.

"Kaien and Miyako were the best! It's kind of funny. He was the first person to treat me as a person and respect me for more than the Kuchiki name." Rukia said as she looked out over the lake. "Him and Miyako were older siblings to me. I looked up to them and their relationship in so many ways."

Rukia glazed back out towards the water watching the stars twinkle in the sky. This was the best introduction to her predicament so she slowly began her story to Ichigo. "Did you know that a noble marrying for love is rare? Even rarer, when the two heirs of the great houses goes against their clans' wishes and marry common folk. Then the rest of the nobles are left to deal with their fall out."

Ichigo heard the tone in her voice change. He knew she was talking about herself not just Byakuya and Kaien. "Is this why you haven't been in the human world, and why you were with Shinji? You're being forced to what... date? They do realize that you have a life, right?" He asked as he tried to hold the jealousy out of his voice. Ichigo knew this wouldn't be her choice unless she was being pressured.

"The simplest answer is yes. I couldn't face all of you. I didn't think it was right to burden all my friends with this matchmaking hell the elders are putting me through. As for Shinji, well you should ask him the real reason why we went on the date. It's a lot more complicated than just the elders with him. All you have to do is tell him you talked to me, and he should be an open book. Just promise to kick his ass first for me." She demanded with a blood thirsty smile. Ichigo laughed the little midget was vicious.

"Of course! But if he was so much trouble, Rukia, why didn't you leave with me? You looked really upset with him."

"Now as to why I didn't leave with you that day, Shinji used a bakudo on me to causing me from doing whatever he wanted." Ichigo's smile fell. Rukia shook her head as she continued to explain the circumstances of the date. "I wish you could have heard the shouting and cursing in my head. I wanted to leave with you so bad, but I couldn't do or say anything to indicate that." Rukia simply replied.

She watching Ichigo's face go through five different emotions. _Why isn't he yelling? What he's thinking? He's handling this too well. He should be screaming at me._

 _"_ Shinji will definitely get his ass beat, and I'll even send pictures to prove I bet him for you." Ichigo grabbed her hand before she could move away from him. "However, I'm more concerned with why the elders are pressuring you to date people when you don't want to?" Determination filled his voice. Rukia needed to spell out her situation for Ichigo to full grasp it. His eyes were filled with confusion. He couldn't understand why Byakuya wasn't stepping in to protect his sister from the clan.

"Whether you like it or not, Ichigo, I'm Byakuya's heir. Unfortunately, if something were to happen to me or Byakuya, then there wouldn't be an heir right now. The clan would descend into chaos trying to decide who was the rightful ruler. Hell, they even had a hard time excepting that he wouldn't remarry to create one. They even had the gall to suggest... well we're not going into that. The point is since they are respecting brother's wish for me to become heir, I must marry and produce the next heir within 5 years if I want to remain a soul reaper. They'd prefer me to stay in the manor and act like a noble lady, but we both know that's not happening. I want to be a captain one day."

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Who the hell do they think they are? You can't marry someone you don't love. Hell, you cant have a kid with someone you don't love! You have your life! Your dreams! I refuse to let you go on these date with all of these dates just to be a pawn of the elders!" He stormed. Rukia winced at his massive amount of spiritual pressure pouring into the land.

"Ichigo… Please understand." Rukia said softly as she tried to calm him down. She placed her other hand over their conjoined hands.

"You don't have to go on these dates." He said firmly, but Rukia thought his words were more like a plea.

 _Don't make it already harder than what it is on me, Ichigo. I need you in my corner. I need you to be okay with who I marry._

"Ichigo, remember what I told you? It's already set in stone. The only two good things about this whole marriage ordeal is that the elders didn't set an exact time limit – although I expect to get hounded if I have not named a fiancée within a year- and I get to choose the man as long as he is a lieutenant, captain, or a noble."

"But what about your duties as a soul reaper and all of your friends in Karakura Town? Do we not count for anything? How long has this been going on?" His great big amber eyes reflected the depression she felt.

She knew he had a lot of questions, and it killed a part of her to answer them coldly. "Since the night two weeks ago that I was supposed to come visit. Brother told me that day. But don't worry, Ichigo. All the dates, but Shinji's have been nice."

"You know, I came to talk to Byakuya, and he didn't tell me anything. He asked did I know what was going on with you lately, but he refused to tell me when I told him no."

"He wanted me to tell you." Rukia replied with a sigh. Now, she understood why he let her leave with Ichigo. "So now you know."

"But why do you have to do this Rukia? Why cant they wait for you to fall in love? I still don't understand the urgency for the marriage and heirs now."

"I'm doing what's expected of me. But you and everyone can come visit me! I'll make sure you have soul tickets to give to everyone, especially when its time for the wedding." Rukia said quietly as she tried to hold back tears. She wanted to make this as easy on Ichigo as possible. Her tears would just make him determined to go against Byakuya and the elders. _Although, brother would probably help him if it meant freeing me from all this matchmaking crap. He'd have a happy sister again and a normal life without the constant interruption know as Rangiku Masumoto._

"This isn't fair." Ichigo said as he tried to pull Rukia into a hug.

She mentally put up an ice wall to block out Ichigo. Loosing him as a friend would break her heart, but she needed to push him away for this to be successful. She cared about Ichigo a little too much. "You are a substitute soul reaper, Ichigo. You do not have to follow the Soul Society's rules unlike me. I am a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squad and heir to the Kuchiki Clan. I do what I must." Rukia said with absolute resolve in her voice and eyes.

The stranger staring back at him wasn't the little soul reaper her knew. "Now, you're sounding like Byakuya?" He scoffed at her defiance of his subtle offer to help. He'd freeze hell for the woman in front of him if he had to. "You've broken the rules before, Rukia. When did you start to caring so much form them?" He asked.

Next thing Ichigo knew Rukia kicked his shins laying him out on the grass. "Quit trying to back me into a corner, Ichigo! I have to do this! Get it through your think skull! There is no what you are changing my mind! The clan needs me!" She yelled at him. It sounded like she was trying to partially convenience herself that this was the truth too not just Ichigo.

"You hate the clan because they whispered behind your back. You're doing this for these people. Did you forget all that?" He countered.

"But I love my brother! Whatever makes him happy. He needs me to do this for him. He's already said he's bought me more than enough time. What more can I ask for?" Rukia asked in a quiet, defeated voice.

"You could ask for your freedom, Rukia." Ichigo stared into her eyes even if he ways laying on the ground. When he knew he had her full undivided attention, he kicked her feet out from under her, but she landed on top of a body of solid muscle before she even hit the ground.

Rukia tried to ignore the perfectly toned body under her, but not quit convincing her heart to stop pounding. She chalked it up to being flustered from their argument. Damn _him! Why is he making this so hard for me?_

"Would you tell them to go to hell for me if I asked you to?" He asked quietly. Rukia met his amber glaze as she laid on his chest.

 _If there was a good reason, I might would, but I haven't had one yet._ "Ichigo, you know I can't do that. Everyone is counting on me." She said with a sad smile as she pushed away from Ichigo.

Rukia felt a drop of rain on her head. The rain matched their mood for neither one wanted to leave the others company, but Rukia knew she had to go. Its was either than or give into her beloved friend's request. Even Renji wasn't brave enough to ask Rukia to defy the elders.

"I have to go, Ichigo, and you need to go home to Karakura Town." Rukia stated as she helped him up.

"What? You have a date this late at night?" He asked shocked by her words.

"No, but I do have morning drills tomorrow with all the new recruits so I need my sleep."

"You have a date tomorrow though, don't you? I can see it on your face. Who is he?" Ichigo asked. Jealousy ran throughout his husky voice causing Rukia to shiver.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Izuru Kira will treat me well tomorrow night."

Ichigo nodded. "I can't fault you for agreeing to date him. He is a good man."

"He is, but I'm nervous about the date being dreadfully boring. Then I have a dinner date a some stuffy nobles the following day that I am not looking forward too. " Rukia improvised. She didn't know what drove her to tell him these things, but he was hanging on her every word.

"Do I need to come save you from your hell dates, midget?" He asked as he placed a fake smile on his face for her.

"Why would I need you to save me? I'm the Kuchiki Princess and Lieutenant of Squad 13." She stated haughtily as their older banner was back to semi-normal.

"God you are such a bitch sometimes." Rukia jabbed Ichigo in the side.

She turned to leave with one final smile."Take care, Ichigo. I'll see you when I see you." She said to him without looking back.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading all the wonderful people who have been following and reading this story!**

 **What did you think? A little IchiRuki action here. Also I am not hating of Izuru! I promise! You'll see what I have in store for them in the chapter, which will probably be next Wednesday since this is a double chapter in itself. I tried to make it humorous and serious at the same time. I feel like their relationship is sweet one minute and they'll be yelling at each other the next. We all know how overprotective he is with his friends, and he has to be supportive for her now more than ever. This is something neither of them can slash their way out of. But who's going to complain when they have Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro to lean on? Not me lol.**


	16. Girl friends are the Worst

**(AN) Sorry for the late update! I was actually working on some latter chapters that would just not get out of my head! I hope you enjoy this one! Be prepared for new date info and a whole lot of teasing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

Chapter 15

Leaving Ichigo under the stars was one of the hardest things that she ever hard to do. He meant the world to her. Yet Rukia knew in order for this matchmaking to work, Ichigo had to be out of the picture, or she would be highly tempted to drag him into the mix. He deserved a chance at as normal life or as normal as a half human-half soul reaper could get.

An anguished Rukia quickly flash stepped to the manor. Byakuya was waiting for her out front. Rukia's amethyst eyes met his grey ones for a moment before she lowered her head. "Brother."

"How'd it go, Rukia?" He asked as he hid the curiousness from his voice. The dark haired captain couldn't understand why his sister hid her face from him.

"As well as can be expected. Although, you do not have to worry about Ichigo anymore. He will not interfere so the matchmaking shall proceed." Rukia tried to hide any regret in her voice. Any form of weakness on her part could send her in a bout of tears, and she refused to cry in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya eyed his sister worriedly. He expected Ichigo to confess not let her get away. "As you wish, Rukia. Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow with the recruits then your date."

"Yes, brother." Rukia bowed before she headed to her room.

Byakuya watched Rukia walk towards her room with her head bowed. A sense of loneliness surrounded her. "Everything will work out for the best, Rukia. You'll see." He whispered before he went to visit Hisana's shrine.

The next morning, Rukia woke up after a fitful night's rest. A burdened heart felt like the world's weight was on her shoulders the entire night. She slowly climbed out of bed, dressed, the proceeded towards the dining room. Her heart fell a little more after the discovery that her brother had left for work. Rukia had hoped to ask him for his opinion on a matter close to her heart.

"Great! I missed him!" She said with sarcasm as she sat down at the table. Sometimes being alone with your thoughts was worse than being in a crowd. A noise came from the other side of the wooden door to reveal Rukia's personal maid Yuuko. The young, happy maid brought Rukia green tea, miso soup, rice, boiled eggs, and steamed salmon for breakfast. A grateful Rukia bowed as a thank you to Yuuko. She was hoping that this hearty meal would give her some much needed energy. If she remained this exhausted, her performance will slip at work, and the Kuchikis could not have that!

"Miss Kuchiki!" A male servant ran into the dining room almost colliding with Yuuko as she was leaving.

Rukia leveled a glare at the male servant. "Excuse me for the interruption, but this came for you this morning."

The servant set the letter down by Rukia's breakfast. She eyed it with such distaste because there would be only one reason that she was receiving notes – a damn date!

 _Dear Lieutenant Kuchiki,_

 _Please be ready by 7 o'clock for our date and meet me at the Squad 3 Barracks. I would suggest you wear something fun. Ask Rangiku if you need help! She knows exactly where we are going. I look forward to seeing you then._

 _Lieutenant Kira_

A groan escaped her lips. Why was the man so damn formal? Did her brother really scare all of her suitors into being prim and proper? Or was she the one who terrified them? Granted, trouble did follow her everywhere she went, but really… A note? Izuru could do so much better! "Why the hell did I let Byakuya and Rangiku talk me into this again?" She asked out loud. Rukia let out another groan as she noticed the time. She quickly wolfed down her food to refrain from being late.

* * *

Eight hours of nothing but training secessions and new recruit inspections drained whatever energy Rukia had left. Noticing her change, Captain Ukitake let Rukia escape for the rest of the afternoon. He was than happy to give his favorite lieutenant a much needed break even if it was to go work on matchmaking plans.

Despite the fact that she was bone weary, a smile lit up Rukia's face as she ventured to her other favorite white haired captain's office. "Hitsugaya!" She called out as she watched him break a brush. Rukia winced briefly because she could feel a burst of spiritual pressure until he realized who was calling him. "You wouldn't by any chance know where Rangiku is? I need to borrow here for a little while?" Rukia bravely asked.

A devilish glint flashed in his teal eyes. Then Hitsugaya actually smiled at her. "Need help with getting out of a date?" He asked in a mildly flirty voice. This one of the many games him and Rukia played throughout their visits, and they both enjoyed out doing one another.

"No, I need help getting dressed for one." She replied as a blush crossed her face. _Why are you blushing? Stupid face! Huh!_

Hitsugaya arched a white eyebrow at her reply. He noticed her blush then he smirked at her. "MATSUMOTO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

A loud crash came from across the room, and Rukia went to investigate. She cautiously approached the other side of the couch to see a sleepy eyed Rangiku on a broken table. Now she understood why Hitsugaya's yell held a hint of glee.

"Awe, captain! Why did you have to do that?" Rangiku slurred from the floor.

"Well if you would quit running off and drinking on the job, I'd be nicer to you!" Hitsugaya growled from behind Rukia.

A slight laugh escaped Rukia's lips so she coughed to cover up her laugh. She loved watching this pair interact. They were hilarious. Hitsugaya acted like the ice dragon he commanded, but she knew he was overly fond of his lieutenant. While Rangiku may be a slacker, she worked hard when it counted.

"Rukia needs your help, so I suggest you sober up quickly. I am giving you the rest of the afternoon off to help her. But on one condition! I don't want to even see a glass of alcohol around you tomorrow until you are off duty! Do we understand one another?" Rangiku's eyes lit up at her icy captain's minor thawing due to her favorite petite soul reaper.

"Yes, captain!" Rangiku was up on her feet in an instant. She grabbed Rukia by the arm and they ran out of the office as Hitsugaya shook his head at them.

"They're going to be the death of me one day!" He exclaimed as he sat behind his desk to return to his paper work.

* * *

Rangiku and Rukia burst into her bedroom like a whirlwind. The soul reapers laughed at some of the servants' expressions, which Rukia knew Byakuya would be hearing about her behavior shortly. She just laughed it off. If anything, Byakuya would laugh, maybe scold her but not harshly. He would be excited to learn that his little sister was having fun.

Rukia watched Rangiku raid her closet. "So what did you have in mind to wear for Izuru tonight?" Rangiku asked as she was in awe over Rukia's fancy kimonos. She knew the Kuchikis were wealthy, but this took the cake! Rukia wasn't the fashion queen some of the nobles wanted her to be, but the girl had a talent for collecting the best pieces Rangiku's ever seen.

"Why are you hiding all these lovely clothes?" Rangiku asked jealously.

"I'd let you borrow them, but we both they're not going to fit." Rukia teased as Rangiku pouted. "Really, Ran, those were given to the Kuchiki house, and the maids place them in my closet hoping that I will wear them. But I am more of sensible kind of girl. Besides I'm just about always in my shihakusho working. Why should I bother with fancy clothing right now?"

"I just want to slap you for hiding all these breath taking works of art in your closet! But I understand your point." She looked back to the closet longingly then she turned to Rukia.

"From now on, I shall pick out what you are wearing for the dates!" Rangiku excitedly explained as Rukia groaned. "We're putting that fantastic wardrobe to use!"

 _I asked her to come help me pick out an outfit why? Oh, right, because she knows where we are going tonight! Breathe Rukia! You got this! A little dolling up may tonight feel special._

"Fine, Rangiku. What should I wear tonight?" Against her better judgement, Rukia caved to a nonverbal commitment to let Rangiku have her way with her wardrobe, hair, and make-up.

"Didn't Izuru send you a note telling you about the date?" A surprised Rangiku asked as she stopped to look at Rukia.

"No, he didn't! He said to ask you if I had any questions about how to dress! That's why I stole you for Captain Hitsugaya." Rangiku raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Hmm..." The wheels in her brain started to turn. "You did steal me from captain - without a fight from him at that!" An grin emerged on Rangiku's face as her eyes lit up.

"Rangiku, don't look at me like that!" But the blonde soul reaper was lost for the moment. "Quit seeing bunnies, white butterflies, ice dragons, and whatever else in that head of yours! Hitsugaya and I are just good friends!" Rukia yelled at her.

The bosom beauty eyed the raven haired beauty suspiciously. Rangiku didn't buy a word of coming out of Rukia's lips. Her and the captain were too close to be just friends. "Why did he let me escape work then if your 'just friends" She asked.

"We have a deal..." Rukia quietly replied as she turned her attention to a embellished, white shirt and a black, leather skirt. She prayed Rangiku wouldn't pry to much into their unique friendship.

"Oh?" Rangiku commented. Rukia could hear all the unvoiced questions just from the single "oh".

"Ran, it's not like that, and you know it!" A blushing Rukia exclaimed.

"I don't know anything, Rukia! That's why I'm asking questions." She walked up to her petite friend invading her personal space. "But why are you blushing if its nothing?" Rangiku asked.

"You know I don't like being put on the spot. I get anxious." Rukia concluded. "Captain Hitsugaya has become a good friend, Ran. He's one of the few people who won't judge me nor is he trying to vie for my hands. It's refreshing." Rukia became redder at their proximity. She hated feeling trapped, and there was no escape route from her closet except through Rangiku.

"You are special friends with him then. Friends who go to lunch together half the time. He's a friend who lets you hide in his office when your running away from your problems. Maybe he's even a friend who has hugged or even kissed you on the cheek? Or was it the lips, Rukia?" Rangiku asked as they were nose to nose. The older soul reaper was trying to read the younger's emotions.

"Move, Rangiku!" Rukia groaned. Why did the biggest gossip have to be her best female friend?

"I see that I hit a nerve." She slowly backed away from Rukia to give the flustered soul reaper some space. She loved Rukia to death, but she didn't want to become a soul reaper popsicle anytime soon.

"Look, I brought you here to help pick out an outfit for the date with Izuru! Why are you grilling me about Captain Hitsugaya? Can you just do what I ask? Just this once! Hell, I already even told you that I would basically be your dress up doll if you would just quit harassing me!"

"Fine. I'll help you because your so damn cute!" Rangiku exclaimed as she pinched Rukia's cheek.

Inhaling deeply, Rukia was trying to focus on not turning Rangiku into an ice statue. She doubted Hitsugaya would appreciate that nor would he ever let her brow his lieutenant again.

Rangiku didn't realize the temperature around her dropped till she saw her breath. "Okay, Rukia! I get the picture. I'll shut up! Now, warm this place up!"

Without any more motivation, Rukia recalled her escaped spiritual pressure. It's been a little haywire since all this stupid matchmaking started. "Sorry..." Rukia grumbled.

"I'll leave the captain out of it for now, Rukia, but you owe me an explanation about you too! I think there is more to the story than what you claim!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"One day, I'll tell you, but right now can you just help me survive this date?" Rukia asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright! Alright! Tonight Izuru is talking you to a concert - an upscale rock group! So I'd wear the sapphire, lacy top, the mid-thigh black, leather skirt, and the knee length black boots. You'll look sophisticated, yet sexy." Rangiku purred.

"Are you sure I need to look like this for Izuru? He doesn't seem like the type to go to a rock concert."

"He's full of surprises, Rukia!"

Somehow, Rukia doubted Rangiku's words. Izuru Kira was a good man and a brilliant lieutenant, but he could be very boring. Rukia wanted a date who wasn't scared to argue with her or call her out to keep things lively. She didn't need someone roll over at the simplest suggestion. Rukia hoped Rangiku knew what she was doing including Izuru in the dating mix.

* * *

 **Thank you to all my readers for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring this story! Y'all are awesome! I appreciate the love! I hope you have a lovely, safe Labor Day weekend!**


	17. A Concert of Discontent

**(AN:) First, I want to apologize for all the grammar/spelling mistakes on the last chapter! I updated it so most of them are fixed, but the story remained the same. Thank you to the ones who read though it! I will try my best not to edit late at night again to avoid the errors!**

 **Anyway, on to the story! Like many of my dates, this will be two parts! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 16

Rukia arrived at Division 3 Barracks preciously at 7 o'clock as Izuru instructed. She glanced around for the blonde man yet she didn't see him. _What the hell is going on? Where is he? Hm, I wonder if Captain Otoribashi knows where he is._

As she turned the corner heading towards the captain's office, Rukia heard raised voices -a male and a female voice. Torn between what she should do, Rukia began to back track only to run into Izuru who came around from the other side of the building where the voices were heard.

Shocked, wide eyes stared at her for a minute before he resorted back to his old self. "Rukia, you look lovely as always." Izuru commented. Rukia knew that she hardly captured his attention in her outfit if his brief sweep over her was any indicator. The man only made the comment out of politeness.

Rukia withheld "yeah right" that tried to escape her lips. Instead, she chose to be courteous and returned the compliment instead. "You look handsome as well, Izuru."

At least Rukia was sincere with her complement. Izuru looked more attractive than normal in his dark green shirt and tight skinny jeans. Part of her wondered did Yumichika or Rose help dress him though. The skinny jeans just didn't seem to scream Izuru Kira to her. Of course, Rangiku could have dressed him too since this new, edgy area of the Rukon didn't sound like his scene. Hell, it wasn't exactly hers either, but that didn't stop Rukia from trying something new.

Awkwardly, Izuru extended his arm so Rukia could loop hers through. She took the offered arm, but she made sure they remained the appropriate space apart. These two were faking this date to the core. Tension rain through the air, and not in a good way. They proceeded to stiffly walk together towards their destination.

Inwardly, Rukia groaned. _Why must this date be painfully formal? None of have been like this!_ _Izuru must have been put up to this by his clan. Maybe I could break a deal with him! We could say we dated and had fun, but we worked out better as friends! Yeah, that could work!_

Before Rukia could even approach her idea with him, Izuru broke the harsh silence. "I should have asked this before, but the date was rushed. Do you even like rock music?"

 _So the dreadfully boring small talk begins._ "I like it well enough. Do you know who's playing?" Rukia asked.

"Numerous bands will be there, but we are going because Shuuhei and his band are playing so I thought we'd go support our mutual friend."

His body laughed told her that Izuru wanted something to divert Rukia's attention from him tonight, and she was okay with that, especially if it involved using Shuuhei as the distraction!

 _Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all!_

* * *

Loud, blaring metal music was heard from miles away. Rukia approached the area with apprehension. She spent enough time in the World of the Living to learn about all the different music genres thanks to Ichigo. Was it too much to hope that the band sounded like Shinedown? But this wasn't music, and it certainly wasn't rock! The sounds coming out of the speakers were something else - screaming bloody murder, out of tune instruments, gargling from constant guzzling of alcohol. Rukia thought her ears were going to bleed to death due to all the racket.

Thankfully, the concerts were part of a local fall festival with multiple bands appearing. At least they knew Shuuhei's band would be decent. "Izuru, do you know when Shuuhei and his band are supposed to perform tonight?" She asked as they walked along the vendor stalls. Rukia was desperately searching for cotton or some form of paper to block out the noise, or as some people call it singing. The band just hit a high note making Rukia want to curl into a ball of pain, but Izuru didn't seem to notice the discomfort of his date or hear her yelling at him.

Izuru just kept walking forward like he was in his own little world. Amethyst eyes glare ice daggers into his back for ignoring her. Sure, she didn't want to be on this date, but at least he could do was act like he was interested. Hell, she thought that he would provide a decent date like Shuuhei did but without any sparks. Rukia contemplated on calling Iba to see where he was at. He did owe her one date rescue after all.

After 10 minutes of trying to get Izuru's attention, Rukia grabbed on to his arm once her short legs caught up with Izuru. He turned around with a confused look on his face which made Rukia's left eye start to twitch just slightly. "What's the matter, Rukia? Am I walking too fast?"

With a polite smile – inwardly it's an 'I want to strangle you smile' – Rukia pulled Izuru closer to her. The blonde haired man looked terrified for a moment, but Rukia just pulled his ear down to her level because she could hardly hear him. It was no wonder why some people went deaf from these things.

"Izuru, you look miserable! Why are we even here? You look like you're in pain being around me. Hell, you've also been ignoring me most of the night! I'm sorry to call you out, but this is ridiculous! I would like to be with someone who actually wants me around him." Rukia stated with an icy glare.

Her words shocked him. This was the last thing he expected Rukia to say. "Uhmmm, I … uh…" Izuru stuttered.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink. When you can make coherent sentences, we'll finish our conversation, and you can tell me what the hell is going on with you!"

Izuru just started at his date as he watched in horror as she made her way to the bar. No, he wasn't scared of letting alcohol grace the precious Kuchiki princess' lips. He was terrified because his ex(ish)-girlfriend was at the bar cry her eyes out, and Rukia was making her way to said ex.

* * *

The bar area was packed with lots of patrons. Rangiku and Renji on one end drinking till to their hearts content, but what caught Rukia's eye was a very heartbroken Momo. Instead of making her way to her best friends, Rukia slowly approached the crying girl. They weren't really friends, but Rukia didn't like to see an acquaintance cry.

"Are you okay, Momo?" Rukia asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away, whore!" Momo yelled through tears when she saw that her new companion was Rukia. Rukia saw the 4 empty classes, which she assumed was alcohol. "Why do you have to be here! All I want to do is forget you and that blasted man!"

Rukia was taken back by Momo's words even if she was drunk. She shook the tearful girl only to receive a death glare. "Why the hell are you talking to me like that! I'm just trying to help!"

"You stole him from me!" Momo sniffed as she tried to grab a holt of Rukia's shirt to emphasis her point. Although, she released Rukia's shirt as quickly as she grabbed it."But I guess you can't really steal what wasn't mine to begin with can you?" A hiccup escaped Momo's mouth as she thought better to threaten Rukia. Her heart hurt for the lost girl in front of her, but Rukia was confused by her words. She didn't steal anyone unless Momo was referring to Hitsugaya or wait - no! Could she be talking about Izuru?

Rukia grabbed the bartender's attention and ordered them two waters. She had sneaky suspicion what was going on, but she wanted to confirm it. As the bartender set down the glasses in front of them, Rukia pushed one closer to Momo. "Now, drink and tell me what's going on, and why your so hostile towards me."

"He said he…" Hiccup… "Had a date…" Hiccup… "With you tonight." Hiccup.

Rukia's suspicions were confirmed. The voices, the awkward tension, the unplanned date comment everything led to Momo and Izuru being the couple with the raised voices earlier. "You were dating Izuru?" Rukia asked.

Momo noted her head. "He said he had to go on a date with you though, and we got into a fight earlier. I came here hoping to drink him away, but then you two were here. I can't compete with you – the perfect Kuchiki princess!"

Rukia sighed. There was so much the small girl in front of her did not know. To be a princess was a burden not a blessing. She gathered Momo's hands in hers. "Momo, you do know that I don't have a say over who I go on dates with right?"

Clouded eyes filled with confusion looked back at Rukia. "Why would they not let you chose who to date?" Momo asked in a small voice.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have these dates planned for me. So you see, I didn't mean to cause any problems for you and Izuru. But if it makes you feel better, I am definitely not interested in him. He's just a co-worker/friend in my book." Rukia told her sympathetically.

Momo's eyes brightened with hope. Unexpectedly, the little, brown eyed soul reaper wrapped Rukia in a hug. "Thank you, Rukia! I am extremely sorry for calling you a whore! I didn't know! I just thought that Izuru was trading me in for you, and the thought was just too much to bear!"

Rukia patted Momo on the back. "It's okay, Momo. I forgive you. Just remember next time that Izuru's family may be forcing him to date too since he is from a lesser noble house." An idea popped into Rukia's head to help further calm the girl. "You know, I don't think Izuru or I really wanted this date that's why we are here to listen to Shuuhei."

"Shuuhei is playing?" Momo said enthusiastically. Then a light bulb started to click in her head.

"Yeah, he is! You didn't know?" A shocked Rukia replied.

"No! Oh gosh! Now, I feel like such a stalker! He's going to kill me for being a drama queen to him! Besides, I think I know what he planned for you now that Shuuhei is in the mix." Momo said as she grabbed Rukia's wrist.

"Why are we in such a hurry, Momo?" Rukia asked as the two ladies made their way through the crowd.

"Because we need to find Izuru! He's going to be drinking himself silly in some lonely corner if he saw us talking together! We need to set everything straight before he turns into a blonde ball of tears and hiccups!" Momo said with a determined look on her face right before she threw Rukia a playful wink. "Then he wouldn't be much fun for a rest of the night!" She said with an evil laugh.

* * *

 **Part 2 is coming soon! Th** **ank you to all my readers! I love hearing your comments! I'm overjoyed that y'all are still loving the story!**

 **Since I can't PM guest logins, I want to thank That One Person for the review! To Bleach power, yes there will be one from the 12th division within the next few chapters. As for Ichigo well, he's being a stubborn strawberry, but you'll see him again shortly. Sorry I cant give too much away ;) .** **I hope y'all continue to enjoy the story!**


	18. Three D's: Drinking, Dancing, and Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 17

For an hour, Izuru drowned his sorrows in few bottles of sake. His date abandoned him, his girlfriend left him, and any other woman passing by him gave him weary glares. There was only so much a man could take! He was about to leave for tonight when Shuuhei came up to him. Izuru was too consumed about his women woes to that he missed Shuuhei's performance.

"What do you want?" Izuru slurred to his best friend as he tried to by-pass the mountain of muscle standing in his way. Shuuhei caught his friend before he could go around him.

Shuuhei was glancing around the area. He was shocked to see Izuru drinking and all alone. "I thought Rukia was supposed to be with you. Where is she?" Concern laced Shuuhei's voice as he searched around for his petite friend.

"Oh, you mean the Ice Queen? Last time I saw her, she was talking to Momo probably bad mouthing me." Izuru groaned loudly. "How the hell did everything end up this badly, Shu? I didn't even want to date the girl then my father was like 'Son you must attempt to court the Kuchiki girl. Bring honor back to our clan, and win her heart!" Izuru mimicked in his father's voice before he returned to his depressed blank stare.

Izuru's over dramatic hand motions, slurring, and loose mouth were a clear signal to Shuuhei that his friend was drunk - extremely drunk at that! He knew that he'd need help with Izuru later so Shuuhei pulled out his phone from his pocket to call Momo when Izuru lunged at him. "Don't you dare call the witch! We broke up earlier!" A red faced Izuru yelled into Shuuhei's ear.

A loud sigh escaped Shuuhei's lips. He knew tonight was going to be a long night if both the girls were going to be pissed at Izuru. Maybe he could sober Izuru up and fix the mess Izuru was in. "Did you tell Momo that you were going to date Rukia because you had too?" Shuuhei asked. He hoped that Kira was smart and sensible about the whole situation, but Shuuhei highly doubted Izuru's capabilities with deal with the females at the moment and sometimes ever.

"I tried, but she didn't believe me! She thought I was trading her in for Rukia! I couldn't even get out that I was going to give Rukia to you when you got off stage." Izuru pouted as he tried to swipe more sake from a passing waiter. Izuru was so drunk that Shuuhei had to grab him before the drunk blonde face planted into the ground.

"How hard did you try to convince Momo that the date would be fake?" Shuuhei asked with no pity. He had a feeling he knew why Momo broke up with the idiot.

Izuru thought about it for a minute. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. A total dazed and confused look appeared over Izuru's face

"Just as I thought!" Shuuhei concluded. "You were more concerned about pleasing your parents and your fake date to explain everything to Momo. Why didn't you bakudo'd Momo to a chair to make her listen to your case as you plead your undying love? She would have seen you were honest and determined. She'd probably be pissed, but you could have easily made it up to her! But no! You had to argue and yell at her! Do you realize that YOU are the cause of all your heartache? Dumbass! You probably sent Momo on her own drinking binge, which Rukia saw her upset! Rukia, being the amazing lady that she is, probably went over there to see what was wrong. That's why you're such an idiot! You screwed over two wonderful women!" Shuuhei yelled at him as he slapped Izuru upside the head twice.

"What was that for?" Izuru yelled angrily at Shuuhei.

"I just freaking told you that! For a brief recap, you were an idiot and rude to two of the most wonderful ladies in the whole Soul Society! Momo nor Rukia deserved you being an ass, especially when you wouldn't even stand up for yourself!" Shuuhei growled at his drunk friend. He was trying to refrain from strangling Izuru.

"But why am I to blame? No one bloody cares about my feelings anymore!" Izuru cried. Tears started to slide down the man's eyes.

Shuuhei shook his head in aggravation. He's done everything possible to talk sense into the crying man in front of him. With the expectation of killing Izuru or join him in drunk oblivion, what was he supposed to do now?

* * *

After an hour of searching, Momo and Rukia found Izuru. They eyed him wearing seeing that he was drunk; although, the other person at the table surprised them. Shuuhei and his band had played amazingly earlier, but the girls didn't expect to see him sitting next to Izuru. The tattooed lieutenant looked a little uncomfortable patting Izuru on the back as he tried to pour coffee into drunk man's system.

The ladies approached them apprehensively. Rukia cleared her throat the get the men's attention. "Awe, look! It's the two most beautiful women in the Soul Society!" Shuuhei commented as he sent Rukia a wink.

 _Well at least one of the guys was happy to see them._

Rukia gave him a big grin while Momo was flushed from his sweet comment. "Hi, Shuuhei!" Then Rukia's vision landed on Izuru. "Is it safe? How much coffee have you managed to make him drink?"

"I'd say three to four cups so far. I've also been attempting to shove water down his throat, but he's having none of it!" Shuuhei complained.

"Is he that drunk still then?" Rukia asked since Izuru was still glassy eyed.

"He's better than what he was!" Shuuhei said with a laugh. "But apparently, he was drinking all his sorrows away because he thought that you and Momo were going to ganging up on him and probably murder him. Hence, the bottomless pit of empty sake bottles over there."

Momo appeared on the other side of Rukia after having hearing the tale. "Izuru! What have you done to yourself?" She ran to hug her boyfriend.

"What do you want, Princes Peach?" He mumbled. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him while Shuuhei shrugged. He knew better than to get in-between the love birds, especially when alcohol was involved.

"You idiot! I was coming to apologize to you because Rukia explained everything to me! Then I put two and two together! You were bringing her here for Shuuhei to hang out with! Why didn't you explain this to me earlier?" Momo said to Izuru. She turned back and gave Shuuhei and Rukia grateful glances.

Izuru grinned at her sheepishly. "Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Izuru! But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you!" Mom squealed as she wrapped Izuru in a tight hug.

"Awe! Look how cute!" Shuuhei commented into Rukia's ear. She couldn't help but smile. "Why don't we leave the love bunnies to themselves while we go have fun on the dance floor?"

"I don't think I've had enough of sake to dance how they are moving out on the floor!" Rukia joked; although, she was particularly serious.

"I could always go get you some." Shuuhei commented earning a playful glare from Rukia. " Or better yet, I could teach you some new moves! I promise you won't regret it!" Shuuhei said with a devilish smile.

 _Damn the man was handsome! Even his rock look only enhanced his sex appeal. The leather pants and the tight black shirt only emphasized his muscular physique. Okay, so maybe dancing with him wouldn't kill me._

Shuuhei wrapped a hand around her waist as he walked Rukia to the dance floor. Her nerves sent slight trembles down her body as they were engulfed in the sea of people. "Don't be nervous, Rukia. You'll do great! Just follow my lead." Shuuhei's eyes held a gleam of confidence and a bit of something extra.

For the second time in the past week, Rukia was on the dance floor. Fortunately, the chances of her running into any influence nobles were slim, so she decided to let loose a little bit. Shuuhei was an excellent teacher and the perfect gentleman grabbing her in all the right places. Rukia felt extremely comfortable with him.

The duo stayed on the dance floor until Rukia felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist. But this grip was different that Shuuhei's. She turned around to punch the forward asshole in his face only to see Iba standing there grinning like an idiot.

He looked over Rukia's shoulder to Shuuhei. "It's my turn now, bro." Shuuhei nodded in acceptance as he left the two to dance.

Rukia turned her attention to Iba. "Did you want a fist in your face? I thought you were some perv!" She yelled at him so he could hear her over the music.

"Nah, beautiful. I just wanted to surprise you! I couldn't let Shuuhei have all the fun now could I?"

"Shuuhei has fun no matter where he's at. Rukia concluded she watched Shuuhei try to go to the bar only to get tackled by a drunk Rangiku. She pulled him back on the floor to dance. "But I think he'll be just fine."

Rukia laughed as Iba swept her through the dancing bodies. He attempted to show her a new style involving extremely close body contact so she slipped away only to wind up in another man's arms yet again. Emerald green eyes greeted her.

"Hi, Ulquiorra!" She said happily as Iba and Shuuhei glared at them. Iba was so focused on Rukia that he didn't see Rangiku in front on him with free, large bottle of sake until Rangiku nearly poured it on him, and Shuuhei deterred from glaring at them when he was confronted by three of his female admirers.

"Oh, they are such a trip!" Rukia exclaimed as she swayed in Ulquiorra's arms to a slow song.

"Trip?" Ulquiorra asked. He expected Rukia to explain her weird phrase.

"It's a phrase in the World of the Living. It means funny."

"Ah, okay." He replied still slightly confused a to how trip could mean funny.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Kukaku and the two fullbringers are here. It's like a big family field trip!" He said with sarcasm.

Rukia tried not to laugh. She was proud of the ex-Espada for attempting to blend in and become a part of the Soul Society. So she just continued to sway with Uliquiorra as he told her more about his life with Kukaku and her gang.

After two songs, Kukaku signaled to Ulquiorra that it was time to go. "Thank you for dancing, Rukia." He said with a bow before leaving to find his new family.

Feeling hungry, Rukia made her way off the dance floor to a food stall to grab food. She retreated back to her friends with a cup of sake, ramen, and fried dumplings in tow. The table Izuru and Momo grabbed was now combined with another additional one to accommodate all their friends. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rangiku, Shuuhei and Iba were all at the table. Cups of sake were passed around like water glasses. But Rukia knew her limit. She only had two while the rest of the group was still drinking except surprisingly for Renji.

Shortly after she finished her food, Ikkaku grabbed Rukia and toted her back out to the dance floor. Sometimes being so small had its disadvantages. Out on the floor, Ikkaku was trying to make up for feeling left out. He wanted at least one dance with Rukia too so he had to attempt to teach her his lucky dance. But he ended up with a foot in the face when he tried to pick her up like a baton. "Put me down, cue ball head!" was the last words he heard for 10 minutes. Ikkaku kept seeing little stars pass by his head while Yumichika fanned him and threw water. Nothing Yumichicka tried worked to bring Ikkaku back from to the land of the living or the soul reaper version of it anyway.

While Rukia was occupied with yelling insults at the dazed Ikkaku, Renji swooped out of nowhere and threw her over his shoulder. Angry shouts of their friends followed them as he flash stepped with Rukia to a wooded area on the outskirts of the festival.

"Let me go, you stupid baboon!" Rukia kept yelling at him while she pounded on his back, but her efforts were in vain.

"Why should I?" Renji answered in a smug tone. He liked having control of the petite soul reaper for a change. Rukia started to move around again only to have Renji readjusted her on his shoulder and slapped her butt to her astonishment.

"What the hell was that for, Renji?" Rukia asked in astonishment.

"I can't kick you in your butt to make you be still so that slap had to work. Now, shut up so I can concentrate!"

"You mean like how you're already planning on how to avoid my brother after this?" Rukia responded coldly. Her friend recognized that deadly tone.

"Rukia just enjoy my company! Who knows how many more times we can hang out, especially if you marry a stuffy noble." Boy, he sure did know how to take most of the fire out of her. "Besides, I am looking for a great place for us to talk like old time! It's easier just to carry you around."

"Then put me down! I promise to refrain from killing you for patting my ass." Rukia said sweetly. Renji knew if he could see her eyes she'd be batting her eyelashes with an "I'm going to kill you" smile gracing her gorgeous face.

"But if I put you down just yet, someone else may steal you." He whined. Renji also didn't believe that Rukia wouldn't try to kill him. Although he was pretty sure if Ichigo or Byakuya found out then he would be a walking dead man – more so than normal.

"Who's going to steal me out here? We're in the woods by ourselves. If I didn't know you any better, Renji, I would question your intentions." Rukia said calmly hoping that Renji couldn't see the murderous glint in her eye. In all honestly, she was just going to kick in the shins a few times and maybe punch him in the face a time or two. She'd never deathly hurt her childhood friend.

He ignored her jab at his character. Realizing he picked a fight that he never could win, Renji left out a huff. "You'd be surprised who hides in the shadows." He said as he placed Rukia on the ground. His eyes widened ins horror to watch her disappear into the shadows along the ground.

This could only be the work of one person, and he was dead set on winning the betting pool of Rukia's love life. "Dammit! Why couldn't you wait till I got the information from her!" He yelled at the hidden captain.

"Shut up Renji! You're not even on her list of suitors so stop complaining!" Yoruichi said as she emerged from the shadows with a glimmer of a pink kimono by her side.

"But I'm betting on them just like you!" He complained to them. "I thought we were on the same team!"

"Pineapple head, everyone is betting on her love life. I might as well find out who's going to win from her, or rather sees who comes to rescue her." Yoruichi replied with a wink.

"Dammit, Yoruichi! You and Captain Kyoraku aren't playing fair!"

"Relax, Renji! She'll be fine! We'll treat her wonderfully!" Kyoraku said with a devilish glint under his wide brown hat.

"Besides my brother can entertain her while we wait for you." Yoruichi stepped up to thump Renji on the nose. "Didn't you know all is fair in love and war?" Yoruichi asked with a wink right before she and Kyoraku disappeared back into the shadows going who knows where.

"Byakuya's going kill me for this! Hell, so is Ichigo." A frantic Renji exclaimed as he paced around trying to plot his next step.

* * *

 **Hi, all my lovely readers! Thank you for reading! I hope you loved this fun chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	19. The Hunt

**Sorry for being a little late on publishing y'all! I hope you enjoy the update! Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 18

Instead of being killed by Byakuya, Renji decided to take a chances in the World of the Living. He knew there was one person that he could count on. "Yo, Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he climbed through Ichigo's window and landed on his bed. "Wake up you blasted, strawberry! I need your help!"

"Go away, Renji!" Ichigo grumbled half asleep. Renji tried to kick Ichigo, but he only to wind up tangled up by Ichigo's legs. The next thing Renji knew, he crash landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Be quite, Renji! You're going to wake up the whole freaking house!" A sleepy Ichigo growled as his pillow hit Renji in the head.

Not being deterred from his mission, Renji stood by Ichigo's bed and shoved the him until the orange haired substitute was fully awake.

"Ask Rukia for help and let me sleep! Damn pineapple!" Ichigo growled with a scowl on his face. Ichigo was exhausted from fighting an abnormal amount of hollows most of the day to really care what Renji was saying. All he wanted to do was see the inside of his eye lids for at least 5 more hours.

"That's why I've been trying to wake you up, idiot! Rukia has been kidnapped!" Okay, so Renji knew he lied a little bit. Yes, she was kidnapped, but he knew that she wasn't in any danger. He doubted Yoruichi or the Head Captain would want a war of the nobles on their hands.

Ichigo jumped out of bed and started to search for his clothes as soon as he heard the words Rukia and kidnapped in the same sentence. "Next time, lead with that information, dumbass."

A sigh of relief escaped Renji's lips. He always knew that he could count on Ichigo if Rukia was in danger.

It took less than 5 minutes for Ichigo to be ready. He emerged from the bathroom fully dressed with a darker version of his signature scowl. His amber eyes started straight at Renji startling his friend at Ichigo's seriousness. "I only have two questions for you. How long has it been since she was kidnapped, and where do we start looking for her?" He asked the red headed lieutenant.

A bashful Renji refused to look Ichigo in the eyes as he recounted everything that happened last night. He saw Ichigo clinch his fist a few types at Rukia dancing with so many of their friends, but Renji chose to ignore this. Ichigo was a tad overprotective at times when it came to Rukia. "So let me get this straight, Kyoraku stole Rukia all by himself? Why would he want Rukia?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Ichigo noticed Renji's eyes. They asked the question many people in the Soul Society are asking themselves now. Who wouldn't want Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad 13 and heir to Kuchiki Clan?

Renji shrugged - his version of plead the fifth. He refused to bring in Yoruichi's involvement at the moment because he wasn't sure if it was her or Kyoraku's idea to steal their best friend. Instead of address Ichigo's last question, Renji chose to ignore it. "I promise Head Captain Kyoraku stole her!" Renji nervously ran his hands through his long hair "If I don't get her back Byakuya will have me removed from duty and skinned alive with every petal of Senbonzakura. "

"That's going to hurt." Ichigo said with a wince. He knew Byakuya was a hard-ass, but he didn't realize he'd skin one of Rukia's best friends. Granted, said friend did let her get kidnapped by the new head captain and possible accomplices.

"Yeah, tell me about it! So are you ready to go find our favorite midget?" Renji asked with a smirk. Then tension in the room suddenly evaporated. The thrill of the hunt would be on soon.

"I know the first place to start." Ichigo replied with a grin. The competition for who could to find Rukia first commenced as the Soul Reapers bailed out of Ichigo's window.

* * *

Kisuke waited expectantly for the arrival of the two bright headed soul reapers. Of course, poor Renji had no clue that he was being played like a fiddle. Rukia had been missing for two days in Soul Society time.

The blonde ex-captain hid his growing smile under his fan as he read Yoruichi's latest letter. Yoruichi was having fun torturing her former pupil. Kisuke thought about the numerous excuses that Byakuya was making for Rukia's disappearance. Byakuya was keeping disappearance under wraps even though he had a rough idea where Rukia was stashed. Unfortunately Byakuya also knew that should he attempt to rescue Rukia, Yoruichi would relocate his beloved sister where he'd have no chance in hell at finding her. The Flash Goddess was still faster than the powerful Captain Kuchiki at some things.

Let's not forget the torture that Yoruichi was handing out to the matchmaker. She would leave Byakuya's horrible excuses for the ancient matchmaker to find; although, the ancient demon wasn't going to let them get away with this flimsy excuses for more than 3 days. Heaven forbid, that if the matchmaker called Rukia out for acting non-Kuchiki and trying to runaway from her duty. The world would then be covered in beautiful, yet deadly pink petals. So the pink death, Yoruichi had Kyoraku preparing an excellent excuse for Rukia being absent from her dating sessions. Most of his notes stated that Rukia was on a top secret mission in the World of the Living that only select few soul reapers were chosen to be read in as part of a small expedition team.

Suddenly, loud crashed echoed throughout the first of the shop breaking Kisuke out of his assessment of their situation. Shortly afterwards, a bright orange and red head appeared before the shop owner.

"Where is Rukia, Kisuke?" Ichigo growled as he wrapped his hands around Kisuke's kimono. His amber eyes darkening at the thought of something happening to Rukia.

"Relax, Ichigo. She's with a friend – a very personal friend." Kisuke heartily replied with a wink. "Rukia will be tried like the soul reaper princess that she is!"

"The only 'personal friend' you have is Yoruichi, Kisuke." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Why does Yoruichi have Rukia?" Ichigo asked Kisuke. Ichigo glanced at Renji for support, but he noticed a faint gleam of terror in Renji's eyes. Apparently, the damn pineapple knew more than he was letting on.

The blonde man hid a smile behind his fan once he detangled himself from Ichigo's hold. "Of course it's Yoruichi! How else was Rukia supposed to meet her surprise date Yuushiro?" Kisuke replied innocently. Renji paled at his statement while Ichigo was trying to control his anger at Rukia being forcibly kidnapped to go on a date by the Flash Goddess and the new Head Captain.

"Wait… This was a set up for a date!" Renji exclaimed rather loudly in dismay.

"Who the hell is Yuushiro?" A confusion and frustrated Ichigo asked as he looked over to his normally tanned friend. "Renji what's a matter with you?" Renji did nothing but stutter at Ichigo's question. Unfortunately, the tattoo soul reaper figured out his unwilling part in this date all along.

"Yuushiro Shihoin to be exact." Kisuke inserted his dramatic pause, which worked perfectly. Ichigo was clenching his hands at his side trying to keep his anger at bay. "He's much like his sister. A male replica of the gorgeous Yoruichi. He even has many of her numerous talents." Kisuke said with a large smile and a wicked gleam in his eye.

A growl erupted from Ichigo's throat. His was loosing control all because he was jealous and worried over Rukia - his white moon that dried the rain. "This has to stop now. So tell me Kisuke, where the hell can I find him? Rukia didn't willingly go on this date so this Yuushiro Shihoin is fixing to meet his worst nightmare." A tinge of yellow bled into Ichigo's amber eyes. "Hell, did Byakuya let her get kidnapped on purpose!"

Kisuke and Renji watched intrigued; yet, the two men were utterly stunned at this development. Was this Ichigo or his hollow who was so focused on saving Rukia? But saving from what? Potential danger or worse, a suitor?

Before Ichigo got out of hand, Kisuke tried to defuse the situation. "I'll be happy to send you two to the Shihoin residence. Just try not to kill the leader of the Shihoin clan, Ichigo. I doubt he wanted the date with Rukia. Much of this is all Yoruichi's doing. Those two are just causalities in Yoruichi's plans."

"Great way to throw her under the bus, Kisuke!" Renji whispered as Kisuke prepared the senkaimon. Ichigo ignored the two. His sole focus was to get Rukia back. Then he and Byakuya were going to have a nice long talk on how to treat his little sister.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing my lovely readers!**

 **Since this is a short chapter, and y'all may want to strangle me for the semi-cliff hanger, I will hopefully post the next chapter by/on Monday.**


	20. The Captive

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" Yoruichi commanded as a very pissed off Rukia Kuchiki tried to escape from her nice prison once again. The after math of the little soul reaper's attempted escape was evident. The table and chairs were knocked over. Pry marks were present on the wind seals. The icing on the cake was that every large piece of furniture was moved to discover any hidden, potential escape route.

"Yoruichi!" Rukia growled. A patch ice formed on the rug as the bakudo brought Rukia to her knees. Seeing this, Rukia tried to force ice on to the golden rope surrounding her, but it was no use.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. This room is sealed. Why are you even trying to escape? You know it's pointless right? You will not get free of my bakudo or escape this seal without help no matter how hard you try!" She taunted the petite soul reaper. Rukia glared dangers at her tormentor. "Be glad I forgot to borrow Kisuke's suppression collar! You wouldn't even be able to form your lovely ice puddles if that happened. But if you keep trying to escape before our company arrives, I'll have no other choice except to try one of Tessai's new sleeping formulas on you, and who knows how long you'll be out of it." The yellow eyed woman threatened.

A shiver ran down Rukia's spine at the thought of being a guinea pig for that man's awful remedies. "I hate you…"

A chuckle escaped Yoruichi's lips as she picked up the chairs and table. They were going to need those for later. "You'll be alright, Rukia." Yoruichi whispered as she left the room leaving Rukia to ponder her captivity once again. "I promise you will, especially if the damn strawberry comes after you."

Rukia heard Yoruichi mutter something but she could not make out her words. While Yoruichi was gone, Rukia looked around for something to pry or cut the ropes off, but the damn werecat was too smart. Even Rukia's zanpakuto was missing. All she could do was hopefully freeze then snap her bonds.

* * *

After two hours later of solitude, all Rukia really wanted to know was just two things. Why was she still here, and where the hell was her brother? If her guess was right, she has been missing for around two days by now. Two long days of solitude with two visits from Yoruichi and random food appearing while she was slept.

A smiling Yoruichi walked in the room carrying a tray of food and tea. "Ah, I see you didn't heed my warning." She stated.

Rukia's stomach grumbled at the sight of the teasing meal, but she didn't trust Yoruichi at the moment. Instead, Rukia chose to shoot daggers from her violet eyes at her intruder. "What are you going to do now? Poison me?"

"Rukia! Come on! Would I do something like that? Byak-boy would kill me." The purple haired woman exclaimed with sincerity.

 _Okay so maybe she doesn't want to torture and murder me for no apparent reason. Then what does she really want? What is driving all this to keep me separated from my friends and my brother? It wouldn't be money because she had access to plenty of it. It shouldn't be the matchmaking. She wouldn't have a steak in it even if she did join the pool. So what's the catch with all this?_ Rukia could not think of one reasonable explanation for her predicament.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you want with me, Yoruichi?" Rukia asked in her bored, Kuchiki tone. Rukia's facial features remained expressionless as she tried to hold the "I'm bored now leave me be look." She hoped that technique worked. Rukia was a little late on not showing her emotions. Byakuya would be disappointed there, but Rukia refused to let her "enemy" see her sweat anymore. She was going to take back this situation if it meant turning this house into a solid fixture of ice and making Yoruichi a werecat popsicle.

"Ah, I see Byakuya's been rubbing off on you, Rukia! I know that look well." A Cheshire like smirk appeared on Yoruichi's face. "Speaking of brothers, I want you to meet mine. He's been dying to meet you. Possibly even have a little date with you!"

"Then why didn't you arrange for me to meet him through the matchmaker? You didn't have to resort to kidnapping me when I was with my friends." Rukia replied calmly, but her voice gave her away. It rose a few octaves higher as her violet eyes started shifting slightly to light violet.

"But you see, we did. He wanted to do his part in helping on of the heroes of the Soul Society and the Kuchiki princess find her prince charming. I know he's slightly younger than you, but he has a good heart." Rukia felt her heart pull a little at Yoruichi's words, but that still didn't excuse the ex-captain for kidnapping her.

"The time of your kidnapped date with Yuushiro will be passed down to a few select friends. Then, we wait. It's highly probable at least one of your suitors would come after you." Head Captain Kyoraku said from the shadows. He smiled brightly at the petite soul reaper as he leaned up against the wall. "You see Rukia, we are trying to help this little social experiment. We want to see which suitor is serious about you, minus Renji of course! We know he'd follow you to the ends of the earth already."

 _Did he just insinuate that they are setting me up? Literally! What the hell? Why can't these people ever leave well enough alone!_

Kyoraku pulled sake out of thin air while Yoruichi walked over to Rukia and helped her to a chair. A shocked Rukia asked, "Who did you really expect to come after me? If brother hears about this then…"

"You're brother already knows where you are. He has since you were taken, but he also has a conundrum. He knows your exact location, but if he comes after you himself then … well you get moved. I don't think he'd risk it even if you were with an old friend like me." Yoruichi stated. Her assessment made Rukia's heart falter.

"So I'm going to be stuck here until someone shows up to rescue me?" Rukia asked in horror. She didn't know if her arms could take being tied up any longer, and there was the question of her sanity if she stayed in this room much longer.

"Well, we are expecting a particular someone to come rescue you, and we want to play a little game with him." Yoruichi explained to a very confused Rukia as Koryak drank some sake watching the women's exchange.

 _Why do these things keep getting more complicated by the minute?_

"Who are you really expecting? You wouldn't be doing this just to trap one person right?" Rukia finally asked. Maybe if she cooperated more, then they would free her.

"Why your favorite potential suitor of course!" Kyoraku slurred as he inhaling his second bottle of sake. It's a wonder where the man keeps all the bottles. He was more skilled than Rangiku at hiding his alcohol.

"Now, Shunsui, I don't think she has a favorite just yet!" The yellow eyed Flash Goddess exclaimed as her eyes cut to their captive. "But maybe that's because her favorite hasn't really entered the competition yet."

Rukia paled slightly much to the amusement of her two kidnappers. She knew right then who they were talking about. "Actually, I have two favorites, and neither would be appropriate by the elders. So I have no idea who you are referring to." Rukia attempted to lie through her teeth, but by their grins, Rukia knew she failed.

"How about we make a deal, Rukia?" Koryak said from his along the wall. He saw hope appear in the petite soul reaper's eyes.

"Will you let me out of the ropes before we discuss business?" Rukia countered as she watched the silent exchange between the two old friends.

"Will you listen to our proposal without trying to freeze us?" Yoruichi gestured to the tea and food. "After all, I did bring this bounty spread to share with you."

Rukia's stomach growled even louder than last time. W _hat the hell would listening to a proposal hurt? It seems like my only option of getting out of her anyway._

"I promise on my honor as a Kuchiki not to freeze or attack either of you as long as you let me eat and release me from your bakudo!"

Suddenly, the ropes holding Rukia vanished. She rolled her shoulders and rubbed her arms. The damn ropes were so confining.

"Now, are you ready to get down to business?" Yoruichi asked.

"I guess so." Rukia replied as she grabbed an egg roll of the tray. She'd eat while Yoruichi talked. The purple haired women seemed to be the brains behind this operation while the Head Captain was just along for the ride.

"You already know that we want you to meet Yuushiro." Rukia nodded her head as she drank a sip of tea. "We want you to stay the night here. You'll be free to roam the house, but you'll not to leave it. Then tomorrow, you'll have a tea or lunch date with my brother in an out of the way public location. Once our visitor or visitors arrive and see you in one piece happily talking away with Yuushiro, then you will be returned at once to the Kuchiki Manor to the excellent hands of your brother along with all the new limited edition Chappy merchandise that just appeared in the World of the Living." Yoruichi promised.

Bunnies formed in Rukia's amethyst eyes much to the amusement of her captures. But she was still concerned for the poor souls walking into the trap to rescue her none the less. "What will happen to the suitors once they get there?"

"Oh, he'll have a surprise waiting for him!" Kyoraku replied with a laugh. "But don't worry! They'll live to fight another day!"

* * *

 **Big thank you to Ulquiorra9000, bleachpower, and the one person! Your reviews keep me inspired! Thank you to the others who are reading, favoriting, and following the story!**

 **Yes, I know this is little different than what you were expecting! But we had to know what Rukia was doing, right? But fear not, I should have a chapter of the boys up later this week so y'all can release a sigh of relief.**


	21. The Players

**Ichigo exclaimed. (AN:) Sorry y'all. I kept playing with this chapter since it is a little different than normal ones, and I just wasn't happy with it. Some OCCness is probably in here. Your questions that you had about Yoruichi's involvement will be answered too. This may be a little much, but I hope this was worth the wait! I'll get busy working on the next chapter later! :D Thanks again for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 20

Rukia sat in her room. She was slightly was disappointed in tonight. What she thought would be long and slightly terrifying turned out to long and boring. There was no one hiding in the shadows or jumping out at her from around corners earlier. The idiots let her roam the house free without guards or restrictions until everyone went to sleep. Then, they locked Rukia in a beautiful, new bedroom. Of course, kido spells lined the walls and doorway to prevent Rukia from escaping, but she planned on keeping her promise. Unfortunately for them, Rukia wasn't going to play by their rules though. No matter how much she loved Chappy the Rabbit, she was not letting any of her friends walk into this trap. Heavens know what Yoruichi had in store for them, even if she did mean well.

Instead of going to sleep like a good captive should, Rukia decided to try to exploit the one weak points in the kido barriers all around the house - the fire places. Conveniently, her room had a nice, little fire place perfect for her plan. Her goal was to summon a hell butterfly through the barrier. Unfortunately for her, Rukia wasn't even sure that her plan would even work, but she still had to try to warn her friends.

After her fifth try, Rukia was finally summoned hell butterfly through the chimney. It landed on her finger patiently waiting for her to relay her message. _But who to send it to first? Brother or Renji since he'd have Ichigo no doubt? Or maybe Toshiro? A third party involvement may not be a bad idea._

Five minutes later, Rukia finally settled on who to send the hell butterfly to. Now, it was time to even the playing field. _The captures were going to get an unsuspected surprise._ An evil smile graced Rukia's lips at that thought.

Before Rukia plotted anymore, she addressed the message to Byakuya in hopes that he could warn Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro. She looked down at the little butterfly with hope. "Brother, please come to Sakura Tea Room tomorrow at 2 PM by yourself. Come find me, and I shall provide the distract that we need. Make sure you warn the boys about that this is a trap! Do not let them come with you because that's what Yoruichi wants. Please keep everyone safe. I shall handle this matter myself."

Before Rukia freed the little black butterfly, she asked it, "Can you go to Renji Abarai and Toshiro Hitsugaya next to let them know that my kidnapping was a trap for them? Please!" She waited for the butterfly to whisper back to her, but it just kept flapping its wings.

 _Oh, well. At least brother knows. Maybe he will get words to the others in time._

Suddenly, the its little wings fluttered. Her heart clinched as she watched the little hell butterfly take off. Rukia let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding as it escaped without hindrance. With a lighter heart, Rukia thought about tomorrow. It was going to be a very tedious day. The lunch, the escape, and playing nice with her so called friends and her "date" will be trying as ever, but she will succeed. Rukia planned to shock them all and help those idiots survive Yoruichi and Kyoraku's unknown torture. Now, all she needed to do was rest. Rukia was determined to be in prime condition in case all hell broke lose.

* * *

Byakuya noticed a small knock on his door, but he ignored it. His nerves were rattled. He didn't like Yoruichi's plan for his sister, but he did see the value in it. If Ichigo thought Rukia was in danger, then he'd come after her. Even his red headed lieutenant played his part well without even knowing it. Tomorrow, Byakuya had to make sure that Ichigo saw Rukia with Yuushiro. Then he planned to whisk his sister away before the impending battle. At least, that's what Yoruichi's plan was anyway - dangle Rukia in front of Ichigo like a carrot just to have her out of his grasp once again.

Byakuya cringed just thinking about Yoruichi's "full proof plan." Rukia would kill him if she ever found out his involvement. Hell, he shuttered at the thought of what he might have to do if these dates keep on. He was slowly loosing his sanity although he'd never show it - thanks to the elders and all the available men in the Soul Society. Rukia was extremely popular now that she was on the marriage market, and proposals came in daily for her. ;Byakuya was surprised that he hadn't killed anyone yet. His little pride meant the world to him.

The knock at his door was insistent so Byakuya opened it. A hell butterfly flew in and landed on his shoulder. A boom of uncharacteristic laughter filled the room as he heard the relayed message. He shook his head in marvel. Those two idiots were outsmarted by his sister. Her innocent act plus the offer of Chappy merchandise made them look like fools. Those two never expected her to send a message to warn her friends. Although, Byakuya was curious if Yoruichi and Kyoraku let the hell butterfly escape or if they even noticed it in the first place. Either way, he suspected that neither one of them saw that move coming. Hell, to even summon a hell butterfly through all the barriers that shielded the Shihoin Manor took tremendous kido power if the summoner wasn't a family member. Byakuya continued to be impressed by his little sister's ever growing strength.

His astonishment made him cringe yet again. His willful sister wasn't going to be tamed, which is why this plan had to work. He kept most of the nobles out of the game so far since Rukia disliked them in general. But now between the matchmakers, the elders, and that stupid report, he was going to fail. "Damn, elders." Byakuya murmured to himself as he reviewed the papers on his desk - all about Rukia, of course.

A pounding headache was beginning to form in his head. Byakuya groaned at the cause of the headache. Three days ago, his meeting with the Kuchiki elders drove Byakuya to seek Yoruichi's help in the first place. Inwardly, he knew that she shouldn't have asked for her help since Yoruichi was known for taking things too far, especially when she liked tormenting her target. But Byakuya didn't care. He was desperate. The Kuchiki elders were already demanding that Rukia pick a suitor, and it hasn't even been a month yet - let alone 3 weeks! He knew the elders wouldn't let this go anytime soon, especially after some idiot reported her dancing at an underground club with Tetsuzaemon. Kami forbid that Rukia actually have fun and let off some steam. Now over the next few weeks as punishment, Rukia would be going forced to go on daily dates, sometimes twice a day dates, with men from the Shihoin and Kuchiki Clans. He dreaded telling her that news.

Hence, Byakuya's desperateness. All he wanted was for Rukia to be happy with her future marriage. All of her suitors- noble or other wise- were all subpar in that area. He's only seen his sister truly happy once; yet, her happiness was short lived because the night ended in tears. Byakuya cringed knowing that once the suitors passed his test, then they would have to face the elders. Even the two suitors he supported, other than Kurosaki, probably would not pass the elder's ultimate test.

Now, all Byakuya could was wait as he sent his message to a certain captain that he trusted. Toshiro would handle gathering the men. Now, everything else was in the hands of Yoruichi and his sister. Kami help them all!

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched the Shihoin residence from the trees. "Everyone should be asleep by now." Ichigo stated.

"Dude, of course everyone should be asleep! It's 3 o'clock in the freaking morning!" Renji nearly yelled.

"You talk loud enough to wake the dead, Abarai!" A cold, calculating voice came from behind them.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed rather happily to have someone other than Renji with him. Those two had been arguing since they left Kisuke. They couldn't decide if they should attack or sneak into the "enemy" camp, especially since Yoruichi was warned of their impending arrival.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki!" The white haired captain growled as he glared at the two men in front of him.

"What are you..." Ichigo proceeded to ask Hitsugaya a question, except he was interrupted by a wide eyed Renji.

"Why the hell are you here?" Renji asked after getting over his shock at seeing Hitsugaya. In turn, a snowy eyebrow arched at Renji questioning his behavior toward a captain.

Hitsugaya didn't have to say a word. He saw Renji grimace. "Abarai, Rukia is my friend as well. I can't let you two idiots rescue her by yourselves. You my get her killed."

"What? I'd never risk her life!" Ichigo felt insulted that Hitsugaya would even say something like that. "Hell, I'm the one who saved her plenty of times!" He growled.

"We will save her." Renji concluded, supporting his friend. They were determined to save their girl.

"Yes, you will save her because I came to help you." Hitsugaya replied as he released a small wave of spiritual pressure directed at the two men. How they always managed to piss off some captains without trying was beyond them.

Once Hitsugaya got his point across for the men to shut up and listen, he decided to expend on his explanation. "I am also here because a short while ago I received a hell butterfly from Byakuya. It seems Rukia's kidnapping was just a trap for us. Before you ask, us means any male friends of Rukia. It seems Yoruichi wants to try her hand at forceful matchmaking by process of elimination."

"Wait...Byakuya knows was Rukia kidnapped?" A shocked Renji asked as he interrupted Hitsugaya before he could explain any further. At this point, poor Renji was sweating bullets. He was imagining all the painful ways he'd die, especially if they do not save Rukia, while Ichigo was more concerned with the lack of Byakuya's presence.

"Why the hell isn't Byakuya here then? Didn't he learn anything from our first encounter?" Ichigo asked his scowl darkening.

"I'm afraid he can't be here, Ichigo. Byakuya was forced earlier to tell the insistent matchmaker that Rukia was being courted by Yuushiro at Shihoin Manor for few days with Yoruichi as a chaperon. So he had rely on other methods at the moment to get everything done. If Byakuya showed up now, then the matchmaker would assume that Rukia has accepted an engagement proposal. None of us want that right? Rukia would all murder us in our sleep if we let that happen to her on our watch." Hitsugaya shivered at the thought of the raven haired soul reaper's wrath. He knew all too well what she was capable of.

Ichigo's eyes almost bugged out of his head at Hitsugaya's explanation. "What is the plan, Toshiro?"

Teal eyes glared daggers into amber ones, but Hitsugaya answered Ichigo's question anyway. "Right now, I'm doing reconnaissance for Byakuya. I was ordered to also find you two before you did something stupid." Ichigo and Renji looked at each other. They both wanted to strangle Hitsugaya for his mightier than thou attitude. Hitsugaya cleared his throat to grab the men's attention again. "The house has numerous layers of kido barriers surrounding it, and some of the barriers specifically target Rukia's spiritual pressure. If anything challenges the barriers, who knows what will happen to Rukia. So rescuing her by force, like I had previously hoped, is not an option. We'll have to follow Byakuya's original plan."

"But couldn't my bankai break through all barriers, even the ones pinpointing her? I could block anything that came our way." Ichigo seemed hopeful. He didn't want to deal with Byakuya at this point.

"You could rescue her that way. In turn, you would set off the alarms causing damage to us and possibly Rukia. I don't know all the strengths of the barriers, but I am assuming Kisuke put up some modified ones for Yoruichi." Hitsugaya replied matter-of-factly.

"What about..." Renji tried to ask about Byakuya's plan.

"But I can protect her, Toshiro. You and Renji could stay back while I get her." Ichigo said adamantly.

"I know you want her back, but you're not listening to me, Kurosaki. You're going to do whatever the hell you want to do. Just heed my warning. Don't let it be a waste of time. For the love of Kami, don't injure Rukia because you're trying to be her white knight." The frosty captain scolded Ichigo right before he disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Now, look what you did, Renji! You ran Toshiro off!" Ichigo explained as he looked for someone to blame other than himself. His chance to save Rukia was slipping through his fingers. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"I ran him off? Ichigo, I hardly said a word this whole time! Don't blame me!" Renji said as the men were standing eye-level with each other. "It's your fault for pissing him off. You know he has a shorter temper than Rukia!"

"Shut up, Renji!"

"Why couldn't she just have listened to me? This is her own fault!" Renji muttered under his breath as he accessed their situation, but Ichigo heard him.

"What did you say?" Ichigo growled at Renji and grabbed his uniform with a fist. "All this started because you were the one who stole her away from the crowd! She would have been safe with everyone else! Yoruichi would have never had the chance to grab Rukia with all those witnesses so I hold you accountable, Renji!"

"Come on, Ichigo! It's not like I knew she'd get kidnapped. I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend. I hardly see her now with all the dates she has to go on. If she's not dating, she is working. Captain Ukitake has been more indisposed lately." Renji said sadly. Ichigo's scowl melted slightly. He understood where Renji was coming from. Hell, he felt the same way. They both missed their Rukia and blaming each other wasn't helping. Their lack of sleep wasn't helping them either.

"So what's the game plan? We rescue the princess, slay the dragons, and kick Byakuya's ass for all this mess?" Ichigo asked. A smirk graced his face once again letting the men know that they were good.

"That sounds like a excellent plan. The only problem is that the dragons want to meet at the Sakura Tea Room at 2 according to our friend's note."

"What note?" Ichigo asked slightly confused.

Renji pulled a small slip of paper from the tree right next to him with an icicle holding it up. "Hitsugaya wanted to make sure we were included in Rukia's rescue. Whatever Byakuya and Hitsugaya are planning they could use the back up."

"Then why the hell didn't he say that to begin with?" Ichigo complained.

"I think he did, but we weren't listening." Renji replied. "Looks like tonight will just be a waste of time if we rescue her now. Let's wait and meet with the rest of them." Renji suggested.

"I guess you're right. Lead the way to this tea room area. We can scope out the place first, then maybe catch a nap before all this goes down." Ichigo stated. He was so looking forward to a nap.

"Who needs sleep? I want food!" Renji exclaimed while Ichigo shook his head. Just maybe they'd survive the rest of the night without killing each other.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again, Captain Hitsugaya?" A sleepy eyed Shuuhei asked as he walked towards the Kuchiki Manor. He wasn't too keen on being dragged out of his bed at 5 AM on his off day. Hell, he was still slightly drunk and too dazed to flash step to the manor.

"We are going to help get Rukia out of Yoruichi's grasp since she has lost her mind. Byakuya is scared that she will take her "trials" for suitors too far so we are helping him." Hitsugaya recapped after explaining to the lieutenant twice already.

"Can we have coffee first before this?" Shuuhei asked with a sigh. "If I am to die for helping save the princess, I'd like to be fully awake. At least I can go down in a moment of glory."

"No one is going to die, Hisagi. You and I are just going to be extra protection for Rukia while Renji and Ichigo distract Yoruichi's friends. Byakuya said that Rukia had a plan, and if I know her, she's going to do doing something extremely stupid." Hitsugaya replied.

"Like what, captain? Rukia generally has a level head in battle." Hisagi felt the need to defend his friend and crush.

"She'll probably attempt to help Renji and Ichigo instead of vanishing with one of us. That's her flaw in battle. She tries to save her friends."

"You seem concerned about her too, captain. Why is that?" Shuuhei asked suspiciously. His attention was fully on the white haired captain now. Shuuhei crossed his arms on his chest and arched a black eyebrow at Hitsugaya.

Inwardly, he was laughing at Shuuhei. Rukia's friends who liked her were so easy egg on. "You're mighty awake now that some one seems to have a slight interest in Rukia, especially a male, Hisagi."

"Yes, I am." Shuuhei answered sharply. "What's with the sly statements, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Rukia is an amazing woman. I am just making sure you're in it for the right reasons, Hisagi." Teal eyes glared at Shuuhei trying to find the man's weakness other than alcohol and early mornings.

"Do you honestly think that Captain Kuchiki would have let me anywhere near his sister if he didn't know that I was sincere? Hell, he sent you to get me didn't he?"

"Don't let it go to your head. I've been questioning Byakuya's choices lately, especially after the Hirako incident." Hitsugaya growled.

"Haven't you heard?" Hitsugaya looked at Shuuhei like he grew two heads. "According to Renji, Rangiku used Shinji was just a ploy to draw Ichigo. I think they were trying to win the large bet has been going around that shows you, me, and Ichigo as favorites to when Rukia's heart."

"That's interesting I considering I've never even been on a date with her. As for Ichigo, who knows. They're best friends with a bond that rivals many love stories." Hitsugaya stated as he watched Shuuhei's face fall a little.

"Captain, you're included because if Rukia disappears, she is normally with you. Although, you should be warned about your friendship with Rukia, captain. Even if you don't date her, she is a noble – basically the princess of the whole Soul Society- everyone will think you have a shred of interest in her. Then they'll have expectations of you, and the hounds of people will not leave you alone. Can you handle these consequences for her?"

"It sounds to me like you are doubting your affections for her, Hisagi, not mine. I haven't been approached by anyone in regards to Rukia at least not yet."

"I'm just warning you. Since we dated and just talked, I haven't had a private moment without people annoying me and asking questions about Rukia. She's like a celebrity. I just want to make sure she's protected even if its only by a good friend." Shuuhei said with a knowing look. Half the male population was in love with the petite soul reaper, but Byakuya and Renji kept a lot of men at bay.

"I…" Hitsugaya swallowed some of his pride. He didn't think Shuuhei cared that much. "I'm sorry that I thought worse of you, Hisagi."

"It's okay, captain. You only know me as Rangiku's drinking buddy not the man interested in dating Rukia."

"If that's the case, Hisagi, you may have some competition, but not from me. You'll have to beat Kurosaki even if he doesn't know that he's in the game yet."

"I know!" Shuuhei looked away sadly. "He's extremely special to her. It's hard to competite with their bond."

"She can always use more friends, Hisagi." Hitsugaya placed a hand on Shuuhei shoulder. He felt a sympathy for the lieutenant.

"Everyone can use more friends, captain." Shuuhei replied with a smile.

* * *

 **The plot thickens! Only two people really knows what's going on! Who foresaw Byakuya letting Yoruichi plan this along? Don't you just love Yoruichi's bluff now? She wouldn't be that mean to Rukia! Who do you think is waiting for them? Also who do you think Byakuya likes? (Yes, I know Byakuya isn't too fond of Ichigo, but he is one of Rukia's best friends and he does make her happy.)**

 **Also if you are confused on the time line, its only been about two weeks for Rukia's dates. Those damn elders are pushy right? How can you expect to name a fiancée in two weeks?**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry if this seemed short, but this was the full set up for all the players chapter. Next will be the action.**

 **I feel like you may need a recap after reading those 4 sections:**

 **** Byakuya and Yoruichi plotted together.**

 **** Rukia has a plot of her own, and she's including her brother in it in time**

 **** Byakuya is "controlling" what Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, and Shuuhei know. They shall be following his orders.**


	22. The Escape Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 21

Silent as a panther, Hitsugaya tracked Rukia's movements from the Shihoin Manor to the tea room. She stopped short of entering the building just as he felt an unnerving, massive wave of spiritual pressure. "When will that boy ever learn?" Hitsugaya asked himself quietly.

"You know he can't control himself when it comes to Rukia." Renji replied appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm just shocked that Byakuya hasn't knocked him out yet." Hitsugaya said with a huff. "Ichigo is going to get us caught even if he is wearing a suppression bracelet. You can feel his spiritual pressure at least five miles away." He stated shaking his head. Hitsugaya would never admit to this but he was always impressed with the kid's raw talent.

"Byakuya is not going to do that because he needs Ichigo to be the main distraction, captain. You know this better than anyone since Rukia will be your focus." Renji replied sarcastically. He was still a little bummed that Byakuya chose Captain Shorty to protect Rukia.

"I thought Rukia was going to be the distraction, then I pull her out of the fray once Ichigo and you arrive." Hitsugaya replied thoughtfully reviewing the details of their plan in his mind. He knew Rukia wasn't going to take kindly to being removed from the fight, but Byakuya insisted. Inwardly, Hitsugaya agreed with Byakuya, but he dreaded having to fight Rukia since she'd want to help her two best friends.

"This is Rukia we're are talking about, Captain Hitsugaya. Byakuya is not going to let anything happen to her even if it means foiling her own plans." Renji stated with a smile. He knew that Rukia was so going to kill him and Ichigo after this was all over with.

"True, but I doubt Byakuya included Kurosaki's feelings into the equation." Renji looked at Hitsugaya in shock. "Come on! If Yuushiro has one paw on her, Kurosaki will put on his hollow mask and go after Yuushiro unless Rukia can stop him." Hitsugaya leveled his eyes at Renji. They both knew Hitsugaya was correct.

"Maybe we could grab her before they meet? It would save us from having to pry Ichigo off any male except Byakuya." Renji raised a tattoo eyebrow at the captain. Hitsugaya liked Renji's idea, but he some big concerns mainly being Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

"You fail to see the issue in your own plan, Abarai. We'd be the ones who'd rescue Rukia, and we'd also be the ones Kurosaki saw with her. Who knows what his mind set will be, especially after you told me what happened at Urahara's! Sure he'd acknowledge that Rukia was safe, but she still would be with other males."

"So? Rukia would be safe!" Renji replied.

"What if his hollow wins during any of this? Did you think of that? I'd rather Kurosaki not level half of this district fighting one of his friends, especially if it's the two of us rescuing Rukia." Hitsugaya stated as he tried to get his point across.

Renji stared in awe of Captain Hitsugaya. He never would have thought of that dilemma. "Besides, Rukia would kill us for screwing up her plan more than we have too. She scares me worse than her brother at times." Hitsugaya stated as a chill ran down his body. He didn't want to upset the petite soul reaper too badly. Rukia knew his weakness. Hell, she knew all the rescuers' weaknesses. Hence why Hitsugaya took the liberty of stealing her zanpakuto from her room at Kuchiki Manor and hiding near the small flower garden by the Japanese maple trees. He had to help her in some way dealing with all these idiots. At least she would be happy with him when this was all over with.

Renji shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw Hitsugaya with a creepy smile on his face. Releasing a sigh, Renji realized that he was almost behind schedule, and he remembered the reason he came to check on Hitsugaya in the first place. It always amazed him how Rukia could get men side tracked when she wasn't even there. "By the way, Captain Hitsugaya, Byakuya wanted me to make sure that you were in place before all the chaos begins." Renji replied with a goofy grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where else would I be, Abarai?" Hitsugaya asked as he felt another wave of spiritual pressure. "Why don't you go calm down Kurosaki or knock him out. He'll only make matters worse for us if he doesn't quit with these waves."

"He's where I am heading next." Renji replied.

Renji turned his back to leave when Hitsugaya called out, "Watch yourself out there, Abarai. We aren't alone out here." The white haired captain warned. Renji nodded in appreciation.

"You too, captain. Send a signal if you need one of us." Renji stated before he disappeared.

* * *

Rukia felt Ichigo. She didn't know if it was their bond, their sharing of powers, or just her heart calling for his. She prayed that the others wouldn't feel his spiritual pressure. Now, she understood why two guards had already vanished on their way over to the tea room to "check on something." She assumed that something was none other than the annoying carrot top or possible a tattooed pineapple.

A shout drew Rukia's attention as she turned the corner of the tea house. A young man, whom she assumed was Yuushiro, sat at an outside waiting for her as she slowly approached. In all honestly, the man really couldn't be anyone else because he literally looked like a male version of Yoruichi with shorter hair.

 _Maybe he was less insane than his sister... Nah_ , _he'll probably be a lot like her, but possibly not as smart. Hmmm... I wonder if the good, old feminine charm tricks work on him? Yep! He looks to be slightly drooling starring at me now... Great! I can work with this!_

Rukia was a vision of beauty. Her short bob was half pulled up in a cherry blossom clip while the rest of the of her hair framed her face. A light dust of make up covered her face to enhance her natural beauty. She wore a dark pink kimono with white cherry blossom petals lining the ends of the kimono. The dark pink made Rukia's pale skin pop while her white sash wrapped around her waist highlighting her elegant curves. Her overall appearance magnified her femininity; yet, it hid Rukia's secret well. The kimono concealed a small, tight stealth force uniform that she found in the bedroom next to hers. Yoruichi was only to kind to retrieve Rukia's "favorite" kimono to make her date with Yuushiro look real. In reality, Rukia chose her attire because the dark pink kimono was easy to remove while her strong, white sash could serve as a rope in tight spots.

Yuushiro's eyes lit up when Rukia appeared in front of the table. To him, Rukia looked like a beautiful cherry blossom. He hurriedly stood up and greeted Rukia with a kiss her on the cheek rather than the formal bow. Yuushiro could feel the frost burn on his lips from his impromptu kiss, but he was on cloud nine.

"It's rude not to ask permission before you kiss someone when you are not on a first name bases with them." Rukia scolded.

Yuushiro just smiled at her blindly. He was happy with himself for sneaking in a kiss, even if it was on the cheek, to none other than Rukia Kuchiki. Instead of retaliating or commenting, Yuushiro just extended his arm so Rukia could chose for herself this time.

Since she was "rude" for scolding Yuushiro, Rukia took pity on the young man and took his arm with a bright smile, but she kept a sizable distance in between them. Rukia changed their direction as they walked closer to the table. Instead, they walked along the Japanese maple trees and flower gardens that surrounded the tea house. A few butterflies flew around allowing the path allowing Rukia to scan the landscape for her friends without getting caught. She just smiled and nodded at Yuushiro's insistent chatter.

Suddenly, a gentle cold breeze caressed her cheek. Rukia followed the flow of ice particles with her eyes while Yuushiro went on and on talking about butterflies. The ice led to a patch of tall flowers in the garden past the trees. It was the perfect place for hiding a zanpakuto; her zanpakuto to be precise. Rukia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at Toshiro's thoughtfulness. He probably snuck in and retrieved it for her since she knew that Byakuya wouldn't have wanted her to be anywhere near Sode no Shirayuki. _Thank you, Toshiro!_

A plan formulated in her mind. "I have a wonderful idea, Yuushiro!" Rukia clapped her hands together. "Why don't we go look at the flowers over there? They look so beautiful, and maybe we can find some more butterflies!" She exclaimed happily!

"I was told not to deviant from my instructions. Even now, I'll probably get in trouble with my big sister for walking too far from the table with you." He replied. Yuushiro had notice Rukia's attention drifting off, but he didn't think too much of it until she asked to walk further away. Since when was the petite woman so interested in the butterflies and flowers? She basically tuned her out when he was giving a lecture on butterflies. His eyes narrowed at Rukia as his glaze scrutinized her face for any sign of guilt, shock, or anger.

"Oh, come on. Do you really follow everything Yoruichi says?" Rukia asked innocently fluttering her eyelashes at Yuushiro.

"I think you're trying to get away from me…" He concluded due to the usually feisty woman's usual request. She was too docile right now.

"But... But the snowdrops over there are my favorite, Yuushiro!" Rukia pointed toward the flowers with enthusiasm. "You can hardly find them in the Soul Society anymore. Are you really going to make me pass up a chance to see them up close?" A pout appeared on Rukia's face and big, fat fake tears were brimming in her eyes.

The tears sealed his decision. "Please don't cry! Yoruichi would kill me if I upset you! She said to keep you extremely happy!" An emotional Yuushiro wrapped Rukia into a hug, which caused her body to tense, but she forced herself the relax and return the hug. Little did the know a certain orange haired soul reaper was watching the scene.

Rukia pried herself out of Yuushiro's grasp as she felt the familiar waves of spiritual pressure flow around them. She sensed Ichigo's rage and panic. She searched the wood line wildly for those amber eyes she adored; yet, he hid from her. Throwing a glance at Yuushiro, he seemed unfazed by the influx of extra spiritual pressure.

 _How is it that I am the only one feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure?_ Another amplified wave passed over her. _I need to cause a distraction now!_

A light bulb went off in Rukia's head. She started forcing herself to cough causing Yuushiro to grow concerned. "Can you go get me some water while I sit here? I think the pollen got to me." She asked so pitifully as she continued her forced coughing fit. Yuushiro could do nothing but comply with her request.

As soon as he went inside the tea house, Rukia yelled, "Ichigo, get your ass out here now!"

Suddenly, an orange blur appeared before her and squeezed her in a bear hug. "Ichi… I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Rukia!" He said as he placed her back on the floor sheepishly. Finally, Ichigo steeped back allowing him to study this new Rukia in front of him. His breath was just taken away by her beauty.

A shove to his chest brought him crashing back to reality. "You need to leave before Yuushiro comes back! Actually, you need to leave the whole freaking Soul Society before they do something to you!" Rukia hissed at him as her hands wrapped around his shihakusho. Ichigo saw the worry in her eyes. They were pleading so hard for him to vanish without her.

His hands wrapped out her shihakusho pulling her closer. He leaned down. They were almost nose to nose. "I'm not leaving without you, midget! Don't ask me to because you know that I will stay until you're safe." Ichigo said in a husky voice. Amber met violet. The sparks flew between them in the contest of wills.

"Well, surprise, surprise…" A voice came around from behind them. The two turned around shocked as they released their grip on one another to see none other than Grimmjow sitting on a rock watching the couple. "It's so touching. You might as well get a room, Ichigo."

"What did you say?" Ichigo growled lightly, shoving Rukia behind him to protect her.

Rukia glared daggers at the blue haired Espada. "Awe, look! She wants to save you; yet, you're to damn stubborn to listen the her." Grimmjow replied with a smirk to egg Ichigo on.

Ichigo started towards Grimmjow, but Rukia's hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him. "We need to leave, Ichigo." Her violet eyes plead with him. This time, he knew that they would leave together - the hollow and the man were satisfied with her solution.

"Go to hell, Grimmjow!" Ichigo replied.

Just as Ichigo was about to scoop Rukia up to get the hell out of there, Grimmjow opened his big, fat mouth. "What's the rush? Don't want another man looking at her? She's really is beautiful, isn't she, Ichigo? A man could really sink his teeth into her tender, pale flesh." Grimmjow smiled evilly winking at Rukia, but she just rolled her eyes. She knew what Grimmjow was doing, and he was succeeding.

Ichigo growled at the Espada. He was fighting his hollow now. He didn't want to scare Rukia with his possessiveness so he forced out a warning. "You need to leave before I kill you."

"Why? I think its time we have that rematch. The winner gets to keep the princess. What do you say?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo as his vivid, blue eyes light up in delight seeing the soul reaper struggling for control. "Of course, I have a little help to make sure you both behave during this fight."

Ichigo turned around to see Yuushiro grab Rukia from behind and threw her over his shoulder. But Rukia wasn't having it - not this time! She kneed Yuushiro in the face when he tried to adjust her on his shoulder. He dropped her to clutch his face as blood poured down his nose. Ichigo watched with a smirk as he watch Rukia escape. She whirled off her kimono revealing her stealth force uniform causing all three men to stare.

Ignoring the numerous eyes on her back, Rukia ran to her hidden zanpakuto. Just as she reached for Sode no Shirayuki, Renji appeared above her with his sword drawn. Rukia thought he lost his mind as he raised Zabimaru at her, but soon a clash could be heard over her head. Grimmjow had shift his attention from watching Ichigo to seeing the petite soul reaper bring down the head of the Shihoin house because he under estimated her. Now, the red haired soul reaper stood in his way.

"Thanks, Renji." Rukia murmured low enough for him to hear it as he pushed Grimmjow back.

Ichigo appeared by the trio in a flash taking on Grimmjow himself so he could draw the Espada away from his friends. "Get her out of here, Renji!" Ichigo yelled as he braced for Grimmjow's attacks.

Once Rukia and Renji were a short distance away, he yelled, "What the hell were you thinking!" Renji's face matched the color of his hair as he noticed Rukia's outfit.

Rukia wrapped her fingers around her zanpakuto in a death grip while an unusual scowl graced her face. "I'm thinking about turning this place into a damn blizzard if you do not lower your voice." She commanded. He flinched because he knew that tone and the look she was giving him. He received both of them from Byakuya all the time.

Grimmjow sent Ichigo flying into a tree because he was preoccupied Rukia's whereabouts. Suddenly, Rukia flash stepped to Ichigo's side. "Get the hell out of her, midget!"

"No! I'm staying to fight, strawberry!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo while he shot a glance at Renji for help. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Let her. I'm not dealing with her again." Renji replied as he helped Ichigo up.

Grimmjow charged Ichigo while he was distracted, but Rukia cut him off. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A white, circle began to form around Grimmjow as ice began to in case his feet.

"Shit!" She heard the Espada exclaim as he broke free of the ice right before the ice column formed. "Smooth, princess."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Rukia replied with a smile as she called out "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" The blue haired Espada dodged her attack barely while both of them kept smiles on their face.

Ichigo was at an impasse with himself as he watched Rukia fight with Grimmjow. He knew the Espada was playing with her, but he also knew that her bankai could stop him in a heartbeat. Now, the question now, did he get her out of here or did he let her fight? Finally, his heart won. Rukia could hold her own plus it helped that she stayed with him. Ichigo looked over to Renji. "Go warn the others. They need to be prepared for anymore of Yoruichi's surprises."

"Are you sure?" Renji asked skeptically. He didn't want to leave his two best friend alone.

"Yes. Who knows what else they'll have waiting for them. We can take care of this one." Ichigo stated with confidence.

Renji thought about it for a minute and nodded. "You got it!" He flashed stepped off in search of his nearest accomplice, but it was too late judging by everyone's spiritual pressures. The games have already started.

* * *

 **Well this concludes Part 1 of the Escape!** **I hope you enjoyed it! Much more trouble and fighting will occur in the next chapter as well as why some guys were not in their "designated" spots! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	23. The Escape Part 2

**(AN): Thank you to the guest reviews from Bleachpower, that 1 person, and rosanegra! I am glad you are enjoying the story so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 22

It took all of Renji's will power to leave Rukia and Ichigo fighting by themselves with Grimmjow, but he knew that Ichigo was right. Byakuya needed to be found before this giant mass of chaos grew any larger. By following Byakuya's spiritual pressure, Renji found Shuuhei and Hitsugaya out of their stations. Shortly after this, Renji realized his friends were in fights for their lives. Their plan was slowing crumbling.

A black blur flew by Renji. He followed the line until it slammed into a tree to see Shuuhei fighting a long, dark green haired Numeros male with a partial hollow mask diagonal over the front of his face. Renji started forward to help Shuuhei, but stopped when Shuuhei wrapped Kizashi's chains around the Numeros' neck. "Find Captain Kuchiki!" Shuuhei yelled just as the Numeros broke free. Renji nodded as he watched the Numeros try to take off Shuuhei's head only to be stopped by his sword once again.

Over to his right, Renji felt Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure explode along with one he dreaded ever having to fight. Renji rushed over to see Hitsugaya watching as Shinji Hirako stepped out a hidden mirror door barrier. "What the hell is going on?" Renji murmured.

"Yoruichi's trap." Hitsugaya stated as he took his fighting stance.

"Awe man! I was looking forward to a rematch with Ichigo!" Shinji complained as a sigh escaped Hitsugaya's lips. "Oh well, guess you'll do captain shortly. Time to have some fun." Shinji said as he pulled on his hollow mask. Power surged through the area.

A vein bulged all the way down from Hitsugaya's face to his neck. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Hirako!" He yelled right before he crossed swords with a blonde captain. "Run along now, Abarai. I have some unfinished business with this bastard."

Heeding Hitsugaya's words, Renji flash stepped toward Byakuya's spiritual pressure. A loud shout stopped Renji in his tracks just as he got to his target. "No! You've made a mess of things!"

"What was Rangiku doing here?" Renji asked himself.

Renji said a bakudo spell to hide his presence, but he highly doubted that he would succeed. "We did what we had to, Rangiku!" His captain stated matter-of-factly.

"She didn't have a choice!" Rangiku yelled a suspiciously, cloaked Byakuya.

"Rukia didn't have a choice when you made her go on a date with Shinji either!" Byakuya countered in a cold voice.

"You know damn well that their "date" was a set up to push Rukia and Ichigo together. Instead, it pushed her and my captain together because Ichigo was too thick headed to fight for her!"

"He did fight for her, Rangiku, just not the way any of us suspected. Kurosaki came to me right after he saw her on the date. Then eventually, he came and talked to Rukia, but she did the noble thing. She let him go live a normal life even if it broke her heart."

"Then why are you so concerned with this now? Quit pushing her! Hell, I haven't even set up dates for her because I knew something was wrong! She acts like she's happy, but she's not! The only time I really see her smile now is with the four men you brought here." Rangiku's face flushed with furry. She couldn't believe Byakuya set this up with Yoruichi of all people.

"Our problem in finding her a husband should be solved shortly. Kurosaki, Hisagi, and Hitsugaya are out there somewhere fighting for her." Byakuya replied as he tried not to let the woman in front of him get the best of him.

"They shouldn't have to fight! None of them should!" Rangiku walked up to the tall man and stared him down. "This was supposed to be her decision, Byakuya!" She yelled forcefully at the captain.

"You dare address me in such a manner?" He replied in a steeled voice. Grey and blue eyes clashed in a battle of wills over his sister.

A sane person would run, but Rangiku wasn't sane at the moment. She was a strawberry-blonde ball of furry. "I dare address the big brother of my best friend! The one who pledged to protect her from anything even his clan! Wasn't that the promise you made to me if I agreed to help?"

"This is protecting her." A purple haired figure said from the shadows. Yoruichi stepped in between the two so no blood would be shed. She liked Rangiku too much for that.

Renji turned around to leave. He saw all that he needed to. The others had to be warned, but his plans were derailed by a blonde man with a green and white stripped hat.

"Where do you think you're going, Renji?" Kisuke asked as he waved his fan in front of his face. "More importantly, what did you hear?"

"Dammit, Kisuke! Get out of my way!" Renji growled as he drew his sword. "The others need to know about all of this! How could any of you do this to her?"

"I'm sorry, Renji, but we can't let you do that yet. All of this needs to play out on its own, and there is little time." Kisuke said as he withdrew his sword from his cane.

"Little time for what?" Renji's voice pleaded for an answer.

"For Rukia to choose." Kisuke replied sadly. He knew what the petite, raven haired soul reaper was going through. He almost had to watch Yoruichi go through the same thing.

"Not if I can help it!" Renji started to dash off only to be stopped by words he hoped he never would hear.

"Scream, Benehime." Kisuke smiled as he saw Renji gulp. One man that you did not want to fight was Kisuke Urahara.

A red shot of energy flew at Renji's head. "Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji was able to block Kisuke's attack right before another Kisuke appeared behind him.

"Good night, Renji" Kisuke whispered in Renji's ear as he placed syringe into his victim's neck.

"Why does it have to be double Kisuke's?" A sleepy Renji asked as he fell back into Kisuke's arms.

"You'll understand all this soon enough, especially after Byakuya gets through with you." Kisuke said with a slightly evil laugh.

* * *

Rukia stood her ground as Grimmjow charged her yet again. "Move out of the way, midget!" Ichigo yelled at the raven haired beauty. His heart was hammering in his chest as he watched Rukia met Grimmjow's blow.

"No! He insulted me!" A furious yet worn Rukia yelled back as ice particles formed on her sword as Grimmjow hopped away with a smile on his face.

Ichigo knew that he had to stop her. He stepped in front of Rukia just as she was getting ready to release an attack. Blood ran down her arms and small cuts decorated her pale face. He was concerned for her; yet, she wasn't the only one battered and bloodied. Grimmjow looked far worse, but Ichigo couldn't understand why the Espada was still holding back. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure never reached the maximum level, like when they previous fought.

A determined Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder so Rukia would look up at him. "Then move and let me fight him, Rukia. You've…" But their moment was shattered as Grimmjow came up behind a distracted Ichigo and sliced his back. The blow wasn't deep enough to truly hurt him, but Ichigo was pissed off at Grimmjow's low blow.

"Ichigo, the Ice Princess to me. You have more trouble to worry about now." The Espada said with a wide grin as a yellow outline emerged out of nowhere. "Congratulations on activating the Kenpachi Trap! That man is a beast!"

Kenpachi jumped out of his hidden hole. "Ichigo! Give me a real fight!" He called out to the orange haired soul reaper.

Amber eyes widened at the amount of trouble that the two of them were in. Where the hell was Renji with Byakuya? Ichigo throw a glance over to his side to see a slightly worn and bloodied Rukia smile. He knew that smile. He saw it a few times before, and none of those times were good.

"Thank you, Grimmjow! I've been dying to do this since I saw you." Her face changed from an evil smile to glorious peace. The three men watched the petite woman wrap her hands tightly around her sword. "Bankai: Hakka No Togame." Rukia whispered.

"Rukia, no!" Ichigo yelled as his ice queen became the most beautiful yet deadly vision in white. Ichigo shivered at the increased cold pressure in the air, but something was stopping him from feeling the majority of Rukia's bankai. Was this her doing?

Suddenly, a bright, white light surrounded the area as everything. The ground froze like the water molecules in the air. Her two opponents were covered in a light dusting of snow without her even attacking.

Ichigo's head began to pound as he watched Rukia glide towards the most powerful captain in the Gotei 13 and the Espada who almost killed her before. The woman was biting off more than she could chew!

This was too much for Ichigo. Rukia was in danger. White and black spots swam in front of his vision as a mask formed on his face. Rukia immediately recognized the hollow mask at once, but not the weird voice that escaped from the mask. "Hello, Queen!" Ichigo said before he charged the two men in from of her.

"What the hell! Ichi…" Rukia yelled at the carrot top. Ichigo spun around Kenpachi landing a few strikes on the giant while Grimmjow was clutching his stomach as blood poured from the wound.

The hollowfied Ichigo appeared before her in a flash. "He's not here right now, Queen. He's too weak for someone like you – a dark beauty with a fierce soul." Ichigo pulled her closer to him while the Kenpachi and Grimmjow watched in shock as they nursed their wounds. Neither man knew what to do. Yoruichi and Kisuke would kill them if something terrible happened to Rukia, but this was Ichigo. Even if he was hollowfied or not, Ichigo would never hurt her.

Rukia looked up to the man in front of her. Her eyes filled with wrath as the black and golden hollow eyes met her. The ground frozen beneath the hollowfied Ichigo hold him in place even though he did not struggle. He just watched her curiously as ice slowly crept up his legs.

Her voice was firm and deadly. "You say Ichigo's weak? I say he's the strongest man that I know. You say he doesn't deserve me? I don't deserve him! He's saved me so many times already, and I am fixing to start repaying the fair back in full." Rukia promised just as she encased a hollowfied Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Kenpachi in her ice prison.

Byakuya arrived in time to see a very angry woman. "Why did you do this, Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he walked up to his sister in awe of her accomplishment.

"I had to save him. He held Ichigo hostage." Rukia said in a small voice as she turned to her brother.

"Why did you freeze all of them at absolute zero? They all should be dead." He asked curiously.

"They're not dead brother, just froze, brother." Byakuya let out a breath that he did not realize he was holding. Everyone was alive for now.

"When were you going to tell me about this power?" Byakuya said as he placed a hand on Rukia's cheek.

"When the time was right." Rukia replied with a smile.

"I'm proud of you." He murmured lowly, which cause Rukia's smile to broaden. Rukia nodded her head in thanks to keep her emotions in check.

With Byakuya's appraisal out of the way, Rukia walked over to Ichigo and begun to melt him slowly. His hollow mask fell off as he pulled her into his arms. "Thanks for bringing me back, midget." He told her fondly.

Rukia grabbed his hand. "Come on, strawberry. We need to leave before the others break free." The two took off and left Byakuya to deal with the aftermath.

"ICHIGO!" A deep voice yelled across the field.

"Awe, hell! I had hoped he would stay frozen a little longer." Rukia sighed.

"You froze Kenpachi!" Ichigo asked in horror and astonishment.

"Yep. I didn't trust him or Grimmjow not to make a move while I was trying to get you back."

Byakuya flash stepped in front of the couple. "Take her and get her out of her Kurosaki! That's an order!" Byakuya commanded.

Ichigo didn't have to be told twice. He scooped up Rukia, who was still in her bankai. He didn't feel like fighting Kenpachi to the death because that man is crazier than his father, and that was saying something!

Byakuya placed Senbonzakura back in its sheath once Ichigo and Rukia were out of the area. Then he turned to look at his fellow captain and the Espada. "Thank you gentlemen for your help today! I believe today was a success."

Grimmjow gave Byakuya a fake bow as he headed to find Kisuke and Yoruichi. He needed to get the gashing wound in his stomach fixed soon before he went back to Neil.

Kenpachi and Byakuya watched the blue haired Espada walk off. "You know, Little Kuchiki has a lot of bite to her. She's impressive." Kenpachi stated to the emotionless captain, who was dancing and singing high praise for his baby sister inside his mind. Kenpachi rarely handed out complimentary remarks.

"Yes, she is." He agreed whole heartedly. After all, Rukia was Byakuya's pride.

"By the way, Kuchiki, you promised that I'd get a rematch with Ichigo. You failed to deliver!" Kenpachi complained.

"Do you want a rematch that badly?" Byakuya asked with a smirk. This delighted Kenpachi to no end.

"What do you need me to do?" Kenpachi asked with an evil laugh.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Y'all are awesome! I wanted to note that we've only seen Rukia's bankai once in the manga. Some of her powers are my imagination here while some are probably possible once she master's bankai completely. In here, she has unleashed her bankai multiple times and has been practicing with it.**

 **To** ** _rosanegra:_** **Yes, Shiro and Rukia would make an adorable couple, and they would have lovely babies! But I can't tell you who she will end up with yet! Y'all still have about 5-6 chapters till the story finishes** **:D I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for all your kind words!**

 **For any of my readers who love the** **Rukia-Shuuhei** **pairing, go check out my collection of one and two shots called Searching For You. It's pieces of their life together set in a modern day AU.**


	24. Unspoken Feelings

**Y'all I apologize for not having this up sooner! Between work and being sick, I've hardly had time or felt like writing! I hope this long chapter helps! Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 23

Ichigo didn't stop running until he reached Rukia's squad. Even then, he walked briskly carrying Rukia as he searched for Ukitake. "Ichigo, I think you can put me down now. We're out of danger." An aggravated Rukia said as she stared daggers into her would be rescuer.

"Kenpachi was chasing us. Do you really think I'm letting you out of sight anytime soon, midget? He could be out for revenge now. Kami, knows who else you're gonna freeze!" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Rukia huffed. "I was helping you! Thank you very much! It's not my fault that your hollow took over!"

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to randomly take over my body! I thought I had him under control after training with vizards!"

She remained quiet for a minute. _I wonder if he even remember what he said to me then..._ With a deep, Rukia asked, "Can you PLEASE put me down so we can have a normal conversation? I do not liked to be carried like this." Her big, violet eyes plead to him.

For Rukia to ask please, Ichigo knew that she was serious. He inwardly wondered if she was uncomfortable with him holding her this close. But the question still remained if she was uncomfortable in a good or a bad way. Ichigo was determined to find out the answer. "What's so wrong with me carrying you like this?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

Her heart skipped a small beat at his question, but she repressed that feeling deep down. "I'm not injured nor are you carrying me over a threshold for our wedding. Carrying me like this is pointless." She stated as placed a serious look on her face.

"What if they come after us again?" Giving into her plead, Ichigo cautiously set her down.

"Then like you said earlier, I'll just freeze them again." The carrot top shook his head at the petite soul reaper. "Now, are you going to tell me what are we doing in my squad, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she looked around.

"I need Ukitake to open the senkaimon for us so we can go home." He replied with a smirk on his face dragged Rukia to Ukitake's door.

She stopped him before he could knock. "Hello! Remember I'm dead? My home is here." Rukia replied as her serious violet eyes met hopeful amber ones. _Don't look at me like that please, Ichigo. You'll just make this harder on me as it is._

"True, but you're important to so many of us in the World of the Living." He said softly as he glazed down at Rukia. She turned her head and refused to look up into his eyes. Some many emotions were running through both of them at the moment.

A cough startled the couple as they looked up to see the long, white haired captain smiling at them. "Ah, hello!" Ukitake said from the door way watching the couple's interaction for the past five minutes. They were completely oblivious to him. "What can I help you two with?"

"I was wondering if you could spare Rukia for a little bit." Ichigo asked almost bashfully. Ukitake could tell something else was on the substitute soul reaper's mind.

"I would be happy to, Ichigo, since she is technically still on her days off that Byakuya requested for a "family meeting." Ukitake replied with a bright smile.

Rukia saw the wheels in Ukitake's head turning. He was more concerned with her having a break, while she was more concerned about leaving him alone for a few more days. Who knows when his illness would take hold of him again.

"But Captain, what about your health?" Rukia asked as she stared at the tall man worriedly, and kind of hopefully. _Okay yes, I'll admit to looking for a way out of going to the World of the Living. Ukitake knows_ _that Kiyone and Sentarō can take care of him and all the paper work - if they do not drive him insane first with their endless bickering. Noooo! Not that look! Dammit! I'm going or hell make me! Huh, I swear he's worse than my brother at getting what he wants._

"Rukia, quit looking at me like that! Captain Unohana has been wonderful, and keeping me healthy." He said with a wink. All Rukia could do was nod to her captain as she tried to hid her blush at his silent meaning behind that wink.

"Would you also open the senkaimon for us? Please." Ichigo asked, which surprised Ukitake. "Byakuya asked me to protect Rukia, and some suitors are hiding out around Kuchiki Manor. I just need to sneak her out for a little while till things cool down."

Rukia was breathlessly waiting for Ukitake's answer. She hated to admit it, but Ichigo was right. Part of the World of the Living was with her now. No matter how long she lived a part of it, her friendships would always be with her.

A sly look emerged on the white haired man's face. "Well, I do know a back way to get you in without being seen!" Rukia knew then and there that this was not going to end well.

* * *

"We should that more often!" Ichigo said as they walk into Urahara's shop.

"No. Let's never do that again!" A paler than normal Rukia stated as she slowly followed Ichigo.

"Bad trip, Rukia?" Kisuke said as he emerged from behind a candy rack. His green stripped bucket hat hid his eyes, but they could clearly see the smirk on his face.

"I'm going to kill you when I find the strength, Kisuke!" Grumbled Rukia. "Things at involve you always end badly for me!"

"Now, Rukia, is that anyway to say thank you for helping you escape your suitors and having your spare gigai ready?"

"I'd rather thank Kurotsutchi for experimenting on me... Damn crazy scientists." A nauseated Rukia replied. She wasn't even sure if she could walk straight in her gigai. Rukia's vision started to blur.

"Rukia, just get in your gigai so we can head home! It's already late." Ichigo said as he watched Rukia start to sway as she took a step forward. Her eyes glazed over. Next thing Ichigo knew, he had an unconscious Rukia in his arms. He didn't even remember flash stepping to catch her. It was all instinct.

"What the hell did you do to her, Kisuke?" Ichigo glared at the older man.

The blonde scratched his head. "Oh..." He said as if he just remember something important.

"What do you mean, oh?" Ichigo asked.

"The invisibly serum coupled with the way that you escaped probably caused her to over heat. I forgot those tunnels didn't like ice and snow zanpakuto wielders." Kisuke stated as he tried to "remember" more about the tunnel. "Just let her sleep for a few hours and give her plenty of water. Honestly, it wouldn't hurt to put a large bowl of water in your room for her. Particles of her spiritual pressure will call the water to her body. It will replenish the water it lost in your escape."

Ichigo nodded and pulled Rukia closer to him. He could see her shallow breaths, but her sleep seemed peaceful. The sides of Ichigo's eyes blacked as he leveled his glaze at Kisuke. "Before I leave, my hollow wanted me to rely a message to you, and for once I agree with him. If she doesn't get better, I'm coming for you. This is your fault, Kisuke. You should have warn Ukitake about the risk since we all know that you're the one who gave it to him! How the hell did you even know we'd try to slip over here?" Ichigo growled. He could feel himself getting worked up. Right now was not the time to pry the answers out of Kisuke. He always had a reason for these things.

The blonde man nodded his head. "Take care of her, Ichigo." Kisuke said as he watched the carrot top flash step to his house with the petite woman in his arms.

A black cat came in through the wind as soon as she felt the two soul reapers leave. "So what did you give her, Kisuke? You and I both know the serum doesn't work like that, and the tunnels have no effects on us."

"She'll be fine, Yoruichi! Ichigo will take care of her. If not, his inner hollow is going to kick his and my ass." Kisuke said with a smirk.

"You forgot Byakuya too." Yoruichi said as she rubbed against Kisuke's leg. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I like you in one piece."

"Don't worry! If anything, it will help those two move things along. Did you see how possessive he was of her?" He replied with a smile as he picked up Yoruichi's cat form.

"Time for some fun my dear!" Yoruichi stated with a wink as she turned appeared naked in Kisuke's strong arms.

* * *

"Rukia, hang on! We are almost home." Ichigo whispered to the sleeping form in his arms. The wind whipped around them as he raced back home. He almost stopped to stare in awe as her fist curled into his robe. She snuggled up against chest, and he lost his breath. "Ichigo..." he heard the wind carry a whisper. Inwardly, he wondered if it was his imagination or was it the beautiful woman in his arms.

They arrived back at his house as he gently slipped both of them though the window. He knew his old man would sense Rukia with him, but he was beyond carrying. Any amount of harassment was worth making sure she was well. Ichigo carefully placed Rukia on his bed and felt of her head. She was burning up so he ran down stairs to get the bowl and cup of water that Kisuke recommended.

A loud noise came from behind Ichigo. He turned and meet his father's eyes. "What's Rukia doing here?" He asked curiously.

"What no flying attacks?" A surprised Ichigo asked.

"You snuck her into our house after one in the morning. You didn't even mention that she had an assignment here or that she was visiting." Isshin stated as he raised an eyebrow at his son.

"She needed a break from her real life." Ichigo replied smoothly. "So I offered her a place to rest. Is something wrong with that, goat chin?"

"Is my little boy becoming a man!" He shouted with a loud, squeal. A fist connected with Isshin's face sending him into the wall.

"NO! Rukia and I are just friends!" Ichigo yelled, yet he still didn't convenience his father.

"The hell you are, but whatever! Let my beautiful, wonderful third daughter will marry someone else because you're too much of a pansy!" Isshin walked over to the poster of Maskai and started to cry. "He's a lost cause, my love! Our amazing third daughter will be lost forever because of that idiot!"

Ichigo ignored his father's outburst as he grabbed everything to head upstairs. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Rukia was still sleeping peacefully. He laid the cup and large bowl of water on the table next to his bed.

"Now, where do I sleep?" He asked himself. Ichigo knew that Rukia would kill him if he slept in the bed with her. But he was scared to leave her in a room by herself. What if she got worse during the night? Then a brilliant idea came to him. if he tucked her in under the covers, and he slept on top of the covers with a blanket while both of them remained full clothes, she couldn't be mad right? So he climbed into the bed with her.

* * *

The next morning, light filtered into the room waking Rukia up. She looked over to left, and there was a large, empty bowl on the night stand. What the happened last night, and why was she so bloody warm? It must have not been too bad. Rukia felt alive and rejuvenated. Then she remember the fight, Kisuke's experiment that he gave Ukitake, and Ichigo's care. _Speaking of Ichigo... Where is the strawberry?_

A large source of heat was radiating heat from her right side. Rukia glanced over to see Ichigo laying next to her with his hand on her hip. He looked like he was scared to touch her yet terrified that she would move away from him. "Ichigo..." She called out. He briefly stirred before pulling a shocked Rukia to his chest. Ichigo grumbled in his sleep as she tried to pry herself out of his arms.

"Idiot! Let me up!" Rukia yelled as she whacked him on the head hard enough to jerk him out of his sleep.

"Oi! What the hell did you do that for midget?" He asked. Then he looked down at their proximity. He released her in an instant causing Rukia to almost fall off the bed, but he caught her before she went over the side. "Sorry, Rukia." He blushed as he held her flushed with his chest.

"Its... It's okay, Ichigo." Rukia looked away trying to hid her blush. "Damn Kisuke!" She muttered under her got up from the bed and as far away from Ichigo's grasp as she could. She didn't want him to hear her heart pounding ninety miles an hour. He made her so nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey! Where are you going, midget?" He asked as Rukia climbed out of his bed.

"I need to go back to Soul Society soon." Rukia stated as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. "Thank you for keeping me out of trouble."

"Are you going to tell Byakuya what happened?" He asked stopping Rukia in her tracks. A loud laughing startled him. He saw Rukia doubled over with tears running down her eyes. Ichigo didn't think his question was that funny.

When Rukia composed herself, she answered, "Well, I like you whole strawberry. If he killed you, who would help me when I needed it? Besides, I can't let him kill my best friend."

Ichigo's heart warmed at her words, but he wanted to be more than best friends. "FINALLY YOU ADMIT IT!" His hollow yelled in his head, but Ichigo ignored him.

"You know, you could stay a few nights like you used to." Ichigo asked before he could stop himself. He knew where the suggestion came from. "Thanks, hollow..." He thought.

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "It's not as simple anymore as it used to be just sleeping in your closet. Your dad and sisters know that I'm here. Hell, your dad and Karin can see me outside of my gigai. Then, there is my lieutenant duties and my brother. I have too many things to consider now."

"Yeah, you have an overprotective, big brother, who generally wants to kill me, but he is trying to marry you off. I think you deserve a break." Ichigo stated. Rukia started to reply to his comment until he continue. "While I have a dad who is constantly bugging me for grandkids since I've been attending college. Did you know he cries and yells at me because I don't bring his precious, third daughter around anymore? He thinks you hate me or him. Then let's not forget everyone else who knows you! They haven't seen you in three months, Rukia. They want to see their friend so they have all appointed me Ambassador Ichigo since I see you the most. So please stay at least one extra night? I'll call everyone, and we'll have lunch with them. Then, I promise to have a special treat for you."

Rukia gave him a childish grin. "Just one more night." Her promised caused him to release a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Good! Now, go get in your gigai that magically appeared at the house last night."

* * *

Lunch with everyone was a little overwhelming. The whole gang spent three hours at an outdoor restaurant catching up with one another with stories about their college lives and relationships. Surprisingly, Ishida and Orihime were dating while Tatsuki kept talking about a mysterious red haired man. Rukia thought that her description sounded a lot like Renji, but she wasn't sure. Poor Chad was the only one without a partner at the moment, but he didn't care. He was too focused on keeping his grades up.

"Oi, midget!" Strong hands wrapped around Rukia's wrist as they pulled her forward. She was so lost in her thoughts about lunch that she didn't hear Ichigo calling her.

"Hmm?" She kept walking with Ichigo's hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"What's with you?" He looked at her curiously. Rukia seemed to be in her own little world.

"I was just thinking that's all."

"You were doing more than thinking! It's almost like you were savoring the visit."

A smirk graced her lips. "In a way, I guess I am. Who knows when I can visit again. With everything going on, I doubt I'll get to come back much, especially depending on the man I marry."

Ichigo's heart clenched at the words marry and man. He didn't know if he wanted to marry her, but he did want them to have a shot. "Stop lying to yourself. Just man up!" A voice filtered through his head. His hollow was being mouthy like normal.

"So what is this surprise you have in stored for me?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's eyes went round as saucers he forgot to grab a few things. They reached his house. Half of his supplies were still at the store, and half was in his room.

"Do you think you can hang out with Yuzu and Karin for a like an hour for me?" Ichigo asked her.

"Sure..." Rukia thought his request was weird. But since he was the one to ask her to stay, she kindly complied with his request this time.

"Great! You're the best. I'll be back shortly." He ran off leaving Rukia to walk into his house by herself.

 _He's being so weird..._

Yuzu had it on a Chappy marathon while Karin played on her phone. "Do you care if I join you? Ichigo bailed on me for an hour or so."

"Of course!" The cheery blonde stated as she offered Rukia some popcorn while Karin nodded.

 _Oh how I love Chappy! This is going to be a fun hour!_

* * *

A little over an hour later, Ichigo was finally ready to go. The sun was going to set in less than 45 minutes so he grabbed a blanket and the small picnic basket by his bed. Ichigo ran down the stairs to pry Rukia way from the TV. "Come on, midget!" He said, but Rukia ignored him. She was engrossed in the movie.

Instead of asking again, Ichigo went over to the table and stood in front of her. "Move, Ichigo! This is getting to the best part!"

"Sorry, midget." He said right before he bent down to Rukia and threw her over his shoulder. The couple dashed out of the house in a flash. Ichigo was having fun balancing Rukia on his shoulder and the blanket and basket on his other arm. "Quit squirming, Rukia."

"Put me down, strawberry!" She commanded.

"Fine." He sat her down. "Are you going to follow me or go back and watch Chappy the Rabbit? Just remember there are consequences for choosing the latter."

 _A warning? Hmm, interesting..._

Rukia was half tempted to say watch Chappy just because she was curious what those consequences were going to be. "I'll follow, but it better be worth it! The movie was getting to my favorite part!" She paused. "So where are we going?" Rukia asked curiously.

"We are just about there anyway!" They continued to walk in compatible silent. Rukia only felt this comfortable with two other people, and maybe a third if Rukia got to know Hitsugaya better.

After a fifteen minute walk from the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo brought them to a large hill where they could glaze out over the entire down. You could see the sun beginning to set as the sky turned brilliant shades of orange and red. Ichigo glanced over at Rukia as she watched the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Rukia asked.

"It's beautiful, but not as..." Then Rukia had to turn and look at him. He didn't know what was stopping him from finishing his sentence. Maybe it was the fear of rejection.

"Not as beautiful as you! Dumbass! Get your act together!" Ichigo's hollow yelled.

Before Ichigo could find his statement to Rukia, her attention was focused on a circular pit in front of them. "What is this for?" She asked.

"Great work genius! You lost the moment..." Ichigo ignored his hollow.

"It's a fire pit. Did you have them in the Soul Society?" He asked as Rukia looked closer at it.

"We have something similar, but I've never seen it look like this before." She replied as Ichigo set the basket down in his hand down. He pulled out two blankets and laid one on the ground in front of the fire pit.

"Have a seat, Rukia." She forgot all about the basket that Ichigo was carrying earlier. Now, she couldn't wait to see what else was in it. Sitting down, Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo pulled two bento boxes out. "I hope your hungry! I had Yuzu pack us bento boxes earlier." He stated with an honest to goodness smile. She almost fell out right then and there.

Rukia sat down and eyed this new Ichigo curiously. The man was never this nice to her. He handed her the boxes and placed the basket beside her. Instead of sitting with her, Rukia watch Ichigo place logs within the pit. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just want to get this fire started before we lose daylight." He replied. Within minutes, Ichigo had the fire going.

"Mh...This is nice." Rukia commented. Ichigo nodded in agreement as they ate in silence. Then it hit her, Ichigo had taken her mind off everything back in the Soul Society. Here there was no one demanding dates from her or surprising her with paper. On this hill, it was just them two. No one else. "Ichigo, thank you." Rukia stated.

Ichigo froze with a sushi roll half way to his mouth. It was very unusual for either one to say thank you to one another. "For what?"

"For making me stay. I can't tell you how much I needed this."

"You're welcome." On instinct, Ichigo leaned over and gave Rukia a kiss on the forehead. Her cheeks turned bright red to his amusement. "I have another surprise for you. Can you hand me the basket?" Ichigo asked. She nodded. To her delight, he pulled out chocolate bars, graham crackers, and Chappy shaped marshmallows. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

She looked at Ichigo. "Did you buy these for me? "He avoid her glaze. There was no way in hell that he'd admit to buying them for her. "They're just marshmallows Rukia!"

"But they're CHAPPY marshmallows!" She replied adamantly.

"Oh, guess I didn't realize that earlier." He lied. Ichigo did buy them for her, but he'd deny it till he turns blue in the face.

They made s'mores and watched the sun fade away from the world. After about an hour Rukia started to feel a strangely warm. She only felt this way when she randomly had a drink with Rangiku. "This lemonade taste kind of funny..." Rukia stated. Ichigo didn't notice a difference in his drink.

"You just haven't had it to drink in a while, Rukia." She suddenly hiccupped at his comment.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her sudden hiccup outburst. Then a terrifying smile crossed her face. Ichigo didn't know what the hell was going to happen, but he knew that it couldn't be good.

"So, strawberry, how about we talk about the elephant in the room?" Rukia asked as Ichigo immediately started to sweat bullets.

"Elephants?" He tried not to turn blood red. There was no way that she knew his little secret.

"Your hollow, silly!" Rukia said with a laugh, which cause Ichigo's eyes to narrow.

"What about him?" He asked cautiously. He could feel his hollow perk up at their conversation now.

"He protected me when we fought."

"Yes, he did, but it wasn't the first time. When I rescued from Soul Society the first time he help."

"I know that! But it was almost like he was trying to impress someone. He took down Grimmjow and hurt Kenpachi in a few blows. I've never seen anyone do that before."

"Are you saying he was trying to impress you?"

"I don't know! He's in your head..."

"Hell yes I'm trying to impress her, and I succeed! At least one of us can do it right, King." If Ichigo could kill his hollow, he would have at that moment.

Ichigo began to laugh hysterically. "My hollow only tolerates the old man and me, Rukia. He doesn't like anyone but himself." His laughter suddenly quiet when he saw Rukia a dead serious face. "You've got to be kidding me! You really thought that he was trying to impress you? He just likes death and destruction."

"And her! I really like Queen!" The hollow's words bounced around in his head.

"You should ask him yourself then!" Rukia slightly pouted as her cheeks appeared bright red. Ichigo didn't have to ask his hollow. He knew both of them had a thing for Rukia.

 _Damn! Why must I sound like an idiot? The hollow wouldn't like anyone. I must be imagining things... And why the hell does this lemonade taste so weird?_

 _"_ Ichigo, taste this!" Rukia shoved her drink into his hand.

"Not with the damn drink again, Rukia! I am telling you it's fine!" He complained.

"If it's fine, then am I feeling so warm all over. Ichi, it feels like I've had too much sake." She countered.

"But your drinking lemonade not sake!" He took a swallow of the drink to shut her up. "I can't taste anything different."

 _Maybe he was right. Maybe she had been gone from this world for too long to remember the taste of foods here._

Rukia was lost in thought as she stared into the smoldering fire. It's light started to die away as the moon rose higher in the sky. Ichigo knew that they had to be going soon since he ran out of fire wood, but he was too busy admiring her. The pale moon light on Rukia's illuminated Rukia's snow white skin. She was absolutely beautiful.

She hiccupped. "Ichigo…" Her voice filter through his thoughts.

"Yes, Hiccup Midget Queen." He replied. Rukia's eyes were wider than he had ever seen them. She leaned in closer to him on the blanket. At this moment, Ichigo was trying to even out his breath. His heart was beating rapidly.

"You're kind of cute." Rukia said with a smile. Her long black lashes fluttered while her gorgeous violet eyes called to him. Ichigo instantly stiffened as Rukia snuggled into his side.

A flushed Ichigo reached his arm around her and tilted her face where he could see her. As much as he loved her eyes, the looked glassy while her face carried an unusual rosy hue. "Rukia, are you okay? You're acting weirder than normal."

Then Rukia told him something he'd remember for the rest of his life. "Shut up, and kiss me, Strawberry." Rukia demanded of a very confused Ichigo. She pounced on him only to have him hold her captive tighter in his arms restricting her movements.

As bad as he hated to stop her, he wasn't going to let Rukia hate him for allowing her to kiss him. "Rukia, you don't mean that." Ichigo told her in a funny voice. If Rukia didn't know any better, she would say he was disappointed or aroused.

"But I do mean it, Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

"No. No... This isn't you! You must have been right. Something was wrong with your drink!"

"Well, you're the one who packed the drinks and the food!"

"I know. I packed them earlier while you were getting ready! I'm sorry. I don't know why you're drunk. I didn't taste it when I took a sip of it, but it's obviously affecting you. Now, why don't we gather everything and get back home? I'm sure you didn't mean what you said. You'd probably regret everything in the morning!" He stated. Ichigo was trying to take the high road.

"You see that's where you're wrong!" Rukia yelled at a stunned Ichigo. She hit him upside the head to shock him out of his stupor. Angry did not even begin to cover the little woman beside him. She pushed both of her hands strongly into his chest. Rukia was yelling at him but all he could do was concentrate on not kissing those lips that he so desperately wanted to. "You're an idiot! The alcohol or whatever the hell was in here may have gave me the courage to try to kiss you, but don't worry. You'll get to live your life the way you want to, and you won't have to concern me with yourself soon!" Rukia stalked angrily down the hill.

"Awe, hell! I screw up!" A stunned Ichigo said to himself.

"Yeah, you did." Renji replied as he emerged from the shadows. "You're the one person who was supposed to understand here even better than me, and she feels like you rejected her."

"What the hell are you doing here, Renji, other than scolding me?"

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya and I came to get Rukia, but since you put her in one of those moods, I'm letting him deal with her until she cools down." Renji said as he sat on the ground.

"Scared of her?" Ichigo joked.

"Damn straight! You saw what she did in bankai. Imagine if she's drunk and goes bankai." Renji shivered as he shook his head. "All of our heads will be on a platter, especially yours." Ichigo nodded in agreement. Letting Rukia cool down was the safest thing for them all. He'd apologize to her tomorrow.

"Yeah, you're right. Toshiro is the best one for the job. At least he would be able to withstand her subfreezing temperatures."

"Yeah, she probably won't freeze him anyway since their buddy-buddy." Renji stated causing Ichigo's heart to ache a little. He didn't realize how close Rukia and the white haired captain grew.

"Buddy-buddy? Toshiro and Rukia? Yep. Now, pass me some of the left overs! I'm hungry!" Renji's stomach growled as if on cue.

"You're always hungry." Ichigo stated as he handed Renji the of their picnic. Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to y'alls favorites!**

 **I will hopefully have the next chapter on time next week!**


	25. The Captain and the Lieutenant

**For a few of my lovely readers who want Rukia to get back in the game, I added some chapters! Get ready to meet the nobles because the matchmaker and the Elders' threat is coming true! But first let's see where Toshiro found Rukia….**

 **This chapter is dedicated to that1person! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 24

Steam poured from Rukia's ears as she walked down the hill. She was ready to strangle Ichigo's neck for being a idiot and for making her look like one as well. Onward, she walked into the night not knowing exactly where she was going, and she didn't really care. Right now, she was madder than a banshee.

"Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" Rukia muttered to herself. Mimicking Ichigo's movements, she mocked him to help alleviate her anger. "Rukia, you don't know what you're talking about. Rukia, you don't mean any of this. You'll regret this in the morning, Rukia! I swear if I hear him say my name like that again he's going to stay a giant popsicle."

Angry tears threatened to pour from her eyes, and she refused to let them fall in case he even decided to follow her. Rukia needed to find her level head again soon. She knew all of this emotion was from whatever was in the lemonade, but these feelings were overwhelming her. The best thing would be to go to Kisuke's shop to return the gigai and go home. Her heart wouldn't allow her to. It was still reeling from the rejection. "Uh! Damn him! Why did he have to act like that? It's not like I didn't know what I was saying! He should have known I meant what I said!" Rukia kicked a rock at a nearby tree. With a huff, she asked loudly, "How can he be such an idiot?"

A voice from behind her froze Rukia in her tracks. She was so caught up on venting her frustrations that she didn't feel her visitor approach. "If you're referring to Abarai or Kurosaki, they are always idiots in my book." He replied. Rukia didn't even need to see his pearly white smile. She just knew he had one plastered on his face by the melody of his voice.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?" She whirled around to face him coming almost nose to nose with the captain. "Did he send you?" Venom laced Rukia voice as she questioned her white-haired friend.

His breath was caught in his chest. Tears stained her face and more threatened to shed judging by the glimmering in her eyes. Rukia Kuchiki was the epitome of grace even in a losing battle. This version of her tore at Hitsugaya's heart. She seemed so insecure; yet, she was trying to hid her weakness from him.

"It depends on who you're referring to…" Hitsugaya trailed off carefully watching Rukia. His teal eyes were laced with concern. Where was the fire in her eyes? "What the hell did Kurosaki say to her?" Hitsugaya asked himself.

"Toshiro…" Rukia growled. She was not in the mood for his elusive manner.

He seemed to sense her thoughts. His trade mark smirk widened as a random thought popped in his head. "I came because I'm your next date."

"What the hell do you mean! It thought I was through with that for a while!" She yelled at him. _Don't lie, Rukia. You know damn well a date with him would be fun and there wouldn't be any pressure._

"Relax, Rukia. I was kidding... sort of. Anyway, Byakuya sent Renji and I collect you. He figured Kurosaki slipped you over here when no one was looking after the fight."

Large, amethyst eyes blinked at him like reminding Hitsugaya of an owl. "Oh…Well good! Let's go home then! I don't want to keep my brother waiting." Rukia replied automatically. At least she could go back home and sleep in her room for a few hours. She dreamed filling up on a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream then crashing in her comfy bed.

She turned to leave, but Hitsugaya stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist. He remembered those gleams of dried tears on Rukia's face in the moonlight. "Why were you crying earlier, Rukia?" He asked. The coldness of Rukia's spiritual pressure washed over Hitsugaya trying to push him back, but he refused to move. He left his own spiritual pressure flow around her - ice comforting snow. After a few moments, her spiritual pressure receded when it realize he wasn't a threat.

Putting on a calm face and a small smile, Rukia turned around to face Hitsugaya. "Me crying? No, I'm fine. You were seeing things, Toshiro." She lied.

He gave her a knowing look that made her want to laugh. Instead of saying anything else, Hitsugaya pulled her into a big hug wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a big hug. "When you decide to tell me the truth, I'll let you go." He simply stated.

Rukia huffed while Hitsugaya squeezed her tighter. In all honesty, the hug felt nice, and she needed one. If this was under normal circumstances, she would try to beat his head in for this little stunt, but his reassuring presence automatically made her feel better.

She tucked under his chin as she hugged him back. Rukia was barely able to captured a giggle that tried to escape. Of all the times to really pay attention to their height differences, she had to pick now! All she could think about now was how a few years ago Hitsugaya was as short as she was, but now he was at least 6 inches taller - still short by soul reaper standards though.

Rukia knew see needed to talk this whole situation out, and who better to do that than with Hitsugaya? At least he understood her. With a deep breath, she decided it was time to tell him. "Toshiro, I did something stupid tonight."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Rukia. You always tend to think matters worse than what they are." He continued to hold her gently.

"Nope. This one was bad! I basically told Ichigo that I liked him, and he rejected me." She said softly. He heard her heart crack after admitting that to him. Hitsugaya knew that Rukia tried to hide that little gem from everyone, but too many people already saw it because of their bond.

"It'll be okay." He hugged her even tighter. "Ichigo is an idiot if he doesn't feel the same way about you. He'd be lucky to be even in this competition. I know plenty of other soul reapers who would love to be in his shoes, Rukia. So don't give up." He told her reassuringly. Hitsugaya wanted to slowly freeze and refreeze the orange haired soul reaper.

As if sensing, Hitsugaya's murderous thoughts, she told him, "Don't go kill him, Toshiro. Please! I never ever even planned to bring him into this mess to begin with! This all started because he saw me date other guys. Then after the battle, Ichigo had to go and plan that stupid date. Of course, the drink didn't help..." Rukia trailed off as she stepped out of his arms.

"What drink?" Hitsugaya asked as his spiritual pressure started to flare. "He tried to get you drunk?" He asked with anger lining his voice. Inwardly, Hitsugaya promised himself he'd find Ichigo and kick his ass into next week. To hell with what Rukia asked!

"Don't be mad, Toshiro. He didn't knowingly give me alcohol. I felt drunk, but thank Kami the feeling is fading. I don't know what caused it. Ichigo swears there was nothing was in my drink, and he even tasted it. Part of me thinks that the drunk feeling was some sort of side effect from earlier. If that was the case, then Ichigo wouldn't have tasted anything out of the ordinary only I would."

"What do you mean by side effect?" He asked curiously as he arched an elegant white eyebrow at her. Hitsugaya did not have any information of Rukia being injured earlier.

"When we slipped out of Soul Society, we used a different way than normal because too many people were guarding all the gates. Captain Ukitake gave us an invisibility potion to get to a hidden tunnel, but whatever was in there made me extremely sick."

"You were sick and drunk in this trip? Seems like Kurosaki is slacking at his promise to protect you." Hitsugaya growled.

"Yes. I was, but not everything was Ichigo's fault." She countered.

"He didn't take advantage of you when you were in either condition right?" Hitsugaya asked calmly, but Rukia could see his little vein starting to pop.

"No!" She loudly shouted. "Ichigo took care of me when I was sick. Once I was well, I remained fine until I drank the lemonade."

He nodded to her. "Do you think the drink could have been tampered with any way?"

"The drink was in plastic bottles, Toshiro. There was no way for him to add anything to the lemonade unless he could undo the top then reseal it."

"Interesting… I'm sure Kisuke was the one to help you escape Soul Society and sold Kuroasaki the drinks?"

"It's possible, but I was too drunk and pissed off at the time to ask. But Kisuke did tell Ichigo how to make me better. His "cure" worked. I felt wonderful when I woke up!"

"You must haven't gotten all the drugs out of your system yet or this wouldn't have happened." Hitsugaya concluded. He wondered what Kisuke put into the formula for Rukia to have such a weird side effect though.

"Well, you solved one of my mysteries..." Rukia told him.

"Damn right, now its time for me to solve your heart problem. Come on." Rukia arched her raven eyebrow at him but she followed him none the less.

* * *

Rukia walked with Hitsugaya through the streets of Karakura Town. "Toshiro, where are we going? Shouldn't we head back to the Soul Society?"

"You'll see!" He replied with a knowing gleam as he grabbed her hand. She had no clue where he was leading her. Only a few places were opened this late at night.

They continued to walk hand-in-hand until her stopped in front of an older building. Hitsugaya held the door open for her. "Hello!" He called out as they entered. "Mrs. Nakamura?"

An lady in her late 50s emerged from around the corner with a scowl on her face until she saw Hitsugaya. "Toshiro, how are you?" She asked before her glance swept over to Rukia. "Who is this lovely thing?" The older woman asked causing Rukia to blush.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki, Mrs. Nakamura. She is a special friend of mine." He replied sending a wink to the older lady. "I was wondering if we could use your studio?"

"Of course! Anything for you, Toshiro!" Mrs. Nakamura stated as she motioned for the couple to follow her. Behind the two closed doors at the end of the hall was a large room filled with costumes.

"Toshiro, what is this?" Rukia whispered as her glaze ran wild throughout the room. The bright colors catching her eyes.

He tried not to laugh at her amazement. "You needed some fun so I thought a little photo shoot would loosen you up!"

"Photoshot? Come on, Toshiro! Have you lost your mind?" A blushing Rukia was utterly confused. _How could a photoshoot be fun?_

"Don't worry! It's not that type of photo shoot. Mrs. Nakamura is going to let us dress up in whatever costumes we want then we will take some pictures."

"How is this supposed to be relaxing?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"Quit complaining, and go pick out a costume! Captain's orders." He said with a smirk.

Rukia wondered over to the Women's side at Hitsugaya's insistence. She was amazed at all the choices! You could be a saloon girl, a geisha, a Victorian princess, a superhero. You name it, Mrs. Nakamura had an outfit for it. For their first picture, Rukia chose to be from the Victorian era. Mrs. Nakamura helped Rukia put on a hoop skirt then she pulled the dress over her head and laced up the back. "My dear, I'll be right back! I am going to make sure Toshiro picked the right outfit!"

Before Mrs. Nakamura could leave. Hitsugaya emerged from the doorway wearing a Batman costume. "Of come on! I was sure you'd go for the superheroes first!" He complained.

A loud laugh escaped Rukia, followed by a snort. Now, she understood what Hitsugaya meant. This was going to be fun!

After numerous grumblings and moanings, Hitsugaya changed it an older style tux with a frilly shirt sticking out of a dark blue vest -much to his dismay-, a black top hat, and a cane to top off his look. He looked so handsome even with the grim look on his face.

"Oh, Toshiro!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Don't even start!" He growled at her causing Mrs. Nakamura to laugh.

"Now, Toshiro, you look adorable. Stop being grumpy, and go stand next to Rukia." The older woman placed Rukia in a window seal while Hitsugaya was over by the piano. They took a classic "family" style photo where Rukia was holding a lacey umbrella in front of a park scene while Hitsugaya looked like a stoic statue at her side. Then the next scene showed them dancing. Unfortunately, all those pictures captured Rukia laughing uncontrollably at Hitsugaya's pout that he was adamant he was not making.

Finally, their Victorian shoot was over. "What do you want to try this time?" Hitsugaya asked.

"How about we become superheroes?" She replied causing her partner's eyes to light up. "Consider this as a thank you for making tonight better." She replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to find her superhero costume.

Hitsugaya came back out in his Batman costume. He didn't see Rukia so he went to check on her. He saw that the curtain was open so he figured it was safe for him to go in. Rukia was standing there in her robe looking overwhelmed at all the costumes. "Having trouble deciding?" He asked her from the door way.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you pick one for me? I want something that will go with yours."

Hitsugaya scratched his head. He didn't want her to kill him for suggesting the classic Wonder Woman costume, but he definitely did not see her as Cat Woman or Poison Ivy. Then he saw the outfit another outfit. "How about you be Zatanna?"

"What can she do?" Rukia asked as she watched Hitsugaya get slightly animated about his hidden love of comics.

"She is a powerful sorceress, and one of Batman's best friends. Zatanna verbally cast spells, kind of like we do with kido, but she doesn't use her hands. In times when she can't use her voice, she can write the spells in her blood. I'll let you in on a secret though. Not many people like to admit this, but she could kill Batman or Superman with a handful of words if she wanted to."

"When did you start liking comics?" Rukia asked as she watched Hitsugaya pull the Zatanna costume from the rack.

"I've always liked them, but I didn't get into reading them much till after I became a captain. I have to keep my sanity some how! But don't tell anyone! I even have a hidden stash in my quarters for when I get desperate." He said with a smile.

"I just may have to borrow one then!" Rukia said excitedly. She figured that the superhero comics would be similar to her beloved manga.

"Ah! Great choice, Toshiro!" Mrs. Nakamura stated. Hitsugaya blushed and handed Rukia the outfit before he flew out of the room. "He's adorable when he gets fluster." Mrs. Nakamura followed Hitsugaya out to harass him some more.

"Most people think he's adorable all the time." Rukia said off handedly as she began to slip on pieces of the outfit.

Rukia emerged from the fitting room a little self conscious with the amount of leg that she was showing. "You look great." Hitsugaya told her, which settled her nerves some.

Mrs. Nakamura directed them to another area where she had prop bad guys set up. "Now, look like your fighting them." She said before she started clicking away at the camera. Hitsugaya and Rukia gave each other a knowing smirk. They fought all the time, but Mrs. Nakamura didn't know that. The couple fought fake foes and mildly destroyed the set on accident. Mrs. Nakamura then directed them over to an operations based screen where she took plenty photos of them arguing and laughing.

"One more set, Toshiro? It's getting late." Mrs. Nakamura stated.

Hitsugaya looked over to Rukia to see her smile brightly at him. She had a blast. "I think we'll change, Mrs. Nakamura. Thank you for everything." he said as he slipped her a large amount of yen.

"Toshiro, you don't have to pay me!" She exclaimed. Rukia's smile broadened at the woman and at Hitsugaya's generosity.

"Well, I feel bad for destroying your set..." He concluded, but he would have paid her anyway. He always left her a little something to help the older woman get by.

"It's okay. Thank you for coming by. I miss our visits." Mrs. Nakamura said with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that I cant come by more. Work keeps me busy, but I'll try to stop by soon!" He promised. Hitsugaya looked over to Rukia. "Well, we best go change. You're brother is going to kill me for keeping you out so late."

Rukia nodded at him as she left. "She's really something." The older woman stated.

"Yes, she is."

"Go get dress, Toshiro, before your lovely lady decided to leave you!" Mrs. Nakamura cackled.

"Wait ... what? My lady?" He stuttered.

"Go get dressed." With that comment, Hitsugaya headed back to get dressed in his normal clothes.

Hitsugaya and Rukia emerged fully dressed from their dressing rooms. They bid Mrs. Nakamura a good bye then headed out back into the cold night. "Where to next?" Rukia asked sleepily. All of the adrenaline finally left her body.

"We're head to Kisuke's. I need to ask him something, then we'll leave."

Hitsugaya heard a "mmmhhm..."

He looked down to see Rukia using his arm for a pillow. Poor thing had had a trying last few days. Hitsugaya proceeded to stop. "Rukia, climb on my back." He stated. She did as he asked without any objection. Rukia was just too tired to really care. "Sleep well, princess." She heard Hitsugaya mumble as darkness welcomed her into her sweet embrace.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked up to Kuchiki Manor only to be greeted by an angry Byakuya. "Where the hell have you been? It's been hours since I sent you and Renji after her!"

"Long story short, Kurosaki screwed up big time. Your sister needed to let off some steam so I helped." He glanced over to the sleeping woman on his back. "She's better now, but I'd give her a week before you threw her in the dating pool again, Byakuya."

"Was he really that stupid?" Byakuya's fiery emotions were seen in his grey eyes. The man cared deeply for Rukia.

"She'll be fine. Just let her be. I expect he'll come around shortly, but I'd advise to keep him away from her unless you want a war of banakais on your hands. If she has the chance, she'll turn him into an ice statue."

Byakuya arched a brow as held in a laugh. The idiotic carrot top didn't know who he pissed off. "Thank you for bringing her home and taking care of her, Hitsugaya."

"Where can I put her?" Hitsugaya asked.

Instead of taking her from Hitsugaya, Byakuya shocked him. "Follow me, and I will show you to her room." Silently, Hitsugaya followed Byakuya through the front door and down winding corridors of doors until they stopped at a room with snowdrops painted on the door.

Rukia's room was covered in a presiten white like her zanpukto with brilliant pinks, blues, and purples from her art work and fans on her walls. Hitsugaya gently laid her on the bed. The men heard sleeping beauty making noises in her sleep, but they both shared a rare smile as they left the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding my story to your favorites!**

 **So I know a few of y'all are asking why a photoshoot? Well, have you ever been to the old timey photos? It's a blast to dress up! You laugh and have fun with all the props on various sets. If you haven't been, you should try it! Also, I apologize for geeking out on the superhero part ha!**

 **I decided to wait to add the noble's date until next time. This chapter just took on a life of its own. But y'all should get the next chapter sometime Monday! Our noble is someone based on another anime series so do y'all have any guesses? I'll give you a hint - he's a very talented warrior. Yeah, I know like that limits it right? I'm just curious of your guesses.**

 **To that1person, I know you are fangirling right now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	26. A New Type of Noble

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach or the anime who inspired this suitor_** **.**

* * *

Chapter 25

 _Three weeks later…._

Rukia was called into her brother's office. Renji was attempting to do his paper work, but all he succeeded in doing was making a mess everywhere. _Maybe I should go correct him?_

Before she could go say hello, Byakuya emerged from his door way. "Rukia, please come in." In a tone she hadn't heard in a while.

She eyed her brother carefully as she took a seat in front of his desk. Cautiously Rukia asked, "Brother, what is all this about?" Although, deep in her heart, she knew that what this meeting was about.

Byakuya cleared his throat before leveling his glaze at her. "I have given you a sufficient amount of time to recover from your trying incident." He stated.

Rukia knew that he was referring to the kidnapping incident, but she was curios if Hitsugaya informed her brother about her fight with Ichigo. Granted, Ichigo was still alive judging by the thousands of texts he sent over the past few weeks so Hitsugaya couldn't have said too much.

"Rukia, are you even listening to me?" Byakuya asked as he startled her back to reality. This day dreaming habit of hers was becoming quite a troublesome habit. His grey eyes pinned her down in her seat. "It's time to start you dating again."

 _NOOOOOO! Anything but that! Where was Toshiro when she needed him. Maybe he could talk some sense into Byakuya!_

With a small inhale, she replied, "Yes, brother." His arched a raven eyebrow at her willingness to date again. "It's fine, brother, really! Toshiro has been training me to master my bankai. This will give me a little stress relief. You know how he is a taskmaster – anything less than perfect is unacceptable so we've been spending _a lot_ of time together."

 _Toshiro is going to love me for bringing him into this mess again! Oh well, he's a big boy. He can handle it!_

"Interesting. I'm glad Hitsugaya has been taking good care of my little sister." Byakuya said in a mocking voice.

 _Dammit! Why can my brother read me like a book?_

I'm glad to hear you say that because I think I found a good suitor for you." Byakuya said with a slight smile that unnerved Rukia. When her brother even had a hint of a facial expression, the result was never good.

 _Keep calm. Don't let him see you sweat. He will eat you alive, Rukia! Then you'll have to set through more meetings with the matchmaker… Uh… Breathe! Be polite and curious! Don't let him doubt your excitement!_

"Oh? Have I met him before?" Rukia asked with a half-smile. She wasn't too curious about the man, but she had to put forth the effort.

"No. I believe, he was assigned to a long mission a year or two after you were adopted into the family. He's a good man, Rukia. He's not a lieutenant, but he has the strength of one. Many think this man is perfect for you not only is he a soul reaper, but he is also a noble." Byakuya watched Rukia's brows scrunch together as she tried to place the man. He decided to put her out of his misery. "His name is Kenshin Shihoin."

Rukia's face paled at his name. "Shihoin?" Her voice squeaked.

"Don't worry. He's Yoruichi's cousin far down the line." But that didn't reassure Rukia. Anyone with the last name of Shihoin now was labeled crazy in her book. "I promise, he is nothing like her, expect for being a great fighter."

Rukia still eyed her brother suspiciously. Right now, the only person that she was trusting with love life advice was Hitsugaya. Byakuya was being too pushy about this so called "perfect man." She wanted to get Hitsugaya's input on this Kenshin Shihoin fellow. At least, he didn't have a hidden agenda.

Steeling her nerves, Rukia asked, "When is this date supposed to take place?"

"Right now if you'll have me." A voice came from the doorway. Terror ran through her veins. She didn't want to turn around and face this mysterious man. Granted, she knew that she wasn't being fair, but could you blame here?

For her brother's sake, she applied her best acting skills. With a smile plastered on her face, Rukia turned towards the voice in the doorway. A man with long, red hair tied in a ponytail. His bangs framed all around his face. But his eyes were the real mystery. The light purple eyes saw battle, but he looked like a man of peace. A cross scar marked his handsome face. His aura was powerful yet extremely friendly. This man was not one to be crossed, but he was a great ally.

"Kenshin Shihoin, at your service Lieutenant Kuchiki." The red-haired man bowed at her. Rukia was taken back by his manner. He acted with such grace and dignity. "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you from Yoruichi and Yuushiro."

Rukia cringed at that thought. _What the hell did they tell this poor man to make him this happy to date me?_

"I guess it's okay if my brother approves." Rukia shot Byakuya a glance. He nodded his head hiding and encouraging smirk. stood up and mimicked his bow. "Then thank you for having me on this date, Kenshin."

Byakuya smiled like a proud father as his glaze went from Rukia to Kenshin. He hoped the older red-head reminded her of Renji and Ashido. He was tired of not seeing his little sister smile unless she was with Hitsugaya. Granted, Renji hasn't been able to see her too often since he took over her high level hollow/arrancar patrols in Karakura Town. He and Ichigo were already at each other's throats over something. Byakuya was just about positive that their arguments involved Rukia, and the fact that Renji wasn't helping Ichigo win her over again.

"What have you scheduled for today?" Byakuya asked. He wanted to make sure Rukia was comfortable with Kenshin.

"Actually, I heard a rumor that Lieutenant Kuchiki liked the snow. Since it has started snowing, I thought we'd have fun outdoors today."

Deadly grey eyes narrowed on the red-headed man. "What do you mean a rumor?"

"Byakuya, calm down. In this case, he's referring to the expression in the World of the Living for asking around what a person likes to do."

His grey eyes still narrowed on the man. "You will treat my sister with respect. Being noble will not save you if any harm comes to one hair on her head." He sweetly threatened.

Rukia was left feeling confused. Wasn't he the one who set this date up? If so, why was he threatening Kenshin?

"Shall we leave my lady?" Kenshin asked as he admired the beautiful soul reaper in front of him. He would have to thank Yoruichi for recommending this meeting.

"Sure, but first I need to get my cloak my office." Rukia replied.

"Lead the way, milady." Kenshin said as he opened the door for Rukia and flash stepped behind her to Squad 13.

* * *

As she stepped through the door, Ukitake greeted her. "Rukia, what are you doing back. I thought Byakuya would have you for the rest of the day?"

"Yes…" Rukia threw a lingering glance at Kenshin as he stepped beside her. "Plans changed."

Ukitake eyes widened. "Kenshin?" The older man stood in shock.

"Greetings, Uncle!" Kenshin replied happily as he enveloped the sickly, white-haired captain in hug.

"Un…Uncle?" Rukia swallowed a gasp.

"Byakuya didn't tell you anything, did he?" Ukitake shot Rukia look with pity in his eyes. He knew what his nephew was capable of, but he also believed Byakuya was right. Maybe they could help each other.

"Captain, I only thought I had a brief meeting with my brother. Turns out I have a date!" Rukia replied as she threw an apologetic glance at Kenshin. Her date blushed a little. "But I am curious as to how you didn't know Kenshin was back if you're his uncle."

"Well, Uncle could be used loosely." He said as he smiled fondly at Kenshin. "I helped raise him so he will treat you will, Rukia. Now, go enjoy your date!"

"But Captain…" Rukia protested only to have Kenshin produce her cloak in his arms.

"Let's go. He's had a little shock." Kenshin stated. He promised Ukitake that he would be back for tea soon as he dragged a protesting Rukia away

"Then I should stay!" Byakuya's dating command be damned!

Kenshin's picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. He hated to pick her up, but Yoruichi warned him that the little beauty had one hell of a temper. "Not today little one. Uncle Ukitake has had a major shock to his system. He needs to be alone, Rukia. So come along." He sat a very pissed off Rukia down once they exited the squad office.

He planned to use reason with the petite soul reaper. If looks could kill, Kenshin would be dead on the floor. "Look, just come with me, I'll explain everything once we find a quiet place. How about that?"

Finally, Rukia relented with a nod. "You owe me quite a few explanations, mister."

Their brief stare off was interrupted by a chilling wind. Kenshin looked at the winter wonderland in front of them.

 _Bloody hell! A blizzard? You have to be freaking kidding me!_ Rukia searched the surrounding areas trying to find a pair of teal eyes. _This better be caused by_ _nature! Toshiro is going to get it if he had a hand in this!_

"Guess plans have changed." Kenshin stated as Rukia came out of shock.

"I know a place we can go." Rukia replied shocking herself. She was curious about this unusual man's story, especially since it was tied to her captain.

* * *

The sunroom was one of the most peaceful rooms in all Kuchiki Manor. They could sit at the antique white tea table and have tea while they watched the blinding white snow fall. Rukia was slightly relieved to be at Kuchiki Manor because her servants would serve as chaperons. Of course, that was her hope until Ari came in bearing tea. The old woman gave Kenshin a once over, then she smiled evilly.

Rukia knew that look! Damn the woman and her meddling! She was going to relay all the gossip to every hired help within the 4 noble houses. A question formed in Rukia's mind. Does she send Ari away, and risk even more gossip? Or does she ignore the noisy, hovering woman?

Ari bowed, and she was openly drooling at Kenshin. Rukia didn't appreciate the older woman's behavior. She represented the Kuchikis for crying out loud! This type of behavior was unacceptable.

Before Rukia dismissed Ari, Kenshin's deep voice cut through the room. "You my leave. Thank you for your service." He said as he watched Rukia frown. Ari beamed a brilliant smile as she disappeared behind a closed door. The old woman was itching to tell the others about "Lady Kuchiki's young, man."

 _He better be worth this headache!_

Instead of worrying over the inevitable, Rukia poured tea for herself and Kenshin. He sipped the tea letting out a small groan. "This is perfect!" Kenshin murmured.

"I'm glad you like it! It's a special blend that Mr. Fujimoto makes for us after we helped him solve a hollow problem."

"What's it called?" Kenshin asked as he tried to identify the flavors bursting in his mouth.

"Snow Geisha." Rukia replied thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…" Kenshin thought hard as he identified the type of tea. It's a white tea with cherry blossoms, cherries, and maybe roses?"

"I'm impressed. Not many of people identify the cherry blossoms. But you're missing one ingredient! Candied cranberries!" A cheerful Rukia laughed.

"It seems to be a perfect representation of the Kuchiki siblings!"

"Oh, how so?"

"From what I hear, you look like a beauty snow geisha or a snow princess in your bankai so the name suits you along with it being a white tea. The cherry blossom clearly represents Byakuya while the rose represents love."

"Kami, you're fascinating!" Rukia mumbled as she turned away. A smile spread across Kenshin's face. "You heard that, didn't you?"

He nodded to her. "But it's okay. I find you fascinating as will, Rukia." A blush crept across her face at his compliment. Rukia was impressed for someone to analyze their special tea to that extent.

"Since I find you intriguing are you going to tell me all about yourself now?"

"Ah, straight to the point then, Lady Kuchiki?" Rukia raised her perfect raven eyebrow at her companion. "You have the "I am queen voice. Hear me roar." When you want to figure something out and the prison must hush or they'll die."

"I highly doubt my voice says all that!" Rukia huffed.

"You're a force to be reckoned with Rukia Kuchiki." Kenshin said in amazement. "Since a peasant like be can't resist the queen, where would you like me to being?"

"How about something simple? Why have we not met before? Byakuya mentioned a long mission, but that can't be the only reason." Unfortunately, her simple question. She could see the hurt in Kenshin's eyes.

"Like Captain Kuchiki said, I was away on a mission." He said with a sea of sadness in his eyes. His body tensed as he was trying to force down a memory. "Captain Commander Yamamoto sent me and a few others on a special mission in the world of the living. We were watching a growing hollow problem on the other side of the world. They seemed to sporadically mutate, which was all thanks to Aizen in the end."

"You lost team members, didn't you?" Rukia asked softly.

"It's never as simple as that, Rukia, but the full story is for another day. Now, you know why we never met. I was on a far-off mission while you were learning what it meant to be a noble. You did a fanatic job though!"

"I didn't do it without a lot of scolding!" Kenshin gave her a grateful smile for not pressing more on the subject. "You know, I would have been a non-ranking officer when you left. It wasn't until a few years ago that I became a lieutenant."

"Thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki, correct? I've heard stories of him from Yoruichi and Kisuke." A light entered his eyes. Kenshin was curious about the petite women sitting across from him. You could only believe Yoruichi and Kisuke to a certain extent.

"I guess you can say that! We both changed each other's world for the better I believe." A sad smile graced Rukia's lips. "He helped me get over the death of a fine man and his wife."

"Kaien and Miyako were fine people, but they loved you from what everyone has said." All the air left Rukia's lungs at the simple statement. Kenshin noticed a brief flash of guilt in her eyes before she smiled. "Yes, I knew Kaien and Miyako. He was a good friend of mine until his passing."

"Then you know the story?" Rukia asked quietly.

"I know you freed his soul to be reborn. Don't ever regret saving the man that you loved, Rukia. Love is the one thing that makes us strive to be a better person no matter what form of love it is." His light purple eyes held so many emotions. The emotion that Rukia was all too familiar with was look of loss. He lost his love to someone -more than likely death- and there was no getting her back from him.

To relieve his tension, Rukia told Kenshin about her mentor. "Kaien taught me everything that I knew. He was one of two people who saw me for me rather than a Kuchiki. Title, rank, and even names didn't matter to him."

Instead of saying any of the things his eyes held, Kenshin caught her off guard. "You know, he mentored me some too."

Rukia looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "He taught me to become stronger, and most importantly to leave my heart with my friends so they can carry on." He looked away from her. "I was once tasked with carrying a friend's heart, and I still do. Its' never an easy thing, is it?"

"No, but with every new year, their heart grows, and it enriches you if you're lucky." Rukia stated as she looked out the window at the snow. "The storm within one's self is like the raging winds out there. Beautiful and deadly; yet, refreshing and renewing. With death brings new life. Protection equals wisdom. Hearts grow because they learn to accept things they cannot change."

"For the heart is never more beautiful than a broken one learning to heal…" Kenshin stated. The two pair of violet eyes started at each other. Emotions Rukia never expect to feel flow through her.

Their moment was interrupted by a servant announcing, Byakuya. "Ah, Kenshin! Its lovely that you're still here! Would you like to stay for supper?" He asked as he analyzed the glaze between the couple.

Kenshin looked from Byakuya to Rukia. "I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I promised my Uncle a visit." Violet glazes met each other again. "Thank you for a wonderful, enlightening time, Rukia. You are amazing." He stated.

Kenshin took his leave and bowed to Byakuya while he walked over to Rukia and placed a kiss on her hand. "Until another time, Queen." He whispered.

"See you around, Kenshin." Rukia replied as she watched the red-haired suitor leave.

Needless to say, dinner with Byakuya was going to be interesting after he noticed their exchange.

* * *

 **As always, thank you to my lovely readers for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story!**

 **So what you think of the new suitor? Would you like to see him again? He was inspired from Kenshin from _Rurouni Kenshin_ / _Samurai X._ My Kenshin isn't as goofy as the real one, but I like him! He's deep and thoughtful, which is a new speed for Rukia.**

 **If you are curious, the Snow Geisha White Tea mentioned in the story is real! I bought mine from Teavana party because it reminded me of the Kuchikis! :D Yeah, I know it's a nerdy thing to do buying a tea based on that!**

 ** _Bleachpower:_** _Thank you for your review-short or not! I have 3 of you who regularly review, and I always look forward to what you have to say! As for Ichigo, yes was a fool! But I promise he'll be back!_

 ** _That1person:_** _I loved the all caps lock review! I'm glad you enjoyed your chapter!_


	27. Spies and Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

 **To let you know, the latter portion of the chapter has text messages. Rukia's will be in italics like her thoughts normally are. Ichigo's will be in bold and Italics.**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

Rukia thought about her date with Kenshin all day. The man was like a puzzle just waiting to be solved. Based on his eyes and his words, Rukia saw a lot of herself in Kenshin. The man was practically prefect!

"But how can the man be so perfect?" Rukia asked out loud as she raked her brain for answers, but she received a surprising answer.

"Because he's related to Lady Yoruichi." Soi Feng said as she emerged from the shadows disturbing Rukia from her walk home. "Byakuya should be honored to have a man like him courting you, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

 _Ah, so Yoruichi sends her spies into the mist. Its time to start playing their games now. I wonder if I could rile her feathers…_

Grinning inwardly, Rukia asked the stealth force captain, "Wasn't he part of your force, Captain Soi Feng? He is a Shihoin after all. I know how fond you are of them." Hard eyes narrowed on Rukia's form as the normal interrogator became the interrogatee.

"You're getting brave, Kuchiki…" Soi Feng growled at the petite lieutenant for touching a sore subject.

Rukia's face remained innocent. "It was just a simple question, captain." She stated is a sickly sweet voice.

Instead of rising to the bait, Soi Feng realized what Rukia was doing. The little snow princess was going to be disappointed. "When Kenshin is ready to tell you his full story, he will, Kuchiki. Until then I suggest you get back to work. You wouldn't want Abarai or Kurosaki to always out do you, would you?" She asked with a slight smile.

Rukia heard the not so veiled insult. Too many people, just an insult from Soi Feng was getting off scotch free! Feeling like she won that battle, Rukia flashed stepped towards her house. Renji would be in for a good ass kicking tomorrow.

A taller form emerged from the shadows after Rukia dashed off. "She's right, Soi Feng! You do have a thing for Shihoins." Yoruichi said with a wink as a blush crept across Soi Feng's face.

"Lady Yoruichi! What are you doing here?" Her former star pupil asked.

"I like to watch my plan unfold…" she said fondly. A seriousness clouded the purple haired woman's eyes. "I also had to come check on Byakuya since our lovely plan went up in flames."

"How is any of this your problem?" Soi Feng asked her mentor.

"Really, Soi Feng? Kenshin is my cousin! I have to make sure he's happily settled." Yoruichi said with a dark smile.

"I know he's your cousin, but what were you thinking pairing Kenshin and Rukia together, Lady Yoruichi? Kenshin seems a little too polite for Rukia."

"Kenshin is the perfect offer to counter Ichigo since Rukia so rudely didn't give my brother a proper shot." Yoruichi said with a laugh, but her eyes held a different express as she stared off into the direction the petite soul reaper escaped to. "Like Byakuya said, she deserves to be happy after helping save the Soul Society multiple times. It's not fair what the elders are asking of her, but for now, they are sated because of all the nobles that she will be dating this week."

"You've given up on Kurosaki then?" A shocked Soi Feng asked. She thought Yoruichi's ultimate matchmaking was to drive Ichigo and Rukia together.

"Of course not, but we all know how dense the boy can be! He's stewing and getting berated by this father and sisters right now. Karin hardly is speaking to him without insulting his intelligence, and Yuzu is placing all of Rukia's Chappy dolls, manga, or anything else that will remind Ichigo of Rukia on his bed to torment him. Even Renji and Toshiro giving Ichigo grief when they have to go to the world of the living."

"In other words, being Kurosaki sucks right now?"

An evil laugh escaped Yoruichi's lips. "Oh yes! Even Kisuke is getting in on the action!" She said with an evil laugh. "I imagine he'll be back within a month to force Rukia to speak to him. Of course, that is if she would quit ignoring him. The boy is moping around like rain is falling on his head."

"Kuchiki is giving him the cold shoulder? I thought she saved that for Abarai or Hitsugaya."

"Rukia does what she wants. She has a lot of men wrapped around her finger without meaning to or knowing it." Yoruichi said right before she took after a familiar spiritual pressure. The man was in so much trouble for spying on the Queens of the Stealth Force.

* * *

Kuchiki manor seemed empty when she rushed through the door. This gave her the perfect opportunity to practiced her inside flash step to eventually reach her brother's skill level. Unfortunately for her, she ran smooth into Renji.

"What are you doing in my house!" Rukia asked her tattooed friend.

"I needed to talk to you." Rukia raised her raven eyebrow signaling him to continue. "Don't do that! You look too much like Captain Kuchiki when you arch your eyebrow in a superior manner!"

A swift kick to the back of his knees brought Renji to the floor. "You're getting better. I didn't see that one coming." Renji said winching and rubbing his butt from the floor.

"Hitsugaya has taught me a thing or two since you and I last tangled." She said with a victorious smile.

"Speaking of tangled..." He said with a bashful look that only meant one thing was on his mind.

"Renji don't start about forgiving Ichigo again!" Rukia whined. "My life is too complicated to involve him."

"Rukia, I get it. I really do, but at least let the man know that you're alive. He's been down since you stormed off that night without letting him explain."

"Shut it, Renji." The petite haired soul reaper lightly froze his feet to the floor as she whirlwind her way to her room in the west side of the manor.

She could feel Renji leave the house. _I have to start paying attention when I'm flash stepping so fast... HUH! But he's right! I should at least text Ichigo. Maybe a little pity on him will bring good karma my way._

A brief smile graced Rukia's face as pulled out her phone.

 _Hey Carrot Top! I'm alive and well. BTW QUIT bugging Renji so he can actually get back to work!_

 ** _If you'd learn to answer me, Midget, I wouldn't have to resort to harassing the Pineapple!_**

 _Well now you know, I have to go back to work!_

 ** _Don't lie, Rukia. You and I both know that you don't have work. It's what 7 o'clock in the Soul Society. You are probably grabbing a book to read or you're making one of your crappy Chappy the Rabbit drawing._**

 _I do have work to do, idiot, unlike someone people! :P_

 ** _Did you just really make a face with its tongue sticking out at me?_**

 _Goodbye, Ichigo…_

 ** _I will talk to you later, midget! Don't think you've heard the last from me!_**

With a loud laugh, Rukia placed her phone on the night stand grinning at his determination. The boy never learned to give up.

"Rukia, why were you rushing around the manor a little while ago?" Byakuya asked curiously from the doorway. Once he asked his question, Rukia noticed then that she could feel his spiritual pressure.

 _Did he conceal his spiritual pressure, or am I just immune to it now?_

"Hello, Brother. Sorry about that! I was... huh... practicing." Rukia replied with a smile as her violet glaze met brother's grey one. "I was about to get cleaned up then turn in for the night with a good book." Yes, Ichigo was right with his theory.

Byakuya shook his head. Rukia knew his next words were going to be ones that she didn't want to hear. "Have you forgotten that you have a date tonight?" He asked.

Rukia looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "Date? What do you mean? I thought I had a few days in-between dates after Kenshin's date."

"The elders do not think you're taking this matchmaking seriously so they picked out a man for your next four dates for the rest of the week unless you have someone else in mind to fill their shoes." Byakuya looked away for the moment. "Rangiku and I were against this, but I was over ruled. We did not have a chance to vet this man. Unfortunately, your date for tonight is written in stone." Byakuya said in an unusual tone.

 _So in other words, nothing short of you killing this man would stop this date from happening, brother?_

If anyone else was present, they would say that Byakuya had his normal emotionless face on, but Rukia knew better. Her brother was upset. "Do you know who it is then?"

"Yes…" Byakuya almost growled as he thought about the swine attempting to court his sister for their money and status. "You should dress formally. He's a stickler for tradition."

"Byakuya, you haven't told me who it is…" Rukia plead. His subtle hint of a reaction told her this wasn't going to be good.

"As far as I know, your date is Mamushi Kuchiki."

"Him! No, thank you! I am not going out with him, brother! I don't care what you and the elders say!" Rukia yelled at a shocked Byakuya. His little sister was normally one for perfect manner around him at least, but this was a new side of her.

"Rukia, you have to go out with him. The elders have ordered it." Byakuya warned her.

"Brother, he's an ass, who tries to sleep with any available woman! His views on women working or becoming soul reapers is horrible and outdated. Not to mention, I am going to freeze him if he even looks at me the wrong way, and I will not be sorry!" Rukia stated with venom, which completely confused Byakuya because Rukia always saw the best in people.

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It sounds like you have had a run in with him before, and you didn't tell me." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You can say that." Rukia replied with a flush face. Moments of silence passed until Rukia finally told Byakuya what happened. "Don't look at me like that Byakuya! It was my fight now yours."

"Are you going to tell me what happened then?" He asked as he was swearing to kill the man for his sister. Elders be damned in this situation.

"He tried to make a move on me a few times when I first joined the clan, but Kaien was always around me. Mamushi left me alone from then on until after Ichigo rescued me. He decided to "court" me, but I denied all his advances. He wouldn't give up till he finally had a little accident while I was practicing with Sode no Shirayuki."

"So you're the reason he's missing an ear then?" Rukia nodded yes to Byakuya's question. "You know, Mamushi told everyone that he was kidnapped and robbed until the ransom was paid. The bandits suddenly cut off his ear for proof that they were serious."

"He'll be missing a lot more than that if he comes near me again." Rukia growled.

"Then maybe I can help." A dark haired man emerged from the shadows. "Nice, to meet you. I'm Sasuke Shihoin."

"Another Shihoin?" Rukia exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me!" She rolled her eyes at the new comer. _Yoruichi has it out for me!_

"Rather me than that snake don't you think, right?" Sasuke replied.

"I don't even know who the hell you are!" Rukia gave the mysterious man in her room a death glare.

"But I told you, I'm Sasuke Shihoin." He replied with a cocky, smile.

Rukia growled at the dark haired, young man. "First, you enter our home without approval. Second, you're standing in my bedroom. I suggest you get your ass out of here before my brother or I hand you your ass." Byakuya remained silent as he watched the two interact.

"Calm down, ice queen. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Yoruichi's request." Sasuke looked away shly and mumbled, "I owed her a favor after being stupid earlier."

"You're right! Owing Yoruichi anything is a stupid mistake on you part!" Rukia muttered.

Finally, Byakuya stepped in. "Sasuke, please go to my study. Rukia needs to get ready for her date." He commanded the black haired young man. "We have much to discuss."

"Brother, what is your plan?" Rukia asked as Sasuke disappeared from the room.

Byakuya turned to answer Rukia's question with one of his own. "Do you trust me?" Byakuya asked with a troubled heart. He was trying to find a way to out maneuver the elders and Mamushi. With the new edition to their team, Byakuya just might have found away to achieve his goal.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading y'all!**

 **Bleachpower:** I hope that was a good thing! Kenshin is definitely a new speed to try! Also, I hope this gives you a little idea of how Ichigo is doing so far. Yes, all hell is going to have to break loose again, but in a completely different way! Ichigo will be back. You'll have to wait and see, but I think you'll be surprised about Toshiro's relationship with Rukia. Thank you for reviewing!

 **That1person:** Yes, Kenshin is awesome! He is going to play an interesting roll in the rest of the you for reviewing!


	28. The Night from Hell Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_.**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

After Byakuya left to talk to the ninja wannabe in his office, Rukia eyed her closet with dismay. She didn't know if she should call Rangiku or Yumichika to help. Knowing the damn elders, she probably didn't have much time left before the snake showed up at the manor.

Relying on her intuition, Rukia chose a deep purple kimono with large pink cherry blossoms embroidered with gold trimming along the sleeves and edge of the kimono. A wide gold sash was chosen to highlight her waist. She even pulled out the cherry blossom combs Byakuya bought for her birthday last year.

Once she was dressed in her attire, Rukia dug through the dreaded makeup drawer. "Why do we follow this tradition of wearing goo?" She asked out loud. With a heavy sigh, Rukia finally found the white face powder, bright red lips stick, and black eyeliner.

Thirty tortuous minutes later, Rukia looked like a doll. Her next mission was to find Byakuya for his seal of approval. She did not want to risk dishonoring the Kuchiki name in anyway.

Rukia found Byakuya sitting behind his desk working through piles of paper work. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, but Rukia knew he sensed that she was there. Once he finished his sentence, Byakuya looked up to see the vision before him. Rukia looked so much like Hisana that it hurt his heart, but it also swelled with pride. Not only was Rukia beautiful on the outside, but she was stunning on the inside as well.

"Rukia, you look…" Byakuya starred more at his sister.

"I know, brother." Rukia replied. Byakuya stood up and walked over her. In one of his rare moments of emotion, Byakuya kissed Rukia on top of the head before escorting her to the living room. Their moment gave her the strength that she needed to get through the night.

A brief 10 minutes later, Rukia felts a sense of dread wash over her. "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes, I sense him approaching as well." Byakuya grabbed his sister's hand and looked her dead in the eyes. "If he acts inappropriately, you have my permission to freeze him or whatever you need to do, Rukia. I personally will make sure the elders do nothing to you."

Rukia nodded in relief. In other words, Byakuya would murder Mamushi and hide his body if need be. "Thank you." She told Byakuya as they stood in the door way together. Tonight was going to be hell.

* * *

Mamushi escorted Rukia to Hinata Yamamoto's house. She was hosting an all noble party, and all the important people in the Soul Society was there. Unfortunately for her, Rukia wasn't impressed. She went to millions of these things with Byakuya, and Hinata's was subpar. _The damn elders and their involvement! They just want to parade me around like a trophy for all the other nobles to oohh and ahhh over._

"Rukia, you look lovely as ever my dear!" Hideko Kuchiki greeted the couple as they entered the packed room.

Cringing, Rukia attempted to side step the nosey noble with a simple greeting. She tried to cautiously back away, but Mamushi placed his hand on her arm. It took all of her will power not to recoil in disgust. This was the 10th time in less than an hour he touched her in a small way whether it was just their arms grazing or him directing where she should go. Rukia knew she had to keep her disgust hidden since he did nothing out-of-line, but it was damn hard.

Little did Rukia know a few familiar figures were mixed into the flock watching her. One of first men to spot her was Kenshin. He knew instantly when Rukia walked through the door. Relief filled his face as soon as he saw her, but his heart fell when he realized she was in the company of another man. "Is she with him? Where is Byakuya?" He asked softly.

Ukitake heard Kenshin's question. Like any good father figure, Ukitake decided to answered Kenshin's question in hopes of Rukia finding happiness and to keep her out of trouble. "If I know her, Rukia was forced to come, young man. She hates these things, and I am betting that Byakuya couldn't get her out of it with all the matchmaking going on."

Kenshin turned around to face the white-haired captain. "How do you know this, sir?"

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake – Rukia's Captain." He said with a friendly smile. "She's one of the best soul reapers out there, young man, but she hates playing politics. More than likely, the elders chose her date and required her to attend this party. You can also tell by the subtlety veiled threat in her eyes. She doesn't like the man that she's with."

A ray of hope appeared in Kenshin's eyes. "Thank you, sir." Kenshin said bowing right before he left Ukitake in hopes of stealing Rukia away.

"Byakuya, I hope you know what you're doing." Ukitake breathed out as said captain stood beside him.

"I do, Ukitake. Rukia will be fine because she is resourceful. Kenshin is just insurance. I do not trust Mamushi or the elders right now."

Ukitake nodded to Byakuya. "I shall watch over them as well." Byakuya disappeared without any parting words.

In a dark corner of the room, Sasuke blended into the crowd. He wore an ornate version of the stealth force uniform. "Why can't Yoruichi ever ask for something simple." Sasuke swore as he saw Rukia disappear into down a darkened hallway with Mamushi right on her heels.

Before he could do anything, his cousin Kenshin was right behind Rukia, who was unaware of his presence. Both men watched as Rukia's left eye twitched as her date attempted to guide her back into the room full of people. A Kuchiki elder came to greet them with his petite wife in tow.

With a deep breath, Rukia forced out a painful smile. "Greetings, Lord Raiden and Lady Sakura."

"Lady Kuchiki, how have you been?" Lord Raiden asked.

"I am well. Thank you, and you?" Rukia asked politely as she could through clinched teeth.

"Good. Now, I was wondering what you thought about expanding the…" Rukia lost interest in Lord Raiden's words when Mamushi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lord Raiden, if you will excuse me, I believe I see my brother." A frustrated Rukia stated as she tried to leave, but Mamushi's grip tightened.

Kenshin intensively watched the couple's interaction. He noticed Rukia did a small nod with her head every so often. He started to count. At everything 10th second. Rukia would nod her head slightly. Once he realized what she was doing, all Kenshin just wanted to laugh. Rukia was trying to control her temper.

The red-haired warrior decided to make his move. "Rukia..." He whispered in her ear.

She whirled around looking for man who called her. She looked like she was ready to cry with relief when she saw Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Rukia exclaimed rather loudly to the disapproval of her date. The first genuine smile of the night graced her lips.

"Greetings. You are the envy of every woman in this room tonight." He stated as he brought her hand up to his lips. " Would do me the honor of gracing me with a dance?" Kenshin asked as he brought her hand.

The petite soul reaper gladly accepted Kenshin's offer with a smile and a nod.

"Rukia, you can't be serious leaving me for him?" Mamushi said as he attempted to stop her. "You are my date after all. It would be inappropriate."

"I am going to dance with a dear friend, Mamushi. Go have fun visiting with the elders, but I wouldn't hold your breath on me coming back." Mamushi's mouth hung open at Rukia's cheeky reply.

Rukia took Kenshin's had as he pulled her into a traditional dance. But their joy didn't last long. As they whirled around the dance floor, Rukia could hear the nobles' words. "The ice queen just struck once again." An young woman in an emerald kimono stated.

"Who is the mysterious man with the Kuchiki princess? Why did she give up Mamushi?" Rukia notched this to be a voice of a Kuchiki elder.

"He's astonishing! He needs a really woman not a petite street rat." A blonde bimbo in a low-cut dress stated rather loudly.

The last gossip finally got to Rukia. "Kenshin, I need to step outside for a minute."

"Why don't I come with you?" He asked. Not that it really mattered though. Kenshin planned to follow Rukia whether she wanted him to or not.

"No. Stay here and enjoy the socializing. You've missed out on so much while you've been away." Rukia replied with a small, sad smile. Kenshin watched her leave with disappointment reflecting in his eyes. Nobles were still so cruel after all these years.

A composed and smiling Rukia tried to make it to the door. This room was suffocating the life out of her. If she couldn't make it to freedom, Rukia was scared that she would crack a little. How could these people still talk about her when she was a lieutenant with a bankai. Not many people ever even achieved that!

On her way out the door, she smoothly ran over a large man standing in the doorway. She glanced up into the face of a familiar man. Akhiro Shiba stood in her way.

"Rukia, my dear! You are just the woman I wanted to see!" Akhiro exclaimed with a twinkling look in his eye.

 _No! Not him too!_

"Akhiro, how have you been?" She asked with grace and poised. She owed it to the Shiba Clan to at least be polite to their members.

"I'm more wonderful than all the stars in the heavens right now to look upon your beauty."

 _Do men really say crap like that?_

"Charming as ever." Rukia replied in a neutral tone. She glanced around for Kenshin, but he seemed to disappear. Cutting to the chase, Rukia asked, "What do you want, Akhiro?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rukia." He replied with a sly smile. Rukia loved his cousins, but this man gave off a unique vibe. She wasn't sure what to think about him so she retained her "ice princess" personality.

"Lead the way, Akhiro, so we can get this over with. I have a date to get back to." She fixed Akhiro with a cold glare as she followed him into the library of the manor.

"Thank you for joining me, Rukia." Akhiro told Rukia as he circled around her. His facial features reminded Rukia of Kaien and Ichigo, which was a point in his favor. Still, an unsettling feeling ran down Rukia's spine. "Do you know why I asked you here?"

"I'm assuming you want a date with me, but Kukaku will not allow it." Rukia concluded since that is what most men wanted from her right now. A bloody date and her hand in marriage.

"Kaien always said you were quite brilliant, even if you were little mouse." Akhiro replied with a smirk. Rukia wanted to slap it off his face because Kaien wouldn't have said anything about her.

"You and I both know why she will not let you date me." Rukia scolded him. "Kukaku needs all hands-on deck for training her new members and running the fireworks business." She replied smoothly.

"I thought she wasn't going to let me date you because of Uncle Isshin. Every single word out of Kukaku's mouth involving you has Ichigo attached to it. My people thought the Kuchikis and Shibas had a marriage contract in secret, but I guess I was wrong seeing 2 Shihoin men at your house. Why the sudden interest in them?" An evil look entered his eyes as he spoke of Rukia's other suitors.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Kenshin is an old friend of Byakuya's. I've just been showing him around the Soul Society." Nonchalantly, Rukia looked around the library for a statue to hit Akhiro over the head with. At this range, a bakudo kendo would blow them both out the side of the house.

"You were smiling genuinely at him, Rukia. Many men have tired, but only few have succeeded in making you happy." He took a step closer as his deep brown eyes bored into hers.

 **"** Since when is smiling and being happy a crime?" Rukia asked in astonishment at Akhiro forwardness.

"As of right now, it is. I want to bring honor back to the Shiba family! Kaien death shamed us all."

A little slap resounded from the room. The man looked madder than hornet. His hand wrapped Rukia's wrist with bone crushing force causing a small gasp to escape her lips.

"Shiba, remove your hand from Lady Kuchiki's wrist." A voice from behind Rukia demanded. She wanted to turn around and face this semi-familiar voice, but she couldn't with Akhiro hold on her.

"Go away, Genpu." Akhiro growled at the young man. "This is between Rukia and I."

 _Ah. No wonder I recognized him. He's the heir of the Genpu Clan and serves in central 46._

"Release me, Akhiro! I business with Lord Genpu."

"Are you that desperate to make a marriage contract with the Genpu Clan now just because of my digression? My family will be so disappointed, especially Ichigo." Akhiro said with smile.

Rukia's violet eyes froze over. There is no way in hell she'd date let alone marry this once friend. Money and power changed people. She refused to make another scene in public tonight, but at least no one saw her slapped Akhiro, expect for Ciel.

Anger vibrated all through Rukia's petite body. "Ichigo has a full human life ahead of him. Why would he be disappointed in my decision." An icy voice flowed from Rukia's lips. Her face was emotionless and her spiritual pressure filled the room bringing the would be traitor to his knees. "It doesn't matter what you think, Akhiro. Ichigo and Kaien are two men you'll never be able to compare yourself to so go crawl in the hole you came out of and stay there. I'd hated to tell Kukaku why her nephew disappeared, but then she'd understand. Kaien was her hero after all, especially if the news comes from me."

Ciel watched with amusement as the little noble before him put one of the playboys of the soul society on his knees. The man literally could not stand the power she emitted. How the hell he thought he'd ever control her was beyond Ciel's mind. But the young heir learned something very important. Never underestimate a Kuchiki.

Rukia whirled on her feet. "Thank you for your assistance, Lord Genpu. Please forgive my rude manners." Rukia replied in a voice daring him to challenge her.

"I should be thanking you, Lady Kuchiki. You've made this boring night more entertaining. If you ever need my assistance please call upon ne. I'd love to take you out one afternoon."

 _This man was stupid or he had a death wish..._

 **"** Lord Genpu, I don't think..."

"Please call me, Ciel, milady."

 _Why did men always flock to her?_

 _"_ Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my brother." Rukia bowed to the two noblemen as she weaved her way into the crowded room. One man started at her in awe and delight while the other plotted her demise.

* * *

 **My lovely readers, thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! I appreciate all the support :D**

 **That1person:** Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Rukia did that because he didn't understand NO! He should have learned his lesson in not messing with a lady, especially one with a sword in her hand.

 **Bleachpower** : Thank you for reviewing! Oh yes, Byakuya wanted to kill his cousin - slowly, I'm sure. As for the Shihoins, Kenshin was a friend of Byakuya's before hand, but I thought it was funny making him a Shihoin. As for Sasuke, he moves like a ninja and I needed a noble group for him so the best clan would have been the Shihoins. Over this chapter and the next one you'll meet nobles from other Clans. Yoruichi is like that friend who wants to see a couple wind up together and she will stop at nothing to make her plans succeed. But she's also like Kisuke. Yoruichi's back up plan to help Rukia find a good match is Kenshin. You'll see the Kurosaki siblings shortly, and I think you'll be happily surprised.

 **For my ByaRuki fans out there, I have a new story started. It's called "Love Under Gunfire". The story is set in a modern AU (they are not related in anway in this). Rukia is the daughter of a wealthy clan leader until one night everything was ripped away. Her beloved bodyguard was injured in trying to keep her alive. With nowhere else to run to, he takes her back home to the Kuchiki Clan - more importantly to his brother. Can the great Byakuya Kuchiki keep Rukia safe, or will the men who killed her parents succeed in killing her as well?**


	29. The Night From Hell Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

A disheveled messenger burst forth through the room full of nobles looking for one man. His master said to make sure Byakuya got the note right away even if the girl wasn't in their grasp yet. The messenger bravely walked up to the captain and handed him the note that he was sure to cause an all out war.

Byakuya briefly read the note before it crumbled to the floor. "Why is it always Rukia?" He whispered. His spiritual pressure flared a little, but that was chalked up to the numerous men who approached him about Rukia tonight. She was in such a high demand that he thought about locking her in an ivory tower or forcing her to choose a man to marry as soon he got his hands on her.

Ukitake noted Byakuya's fleeting flare. Silently, he made his way over to his fellow captain before Byakuya could sneak out. "What's happened now, Byakuya? Don't for a minute think about lying either. I felt your spiritual pressure flutter, and Rukia seems to be conveniently missing from the room." Ukitake stated. He normal was a happy-go-lucky man, but this time he knew that something happened to his beloved "adopted" daughter.

"Nothing to worry about, Ukitake. I need to find two useless soul reapers apparently." Byakuya growled. "Before I leave, I need you to make excuses for Rukia and I. Can you tell them that she fell ill, and that I went to escort her home? I'd hate for rumors to get started."

"Whatever you need, Byakuya. Restu and I will keep the others occupied while you find her. Let me know if you need any help, and I will send Shiro to assist you. You know he'll keep everything quiet with how close he and Rukia have gotten."

With a nod, Byakuya took off after his sister. He decided to ignore the presence of Sasuke and Kenshin a few miles away, but that didn't save the men from not feeling his malicious intent.

"We're so dead. He knows she's missing." Sasuke stated. "Let's go."

"As long as we stay ahead of him, we have nothing to worry about." Kenshin replied. The men dashed off to Squad 10.

* * *

Inside the Squad 10 office, Hitsugaya paced the floor while Rangiku was eyeing the two men who were trying to find Rukia. "How could you lose her?" Hitsugaya growled.

"We tried to follow her tracks, but it led us nowhere. So we thought you could track her since you share the same zanpakuto element." Kenshin replied.

"It doesn't always work like that! The two wielders have to have a close bond!"

"Oh, but Captain, you and Rukia are close!" Rangkui said with a wink. "Anyone want some sake while we wait?"

"Matsumoto! There is no drinking on the job! Put the sake away right this minute before I turn all your entire stash to ice." Hitsugaya roared before turning back to the two men. "Any, in most cases the bond has to be between lovers or family, which we do not share."

"But Captain! What about your little ice babies!" Rangiku wailed. Hitsugaya considered murdering his lieutenant right then and there. She kept trying to hug and suffocate him in her ample chest after he told her that he and Rukia were just good friends. Hitsugaya had his sights set on Karin Kurosaki, and Rukia had helped the blossoming relationship along without anyone knowing.

"Are these two for real?" Sasuke quietly asked Kenshin who shrugged.

Once Hitsugaya detangled himself from a pouting Rangiku, he turned to face the men. "Hyorinmaru gave me a clue for finding Rukia, but we need to know what we are walking into."

"That's the other part. We don't know if someone took her or if she left on her own." Sasuke replied. "We were a few feet away from her then one second she was there and the next she disappeared."

"I gathered that earlier. What I don't understand is, why you didn't tell Kuchiki this? Sure, Byakuya will be furious, but Rukia is his main priority. You should know that between him and Ichigo, Rukia is the most protected on in all of the Soul Society. No one is just going to randomly grab her." Hitsugaya concluded.

"She didn't have her zanpakuto at the time. The elders forced her to leave it." A tinge of fear entered Hitsugaya's eyes

"Rukia is a kido expert. Unless there is a small army, she'll be fine." Rangiku stated with all seriousness. Miraculously, her eyes were clear of the sake quickly. Hitsugaya figured that she was putting a front on for these men until she could gauge their trust worthiness. Rukia must have told her that Kenshin was serious about dating her, and Rangiku wanted to make sure than man was worthy.

"Do either of you have any clues as to where she would go?" Hitsugaya asked.

"She's the heir of the Kuchiki Clan and prize of the Soul Society. Everyone is a suspect at this point." Sasuke calmly replied.

"But she did have an occurrence with a man named Akhiro Shiba tonight." Kenshin spoke up. "Rukia wasn't too pleased with the man."

The white-haired captain shook his head in annoyance. "Again, you should have told Kuchiki this - not me!"

"We were slightly afraid of dying by his hand before he'd let us finish explaining ourselves." The men replied.

"That's a fair enough assumption. You did let his little sister disappear right from under your nose!" Hitsugaya growled at the men's incompetence. He knew Rukia could be tricky, but Hitsugaya doubted she knew that she was being followed considering these two men were in competent. The little Kuchiki wouldn't be so reckless, would she? If Kurosaki was with her, the answer would be yes, but not now. He was going to have to wring that strawberry's neck after he found her. Ichigo was in for a rude awakening at his hands.

The snow storm was furious when they stepped out of the office. Hitsugaya looked back at as group making sure they were all bundled up. His hopes were slightly diminishing as the storm worsened. Hyorinmaru found a faint trace of Sode no Shirayuki's spiritual pressure in Rukia. This was going to be more challenging than he thought since Rukia didn't have her zanpakuto with her.

Hitsugaya turned back to the group. "We need to bring Kurosaki in on this before all of you die from the cold."

Sasuke shot Kenshin as curious glanced "He's one of Rukia's good friends." Kenshin replied smoothly.

"He's also your competition." Hitsugaya replied with a smirk. "Ichigo Kurosaki was the savior of the Soul Society multiple times."

Rangiku raised her perfect strawberry-blonde eyebrow at them, but she let her captain's attitude slide. He was concerned for his friend. Rangiku also noticed him slipping a hell butterfly out the window before they left the office. Did Hitsugaya send it to Rukia or Byakuya?

* * *

Alone time was all that she wanted. Was it really to much to ask? The nobles still hated her, and the elders were bugging her constantly. Suddenly, a hell butterfly landed on her nose. She smiled when she heard Hitsugaya's voice checking on her, but she was shocked to learn that everyone searching for her.

Rukia let off a small flare of her spiritual pressure so Byakuya and Hitsugaya could come find her. She didn't mean to walk so far away from the house, but the night called to her. The snow and cold was a more welcoming presence that the stuffy nobles and their well-to-do manners. In all honestly, she missed being normal in the World of the Living. At least there, she was Rukia Kuchiki - friend, soul reaper, and student. No pressures were placed upon her. Then she thought about the strawberry. A smile graced her lips.

"Oh, Lady Kuchiki!" A traitorous voice called to her from behind a tree. Rukia's veins ran cold. Of all the people to find her out here, it had to be him.

"I should have blasted you earlier." Rukia growled at her unwanted companion.

"If you did, you'd have been injured in the process along with causing an uproar among the noble houses." A creepy grin appeared on Akhiro's face.

"You obviously missed my first 50 plus years as a Kuchiki then." Rukia told Akhiro with a bored face.

"I heard all about it from Kaien. You were his and Miyako's shining star at work." He countered. The damn man had the gall to bring up again.

"What a bitter little boy you are, Akhiro. Leave Kaien and Miyako out of this." A loud growl of frustration emerged from Akhiro. Rukia rolled her eyes. Apparently, she wasn't acting like the damsel in distress that he was expecting. Was she really supposed to be scared of him? "Go home before you get hurt." She warned him.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are surrounded. I suggest you agree to come with me willingly." He told her.

A raven-haired eyebrow arched at his insolence. "If I do not?" She asked.

"You will be tied, kidnapped, and forced to marry me." He told Rukia as he walked right up to her. "Our wedding will bring the Shiba Clan to fortune once again!" Akhiro told her with an evil laugh.

The temperature dropped. She had no intention of being married to this money loving pig!

"You leave me no choice, Rukia." Akhiro nodded to his men hidden in the trees.

Before Rukia even had a chance to blast them with kido. A wave of pink petals danced round her acting as a barrier. Smirking, Rukia looked at Akhiro before he was attacked. "You picked the wrong family to mess with, Shiba. But you don't even deserve that name! The Shiba Clan is full of heroes, and you dishonor it.

Senbonzakura's petals attacked Akhiro causing him to submit to the ground in a bloody pulp. Byakuya's deadly voice came from behind Akhiro as he laid on the ground in agony. "No one, and I mean no one, threatens my pride and gets away with it."

"You should finish the job, Kuchiki." Akhiro gritted trough his teeth as the Kuchiki siblings watched him.

"I'm not going to kill you." Byakuya stated. A small, rare smile appeared on his lips. "I'm going to let Kukaku have her way with you. You'll probably pray that you're dead before the end of it, wishing that you'd die by my Senbonzakura."

Turning his glaze from the fallen man, Byakuya checked Rukia over for any damage. "I'm fine, brother. He didn't lay a hand on me." Rukia told him.

"You left without leaving a note." He chided.

"I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped!" Rukia countered. "I just wanted to be alone. That place was sucking the life out of me." Silently, Byakuya agreed with her, but he couldn't tell Rukia that. She needed to learn how to deal with those situations better since she would be clan leader.

"As punishment for your behavior, you are sentenced to two additional dates this week. One is Ciel Genpu he's already approached me about courting you. The elders will not let you refuse a date with him. The other is Sasuke Shihoin. He's been keeping an eye on you all night so that's his reward."

Rukia's mouth dropped to the floor. _Did Byakuya really just use me as a reward? No freaking way!_

"If you don't shut your mouth, flies will be able to get in." He scolded her.

"But, brother!" Rukia pouted. "I was just about kidnapped, and you're making me date more people!"

"This is no negotiable, Rukia. You should never have left the party. Now, please make your way back to manor. I had Ukitake make excuses for you in case you are missed."

Giving in to defeat, Rukia replied, "Yes, brother." Rukia trailed off as she made her way back home. _Least he's not making me go out with them tonight._

"It's all coming together." Byakuya stated as he watched Rukia leave.

Out of nowhere, a red-headed and black haired blur landed on her. "What the hell?" She asked loudly. Looking down she noticed the two soul reapers who had been stalking her the whole night. "Where is Toshiro?" She asked

"I'm right here." He replied behind here.

"Good. I need you to check on the Kurosakis for me. I don't trust that Akhiro didn't send men after Ichigo." Rukia turned to look at her white haired friend.

"He can handle himself." Hitsugaya told her. "But I had some business to discuss with him anyway, so I will be happy to make sure they are all safe." He replied with a smirk.

Rukia saw Rangiku out of her perished vision, and she ran to hug her. "Can you to escort me back to the manor, please. We have a lot that needs to be discussed." Rangiku nodded yes.

"Now, it was time for the two men who sat in the pile of snow. "I want to thank you for being diligent in trying to find me." Rukia told them. "Kenshin, you will get another date as a reward for your efforts. Sasuke, Byakuya has seen fit to reward you with a date as well. They shall occur in three days time if anything doesn't change." She informed the men.

Once her task was over, Rukia and Rangiku headed back towards the manor. A bunch of girl talk was needed to sort out these stupid feelings in her head.

* * *

Hitsugaya nearly blew a gasket when he learned that Byakuya used his sister as a reward. All rational thought in his brain left. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I am going to murder you if you do not get your act together." He promised in a low whisper.

Instead of relying on anyone else to deliver his message and fulfilling his promise to Rukia, Hitsugaya went to go to the World of the Living and visited the Kurosakis. He flew out of the senkaimon and landed on the roof of the nearest build.

Searching for the familiar spiritual pressure, he followed the trail to their house rather than grab a gigai from Uahara. This trip wasn't going to take long, even if he had to tie Ichigo up and bring him back to the Soul Society. Rukia damn well will be happy if he had any say in the matter.

Karin was inside watching the soccer game when she felt the seat next to her get taken. She looked over to see a familiar white-haired captain. "Toshiro, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kick your brother's ass." Hitsugaya simply stated as a small vein ticked on his forehead.

"You'll have to get in line." She replied with a cocky smirk. "I've been torturing him for the past month, even Yuzu has helped. We all miss Rukia. Dad's been crying to the poster of mom way too much since she's left, and Ichigo has been looking like a lost puppy. He says he's fine, but we both know he's not. A few days ago was the first time I've seen him smile in a month!"

"Speaking of Rukia, she is also why I am here. Some idiotic suitor gave her the impression that he may send men here."

"Oh yeah! We had some strange idiots earlier, but Kisuke and Dad took care of them."

"Good. Now for your brother..." He growled.

"Toshiro, he's not going to get his ass in gear -anything short of Rukia receiving an actual proposal will just causing him to whine and mope."

"Damn fool! He may loose her sooner than he thinks then." Hitsugaya warned Karin.

"Don't look at me! I've told him that plenty of times! Rukia was the best thing to happen to him, and he's not fighting for what he wants." The black haired girl ecstatically pointed out. Ichigo was beyond stupid in her opinion.

"He has a real does have a chance of losing her soon. The elders keep pushing nobles on her - not to mention Byakuya's back up plan!" Hitsugaya told her with a heavy heart. Kenshin was a nice man and a decent soul reaper from all the asking around he's done. But the he was still in love with his wide who was killed on his mission in the World of the Living. That's why he stayed disappeared for so long.

"What why?" Karin asked shocked. She figured Ichigo and Rukia would make up sooner than later. "Where the hell did this back up plan come from?" She yelled loud enough to cause Ichigo to run down the stairs.

"What the hell is this commotion about!" Ichigo asked as he barreled down the steps. Once he noticed Karin was fine, he realized that Hitsugaya was talking to his sister awfully close on the couch.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo growled.

Yuzu came in from the kitchen hearing everyone yelling. "Hitsugaya what are you doing here? Are you finally here to take Karin for a date!" She asked happily.

Ichigo's scowl darkened, but they all realize something. Hitsugaya was in his shihakusho and haori. Three sets of eyes turned to look at her. "Yuzu, you can see Toshiro?"

"Of course, I can! But why is he dressed in that black robe with a sword on his back?" The soft spoken Kurosaki asked.

Before any of them could began to address Yuzu's growing power issue, the living room door swung open revealing a vary scared Hanataro. He walked over to stand if front of Ichigo before he began to read a decree in his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you have has been issued a challenge. Therefore, you are hereby summoned to appear at Kuchiki Manor for your trial. If you do not show up, you give up your right to return to the Soul Society and to see Rukia Kuchiki until your natural life ends."

"The hell I am!" Ichigo snatched the edict away from Hanataro.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but those are the rules. The Head-Captain Kyoraku and Captain Kuchiki will be present to determine the outcome of the challenge." Hanataro told him softly.

"So your saying if I ever want to see Rukia again, I have to do this?" A shell-shocked Ichigo asked. He couldn't believe that Byakuya would do this.

"That's damn well what he's saying Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled causing everyone but Karin to flinch. The black-haired girl just kept a smirk on her face. Sighing, Ichigo balled folded up the edict and started to head up the stairs. "Oh, no you don't! We need to go now before Byakuya sends any more of these out!" He pulled Ichigo to the door, the he realized the strawberry stopped.

"Another? Are you telling me I have really competition?" He asked. Ichigo always thought the Rukia would chose him in the end - even if she was a hard-headed midget.

"Yes, Kurosaki! Why the hell do you think I'm here? I'd actually like to see you two end up together!" Hitsugaya told him. His voice laced with full seriousness that Ichigo couldn't doubt his intentions.

Recognition finally appeared in Ichigo's eyes. "Let's go kick their asses!" He said as he sprinted out of the door leaving Hitsugaya in the dust.

Karin walked up behind Toshiro and wrapped an arm around his should. "Do you think he'll make it?" She asked him.

"It took a month for us to even get them to talk together. She loves him, even if she's mad at him."

"Then there is hope." Karin lend up to give Hitsugaya a kiss on the cheek. "How about next time you're around we go on a date? It's been boring only getting to talk to you."

"I thought that was my line?" He asked with a laughed.

Yuzu admired the couple from the doorway. Who knew Rukia's matchmaking would spread out to their friends and family. Now, if her brother would just keep his head on straight!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I love hearing feedback from y'all!**

 **BleachPower:** Thank you for the review and the complement! :D I adore Rukia, and her bankai form is AWESOME! Is this what you have been waiting for lol?

 **That1person:** Let's just say Rukia won't really be catching a break till the end of the story from here on out lol! Also... Please don't kill me! :D


	30. The Challenge Part 1

**(AN) Sorry it took a little longer to post this chapter, but I was trying to decide to split this or not, and the word count kept growing so yeah lol. I should have part 2 posted Sunday/Monday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

The next afternoon, Rukia stole Rangiku from Hitsugaya. She needed assistance a someone to talk to after last night's debacle. One night of hell was enough for her from the traditional dress to the horrid makeup to the people wanting to kidnap and marry her. You'd think people would learn by now that she wouldn't go down with a fight.

Rangiku eyed her petite friend as she stood lost in thought staring at the closet while millions of thoughts were running through her head. "Are you okay, Rukia?" Rangiku asked. Something was bothering her friend, and it was more than just the recent events.

Violet eyes turned to greet her. You could tell that Rukia barely slept that night by the circles under her eyes. "Ran, what do you think of Ciel?" Rukia asked. This wasn't the answer that Rangiku was expecting. Why would she ask a question with a question unless Rukia was deflecting? Or even worse, considering Ciel to be an actual suitor?

To satisfy her friend, Rangiku asked, "Oh, the little, black haired noble with bright blue eyes from Central 46?" Rukia nodded. Rangiku tapped her finger to her lip thinking of an appropriate answer. "He's cute and nice enough, I guess..."

"I can't figure out what to make of him." Rukia said with a shake of her head. "Yes, he's attractive, but is there more to him? I mean, he witnessed my first dispute with Akhiro last night, and he didn't spread any rumors so he has a point in his favor." Rukia replied solemnly.

Rangiku pitied Rukia. Her once bright life was resorted to sorting through who was actually friend or foe. Thankfully, all her friends had her back, especially one handsome carrot top, who should be receiving an earth shattering note. Now, all she had to do was plant seeds of doubt about Ciel so Rukia would think twice before she dated him again. "You know, Rukia, I asked around about Ciel after your impromptu visit this morning."

"Oh…Did you find anything I should be aware of?" She asked skeptically. Rukia needed all the information that she could gather. Ciel seemed nice enough the other night, but so was Akhiro before his drive for greed consumed him. Forewarned is forearmed.

"Well, I have two things that concern me. One, he seems to have a penchant for spending large amounts of quality time with one of his manservants – if you understand my meaning." Rangiku stated with a wink. Rukia just raised a raven-haired eyebrow at Rangiku. If this was all that Rukia had to worry about, then she was in the clear.

Rangiku bit her lip. "Rukia, other rumor concerned Ciel's previous lover."

Before Rangiku continued, Rukia interrupted. "He's a nobleman, Ran. Rumors are going to whirl around him like do me. One day, I'm marrying Ichigo, the next Toshiro, then Kenshin the next. Hell, someone even suggested Renji because we were seen sparring and laughing together. I mean really, can those idiotic people make up their minds?" Rukia stated with an exhausted sigh. Could her life be anymore complicated?

"While you're the latest gossip, Rukia, Ciel's rumor was from a few years. Some people say that his blonde-haired lover mysteriously disappeared, there were even rumors that she was his fiancée. One theory is that she ran off with lower class nobleman or a peasant while the others say she disappeared without a trace around the time Ciel's man servant came into the picture." Rangiku told Rukia excitedly. If Rukia didn't know better, she thought Rangiku was telling her all this over dramatically on purpose.

"It's most likely that she wasn't happy with her lot or she feel in love with someone else so she ran off. Honestly, Ran, I am not worried about it because Byakuya will not make me marry him. All I have to do is survive this date." Rukia stated as she picked up her new emerald green kimono with water lilies painted on it.

Rangiku marveled at Rukia's resolve. She was so calm unlike last night, but that's all going to change shortly. She hid her smirk as Rukia turned around to show her the simple, but beautiful kimono. "What do you think? Is it too formal or just right?"

"I think he's tongue will be wagging for you - if he's straight." She said with a little laugh. "But you know who else would love this kimono?" Rangiku asked cheerfully causing a frown to appear on Rukia's face.

"Rangiku, I will freeze you if you say the two names I am thinking about." Rukia promised. She was tired of hearing her always throw Ichigo or Hitsugaya's name in every available conversation.

"What? I was going to say Kenshin! He's so fond of you!" Rangiku stated as she nudged Rukia in the side. Her targeted shoved her into the chair where Rangiku landed with a light flop.

"You, stay right there! I'll need your help in a minute!" The petite soul reaper commanded as she headed to her changing area.

"Like I'm going to miss a moment of this!" Rangiku exclaimed in a high pitch voice then she proceeded to grab a sake bottle from who knows where.

Rukia couldn't help but shiver at Rangiku's words. _Just what the hell does Ran expect to happen on this date?_

* * *

Rukia exited the manor with Rangiku slowly following behind her. When Rukia wasn't looking, Rangiku snuck over to where Byakuya was waiting. "Is everything ready, captain?" She asked him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Byakuya's expression remained stoic, but it took all his strength not to roll his eyes at Rangiku.

"I just want to make sure he's here. If not, I'll kill him myself for breaking her heart." Rangiku said softly so Rukia wouldn't overhear them.

"You'll have to get in line, lieutenant." Byakuya said with a smirk on his face. He didn't even try to hide his chilling glaze of how much pleasure that he'd get from killing Ichigo if he hurt Rukia.

The pair watched Rukia as she approached the gate. To her surprise, it wasn't Ciel Genpu waiting for her, but a mammoth of a man. "You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Rukia muttered.

She had to hold her composer. Part of her wanted to break and run, and the other part was trying to resist changing into her bankai. At least she could get a running start and possibly survive the outcome of their battle then.

 _Do not show fear. He can't seriously be here to replace Ciel. Maybe I should have listened to Ran...Kami, I'm sorry for whatever I did! Don't make HIM my date!_

A pink head of hair popped over the Captain of Squad 12's shoulder. "Rukia! We're here for you!" Yachiru shouted happily as terror filled Rukia's violet eyes. The lieutenant and the captain of Squad 12 was not two people that you wanted to see at your manor. Destruction and missing sweets always followed them - normally in that order.

"Little Kuchiki." Kenpachi greeted her. "You've grown stronger since our last meeting. It's a shame that I'm here for Ichigo and not you."

 _Wait! He wants Ichigo? Why would he be here? We've hardly spoken in a month._

"Good luck with that, Captain Kenpachi. Ichigo and I are not on the same page right now. Using me as bait would be pointless." Rukia told him as she stuck her nose in the air. She had to retain her Kuchiki composer since her brother was somewhere around here.

"Kuchiki, I can't fight you because I promised your brother that you'd be safe, but Ichigo is another matter altogether. If you're ever in trouble, he'll come for you, especially after our unique invitation." Kenpachi told her with a blood thirsty smile. Just thinking about fighting Ichigo got his adrenaline flowing.

"Unique invitation? What are you talking about?" A surprised Rukia asked. Byakuya didn't tell her anything about this.

"Simple - Fight or be banned from you and the Soul Society until his natural death." He stated proudly as he watched Rukia pale.

 _Byakuya agreed to this? I must have fallen asleep. This has to be a dream. He wouldn't dare ban Ichigo like that, would he?_

"Awe! He'll be here. Ichi loves Rukia!" Rukia marveled at Yachiru's words, but she didn't have the heart to correct the girl. Everyone knew Ichigo was back in the human world doing stupid human things while she was here trying decide who to marry.

Determined not to be a part of this, Rukia turned to head back inside when her brother and Rangiku appeared in front of her. "Where are you going, Rukia? Your date is here." Byakuya asked. He didn't get any joy from torturing her like this, but Ichigo needed to prove himself in more than one way.

"He's not my date! My date was Ceil Genpu. Now, I'm going back inside the manor to read. I refuse to be a tool for his to fight Ichigo, especially one that you set up, brother." Rukia replied with all the pose and grace of a Kuchiki.

Kenpachi looked confused for a minute as he listened to Rukia's rant. "Oh, you meant that punk over there?" He asked as he pointed to a poor, splattered soul on the floor. The Kuchiki healers were trying to keep him alive until they could get him to Unohana.

"You allowed a fight? Are you insane?" A terrified Rukia asked her brother. Her large, violet eyes begged him to not confirm her suspicions.

"Kenpachi challenged the boy to a fair fight. He is a soul reaper and a noble. Genpu could have turned the challenge down." Byakuya stated with an air of superiority about him.

"Genpu only did what was right." Kyoraku said as he appeared on next to her replacing Rangiku. Suddenly, Rukia noticed the pattern. The three captains had her blocked in on all sides.

 _My brother is against me. The Captain-Commander is against me, and Squad 11 captain wants to kill my best friend ... Why am I always involved in these people's psychotic games?_

Instead of yelling at the three captains like she wanted to, Rukia chastised her brother. "You knew Ciel wouldn't back down because that would go against his pride and dishonor the clan. Yet you still let him fight and nearly killed by Captain Kenpachi."

"Believe whatever you want to, Rukia." Byakuya stated. "But you have to go with Kenpachi now. It's a matter of honor. Yoruichi will be there shortly to keep you company as you watch the fight. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." His face was devoid of emotion. This was one of his toughest challenges yet. He knew that Rukia didn't understand, but she would soon.

Rukia grabbed Byakuya's arm. "Is this some sort of punishment, brother? Have I angered you in anyway?" He shook his head no. It took all of Rukia's will power not to loudly, verbally challenge Byakuya in front of the elders. "Please, brother. If you love me, don't do this." Ice started to form at her hand.

Ignoring Rukia's plea, Byakuya looked to his fellow captain. "Kenpachi, our deal stands. But if any harm comes to her, I'll kill you." Byakuya promised. His death threat reflected in his unflinching eyes.

Kyoraku tried to reassure the petite lieutenant. "This is for you own good, Rukia." Kyoraku smiled. "Your help will be on his way soon. As a matter of fact, I can feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure entering Soul Society as we speak."

Rukia almost lost all her composer. How dare they do this to her? She turned to glare at Kenpachi. "You are not allowed to kill him, do you hear me? If you do so help me Kami, I will go bankai on you and make everything I did before look like child's play." Pure ice reflected in her eyes. The challenge was issued. No one could kill Ichigo, but her.

"Putting his life on the line makes you braver, Kuchiki. You're like a she-wolf now." Kenpachi said with a grin as he helped her onto his back. "If you ever want to join the 11th squad just let me know!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "When hell freezes over." She muttered as the took off.

Shortly after, Ichigo arrived in a huff at the Kuchiki mansion only to find Byakuya and Kyoraku waiting patiently for him. "You're nearly late, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya warned him.

"Like I was going to stay away from Rukia." He sneered causing Kyoraku to laugh. The boy was passionate about many things, but no one threatened his little midget.

"He's a keeper, Byakuya. Little Kuchiki is in for a real treat seeing him all worked up like this." Kyoraku joked.

"What are you even talking about? Why isn't she here?" Ichigo asked. He knew Rukia didn't plan this, but why did her brother?

"Because she's at the challenge location, my boy. I hope you prepared for one hell of a battle." Kyoraku stated as he flash stepped off to Kenpachi's location.

"Kurosaki, if you win, I grant you permission to court Rukia and marry her if she so chooses." Byakuya told a shell shocked Ichigo since Byakuya generally hated him.

"That's big coming from you, but I believe Rukia has a say in the matter of whether she wants to date me or not." Ichigo chided the great noble Byakuya Kuchiki.

Instead of retaliating, Byakuya looked Ichigo dead in the eyes. "Follow me, Kurosaki. If you're alive after this challenge, we'll talk." You could feel the tension in the air, and its trail of aftermath as Byakuya took off to an unknown destination, Ichigo following hot on his heels.

* * *

In a little shack off to the side of the "battlefield", Rukia waited anxious with the Captain-Commander. "Kuchiki, quit pacing. You are going to wear a whole in the floor." Kyoraku told her.

"If everyone would mind their own damn business, we wouldn't be in this situation." Rukia growled. The captain-commander just smiled at the petite lieutenant. She reminded him of his Nanao when she was feisty.

"Ignoring Ichigo has made you grump." He stated as he took a swig of sake. Rukia noticed the drink appeared from nowhere.

"Give me that!" She swiped his cup from his hand and drank deeply. A sake filled Rukia was going to be the least of their worries if they hurt him.

"I didn't take you for much of a drinker, Rukia." He said in a soft-tone as she glared at him. Kyoraku was impressed; her glare rivaled that of Nanao.

"If I'm going to survive this torture, then yes, I am drinking." She told him. Rukia looked out of the window just in time to see Ichigo arrive with her brother. Byakuya flash stepped off the side leaving Ichigo in the middle of the clearing.

She could sense that Ichigo was searching for her spiritual pressure to make sure that she was safe. Unfortunately, Ichigo was so consumed in finding Rukia that he missed the massive force of spiritual pressure waiting for him hidden in the trees.

A big gust of power disrupted the area causing Ichigo to turn around to see Kenpachi landing right behind him. "Surprise, Ichigo!" He yelled with maniacal laughter swinging his sword.

"What the hell, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked as he blocked a swing.

"Glad you could join me!" Kenpachi said with a sick twisted grin on his face as he removed his eyepatch. "Welcome to your first trial!"

"Where's Rukia?" He asked as he was assessing the situation before they began.

"She's safe. Do you really think Byakuya would let anything happen to her?" Kenpachi asked with a sneer. "Besides, little Kuchiki can take care of herself. You don't want to piss that woman off."

An orange eyebrow arched at Kenpachi's last statement. Ichigo made Rukia mad all the time and he was still alive. He didn't get what Kenpachi was referring to unless it was their last fight where his hollow made an appearance. "For you to make that comment, she must have been pissed… Did you tell her Chappy the Rabbit was stupid or something?"

His smile got even bigger. "I threatened you." Kenpachi said simply as he raised his zanpakuto to attack. Ichigo didn't have time to be astounded. A fury of attacks followed Kenpachi's words. Loud clashes could be heard for miles away as each opponent tried to overpower one another. One minute, Kenpachi would have the upper hand, the next minute Ichigo would.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, Kenpachi looked happy covered in his and Ichigo's blood. "You seem to be slacking. Where is your hollow, Ichigo?"

"I can do this without him." Ichigo growled as he ignored the laughter in his head. For some reason, the hollow was cooperating with him for now. He wanted to beat them on his own.

"You should really call for your back up." Kyoraku said as he and Byakuya arrived in the middle of the fight. The two captains drew their swords, and you could hear a pin drop. Ichigo was so lost.

"Welcome to challenge 2." Byakuya said with a hostile glare. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya commanded his zanpakuto as a slight smirk graced his handsome face.

Kyoraku followed suit as he drew his two swords, "Flower wind rage, and flower god roar! Heavenly wind rage, and heavenly demon snear! Katen Kyokotsu."

"I have to fight three of you!" Ichigo shouted.

"We did say challenge. Kenpachi was your warm up. Now, you have to deal with us." Kyoraku said with a smile.

Byakuya sent a way of pink petals after Ichigo while the two other captains let the men fight. Ichigo flash stepped to avoid the attack, but Byakuya was right beside him. "You'll have to do better, Ichigo. Wouldn't want me marrying her off to Kenshin, would you?"

"Damn you! She can marry whoever the hell she wants!" The carrot top charged at Byakuya, who blocked him with ease, as Ichigo's temper to get the better of him.

A wicked gleam entered Byakuya's eyes. "You mean as long as it's you?" Byakuya countered knowing full well what Ichigo meant.

Senbonzakura's petals began to wrap around Ichigo, but he broke them with a one command, "Getsuga Tenshō."

Suddenly, Byakuya disappeared from his previous spot. In his place stood Kyoraku greeting Ichigo with both of his zanpakuto. "Hey, Ichigo! Want to play a game?"

"Nope! I'm good, Kyoraku! Don't you have something better to do, like run the 13 Court Guard Squad? Ichigo appeared stunned as he flash stepped a safe distance away to eye his opponent, giving the normal peaceful man a break.

Unfortunately, Kyoraku wasn't in the peaceful mood today. He quickly flash stepped over to Ichigo surprising him with a cut on his shoulder.

Ichigo grimaced in pain as he shot his opponent and glare. "Dammit!"

"You have to play the game, Ichigo, if you want to move to the final challenge." Kyoraku taunted.

"Then do you care to explain the game to me?" Ichigo growled as he blocked the two blades - one with his hand and the other with Zangetsu.

"You're biting off more than you can chew here, King. Call for my mask. We can take all of them." His hollow told him.

"Shut up, and let me concentrate!" Ichigo replied to the laughing maniac in his head.

"I'll see you soon, King, if you want to live." The hollow stated before he left Ichigo alone to focus on his fight with the captain-commander.

"If you want to win, you're going to have to start paying better attention to your opponent, Ichigo." Kyoraku chided as he missed Ichigo's ear by a hair.

Ichigo smiled at Kyoraku. "You never did explain how your game worked.

"It's simple. Whoever is higher up wins!" Kyoraku said his own lazy smile as he disappeared from Ichigo's sight.

Then it clicked for Ichigo. He knew what he had to do as they played Kyoraku's game. The men tried to out do each other, but Ichigo could tell Kyoraku wasn't putting up a hard fight. He knew the man hated conflict; although, sometimes it was unavoidable. This felt more of like a training exercise to Ichigo - almost like he was testing him for something.

When Kyoraku got tired, he switched back with Byakuya. The captains fought him singly while the others waited patiently at the sides observing the fight.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Did anyone see Kenpachi part of the challenge? Also, I know you are probably dying to know why did Kyoraku got involved in the first place with this challenge, but it will be revealed later on.**

 **B** **leachpower:** Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot! Yeah, I'm sure if Ichigo ever found out about his distant cousin, then he'd be dead, but who's to say Kukaku didn't already kill Akhiro for saying horrible things about Kaien! I'm particle to the Shiba guys 3 I hope this chapter surprised you! It's not exactly how you predicted yet, but there is a lot of fighting!

 **That1person:** I know! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! That's why I put please don't kill me in your message last week lol. As much as I love HitsRuki, I decided to go with my OTP on this one! But just so you know, I may write another HitsuRuki one later! But THANK YOU for not quitting! You are one of my few who review, and I enjoy reading all of your comments! :D Also be on the lookout for a Christmas Shuuhei/Rukia one :D Thank you for the comments on The Wish too! Have you read the Love Under Gunfire? You'd love Senbonzakura in there!


	31. The Challenge Part 2

**Okay my lovely readers, this is probably going to be my last chapter till a few days after Christmas. I'm sure you understand all the hustle and bustle of traveling around the holidays, but the weekly chapters will resume the following week. I hope y'all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_**

* * *

Chapter 30

In the little hut hidden within the trees, Rukia and her new "babysitter Yoruichi watched the fights. Outwardly, Rukia was calm and cool, but inwardly, she wanted to scream bloody murder and go on a bankai rampage taking out 4 of the 5 people there. How could Byakuya do this? Why on earth would he make Ichigo fight all three of them?

"Yoruichi, can you please tell me what's going on now? I thought that Ichigo would just be facing Captain Kenpachi not my brother and the Captain-Commander." Rukia asked as she watched pink petals swirled around Ichigo attempting to form a circle.

The former captain just smiled at the petite soul reaper. "He's proving himself today. Many people have great expectations of Ichigo, myself included."

 _Great that was basically code for mind my own damn business even though Ichigo is my business!_

"I think he's already proven himself enough. He did save the Soul Society multiple times." Rukia countered. Her breath hitched as she watched Byakuya called forth his bankai capturing Ichigo in his Gokei. "The idiot is going to die if he keeps fighting like that! He could have at least taken two of them out by now, but he's playing everything safe, which is rare for him." Rukia cried out frustratingly. Yoruichi placed a supporting hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"He's restraining himself, which is good a good sign." Her companion stated, which made Rukia even more curious now.

"What are you not telling me, Yoruichi?" Rukia asked, well more like demanded. Yoruichi was amused by Rukia's over protectiveness of Ichigo. This was going to be the push to shove those two together.

"These past two challenges were just trials for another reason." Yoruichi stated with a sly smirk.

"Then what is the damn real reason you're smirking like the cat who caught the canary?" Annoyance ran through Rukia's voice.

"Well, I don't see any harm in telling you since you're with me, but Kenpachi finally has the power to release his shikai and bankai. That is Ichigo's true challenge today."

"Do you want to get Ichigo killed!" Rukia yelled at her companion.

"He'll be fine, Rukia. No need to get so hostile." Yoruichi replied with a laugh. "Besides, your anxiety will just increase Ichigo's out there."

Suddenly as if sensing Rukia's brief anxiety, Ichigo looked around for her in a panic. "He noticed your minimal flare of spiritual pressure, my dear." Rukia's violet eyes widen as Yoruichi's cat eyes narrowed. Rukia sensed that Yoruichi was formulating a horrible plan as they spoke. "I wonder what he'll do if you're out there in the middle of everything. His hollow is bond to come out and protect you." She told her with slight amusement.

With a yelp, Yoruichi scooped Rukia up and made a mad dash towards the fight. "Yoruichi! No! Put me down. Byakuya and Ichigo will kill you for this!"

"Old Byka-bo has to catch me first." Yoruichi replied as she dashed away placing Rukia in the middle of the clearing before leaving for the tree line.

Rukia cursed Byakuya for involving Yoruichi as a "babysitter". Didn't he know that she only made plans more complicated?

In an instant, Ichigo appeared in front of Rukia. "You need to get out of here... right now." He told her as Kenpachi slowly approached the couple from the side. Ichigo's once amber eyes were two toned, even his voice was a little different now.

"She'll keep putting me back in here if I escape, Ichigo." Rukia told him softly as they stared at one another for a minute. He nodded telling her he understood. Resolve filled his veins. He had to finish this fight so they could go have a long discussion about everything, but first he owed her an apology.

"Rukia, I …" Ichigo started to tell her how sorry he was, but his opponent stole the lime light.

"Ignore her, lover boy. Your fight is with us. Now, show us what you are capable of…" Kyoraku started as he slipped into Kenpachi's shadow only to emerge behind Rukia. During all of this, neither Ichigo or Rukia sensed Kyoraku's presence until it was too late. "Or little Kuchiki here disappears for a while."

Amber and gold eyes widen in shock. "Byakuya, are you really involving her in this?" Ichigo asked angrily to the only captain missing, but he knew that Byakuya was near.

Suddenly, Byakuya was standing next to Ichigo. "Kyoraku, leave my sister alone. She will come with me, and you can conduct your little game with Kurosaki." He commanded only to have Kyoraku disappear with Rukia again before Byakuya could flash step to retrieve her.

"This wasn't part of the deal." Byakuya growled angrily. If any of his comrades were shocked by his display of emotion, they didn't show it. The only thing on up holding the Kuchiki emotionless state was Rukia at the moment. She never once struggled or tried to escape from Kyoraku's hold. Her face was the epitome of calm, which inwardly scared the shit out of Byakuya. The last time that happened, she froze everyone near her in a solid block of ice.

Kyoraku knew where Byakuya's thoughts went, but none of them heard him ask the little soul reaper to play along. Rukia knew her captain-commander wouldn't hurt her so she did as he requested.

Tipping his hat to Byakuya, Kyoraku said, "Our deal involved testing Ichigo. He's been tested, but he was found lacking for what I had in mind. Now, he'll fight because he's fighting for his life and Rukia's."

Anger coursed through Ichigo. Byakuya wasn't better off, but he regained semi-control of emotions. In a blink, Ichigo's mask formed on his face. The area hummed with his spiritual pressure. Any lesser souls in the area would be at the mercy of his emitted power.

"Give me Rukia back." Ichigo commanded.

"No." Kyoraku replied. "She's mine for the time being." He glanced over at Kenpachi. "Captain, Ichigo is all yours. May the best man win." He stated before he joined Yoruichi at the tree line.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain-Commander." Rukia told him. "It's not a good thing to antagonize Ichigo."

"How else am I going to see if he's been letting himself go? It has been a little while since the last war." Kyoraku replied with a smile. Then everything clicked in Rukia's head.

"This is his test for a captain or a lieutenant position, isn't it?" Rukia asked in hope because that meant Ichigo would have a reason to stay in the Soul Society.

Instead of answering Rukia, Kyoraku just shrugged hiding his smile beneath his hat. Rukia Kuchiki was too smart for her own good at times.

* * *

From the safety of the trees, the three soul reapers watched Byakuya approach Ichigo, "This was not how today was supposed to go, Kurosaki, but I'm having my hand forced." Byakuya gritted his teeth. He didn't like being forced to do anything. With an emotionless face, Byakuya continued, "As of right now, Ichigo Kurosaki, your final challenge begins. You shall fight Captain Kenpachi Zachariah of Squad 11."

Ichigo sneer at the captains. His hollow showing through more ever sense Rukia disappeared with Kyoraku. He knew that she was close, but his hollow and himself wanted her in their sights. "He'll lose." A confident twisted voice replied to Byakuya's challenge.

"Good luck, Kurosaki. Don't make me regret this all this. I'll kill you..." Byakuya shot a glance off to the side while his lips quirked up into a faint smirk. "Or she will." After his warning, Byakuya joined the three soul reapers along the tree line.

Kenpachi's malicious grin would chill the blood of any other opponent, but Ichigo just responded with one of his on egging the man on. Then the world stood silent as Kenpachi said, "Drink, Nozarashi."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Ichigo asked as his hollow mask formed over his face. A maniacal laughter echoing through the air. "Don't think for a minute that I'm backing down." Ichigo growled. Hollow, man, and zanpakuto were in one agreement. The Captain of Squad 11 was going to be at their mercy and beaten all for Rukia.

"Good. I hate to be disappointed, Ichigo." Kenpachi charged as he brought down his zanpakuto. His former katana took the shape of a large cleaver with a cap on the top and an abnormally large tassel at the end. The zanpakuto was twice the size of Kenpachi, and its blade was glistening in the sunlight.

Without waiting long, the blood thirsty captain attacked. A swoosh was heard just in time for Ichigo dodge Kenpachi's stroke as a massive hole replaced where he once stood.

"You'll have to be faster than that to get us, Kenpachi." Ichigo's hollow taunted him. Barriers didn't exist in Ichigo anymore. The inner struggle for control was gone. Ichigo and his hollow/zanpakuto were fighting as a single unit. What one thought, the other did or said.

Kenpachi growled in annoyance as Ichigo appeared everywhere using his flash step to create speed clones. The large man charged at any clone that he could not land a hit because he was too slow.

Suddenly, a black and red Getsuga Tensho came out of nowhere hitting Kenpachi in the arm. A slight cut appeared causing Kenpachi to grin. "It's my turn now…"

A massive energy wave caught Ichigo unexpectedly by the left allowing Kenpachi to slice his shoulder. Ichigo heard hear a faint, soft laugh, but he shook it off.

Another wave of Getsuga Tensho hit Kenpachi, but he redirected it with his spiritual pressure. Onlookers watched the men as their swords whirled around one another blocking and slicing. Blood pouring from any unprotected orifice of a successful strike. The area was full of overwhelming spiritual pressure as each man applied more per every blow.

Finally, Kenpachi decided to up the stakes. It was time for Ichigo to shut up or man up!

"Bankai." Kenpachi mumbled as he slowly got up. Immediately, his body was transformed. The Captain of the 11th Squad no longer stood before Ichigo, but a red and black monster with a beaten cleaver the length of a normal katana in his hands.

Ichigo was in shock. Kenpachi never even said his bankai's name, yet he changed. Realizing his situation, Ichigo decided it was time for a change. "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu."

The men circled one another. Ichigo and his hollow were formulating a plan when Kenpachi charged, but not at him. The wild beast headed for the tree line, specifically for Rukia.

"Why does everyone have to go after her!" Ichigo growled as he side-swiped Kenpachi. They tussled and fought. Dirt flew around them as Ichigo flash stepped and Kenpachi chased him like an animal. Each man blocking and attacking each other every few steps until Ichigo was thrown into a nearby building.

Pour unsuspecting souls fell to their knees. Ichigo's internal safe everyone button kicked on while Kenpachi was still in wild man mood. He blocked numerous attacks, but both men's spiritual pressure was crushing everyone around them.

Ichigo knew that he had to protect the area so he called forth he latest bankai attack. His power merged with that of his hollow and part of his Quincy powers. "Gran Rey Cero." Ichigo acquired a horn growing on the left side of his head while his eyes remain yellow and a black streak ran down his face.

People fled in terror as Kenpachi attacked the newly transformed Ichigo. They were on the same power level now even if Ichigo did not get off an attack. He was able to throw Kenpachi knocking down multiple buildings. Shortly afterwards, Kenpachi returned the favor again.

Buildings were crumbling left and right, but people were mysteriously disappearing out of harms way. Rukia, Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Kyoraku were stealthy moving the civilians out of the way. There wasn't much that they could do for the buildings, but the poor souls were another matter.

Soon, Kenpachi sensed the heightened spiritual pressures in the area. He heard the happy voice in his head mention something about a petite, black haired soul reaper. His new target picked up three kids – one on her back and two in her arms while her zanpakuto was at her waist.

"King! Rukia! Go save Rukia!" Ichigo heard his hollow shout as he saw the red monster charging at her. Realizing that she could not defend herself without something happening to the children, Rukia attempted to flash step out of the area, but the monster still followed her.

Raising his sword, the monster version of Kenpachi aimed for Rukia but Ichigo stopped the blade with his body. Blood poured from Ichigo's shoulder, but he fought blow for blow until Rukia and the children were far away.

With no one else around, Ichigo released his attack – a powerful cero mixed with his Getsuga Tensho. His Gran Rey Cero attack was more than enough to knock the monster that was previously Kenpachi unconscious. But Ichigo was fighting a losing battle himself. He lost a lot of blood from taking Kenpachi's wild attacks and the blow meant for Rukia.

Glancing around at the chaos, Ichigo held his breath as he slid down a partially standing wall. At least the captain commander was here now because Ichigo and Kenpachi would be thoroughly screwed. They just so happen to destroy the majority of district 30.

* * *

Rukia felt the massive explosion of power. She pulled Yoruichi aside before going to check on Ichigo. "I have to go check on Ichigo, but you have to help me."

"What do you expect me to do?" Yoruichi's yellow eyes studied the pissed off woman in front of her.

"Since this is particle your fault for dropping me off like a sack of potatoes in the middle of a fight, you get to be the distraction." Rukia growled.

"You had your sword. You weren't helpless." She countered at her petite companion, which made Rukia clinch her fist. All she wanted to do was deck Yoruichi at the moment.

Instead, Rukia chose to yell at her. "Of course, I wasn't helpless, but you almost got Ichigo killed!"

"I highly doubt that, Rukia. The boy is stronger than you know." The werecat said with pride.

"Don't try to patronize me! I know how strong he is!" Rukia glared at Yoruichi, but this only provoked a smile from the werecat. "Now, can you actually be useful and distract the men while I slip away with Ichigo to the hot springs in the training grounds. It'll be easier taking him there than fighting with him to go see Captain Unohana."

"Congratulations, Rukia, you've convinced me to help you..." Yoruichi said with a large smile with her hands on her hips. "But be warned, Kisuke updated the hot springs. They are equal pairings with the one in Kirinden now so there may be some residual effects."

"Ichigo should be fine. He used the ones in the Soul Palace without consequences before." Rukia replied confidently.

"Well, if you insist!" Yoruichi took off with a mischievous smile on her face. Rukia didn't want to know what Yoruichi was going to torture her brother and Kyoraku, but whatever the hell she did, Rukia hoped they learned their lesson.

While they were preoccupied with the Yoruichi, Rukia followed Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She found him up against a wall with Kenpachi and Yachiru not to far from him.

Gently, Rukia slung Ichigo's arm under her shoulder lifting him up. "Midget, I'm fine! I can damn well walk." He complained.

His whole body felt like it went through a blender, but he wasn't telling her that. Hearing his words, Rukia paused for a minute just to show Ichigo how weak he really was. The moment that she quit touching his body, the young man nearly crumbled to his feet, but Rukia caught him before he even had a chance to fall.

"What were you saying, you stupid strawberry?" Rukia asked. "We need to let me tend to those wounds before you even think about moving to far." She told him more gently this time. Why did he have to be so idiotic and put up a fight?

A dark scowl covered Ichigo's handsome face. "I'm fine, Rukia!" Ichigo told her, but she didn't believe that at all, especially after the demonstration while ago.

"The hell you are! You're bleeding everywhere!" She looked at Ichigo with angry, violet eyes. "You got these for trying to protect me, stupid. It's my job to take care of you now. Just let me help you, Ichigo. I hate seeing you like this." Rukia's eyes softened.

"Rukia…" His vision swam before him as he started to sway only to fall back down into Rukia's grasp. "Why is there two of you?" He asked her with an unusual smile on his face now.

"Okay, so you're worse than I thought." Rukia concluded as she sat him back down. A blurry blue light appeared from somewhere close by. Ichigo assumed that Rukia was healing him with kido.

About 10 minutes later, Ichigo's vision returned. He was thankful that he didn't see blurry figures or doubles again. One Rukia was enough for him to handle.

"Come on you, we need to move you to the hot springs now. Captain Kenpachi's bankai did a number on you." She told him.

"Whatever you say..." Ichigo replied as Rukia took some of his weight. A smile smirk graced his face as he realized that he could walk a little better now.

 _He's being awfully calm about this. He normally would be screaming and yelling by now._

"Can you put a little energy into flash steeping?" Rukia asked the worn out Ichigo.

"Yeah, I can." He told her as they took off in a flash. Ichigo's spiritual pressure gave hers a boost for some reason. She assumed that his hollow was helping both of them.

 _At least one of them likes me and minds._

When they arrived at the underground hot springs, Rukia gently placed Ichigo down up against a rock. But an arm wrapped around her waist making her fall to the ground - only she didn't hit the ground. Rukia fell into Ichigo's lap as he pulled her closer smelling her hair.

Panic filled Rukia for a moment. _Just what the hell did Ichigo think he was doing?_

"Hey, midget..." Rukia hummed a reply. She was curious as to where all this was going. With a smirk, Ichigo continued "You're hair smells like strawberries. Did you miss me that much?"

A feverish blush crossed Rukia's face as she tried to get up, but Ichigo's arms keep her in place. "Ichigo, let me go!" Rukia commanded him, but he only pulled her closer. His hand cupped her face and turned it towards him.

"I'm not letting you go again." He told her as his lips touched hers. Rukia's heart froze at their kiss, but her body responded with passion. Their kiss sent chills down her spin and electricity through her veins. Ichigo's grip tightened pulling her closer. This was a long awaited moment for both of them.

Except, the couple's brief interlude was soon interrupted by a familiar face.

"Oh, seems like I've come at a bad time." Kisuke stated as he hid his smile behind his fan. Rukia turned a thousand shades of red while Ichigo did nothing but grin at Kisuke like an idiot.

Rukia quickly scrambled to get off Ichigo's lap while he was stuck in a daydream like phase. "Since you're here, Kisuke. You can help Ichigo with the hot springs. I have to go... uhmm... find my brother." Rukia stated. She quickly left the underground training area as her heart fluttered a million miles an hour. Soul reapers couldn't die of a heart attack right?

As soon as Rukia was out of ear shot, the two remaining soul reapers began to discuss Ichigo's future and its endless possibilities.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorited, and followed this story! Y'all are AWESOME!**

 **Here it is! The final fight and the kiss basically a confession, right? Were you happy with the after battle confession/kiss? Also a side note, I've seen Drink or Swallow for Kenpachi's release word so it depends on the translation. For those confused her, Yachiru is Kenpachi's Zanpukto spirit, but in my version she can change to human form when ever she wants to unless Kenpachi goes into shikai or bankai.**

 **Bleach Power _:_** Thank you for your sweet words and the review! I do get some reviews, normally 3 for sure on every chapter. Sometimes I get PM's too, but I do know a lot of people read the story. Sometimes people are just not overly fond of reviewing, but I'm not complaining! I have my wonderful, faithful readers like you :D ... You're absolutely correct! Ichigo was going light on the captains until this chapter. Byakuya did promise Kenpachi another go at Ichigo, and he was fulfilling his promise here. Don't worry. Ichigo is fully aware of his feelings. That's one thing him and his hollow/zanpakuto agree on - Rukia is Queen and there is no one else for him (them?). I thought a confession after the battle was a great way to do it, but everything isn't over yet. Rukia is still having conflicted issues because she's scared that she's taking away his life in the human world.


	32. Fall Out

**(AN): I hope everyone had a great New Years! I'm back with your weekly chapter! I hope y'all stay with me a little longer. We have just a few more chapters to go! :D Slight, OCC warning for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 31

Shortly after Rukia left Ichigo and Kisuke, she went in search of her brother. She walked aimlessly towards Squad 6's office as her brain processed her and Ichigo's soul shattering kiss. Didn't the boy know that he was a human and she was a soul? They could never work no matter how much either of them willed it. But she couldn't let her heart deal with the fallout just yet. She was still absorbing the sensation of their kiss so she savored it. Reality would come soon enough anyway.

Finally after arriving at her brother's office, Rukia found it empty, except for a certain red head snoring over his paperwork.

"Renji, wake up!" Rukia yelled loudly, but the he didn't move. Seeing a glass of water on a nearby stool, she grabbed it and throw the water on him.

"AHHHH! What happened?" The red head came alive screaming like a girl.

"Renji, you idiot! You were sleeping on duty again!" Rukia told him with a smirk as he gave her a sleepy glare.

"You don't have to be so mean about it, midget!" Renji hollered, then a string of curses came out of his mouth as Rukia kicked him in the shins.

"You know how I hate being called that!" Rukia growled as Renji got out of his chair. The red head eyed her with brief distain. Who was he kidding? This was Rukia! He couldn't stay mad at her for more than a minute.

"Alright already! I'm sorry…" He mumbled; although, he thought she should be apologizing for kicking him that freaking hard. Renji straightened up, towering over Rukia. His slight intimidation to get some of his man credit back failed because everyone knew who wore the pants in their friendship. "What can I help you with?" he asked her.

"Have you seen my brother?" She asked. "We got split up earlier, and I wanted to talk something over with him." Rukia broke off and looked away with a slight blush on her face.

"Ah! So Ichigo came to fight then? I figured that lucky bastard would." Wide violet eyes greeted Renji. He could see the storm brewing in them as he braced for impact.

"YOU KNEW!" Rukia grabbed Renji by his and forced him against the wall. For someone so small she packed a temper, but then he thought about Captain Hitsugaya. It must be something about those ice and snow wielding midgets that caused them to have an attitude.

"Why the hell didn't you warn me, Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Because Captain Kuchiki told me not too! He said he had business with Ichigo and you were not to know about it!" Renji countered.

Satisfied with his answer, Rukia jumped up and slapped Renji upside head. "Next time they have plans like that, you better tell me if you don't want to end up as an ice statue!" She warned him.

 _Was it too much to ask for common courtesy to be warned when your brother and the man you lo...uh... like meet?_

Thanks to Rukia's slap, Renji remembered his captain's note. "Rukia, I just remembered that Byakuya left a note for you on my desk."

Renji ran back to his desk and searched through his massive stack of paperwork. He finally found it hidden under another note about never getting time off again if all the paperwork was not finished by 7 tonight.

Taking the crumpled up paper from his hand, Rukia read the note. She was dying to know why her brother wasn't here by now. Sure, they had to take care of a battle crazed Kenpachi, but Ichigo took care of most of that. Plus, Kyoraku and Yoruichi had the reconstitution under control, especially with Kisuke present.

 _Rukia,_

 _Please go to Kuchiki Manor. Rangiku is waiting for you there with instructions for tonight. You'll await there until my return._

 _-Byakuya_

A confused look crossed Rukia's face. _What the hell was this about? I want answers not more questions!_

Turning to Renji, she said her thanks right before she flash stepped back to the manor, leaving a very confused lieutenant in her wake. Now, it was time for her to figure out what was truly going on. The three of them had a lot to answer for if they sent a Kenpachi in his bankai form after Ichigo.

* * *

At the gates of Kuchiki Manor, Rangiku paced as she waited for Rukia. All thanks to Byakuya, she was burdened with having to tell her friend the latest news or least hint at it. He thought that Rukia would warm up to the idea of marrying someone sooner than expected if Rangiku planned the seed in her head. All they had to do was make Rukia see the light, or rather the strawberry.

Steeling herself with a smile when she caught sight of Rukia, Rangiku ran up and gave her a warm hug. "Rukia!" Rangiku squeezed her tight enough to where she was having issues breathing.

"Ran…" Rukia huffed out.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Rangiku released Rukia with a laugh. Without giving Rukia a chance to hesitate, Rangiku grabbed Rukia's hand and headed towards the manor. "Come on! We need to have girl time and get you ready for tonight!"

"Ran, wait!" Rukia called out as she was dragged throughout the winding halls to her bedroom.

Once they were in the room alone, Rangiku turned to Rukia with a sly smile on her face. "Now, tell me all about your date! I heard to was super exciting!"

"You were there for the first part!" Rukia replied as she glared at Rangiku. "Don't act like you didn't know what was going to happen!" Rangiku looked offended at Rukia's remark.

"What? I had to leave right after we came out of the building or Captain Hitsugaya was going to destroy all my sake stash!" She whaled! Tears started to form in Rangiku's eyes as she sniffled. "All I did was try to help you get ready for your date, and this is how I get treated!"

Rukia just starred at Rangiku with this admonished look on her face. _Drama queen much?_

With a deep sigh, Rukia tried to consul her dear friend. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay? It's hard not to be suspicious of everything when you've had the day that I've had."

Rukia's words cheered up Rangiku instantly. _Nope. There is nothing suspicious about her behavior at all! Now, why are all my friends plotting against me?_

"So as a sign of forgiveness, will you spill the beans about your date?" Rangiku encouraged Rukia. After all, she didn't know what happened other than Ichigo arrived to fight for her.

"Oh, come on! Don't start too! Renji was bad enough!" Rukia complained as she put her face in her palms. She was trying to hide the blush that crept on her face because all she could think about was Ichigo kissing her.

Rangiku pouted at Rukia, and she started to beg at the petite soul reaper's feet. "PLEASE!"

"I don't care what you do, Rangiku. You're still not getting anything out of me. What happened on the date was my business." Rukia told her coldly. She wasn't ready to share about the kiss yet.

"Oh, something happened on the date then, did it?" A perked up Rangiku asked as Rukia swore.

 _Dammit! How can she turn things around on you like that?_

"No! Nothing happened!" Rukia yelled turning bright read. _Great going, Rukia. Convince her nothing happened when you're red as a tomato!_

Rangiku smiled evilly. "Do I have to bring out the sake to force a confession out of you?"

"No! No alcohol for you! Toshiro is probably ready to kill me for you being here the past two days." Rukia decided to change tactics and mention work. _Maybe she'll get distracted._

"You're no fun!" Rangiku countered.

"And you're supposed to be making me look like a doll again for odd reason. So, make yourself useful and help!" Rukia snapped, hoping to get her point across.

"Fine. Spoil sport!" A sad Rangiku forced Rukia onto a stool in front of her make up table. "Now, let's make you look marvelous darling!" She said.

Rukia winced as Rangiku brought out a hot pink make up bag. Instantly, Rukia started to panic, but she wasn't going to show any signs of weakness in case Rangiku decided to use it to pry information out of her. Although, Rukia didn't have to like it.

After Rangiku did her makeup and makeup, Rukia asked her, "Ran, do you know why I have to dress up tonight? Byakuya didn't tell me anything. I'm assuming its another date."

"Oh, huh..." Rangiku hesitated. "Captain Kuchiki told me that the two of you are attending a small Kuchiki meeting tonight so he just wanted to take precautions. You know how those old geezers prefer traditional dress rather than you showing up in your shihakushou."

Rukia whipped around to face Rangiku. "What are you not telling me then?" She could see the hint of worry around Rangiku's normally happy eyes. A summon from the elders was not something Rukia wanted to deal with. "They're going to force me to marry soon, aren't they?" Rukia asked in a sad voice.

A lump was stuck in Rangiku's throat. She knew what the meeting was about, but she planned to plead the fifth for now. "You're just speculating, Rukia. Calm down."

The look on Rukia's faced caused Rangiku to worry. "Captain Kuchiki will try to stop it if that's the case Rukia. He'll take care of everything." Rangiku tried to sooth her friend.

"It's okay, Ran. Honestly, I guess I should have been expecting this. Kenpachi destroyed a town with Ichigo's help along with nearly killing Ceil all because of me. This is my punishment." Rukia looked away. "None of this would have happened if I would have just married someone already."

"You shouldn't be punished for other people's stupidity." Rangiku told her as she placed a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder. "You have the right to choose who you love and marry."

Rukia up at her friend giving Rangiku a nod. The rest of their time was spend in silence as Rukia was preparing herself for the worse tonight. How long did she have to determine the worthiness of a suitor?

* * *

Byakuya greeted Rukia with a nod as she opened her door. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Rukia replied sullenly. A slight frown appeared on Byakuya's face as he looked into Rukia's room trying to see Rangiku. Catching her eye, Rangiku shook her head letting him know Rukia wasn't going to like this meeting.

"It will be fine, Rukia. You'll see tonight is nothing more than just a formality. It's just supposed to be the 8 of us." He told her, inwardly praying that he was right.

The siblings flash stepped to the meeting place in silence. The building never felt held such a sense of impending doom like it did today. Sure, the meetings were bad in the past, but this was her future.

Rukia followed Byakuya through the opened doors to face a room full of people. Six elders were seated up front while various other members floated around the room. Most of the people still had a distain for Rukia since Byakuya chose her as his heir. Quiet mumblings flowed throughout the crowd the moment they set foot into the building.

 _What the hell? I thought it was supposed to be the 8 of us! What is the rest of the Kuchikis doing here? How could they do this without Byakuya's approval?_

When the elders saw them, a loud bell was rung. The crowd immediately found their seats, waiting patiently for the show to start.

 _This isn't how the meetings are supposed to go! They're acting like this is a trial._

A loud, thundering voice flowed throughout the room. "Rukia Kuchiki, step forward." Following the elders' orders, Rukia appeared before their council.

"You have been brought before this council because you have disgraced the Kuchiki Clan." Orochi Kuchiki stated. His voice echoed through the room. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Black hair covered Rukia's face as she hung her head defeated. She couldn't please these people no matter what! She tried their matchmaking; yet, it failed. Did that mean she failed as well? Old feelings of insecurity and doubt flowed through her as she could now hear the harsh whispers of the fellow Kuchiki members.

"You should be shamed of yourself! All your suitors have been less than desirable. You've been on a few dates with men who were not ranked or nobles. Then the ones who were nobles, you turned away! You even had the nerve to date a lieutenant with suggestive tattoos, who thinks he's walking bad boy. A photo of you appeared in a scandalous dress in an underground club, where no noble would be caught dead at! Then the old ryoka and Captain Kenpachi destroyed most of a district in the Rukon. But the worst yet may have been when Captain Kenpachi nearly killed Lord Ceil Genpu!" Orochi Kuchiki stated to the whole room in a condemning voice.

"On top of all this, you have been the talk of Soul Society, and not in a good way!" Iwa Kuchiki popped up as she shamed Rukia with her eyes. All the six elders nodded in agreement with one another.

"Your actions have sealed your fate..." Orochio continued.

Rukia was resolved to her fate before this meeting, but she had enough of their condescending talk for one day. Why did they berate her? Couldn't they just simply tell her to marry without all this commotion? Was a small and intimate meeting too much to ask?

Instead of cowering in a corner, Rukia decided to stand up for herself for the first time against them. Gathering all the courage that she had, Rukia began her speech. **"** Dear Elders, please take this with the utter most respect, but I have done nothing wrong! For over the past two months, I suffered through numerous, unwanted dates, been kidnapped, and held hostage all for the sake of finding love or at least a suitor that I could live with. I had no control over any fights that occurred, even the one injuring a fellow noble. I also didn't have control over the betting pool that was created without my knowledge! How was I supposed to know that would happen! I am innocent victim in all of this! Yet, you treat me as a criminal."

"Your actions over who you associate with has shamed us; therefore, this is your fault." Orochio and Rukia glared at one another.

Suddenly, the room chilled. Byakuya rushed to Rukia's. He was so proud of her for standing up to the idiot elders. Now, it was his turn. They crossed the line this time.

"It's funny you sit there and act all holier-than-thou, Orochio. Wasn't it you, the elders' council, who forced this decision on my house? Wasn't it you who threatened my beloved sister and her happiness; yet, she was willing to marry for a clan who has despised her? You who only stated that this would be a small, simple meeting, but this is a full blown trial." Byakuya stated with a deadly tone. No one went after his sister and got away with it unscathed.

Everyone in the room was frozen. "We decided to overrule you, Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia needs to be made an example of! No one shames the Kuchiki Clan whether she is your heir or not! Now, we have decided that she has one day to make her decision as to who to marry, or she will be married off to a man of our choosing." Orochio smiled widely at Byakuya temping him to act out. If looks could kill, all the elders would have died multiple deaths by the Kuchiki siblings' hands.

Orochio turned his glaze back to Rukia. "The clan is excited for your happy announcement. Be sure to think wisely, Rukia. You wouldn't want to disappoint us again would you?" Orochio voiced with confidence. Neither Kuchiki sibling would cause a bigger scene with this many people.

Byakuya wrapped an arm around his sister. "Beware when you sleep at night, Orochio. You never know what lurks around the corner." The Head of the Kuchiki Clan stated as he plotted their revenge. The elders will be replaced before Rukia took power that he damn well promised.

Letting her anger get the better of her, Rukia turned and left the meeting with ice being to form all throughout the room. Leaving was not a lady like manner, but she had enough for one night. A cold wind blow open the doors as Rukia stormed into the night.

Feeling her heart break, but flow with pride. Byakuya challenged the elders for her. She couldn't have felt prouder. Her once icy brother showed his emotions for the first time in a long while. But Rukia needed to flee. She had to talk to someone so who better than her old mentors?

Rukia turned up the hill to run towards their graves. They would listen and support her, no judgment would be passed from them.

"Hi, Kaien. Miyako. I miss you." She told them as she sat in front of the graves. "I don't know if you can watch me up there, but I wanted to tell you about my life right now. You'd be laughing hysterically, Kaien. Byakuya finally cracked earlier with the Kuchiki elders while, like normal, I'm the worse member of the Kuchiki Clan."

She hoped for a reply from the wind or left at least something, but she knew that Kaien was within her heart. "All of this came about because they want me to marry. I know. I know what you're going to say that marriage isn't a bad thing, and, honestly, it isn't. I do want to get married, but in my own time to my chosen person. I don't want to be forced, but that's what its down to now. I have a day to decide."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "We had a large meeting about my love life tonight and shaming the Kuchiki Clan. So instead of listening to their condensing comments, I wanted to tell you about my love life and all the dates."

"My first suitor was none other than Shuuhei Hisagi. He is a fellow lieutenant, and he reminds me a little bit of you, personality wise, Kaien. His fighting and teaching skills are excellent. The elders hate him so that's a point in his favor." She said laughing. "Shuuhei is not scared of calling me out when I hid my true self, and he makes me blush like a little girl at times. I remember you used to do that to me just for the hell of it! You said it made me prettier because I was always so solemn." A large smile appeared on Rukia's face as she remember Kaien's teasing.

"Now, Mikayo, you'd love the date I went on with Iba Tetsuzaemon. I don't think he's really my type, but he makes for a great date! He taught me about various dances and learning about other cultures that night. We went to this Roaring 20's club. I even wore a silver fringy dress and a feather in my hair. The food was to die for too! At the end of the night, Iba even gave me a get-out-of-date free card since we had such a good time." Rukia felt the wind caress her check. It was almost like Miyako was there telling her to continue.

"One time, I spent a random date with an old enemy, who now it a friend. You'd be proud, Kaien. I'm growing up and coming out of my shell. I plan on making the Kuchiki Clan different. No one will be treated as they have done to me. They will learn to like the new ways rather than be stuck in formal tradition everywhere." The wind whirled around Rukia almost hugging her as the words left her mouth.

"Then, I met a new noble - a Shihoin at that! Did you meet Kenshin before? He recently came back from a long mission, but both of you would like him. He's not stuffy in the least and I know he likes me for who I am. He would make a wonderful candidate to marry. The clans would be pleased, and I would be happy. There is potential to grow and possibly love one another." Rukia said as she looked away from their graves off into the distance.

Breathing in a deep breath, Rukia began on the final date. "But I think the most influential date was the one I went on with Shinji Hikaro. He wanted to date me because of Ichigo Kurosaki, your nephew. This date made me address my feelings for Ichigo, but everything changed when he came to visit a few days after the date. We had a heart to heart. He was going to be there to support me all the way, and he has so far. I'm just not sure if I have any right to ask him to take the next step. It seems selfish. Would it be right to ask him to give up everything?"

"But he did come to fight when Byakuya issued him a challenge. It was fight for me or never see me until his death. I think they did all this because they plan on offering him a position, but I'm not sure how soon. If stays and accepts, I don't think I can be happy with anyone else knowing that he's here because I love him."

With her last comment, Rukia rose from her spot. "Thank you for listening! I feel much better now, and I think I know what I need to do!" She yelled before heading back to Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya and her had a lot to discuss.

What Rukia didn't see were the two fade figures standing by their graves. "Kuchiki, you better marry my damn nephew! He loves you, you little idiot!" Kaien yelled.

"Kaien, don't be so harsh on her!" Miyako scolded.

"What? I can't help it if she is blind about what's right in front of her." Kaien growled. He was aggravated at his former apprentice.

"Well, if Ichigo takes after you..." Miyako said pulling her husband to her to kiss him. "Then, we have nothing to worry about. Soon there will be a Shiba-Kuchiki wedding if he has anything to say about it." Miyako stated happily as they watched over Rukia. They were both extremely proud of Rukia overcoming everything. Now, they just had to sit back and watch how the future planned out.

* * *

 **To all my readers, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! As for my two one shot request, I am going to work on them as soon as this chapter goes up!**

 **Bleach Power:** Thank you for reviewing like always! :D I hope you had a lovely New Year! Oh, yes! Rukia is pissed now, but you see the ramifications in this chapter. Somehow the elders view it as her fault even thought multiple parties are involved, specifically the Captain Commander. Yes! Ichigo kissed her because he finally realized how stupid he was running from his feelings for her. He had to man up, and maybe it was from the slight blood loss, but he finally made a move!

 **Guest:** Thanks for the review! Yes, for some reason all their friends interrupt at the most inopportune times ha!

 **That 1 Person:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters! Yes, Rukia is the MVP of this story! :D She's the Queen of Bleach! How could see not be! Also you would like Miss Persona fanfic! Read it if you haven't! You'll enjoy it and be fangirling! :D


	33. Her Decision and A Complication

**Hey y'all! This is a light chapter this week! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 32

Rukia dashed over to Kuchiki Manor. Inwardly, she made her decision, but she really wanted Byakuya's approval before she talked to Ichigo.

"Brother, where are you?" Rukia called out to an empty house. She couldn't feel anyone's spiritual pressure inside, but she wasn't too shocked since it was close to midnight when she arrived. Then she felt it a slight flare of spiritual pressure.

Flash stepping off to his location, Rukia found Byakuya hidden among the cherry blossoms on the edge of the property with a familiar figure. Her eyes narrowed instantly.

 _Screw talking to him!_ Rukia would rather face an army that her brother and Yoruichi. She started to vanish as quickly as she appeared, but Byakuya was there when she turned around. His grey stormy eyes starred to penetrating her skull.

"Mh…Hello, brother." Rukia told him nervously. She wasn't quite sure how Bykauaya would take her request, or the news that she was considering Ichigo for her husband.

"Rukia, what did you need?" He asked. Rukia looked down bashfully as a blush stained her cheeks.

"We should talk about what happened back there with the elders." Rukia began. Maybe addressing this issue first would lead into the other better.

"We will after you make your decision on your future husband." He stated.

 _Well, I guess I can work with this then…_

"Speaking of that, I need your permission to go to the World of the Living."

"So you have chosen Ichigo Kurosaki as your husband then?" He asked without any emotion. Rukia wished that she could read his face at that moment.

"Brother, I just need to talk to him before I make my decision, but it is limited to two people now."

"Very well then. You have until midnight tonight to make your final decision then." Byakuya told her.

"But brother, what that doesn't give me much time." Rukia pleaded.

"Rukia, the damn elders will not let you out of this, but I refuse to let you marry who they wish. He is a snake, and I refuse to speak his name." He told her with disgust.

She sighed heavily. They were going to have to do something about the 'damn' elders as he put it shortly, but not yet. "Then if I'm not back in time, brother, I wish for you to choose the suitor for me." Rukia told him. She had complete faith that Byakuya would have her happiness at heart.

"Rukia, you have to understand that once I make that decision it can't be undone. Do you really want me to hold your future in my hands?" He asked her cautiously.

Her heart soared for second time in two days. Byakuya Kuchiki broke his normal cold mold yet again for her. Their relationship has grown so much over the year. Rukia couldn't be happier.

"I trust you, brother. But let's hope that I'll be back before you have to make the decision." Rukia replied as she headed towards their private senkaimon. This talk was a few years past due.

* * *

Rukia arrived discreetly in Karakura Town. She didn't want the elders to get wind of her stunt in case they sent soul reapers after her. The last thing she needed was for them to drag her back before she could talk to Ichigo.

In her mind, visiting Ichigo was her main priority. Everything else could take a back seat, or so she thought.

The first sight to greet her when she arrived in town was a large, green hollow. "Hello, little soul reaper. You smell delightful!" It screamed at her.

"Be gone, hollow. I have no time to deal with you." Rukia replied coldly. Dealing with this hollow would only take up her precious time with Ichigo.

"But you're so delightful to pass up!" The hollow replied as it charged at her.

"You are stupid for challenging a soul reaper, but I shall make this quick. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia called out as the hollow screamed in pain. The ice column froze the hollow in its spot.

With a satisfied glance, Rukia proceeded towards Ichigo's house until she was stopped yet again by more hollows.

 _Eleven damn hollows! Where were they all coming from, and just where the hell was Ichigo when I needed him?_

Rukia took out every single one of them as quickly as she could; yet, no help ever arrived. She questioned this, but she was too tired to think straight. She used up a lot of her spiritual pressure because each of the hollows kept getting bigger every time she fought.

Finally arriving at the Kurosaki residence, Rukia snuck in the window only to find Ichigo's bedroom empty. Since he wasn't there and she didn't feel like dealing with Isshin, Rukia walked over to her old closet and opened the door.

A broad smile crossed her tired face. Ichigo left everything the same. He kept her bedding, drawings, manga, and even her favorite Chappy the Rabbit. _He must have been waiting for me to come back. He's always full of surprises._

Suddenly, all the bone weariness hit her at once. _I'll just rest my eyes until he arrives._ The Rukia climbed in her old bed to a deep, dreamless sleep.

In the middle of the night, Ichigo arrived from fighting hollows. He was going to just pass out on his bed until he felt a very faint, familiar spiritual pressure. How could he ever miss it? Her power was in him, and his in her. They were two sides of same coin – the black sun and the white moon.

Opening the closet door, Ichigo starred down at the beautiful sleeping figure. He wondered why she was here. Did the Soul Society send her to investigate the increase in hollows, or was it something worse? His heart pounded in his chest just thinking about her answer.

Ichigo bent down to place a kiss on her forehead only to notice cuts and dried blood all over her shihakusho. Her eyes held black smudges under them, and she was paler than normal. Did all this happened when she fought hollows earlier? If so, why didn't he sense her then? He glanced around the room to see if her gigai was hidden somewhere. Just where the hell was her gigai? Ichigo could feel his blood boil.

"Is Byakuya slacking on his promise?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"We can kill him." His inner hollow replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the voice in his head.

"Rukia would never forgive us. Besides, he's not so bad, especially now that we are on the same page." He replied causing the hollow to scoff at his answer.

"Then we need to protect her. Something isn't right. These events weren't normal tonight, king."

"Do you think all this happened because she came here?" Ichigo growled.

"Who knows, but I wouldn't put it past her family. You know all the trouble that she went through with them. Do you think they are just going to hand over the leadership to her without a fight even if the great and mighty Byakuya Kuchiki tells them too?" His hollow pointed out. Ichigo surprised himself at missing his hollow's insight.

"Byakuya would kill every single one of them for attempting to hurt her, and so would I." Ichigo stated with a grim look on his face.

"He's not here to stop them, King."

"Then we will protect her. Let them come after her. I'd like to see them pry her from my cold dead hands." Ichigo said with clenched fist. He was trying to repress his spiritual pressure from calling the hollows to the house.

"I'm with ya, king."

Ichigo stepped out to warn his father of increased hollow activity and possible threat to Rukia. Isshin was more than happy to them tonight, especially if it helped secure Rukia as his official third daughter.

"With dad on guard, we can sleep peacefully. Then we need to tell her in the morning." Ichigo told his hollow who nodded in agreement.

Then in that moment, Ichigo grew braver than he's ever been. He scooped Rukia up out of the closet and brought her to his bed. Then, he climbed on the bed with her and held her close. Whatever came in the morning, they would face it together.

* * *

 **Bleach Power:** Thank you for the review my friend! I appreciate all the kind things you've said! Yes, the previous chapter is part of Rukia's defining moment for her to step up to the plate. The elders and everyone else knows not to go against the Kuchiki siblings now. As for Rukia's heart felt talk, I thought it was a lovely way to show her love for her mentors. They meant so much to her, and I think if she cant talk to anyone about an issues, she'd go to them!

 **That 1 Person:** Girl, sometimes I wish you had where I can message you a few story ideas I am working on since you always love my crackships! Thanks for the other review for The Only Thing I Know For Real. I do like Hichi/Ruki as well so you're good ha! I'm glad Matchmaking has been keeping you on your toes! Yes, the Kuchiki siblings are awesome and a deadly team when they are together!


	34. Deals and Feels

**(AN) First, I want to take a moment to thank all of you! I am completely honored that y'all have graced me with over 100 reviews XD on this fanfic. Y'all are the best! Lots of love!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 33

 _Back in the Soul Society…_

The alone figure looked out his office window at his glorious gardens. Byakuya hoped that the view would calm his inner storm. He spent the past few hours contemplating Rukia's wish. Did her wish and his master mind plan go hand it hand? All his roads seemed to lead him back to one answer. Yes.

A soft wind blew into the room disturbing his tranquil space. "What are you are doing here, Yoruichi? You're supposed to be protecting Rukia." He scolded his old tormentor as he still stared out the window.

"We have a problem, Byakuya." The hint of worry in her voice caused Byakuya to turn around. His grey stormy eyes bored into her yellow ones.

"They went after her then?" He asked not surprised by the Kuchikis' reaction. Everyone wanted Rukia, but most importantly, everyone wanted the chance to control the head of the Kuchiki Clan. This would happen over Byakuya's dead body. He wouldn't allow Rukia to become anyone's puppet.

"With the help of Sui-Feng and Hitsugaya, we caught all of the Kuchikis and their spies who were trying to slip through any of the senkaimon. The prisoners are spending a lovely night under Sui-Feng's care until they give up the main conspirator."

"Does Kyoraku know?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course. He gave us his blessing. After all, he has a dog in this fight to." She said.

"Good. Then is there anything else?" Byakuya noticed for a moment that Yoruichi was hesitating. "Speak!" He commanded.

Yellow eyes glared at him. "The problem I was referring to while ago was not just the attack on this side of the senkaimon. Unfortunately, the conspirator already had someone waiting in the World of the Living. It was someone with access to powerful hollow baits and special kido abilities Byakuya. Kisuke reported that numerous baits were placed Karakura Town where the senkaimon would open. We believe their goal was to either kill her or stop her from returning." Yoruichi concluded.

"Rukia is a lieutenant with a bankai. Even when she is on her on, she isn't easy to get rid of or control for that matter. Not to mention that if Kurosaki felt like she was in trouble, the world would be on its knees before him." Byakuya state with a slight smirk. Those two were something else. But most importantly, his pride was becoming an amazing, strong woman in the sights of everyone around her.

"That's not all, Byakuya. The kido that the conspirator used was some type of barrier spell. Kisuke had two theories as to what they may have been, but without seeing them, he isn't 100 percent positive. His first theory is that the kido barrier formed a box, which sealed her spiritual pressure from being felt. This barrier also made her fight any hollows in the area until she died or they were killed. His second theory is that the barrier was a spell placed somewhere on her body to conceal her spiritual pressure. Either way, the spell did not allow any of her comrades in the World of the Living to sense her."

"Is she alright then? I'm assuming the answer is yes if your still here." He stayed with emotionless eyes. Yoruichi pitied person because going after Rukia was like going after Byakuya Kuchiki himself. The villain signed his death warrant along with anyone idiotic enough to help him.

"Yes. Rukia is fine, but extremely exhausted. She is resting at the Kurosaki residence as we speak. Right now, everyone in Karakura Town is on high alert, and Squad 10 and 11 has sent a few extra patrols to help with the hollows that keep appearing. No one liked that these people were going after Rukia. Everyone is beginning to pitch in to help because she's done so much for everyone." Yoruichi stated

Byakuya turned to glance out the window in time to see snowflakes fall past. With a deep breath, he asked, "Did she have time to talk to Kurosaki since she is at his house?"

"From what I understood, both of them were exhausted from fighting. I doubt either one will be up soon." Yoruichi concluded as she hid the smirk. From what Isshin told her, Ichigo and Rukia were cuddled up on the boy's bed, but Byakuya didn't need to know that.

"Then, it's going to be up to me to decide for her?" Byakuya's question broke Yoruichi's train of thought. She raised a purple eyebrow at him. He decided to satisfy the woman's curiosity because he knew that she wouldn't leave him alone until he answered her. "Rukia asked be to select her suitor if she was not back, and I refuse to let her marry the bastard that the elders have selected for her."

"Do you know who you are going to select?" Grey eyes threw daggers her way. "Don't give me that look! I'm betting its down to Kenshin or Ichigo, am I right?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk.

He thought about his answer for a moment. "Possibly, but I am more concerned with Rukia's safety at the moment. If they already had a person in the World of the Living, what is to stop them from having more there? We need to figure out who this is first." His weary voice stated. Byakuya kept telling himself that all this would be over soon.

"Which Kuchiki have you pissed off lately with that much power?" Yoruichi asked not pulling any punches.

"Does all the elders count?" He asked with a slight up turn of lips. Anyone who saw this would have fainted. Byakuya Kuchiki has been letting his emotions show a lot more lately.

"Is Byakuya Kuchiki trying to make a joke?" Yoruichi teased.

"No..." Byakuya looked away. "We made every single one of the elders mad the other night at the council meeting. I wouldn't put it past any of them to try this."

"Rukia did well the other night, but I'm surprised neither one of you went after the elders then."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you were there somewhere hiding in the shadows." He told her with a small sneer.

"The whole thing was amusing to watch after the both of you put them in their place. But I did not understand why they were forcing her to choose now. It was Kyoraku who issued the test to Ichigo. Rukia was just the bait. None of us expected Kenpachi to go bankai on the poor boy! His blood lust destroyed half the damn district while Ichigo protected those that he could. Hell, Kenpachi and Squad 11 are doing all the rebuilding because of that stunt."

"It doesn't matter. The elders saw this as their chance to make a move and end this ridiculous matchmaking scheme. They didn't care that it was the Captain Commander who issued the order for a test. The only thing that mattered to them was Rukia being fought for. Yes, Ichigo was there for a test, but he fought Kenpachi to protect her." Byakuya stated. He knew how their minds worked. One little fault caused all the blamed to be heaped on Rukia once again.

"Why didn't you force the elders to bow down to you during the meeting. This could have solved quiet a few problems." She slyly asked.

"Yoruichi, you should know this. You have to have proper cause to go against the elders . The clan wouldn't think forcing a young, attractive noble into a marriage that she was attending matchmaking for was reason enough to end them. Now, all that's changed. They were warned not to do anything to her, but they didn't listen."

"Yes, they were warned, and they rose to the challenge in at least succeeding to deter Rukia from naming her husband."

"They only made a move, Yoruichi. In chess, you have to take out the queen. They failed. Now, it's my turn."

"Is the night going for the checkmate then?" She asked. Inwardly, Yoruichi hoped that she was wrong, but she had a feeling that Byakuya was going to chose Kenshin or pick someone off the wall just to spite the elders.

"I'm fixing to go visit the elders. It's time that they heard Rukia's decision." Byakuya stated as he flash stepped off into the evening with Yoruichi gaining speed behind him.

* * *

 _Karakura Town…_

Dawn broke all too soon. Rukia rolled over towards the window as the first rays of sun caressed her cheek… _Sunlight? I'm in a damn closet!_

Then Rukia noticed the excess body heat that was emitting right along her back. Slowly, she turned her body towards the source of the heat. She came face to face with he favorite strawberry. Only this time, he was had a small smile tugging at his lips as he slept. Rukia attempted to scoot away from him, but Ichigo's arms had a mind of their own. They pulled her closer causing her to face plant into his chest.

A bright blush stained her cheeks. "Pssst… Ichigo!" Placing both hands on his chest, Rukia shook him lightly, but nothing happened.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called his name a little louder as she wiggled her way out of his grip, only to be pulled back into his tighten grip yet again.

"Dammit, strawberry! Wake the hell up!" She yelled and punched him in the face. Ichigo jerked wide awake, rolling off the bed carrying Rukia with him.

"Ooof…" They grunted as they landed hard on the floor.

"Why couldn't you sleep longer?" He asked scowling at her for the rude interruption of much needed rest. Then Ichigo noticed how Rukia was straddling Ichigo's hips, which caused him to grin slightly. The petite soul reaper never missed a beat as she whacked him upset the head yet again.

"Quit smirking at me! Now, explain why I was in your bed when I distinctly remember falling asleep in your closet." Rukia growled at him as she arched a raven eyebrow at him.

Now, it was Ichigo's turn blush. "Just tell her, idiot." His hollow whispered.

It's not like _he_ really had to face her wrath if she disapproved of his answer. "Huh, no. I already kissed her. I am not telling her I wanted to hold her close to make sure she was protected. She'd kick my ass into next week." Ichigo replied to his hollow.

Instead, Ichigo went a classic excuse. "Well…huh… you looked cold?" He told her. In his inner world, the hollowfied version of Zangetsu was banging his head repeated against one of the buildings while the old man shook his head. They were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Rukia asked skeptically as she jabbed him in the side.

Ichigo winched slightly before he switched their places. He was tired of her hitting him this early in the morning. Unfortunately for him, the petite woman under Ichigo was giving him a death glare. He quickly grabbed her wrist before she punched him again. "You need to move now." She hissed at him.

"Before you kill me for doing this, I want you to hear me out." He pleaded.

"Hear you out?" Rukia yelled. Her face was flushed as she tried to escape his grip. "I think not!" Just as the words left her mouth, Ichigo's hands started to freeze, but he refused to let go.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you're going to listen." He told her with a hint of authority in his voice as he pressed his weight down slightly to make sure he had her undivided attention.

Rukia froze for a moment as she stared into his face. Wide amethyst eyes met one yellow eye with black surrounding it while the other was a beautiful amber orb. "I see that you won't allow me to move until you get whatever off your chest, so go ahead, Ichigo." She told him calmly now, but that was only on the outside. Rukia's words held veiled death threats while the look in her eyes told him that he would be paying if she didn't like his answer.

"Okay. So as you figured, you didn't look cold latest night. Honestly, you were sleeping peacefully in the closet." A frown lined emerged on Rukia's forehead. "See the thing was that I was so shocked and happy to see you last night so I scooped you up." He told her.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously, but at least she was grinning at him slightly now.

"Yes...No... Okay, it's both. I was worried that I didn't feel your spiritual pressure until was a few feet from you." He told her with a bright red face.

Shock registered on Rukia's face. _Did I lose that much spiritual pressure fighting then?_

Seeing that she was still absorbing his words, Ichigo tried again. Now, two amber eyes told her the truth yet again. "Rukia, I never once could tell that you were in the world of the living until I was in the same room with you. Hell, even Uryuu couldn't feel you, and you know how he is with sense spiritual pressures!"

"You never knew I was here? At all? I was fighting hollows, Ichigo! You should have felt my powers." Her voice cracked. She never excepted things to go this far.

"That's just it, Rukia. All sorts of hollows appeared through Karakura Town. Karin, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime were teamed up fighting in certain areas. Even Kisuke and his gang helped out."

"And no one felt me?" Rukia asked yet again as she tried to piece the puzzle together.

"Midget, I told you twice that none of us felt you come into town." He told her silently watching as she paled as everything feel into place.

"No. You don't understand, Ichigo. There was a specific reason that I came here. If I couldn't find you or died fighting, then…." Rukia trailed off. Then a look on determination was on her face. "Get off of me! We need to go!"

"Go where?" He asked as he watched her face change from shock to astonishment to murder.

"It's time to go pay the damn elders another visit." She growled. "Those assholes tried to kill me!"

Ichigo just looked completely confused. Surely a marriage to the nobles wasn't that big of a deal. "Rukia, maybe they just…"

"Shut up, carrot top! I had to fight 11 damn hollows to get here! Each bigger than the last! They'd hoped to kill me or drain all my spiritual pressure so I would sleep it off and not make my deadline!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia, I think that you need to calm down." Ichigo tried to get her to relax.

"Why are you still on me, Ichigo? I have people to kill, and one of them isn't you!" Rukia shoved Ichigo over with all of her strength. He just stared at her like a idiot while his hollow was drooling over his Queen.

"She's amazing! We're marrying her, right? If not, I'll gladly kill the man who stands in my way." His hollow asked while the old man nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled to both Zangetsu. Rukia turned around yanked him up off the floor. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You're moving to slow! We need to get to go or it may be over for us." Rukia grabbed his hand as she made her way to summon a portal on the roof of the residence. The time of reckoning had come.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and most questions were answered!... well except for the main one :D Just a heads up, this should be the second to last chapter, then an epilogue will occur.**

 **Bleach Power:** Thank you for the review my friend! Yes, drama is around the corner :D As for your questions, I reread the guidelines/rules. Basically, I've seen everything that they list as actions not allowed in FF. You just have to make sure you put the disclaimer there and not work on any of the artist that were listed below. Because if everyone followed their entries not allowed, there wouldn't be a FF to being with. Hell, everyone's work comes under the entries not allowed so don't worry. Just use the disclaimer like I said and you should be good. If you want I suggest asking some FF people who have been on longer since I started around last May.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the review! Yes! Ichigo, whether he was willing to admit it or not, wanted Rukia to back to them after the war and everything. He kept a special place for her besides in his heart :D

 **That 1 person:** I'm sorry that you're conflicted! So let me ask you this, is it the story Ichigo that you do not like or Ichigo in general? Thanks for your reviews!


	35. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Kuchiki

**(AN) Sorry for being a little late this week y'all! Work had me exhausted. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 34

Rukia burst forth through the senkaimon gate. Ichigo followed after her blindly like always. Where she went, he would follow, and he would protect her with his life.

Throughout their whole journey, Rukia was mumbling to herself and bouncing though the shadows. "Was she sensing more minions of the elders. How could they plan to kill the Kuchiki princess and heir? Did they want Byakuya to murder them in their sleep?" Ichigo asked himself.

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia noticing the fine wrinkles of worry on her face. She couldn't face these people alone. Who knew what their next move would be if they didn't get their way. Her safety was his and both Zangestus priority. Actually, his inner hollow was howling in frustration for him to just kill everyone who stood in her way, but that wasn't Ichigo's way. He always thought things could end in peace or at least be resolved without death. All the while his hollow whispered that this fight may come down just to that – death. Death for the Queen. Death for the ones who are after her.

Speaking of death, Rukia had that on her mind as well. She didn't know what she was going to do with the elders, but they were not going to like her when she got through with them. Honestly, she would love to take revenge, but what if all the members weren't involved? Could she still seek revenge, and if so what would their punishment be? Unfortunately, Rukia didn't know the answer herself.

A large, warm hand wrapped around Rukia's bicep "Hey, midget!" Ichigo yelled causing Rukia to stop in her tracks. Turning to look back at him, she leveled a deadly glare at him while her body radiated tension.

"Ichigo, we don't have time for this! We have to get to the elders!" Rukia told him as she yanked her arm away with a sigh. "You don't understand what's at stake." She whispered.

Tilting up her chin so he could see those gorgeous eyes of hers, he asked, "They tried to kill you. What don't I understand about that, Rukia?" Violet eyes pleaded with him to drop the subject and just follow her, but his will was strong as ever.

With a sigh, Rukia began to explain. "On top of those assholes trying to kill me, the reason I am in a hurry to get back is because I had a deadline to announce who I will marry, but I'm scared we are too late."

Wide amber eyes started at her. Shortly after hearing that disturbing information, Ichigo's inner hollow appeared. "Why didn't you say that to begin with, Queen? Let's go find your jail keeper!" He stated and scooped Rukia up bridal style, flash stepping towards Byakuya's spiritual pressure. If anyone could stop this ridiculous farce, it should be him right?

The doors to the council room flew open with a loud thud. Everyone in the room held their breath as they stared at the intruders who dared to disturb the council meeting. Being in the presence of the clan leader was bad enough considering someone's move against his sister, but the two spiritual pressures pulsing from the door way caused many to shirk away. Their last hope of salvation was gone for none of them could rival the three soul reapers in their presence.

Deciding to remain calm, even if she wanted to strangle people right then, Rukia formally bowed and greeted everyone from the door way. "Brother. Elders." She elbowed Ichigo to do the same, but he just nodded.

"Rukia, you need to leave." Byakuya told her simple without even facing her. He was focused on one main elder, pinning him to his chair.

A disturbing look crossed Rukia's face at her brother's blunt dismissal. She took a defiant stance while Ichigo scowled over her shoulder. She came all this way, and she refused to be dismissed and treated like he did before Ichigo recused her.

"With all due respect brother, no. I will not leave because I have unfinished business with elders." Byakuya raised an ebony eyebrow at her challenge. "But first, I have come to name the man that I will marry." Rukia simply stated causing Ichigo to smirk. His heart swelled with pride until Byakuya opened his mouth.

"Kurosaki, please take my sister and leave. We are through here." Byakuya growled as he turned to meet the boy head on. Before Ichigo could reply deadly, grey eyes silenced him for a change. He could sense that Byakuya was holding on by a thread.

"You mess with Queen, the you mess with all of us." Ichigo's hollow whispered to him. The strawberry wanted to roll his eyes, but his hollow was right.

"You will not dismiss her!" Three furious council members shouted not bothering to conceal the fear in their voices. Rukia took note of those particularly anxious to be left with her brother.

 _What the hell did you threaten them with, brother?_

"Rukia, go home. We will discuss this later." Byakuya yet again commanded, but this time he met her glaze. She could see the words that he dared not utter in front of the elders. Please. It was such a simple word; yet, it held great meaning and signified respect.

A lady in a pale pink kimono sitting at the far end of the table caught Byakuya's attention. She said in small quiet voice. "Lord Kuchiki, Rukia should know what we have decided since it is about her future." Rukia looked up at the lady - Yuuto Kuchiki. At least Yuuto was always one of the calm, nicer elders who didn't like to rush into anything. Rukia and Ichigo went to Byakuya's side after Yuuto's encouragement.

Byakuya meet the sapphire stare of Elder Yuuto, and she didn't even flinch that's when he knew he had to tell Rukia the truth. "Rukia, the deadline was up so I chose your husband like you wished." Byakuya's deep emotionless voice froze her heart.

Rukia paled at her brother's words. After everything she's been through, she still wouldn't be able to decent her fate. Being a noble was harsh, but being a clan heir was absolutely brutal.

Byakuya's voice snapped Rukia out of her thoughts. "You shall meet with the man three days hence. We have to finish drawing up negotiations with his clan."

 _His clan? Brother must have chosen Kenshin since he said clan. That could be the only answer, right?_

Rukia's face fell slightly. Ichigo noticed the change in her body language. She looked defeated, and that could only mean one thing. Their face was out of their hands. Whoever Byakuya chose was the luckiest bastard in the Soul Society.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia put on the face of the future Kuchiki leader. She ignored her aching heart and proceeded. "The elders still need to be punished for attempted murder, brother." She demanded.

"I agree." He said simply shocking Rukia while Ichigo let a slight smirk appear on his face. On the other hand, the elders sat in fear except for two – Yuuto and Hayato. They met Rukia's glaze with…welcome relief?

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she walked up to the elders' table. If she couldn't have what her heart wanted because of these idiots, then she would have some fun with them. One by one, she would pick their brains until they told her who was behind it all.

Maybe her own previous hollow rubbed off on her or maybe it was the horrors of war, but Rukia knew that this battle in front of her had to be won on the mindfield. Human instinct would take over, and each of them would turn on one another until the real culprit was unearthed.

Rukia's blank face was filled with a sadistic grin Rukia pulled her sword out. "Dance. Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia cried.

The leaders looked on at the scene in shock, well except for two of them. No one expected the once meek, petite girl to rise and rival her older brother, but she did learn from the best after all.

With her head held high, Rukia began her plan of attack. "You have commit sins against this clan. How do you plead?" The hushed group stared at her in awe while Byakuya and Ichigo watched silently behind her.

No one answered. All of the elders looked at each other daring one another to speak, but two looked overly distraught. "Dear elders, you have brought this upon yourself." Rukia scolded them. "First, you blame me for something that was out of my control. Secondly, I am a soul reaper first, not a noble. You should have realized my matchmaking wasn't going to be simple. How could I be happy and control the clan with a whiney brat like Mamushi…Unless that's what you wanted? Did you want to control me through marriage? Did you think that I would bow out just because I was married?"

"Rukia, none of us wanted these things for you." Iwa plead.

Violet eyes silenced her in a hurry. "I'm sorry, but weren't you the one who called me a disgrace to the clan multiple times, Iwa?" Rukia asked. The lady in questions puttered a response and mumbled an apology.

Everyone's glaze followed the petite soul reaper as she walked around the elders table. Her men were bracing for the after math because they knew what the next question would be. Byakuya had hoped that he had the culprit punished properly before Rukia arrived, but, alas, he still wasn't a 100 percent sure. He was positive that Orochio had a helping hand in the matter, but if he acted alone or with an accomplice was still to be decided.

"Finally, which one you idiotic geniuses tried to kill me?" Rukia asked in a cold voice. She dropped the temperature of the room by 30 degrees to emphasis her question. Again, no one answered so took matters into her own hands.

First, Rukia walked up to Iwa Kuchiki, who was already shaken, but she was also one of the first to voice her opinion of Rukia at her "trial". "Was it you who tried to kill me?" Rukia asked as she leaned in seeing a tremor in Iwa.

 _No. This woman is literally shaking and fearing for her life. She wouldn't even have paid someone to kill me._

"No, Lady Rukia…" Iwa trailed off praying the Kuchiki heir would be kind. Fortunately for her, Rukia didn't find her guilty other than having too much pride.

The second victim was Hintana. She was the youngest of the elders. "Lady Rukia, if I had wanted you dead, I would have done it myself." The brave elder spoke causing Rukia to grip her sword tighter.

"Why is that, Hintana?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Simple. Honor and dignity." Hintana replied with a smile of her own.

"Do you not fear change like the others then?"

"How is that a relevant question?" The young elder asked.

"Just answer it!" Rukia growled trying to calm herself. Why did this elder have to back talk her so much?

"People fear what they do not know, but we know you, Lady Rukia. Your changes will have a lasting effect on this clan, but for the better or worse no one can say just yet. Preferably, I would rather still be breathing to see the curious outcome of your changes." Hintana answered her thoughtfully.

 _So this is a woman who supports change; yet, she will make sure I say within a certain line. But does that mean she would cross it when the time came? At least, I'll be able to expect a front attack from her. The culprit behind the attacks was a coward. Time to move on._

Rukia's third victim was a male with a clean shaved face and shifty eyes – Hayato. He followed her movements like a hawk. Bringing up her sword slightly, Rukia asked, "Was it you who tried to kill me?"

The man said nothing. He didn't even flinch. Rukia glanced over at Byakuya to see what he thought, but her brother's face was emotionless. On the other hand, Ichigo was a different story. His eyes were two different colors. The amber one begged her to move on while the golden one told her to slit his throat.

Instead, Rukia placed her hand on Hayato's shoulder. "Why are you being so calm, Hayato? Do you have something that you would like to share with me?"

The man looked up at her with a slight smile on his face. "You shall make a wonderful leader, my dear."

Rukia was taken back by the Hayato's nice words. Could he has sensed what she was really doing? "Thank you, Hayato, for your kind words." Hayato nodded in return, but he was able to slip something into Rukia's hand.

Without looking at the paper, she moved on to the man who she dubbed the worst sinner. "Orochio Kuchiki, you were the one who spoke out so forcefully against me. You who made me go on the revolted date with Mamushi Kuchiki, and I am betting it was your idea to marry me off to Kami knows who! Your choice was bad enough that Byakuya refused to tell me who the damn man was."

"You deserved what you had coming to you, street rat! We shouldn't soil the house of Kuchiki with blood like yours." Orochio spat out.

"So you willingly admit to attempted murder?" Byakuya asked. His voice was like a steel blade cutting Orochio the wick.

"Yes, my only fault was that they didn't kill her then." Ichigo was behind Orochio the second the statement left his mouth.

"Queen, please let me do the honors." Ichigo asked instantly knowing that it was his hollow rather than him who asked.

"Not yet, I'm not through." Rukia told him with a smile. "But please do stay right there, won't you?" Hollow Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Walking gently over to Yuuto, Rukia leaned down to whisper in the lady's ear. She approached Yuuto differently than the rest, but this change of movement also gave her time to read the not Hayato gave her. Once Rukia read the note along with noting Yuuto's words, she stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Yuuto. You are most gracious."

In the next second, Rukia placed her sword at the sixth elder's throat. Hollow Ichigo was excited while the real Ichigo looked confused at Rukia's movements.

An evil smile graced Rukia's lips as she leaned down to whisper, "You're the one who tried to kill me with all those damn hollows."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Rukia. Now, quit with this childish game so we can move forward with the proceedings." Jun looked straight forward as he issued the command.

Jun turned his head in shock, cutting himself slightly on her sword. "You should have taken better care to hide your hate for me, Jun. Too many people already know your secrets." Rukia said as she moved back to allow the man some room to breathe. Her previous action got her point across without any issue.

Orochio jumped up, and Ichigo hand pushed him back into the seat "You shall not become the leader of the greatest clan in the Soul Society! We refuse to allow it!" Ichigo's knuckles turned white as Orochio let out a shout of pain.

Rukia figured that hollow Zangetsu was fighting hard for control right now to end the men's lives who went after her. "Since you could not kill me or marry me off, I believe it's your turn to worry." She told the men with a lovely smile.

Turning to Byakuya, Rukia asked, "What punishment do you see fit for these who have wronged the clan?"

"Death." Byakuya stated coldly. He didn't want to let anyone live who went after his sister.

As he was about to unsheath his sword, Rukia stopped Byakuya. "Brother, I believe death would be to go for them, and you would just dirty Senbonzakura. Why taint your fine blade with their blood?"

This got everyone's attention in the room. "What do you suggest then?" He asked curiously. Rukia knew her suggestion would define her reign even before it began.

"Send them to the 78th district in the Rukon. They are to be stripped of all titles and family names along with the loss of their material possessions. They are to be deposited with nothing but the clothes on their back. They should learn how to survive without food, water, any help from the outside. Sentence those who try to stop this or help them the same fate." Rukia ordered

Orochio and Jun yelled at the same time, "You can't do this to us!"

"We'll never survive…" Orochio whispered.

"Speak for yourself, father." Jun stated. "I welcome the challenge. Then I am coming back for your head, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Can I just kill this one, Queen?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"No." Rukia told hollow Ichigo, who pouted. He was disappointed that a death did not happen today.

"Yoruichi, please come in." Byakuya called out. Soi-Feng and Yoruichi grabbed the two henchmen from their seats.

Before they left, Rukia stopped the two soul reapers. "Would you make sure all of their wealth is distributed to the orphans and people in need of money in the 78th district, please?" They nodded in agreement.

Soon after the traitors were lead out of the room, Iwa and Hintana disappeared as well. "Should I go after them, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"No. They were not included in this. The main traitors have been dealt with."

"You were brilliant, little one." Hayato told Rukia as he approached her with Yuuto at his side.

"Thank you for your note, Lord Hayato. I had a feeling that Orochio was behind some of this, but I never expected Jun to be included. Hell, I didn't even realize that was his son until Lady Yuuto told me."

"I'm glad we could help, Lady Rukia. I am just sorry that we could not do anything sooner. We were forced to go along with the rest of the elders because Orochio and Jun held our most beloved member as a hostage stating that it was a much needed 'holiday'."

"Holiday my ass…" Hayato commented. "You should have let this guy take care of Jun. He will be coming back after you." He said as he pointed towards Ichigo.

"Let him try…" Byakuya and Ichigo growled at the same time causing everyone else to laugh.

"Thank you again, Lady Yuuto and Lord Hayato. I look forward to working with you for many years to come." Rukia stated as she stood in the middle between the Ichigo and Byakuya. "Now, let's go home." She linked an arm through one of theirs as she steered everyone towards Kuchiki Manor.

Once in front of the large house, Rukia asked Byakuya. "Can Ichigo stay for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, you are an engaged woman now, Rukia. You are not allowed to be alone in the presence of another man unless he is your family member or captain until after everything is formalized." Byakuya told them.

"You're not even going to tell me who it is?" Rukia squeaked.

"You'll find out in three days' times." Byakuya told her before heading towards the door. Those two needed a moment to tell one another good bye without prying eyes.

Rukia looked downtrodden at the thought of telling Ichigo goodbye. "Midget, it's okay." Ichigo told her and pulled her into a hug.

"No. It's not. It's not fair!" Rukia told him as she wrapped her arms tighter around his torso. He tilted her head up and gave her one last kiss on the lips. "This is not good bye, midget. I'll see you soon. I promise." Ichigo told her right before he left. Returning to the World of the Living was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! So I lied, this chapter was longer than I expected so you'll meet the suitor next week then an epilogue.**

 **Don't kill me, but this seemed the way Rukia would actually handle this! I do hope it was satisfying to my blood thirsty readers lol! Love y'all! :D**

 **On a side note, Jun is supposed to mean obedient in Japanese so I thought it was fitting to make him Orochio's son. Jun was just following his father's wishes.**

 **That 1 person:** Thank you for the review dear and for the other one on 2.0! Yep. Unfortunately, we are very close to the end, but be sure to be on the lookout for new stories! I have a few that I haven't wrote about yet, but they have a few of your favorite pairings! Also if you get bored check out the Love Under Gunfire. You'll love Senbonzakura in there! It's a Senb/Ruki and Bya/Ruki (No relation) AU. I also plan to update Wish soon - it should be the next one-, and I do have a Hichi/Ruki in the works, but I am still debating on rating T or M lol. Anyways, I am glad I could make you like Ichigo a little more... I'm sure Hichigo helped ;)

 **Bleach Power** : Thank you for the review, friend! Well, I went a little different route, but I think Rukia's punishment was better than just straight out killing them. They have to learn to survive without help, titles, money, etc just like Rukia did. Payback sucks to be them... But yes Hichigo was screaming to murder them. But I think he understood her decision and liked it. They would suffer more than if they just froze to death or if Byakuya or Ichigo killed them. I hope you had a better time in school this past week! You're very welcome! I think I forgot to note that if you write like really graphically violence, excessive language, lemons, abusive situations, etc just note it, but that's mainly for the M ratings. Since you like IchiRuki check out my The Only Thing I Know for Real 2. You'll like the ending ;) It's definitely anti-canon ha!


	36. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 35

Three days went by in a blur. Today was finally the day that Rukia would learn the name of her soon to be husband. In other words, the normally calm and collective lieutenant of Squad 13 was actually a bundle of nerves driving everyone insane who crossed her path.

How could she not be when fear and uncertainty seized her heart throughout the past two days? Although, all these feelings quadrupled in size on the third day. Rukia felt like she was suffocating in her own home.

Hell, if the multiple rounds of sparring with Renji and Hitsugaya didn't work to calm her down for the past two days, then what was she going to do today? She couldn't wait in her room like some fairy princess and mull over who had Byakuya chosen for her.

 _NO! I refuse to let this phase me even more!_ Rukia climbed out of her bed and grabbed her shihakusho. _I need to go to work! Nice, peaceful work._

Determination crossed her features as she snuck out of the manor past the guards. She flash stepped to her office where Ukitake greeted her as she walked through the door. "Why hello, Rukia! What bring you in here today?" He asked softly. Like many of her friends, Ukitake noticed Rukia's change over the past three days. Her aggressiveness and need for distractions was worrisome.

Big amethyst eyes pleaded with him to drop the subject, but Ukitake ignored her stare. "Byakuya told me that you wouldn't be available to work due to your engagement celebration."

Instead of answering his question, Rukia replied with one of her own. "Would you like some tea, captain?" She asked him in a soft voice. Ukitake sighed realizing that his lieutenant would not give him a straight answer.

"Jasmine tea would be lovely." Ukitake told her with a fatherly smile. "I'll be in my office when its ready!" Rukia nodded as she headed towards their small kitchen. She was grateful that she had something to do other than worry.

After the tea was ready, Rukia loaded up a small tray with tea for two and a few tea cakes for them to enjoy. As soon as she walked through the door, Rukia felt a slight bit of tension float through the air. _Great! Byakuya got to Captain Ukitake too! Huh!_

Dismissing the growing awkwardness, Rukia poured them both some tea, then she sat down right across from her beloved captain.

"I know you have questions, captain, but I just want to work until lunch. Would that be possible?" Rukia asked addressing the elephant in the room.

Taking a sip of his jasmine tea, Ukitake thought about her request. Byakuya wouldn't kill him for letting his little sister work till lunch, especially if she was pleading for something to do. Considering how nervous she is, work might be the best thing for her. With his mind made up, Ukitake cautiously asked, "Would you like to tell me why you're not at the manor being overjoyed with the prospect of being a bride, like most young women?"

To his surprise, Rukia answered him truthfully. "How can I be happy to a man that I didn't chose, captain? I was too late to give the elders my decision, and Byakuya had to name my fiancée for me."

"Why did Byakuya have to name your fiancée?" He asked curiously since he knew the deal Rukia had with the matchmaker.

Rukia cursed herself for not seeking out Toshiro to fight, but maybe talking with her only father figure would be therapeutic. "I'm sure you heard about the plot to kill me or at the very least control the Kuchiki Clan." Ukitake nodded for Rukia to continue. "Well this all started because I left to talk with Ichigo, but I was attacked just as I exited the senkaimon. All the fighting left me exhausted in the world of the living. B y the time I woke up and arrived here, it was too late." She explained sorrowfully.

"Didn't you tell Byakuya your preferences before you left though just to make sure you were on the same page?" Ukitake asked in his best fatherly voice trying to ease some tension from Rukia.

"No. Not really, captain. I thought that I'd make it back on time so I told Byakuya to choose because the elders were going to marry me off to a horrendous man. But honestly, I wasn't even sure of my decision because everything depended on Ichigo's answer. Byakuya knew who I was leaning towards, but I'm not sure if he chose for my best wishes or for the clan." Rukia replied defeatedly. "See all this was my own fault…"

At hearing her words, Ukitake rose to go sit next to her. "Rukia, the ways of the heart are not something that can be decided in a day." He told her wisely. With a final glimpse at her face, he sighed. "I will allow you to work until noon. If you stay longer than that, Byakuya will be after both us for making you late." He told her. Suddenly, he arms were full with his petite lieutenant thanking with a hug.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake. It means the world to me that you are letting me do this." She excited exclaimed.

He smiled broadly at her. "Oh, Rukia, darkness is just a state of mind. The light always finds its way in to shed rays of hope." With his words in her mind, Rukia left his office and went about her day.

Between the paperwork in her office and taking care of Ukitake, Rukia spent her whole morning occupied until the fated time - noon. Rukia tried to stay longer, but Ukitake hounded her to leave. He kept reminding her that life was what you make it as she grumbled all the way to the door. Ukitake even stood outside to watch her leave for good measure.

She sighed. _Will my life ever be normal again?_

* * *

Just as Rukia walked in through the door of Kuchiki Manor. Ami came towards her fretting like a mother hen. "Lady Rukia, why are you wearing your uniform? You should be dressed like a princess for your engagement! Oh, whatever am I going to do with you, child?" Ami chided her.

Wide amethyst eyes were the only thing that greeted Ami. Rukia's voice was stuck in her throat for a few minutes as she processed Ami's words. "I'd rather wear my shihakusho for the meeting, Ami." Rukia stated in a hushed voice. "My fiancée should know what he's getting himself into. After all, I am a soul reaper first, a noble second." Rukia dared her servant to argue with perfect, sensible logic.

"Young lady, you're going to scare the man to death looking so... so… fierce! Your zanpakuto and shihakusho must remain in your room!" Ami screeched, which caused Rukia to arch her raven eyebrow. The servant didn't believe her eyes. "Lady Rukia, meeting him in all black is not proper for a LADY let along the heir of a clan! This is supposed to be a joyful time for you!"

Rukia huffed at the ferocity of her servant. "If he can't handle me now, what makes him think that he can handle me at my worst?" She asked her servant with a defiant glare. Ami just stared gapping at Rukia's new found attitude as she walked away to her room.

A small smile stayed on Rukia's face until she arrived at her room. For some reason, her small trip was rather uneventful. She wondered why no one interrupted her like they normally did. Shrugging of her uneasy feeling, Rukia walked towards her bed and noticed a small envelope laying on it.

Holding her breathe, she slowly began to read the letter.

 _Rukia,_

 _Your fiancée shall be here shortly. Meet him in the gardens. The clans have already approved of the match with great happiness. Please wear the kimono hanging in your closet for lunch. Please be nice to him. He is as nervous as you are about all this, and do not even think about scaring him by wearing you shihakusho!_

 _Byakuya_

 _P.S. If you try to leave, I'll know it! I have spies so don't even think about running._

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Rukia's erratic heart. If the clans have approved, then there was no going back. Of course, Byakuya had to write the last little bit - reading her mind like always! It was just like her brother to threaten her to be sure that she did his bidding. Rukia pushed her door open. Right in front of her hung the most beautiful kimono that she ever saw. It was sapphire blue with ornament with crystal snowflakes and a sparkling white sash.

 _It's almost too beautiful to waste on this unhappy occasion…_

Sighing in defeat, Rukia took a quick shower before dressing in her spectacular kimono. Rukia admired herself for a minute in the mirror. The kimono was beautiful beyond belief. Part of her why Byakuya went through all this trouble for her, but she guessed that he was saying the face of the clan.

The clock chimed loudly throughout the house. Was it louder because now was the time of her "doom"?

Quickly, Rukia walked out to the luscious garden. Immediately, she saw the table where her fate was going to be decided. It was set perfectly with a pot of tea and two cups along with various types of sushi for their meal. Everything was just waiting for her and this fiancée of hers.

Instead of being polite like she should have been, Rukia poured herself a cup of tea. She drank the refreshing lemongrass mint tea with a smile.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice startled her out of her trance.

"Hey, midget!"

 _No! I'm dreaming he's not supposed to be here. He can't be here! Brother will kill him if he ruins this!_

Rukia panicked as she placed her tea cup down clumsily causing the tea to spill every. Ignoring her debacle, Rukia decided that Ichigo was more of the pressing matter than spilt tea. "Ichigo, you have to go! You can't be here! If Byakuya finds out you interfered with my engagement luncheon, then he'll kill you!" Rukia surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. "Please, Ichigo. I wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to you."

"Midget, everything is going to be alright." Ichigo told her as he squeezed her tighter. Everything would be since his world was in his arms.

"No. It's not going to be okay!" Rukia unwrapped herself from Ichigo and started shoving him towards the garden exit in a hurry,

Ichigo gave her little resistance until he whirled around to face her. "Rukia! Look at me!" He tilted up her head to stare make eye contact, but she refused. Rukia was terrified at what she would see in his eyes because it was the same thing that hers held – love.

"You have to leave! I will not be accountable for your death!?" Rukia slapped Ichigo upside the head and yelled at him trying to get him riled up.

He smirked at her, ignoring any pain. Instead, Ichigo brought his lips crashing down on hers. A shiver traveled down their spines and electricity hung in the air.

"What the hell, you stupid strawberry?" She asked angrily as she shoved Ichigo away. Kami help them if anyone saw their kiss.

"Now that I have you attention…" She looked utterly confused at him. "Rukia Kuchiki will you marry me?" Ichigo asked as he slid down to one knee.

"No! Go back to the World of the Living!" She growled thinking that this was all some elaborate prank or attempt to get her to run away with him.

Ichigo sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but damn this hard-headed woman and damn Byakuya for not sticking around to explain everything to her. "Rukia, I am the one marrying you!" He told her trying to get the information to sink in. "You don't need to protect me from Byakuya because he knows I'm going to be his damn brother-in-law!"

Amethyst eyes stared at him in horror. "You're... You're just telling me this so I'll run off with you!"

"Rukia Kuchiki, I am marrying you whether you want to marry me or not! All your options are hereby rejected expect for me!" He yelled using similar words that once brought so much hope to her life.

Once she emerged out of shock, Rukia wanted to jump up and down like one of his crazy fan girls the other part of her wanted to kill him. Most importantly, she wanted answers. "But you can't be my fiancée though!"

"And why is that?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. "I do have the permission of your brother after all." He told her confidently.

"But the elders said that you have to be a captain or a lieutenant..."

"Or a noble." Ichigo finished the rest of the sentence for her. Gather her hands in his. "I am an official member of the Shiba Clan thanks to Kukaku. I may even be their heir someday if Ganju doesn't grow up soon. Could you handle that? Us being two heirs to the clans?"

Rukia stuttered. "Bu…But what about your father, sisters, our friends in the World of the Living? Are you just going to give them up?" Rukia asked amazed at his previous answer. Her heart soared so high, but she was bracing herself for a reality check soon.

"I'd have given up the world if you asked me to, Rukia Kuchiki. But it seems fate loves us just as much as I love you, you stupid midget." She could see the sincerity in his amber glaze, so she let his insult slide for the time being. "The challenge was all a test. You are looking at the future Captain of Squad 8 because Lisa wants back to the World of the Living and run a squad comprised of the vizard. I am also now a reserve member of the Royal Guard." He told her proudly.

"Oh, my Kami!" Rukia launched herself at him. "Congratulations, Ichigo! I'm so proud of you!"

"That's not all, midget. All the extra time in Kisuke's new hot springs increased my spiritual pressure. Kyoraku says that my power will continually grow faster until I can't go back to the World of the Living without a special gigai now. You'll never be rid of me!" Ichigo told her proud of the fact that she was going to be stuck with him for eternity, but he saw the expression on her face change from one of joy to sadness."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. That's my fault for taking away your option of the human world. I was the stupid one who put you into the hot spring and didn't listen to Yoruichi's advice." Rukia told him with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Midget, you are so hardheaded!" He yelled at her. "What part of I'd give up the world for you did you not understand! Why can't you just accept my damn proposal already?" He sighed yet again. Ichigo thought he was going to have a permit scowl. What happened to the woman just being happy and saying yes?

"Fine, one more question then…" Rukia trailed off waiting for Ichigo to nod. "How did you convince brother to let us marry?"

"Really, Rukia?" He asked her as she nodded enthusiastically. Well, at least she wasn't hitting him this time. "I didn't have to seek your brother out because he came to me. Hell, he had talked to my dad before he talked to me to make sure I would be okay with this arrangement. Byakuya knew that I loved you since I rescued you from the Soul Society so long ago. I just didn't realize it at the time, and by the time I did, I lost my powers. I never thought I'd see you again until I died. Then my powers returned, we went through a damn war, and finally months of matchmaking before I could even tell you that I love you!"

Rukia was trying to comprehend the words coming out of Ichigo's mouth. He said he loved her, but her mouth had a mind of its own. "I'm still surprised that he didn't kill you. Brother always hated you." She countered.

"Yes, but who better to keep his little sister safe and love all her life?" Ichigo told her with a smile.

Finally, Rukia smiled back to him as she thought over everything. "We're really getting married?" She asked him.

"Yes. Even if you say no, it's a yes because we both know life without each other is pointless."

"Then I guess we should marry, right?" She said with a laugh. "I'd hate you to be running around all without a clue about life."

"You are so lucky that…" Ichigo began to shake his head all of a sudden. Then he looked up at her with golden orbs.

"You're the Queen! Thank you for accepting the King's horrible proposal! We'll help keep him in line!" He told her happily.

Rukia laughed at the fact that Ichigo's zanpakuto and inner hollow liked her better. "Thank you, Zangetsu and Zangetsu! I look forward to spending time with you both."

Ichigo did not like the way his hollow's thoughts were going after Rukia's devastating smile. "Now, give me back my body since you spoke your peace!" Ichigo yelled at his zanpakuto.

"Fine. Whatever. I just wanted to congratulate the Queen." His hollow replied before with a pout before they switched places again.

"Now, where were we?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he pulled her to into his arms.

A heavy force of spiritual pressure disturbed the two love birds. "You were letting my sister go so you can come along for training and your crash course on." Byakuya warned him.

"Awe, Byakuya come on! We haven't even celebrated yet!" Ichigo whined. Byakuya was always a stick in the mud.

"It's not my fault that you didn't have you act together before you proposed. I told you the other day to talk to her and drop hints, but you didn't listen."

Ichigo growled at his soon to be brother-in-law. "You should have told her you chose me so she wouldn't have been freaking out so much! Rukia ignored me because of you!"

"Why would I ruin my perfect plan? Everything turned out just the way I intended it to." Byakuya told them before he dashed off. He left two stunned soul reapers behind.

"Did he just admit to planning this entire thing? Like us being the end game all along?" Rukia asked as excitement flowed through her veins. Her brother knew what she wanted and needed all along.

"I think he just did…" Ichigo replied just as shocked. "Maybe he thought it was inevitable though? You know since you're the white moon and I'm the black sun."

"I have new found respect for that man! He knew what was best for us from the very beginning." Ichigo wrapped his arm happily around Rukia.

"Yeah, but Ichigo." He hummed at her. "You better go before Byakuya sends Senbonzakura after you. I prefer to have my groom in one piece."

Ichigo's eyed widened at Rukia's suggestion. He cursed inwardly.

Later tonight, he planned on celebrating their engagement formally with her, but right now he gave her a quick peck on the lips before he dashed towards Byakuya's spiritual pressure. Who knew the Kuchiki heir was the best at protecting the Queen?

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting Matchmaking Trouble everyone!**

 **Okay, I lied. I'm going to write a separate wedding chapter so I can just focus on the engagement day! Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **Bleach Power:** _I'm glad you loved the title of the last chapter and that this was one of your favorite chapters! I thought it was very fitting! Awe! Yes, I loved making Rukia turn the tables on everyone because she is going to play the politics game very well even if she doesn't like it. She did learn from the best after all! She will even have less problems now that she has a certain strawberry by her side. None of his three personalities will let anything happen to her, and heaven forbid anyone go after her again. They'll be dead meat. Also the two elders who helped her, I felt that she needed someone else on her side. They were willing to work with the her, and that itself is a big step. Everyone is so proud of the woman she turned out to be. Also I hope you're story is going good! I know you mentioned wanting to write one!_

 **That 1 Person:** I just smile insanely big when you all caps things in reviews ha! Yes, Rukia is completely awesome! Yay! I'm glad this is one of your favorites!


	37. The Wedding

**(AN) So my good readers, this is the last chapter. I have loved this story from beginning to end, and I hope that you have as well. I would like to give a special thanks to those who reviewed or PM me about the story. So thank you** _OPgirl, Bleach Power, That 1 person, Lightdesire, Ulquiorra9000, Jobananasan, Sparda4, Achalida, BlackTreeLeaf, Janell Harris, The Glittery Ninja Espada, Andyantopia, Rosanegra, M3gt98, Puppet Box, Sarite, Kleinegirl87, Hopelessromantic, and Anonymous Guests._ **To all the future readers of the story and my followers, thank you as well! Feel free to review, and I will PM you sign in from an account! Thank you again everyone for going on this journey with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 36

 _Two weeks later…_

The sounds of light laughter coming from the hallway woke up Rukia. She cracked on eye open to see Rangiku nudge her door open. Her strawberry blonde friend carried a breakfast tray with red rose placed on the left-hand side. Rukia knew instantly that the rose was from Ichigo. He had been leaving her roses every day since their engagement.

"Rukia darling, are you ready for your wedding?" Rangiku sang. Rukia smiled at her friend.

Normally, Rukia would wince at the high tone, but tonight was her wedding day! Climbing out of bed, she ran up and hugged Rangiku as soon as the other soul reaper out the tray down.

"It is my wedding day, isn't it?" Rukia asked happily. Her enthusiasm was not wasted on her friend, who returned her hug with vigor.

"Yes, it is! It's about damn time that you two get married!" Rangiku replied with a laugh as she squeezed Rukia once more before she let the petite woman go.

"I know, right? We spent so long running from our feelings that we didn't stop to think of what each other wanted."

"Yes, but your dreamy brother fixed that!" Rangiku clapped her hands together and sighed as she thought about Byakuya.

"Awe, come on, Ran! No drooling over Byakuya in my presence!" Rukia told her friend with a straight face, then a peel of laughter fluttered through the room.

A knock on the door cause the two ladies to straighten up. They tried to compose themselves in case one of the elders dared to stop by this early. "Yes?" Rukia called out.

"I was just coming to see if you were awake." The deep voice stated.

"I'm dressed so why don't you come in, brother?" As soon as her invitation was given, Byakuya opened the door gently with one hand while the other hid behind his back.

He gave a hint of a smile to the two ladies as he came in, which nearly placed Rangiku in a coma. "Would you mind give us a minute, Matsumoto?" Byakuya asked softly.

All Rangiku could do was nod her head at the gorgeous man's request. She wanted to ask a question, but she figured his small smile was payment enough. "Yes, sir, Captain Kuchiki. I'll be in the dining room so talk all the time you need!"

The two Kuchikis watched Rangiku leave the room. Rukia attempted to contain her laughter as Rangiku tried to catch a glimpse of Byakuya's ass, but the buxom blonde failed miserably. She fled the room as soon as Byakuya lifted a raven-haired eyebrow at her.

"Now that we are alone…" The elder Kuchiki trailed off as he brought his present forward and handed it to Rukia. He watched her unwrap it with eagerness. "This was your sisters. I gave it to her on our wedding day, and it brought us a lot of love in our short years together. I wanted you to have it, and I hope that you will wear it today."

Rukia unwrapped the bow on the small box and took its stop off, but what was inside made her marvel. Two, small amethyst studs and an amethyst cherry blossom pendant on a long, silver necklace sat in Rukia's hand. "Brother…" The petite woman was about to cry for the second time today, and she has been up less than hour.

"You don't have to say anything, Rukia. I know."

Rukia shocked Byakuya by wrapping him up in a hug. "Thank you, brother. You have given me some much lately that my heart has been over joyed."

"Rukia, you deserve it." He said sweetly. Then a light came into his eyes. "Besides, if you are referring to Kurosaki, he already braved hell once to save you. Would rescuing you from your own wedding to anyone but him surprise you?"

Rukia told him laughingly. "Yeah, you're right, brother."

Byakuya straightened up and took Rukia's hand, which quieted her down. "Kurosaki may be stubborn and rash with no manners or respect, but he has excellent taste in women. I could never fault him there for you two were destined to be together ever since you put Sode no Shirayuki into his chest. That's why I chose him…. Actually, I chose him from the start for you, Rukia. We all tried to make you acknowledged your feelings for one another, and then when something, you both rose above it. You also found out one of life's greatest lessons. No matter how far you run, the red line of fate will always find you"

His steel eyes bored into Rukia. "I'm glad for your shove in the right direction, brother." Rukia told him as she felt her heart burst with joy and pride. It took a lot for Byakuya to admit that to her.

"I…" Byakuya looked away and his eyes land on her untouched food tray. "I will go get Matsumoto for you. While I do that, you should eat!" He told her with a light smile.

Rukia leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her brother's check. The stoic Byakuya Kuchiki turned a very light shade of pink. "Thank you again, brother!" Byakuya nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

Rangiku reentered Rukia's room. She breathed a slight sigh of relief as she noticed Rukia's empty tray and her red rose was added to her others. Rukia needed all of her strength for the wedding today. Byakuya tried to keep it as small as he could, but between the two clans, family members, and friends the place was going to be a mad house.

"Are you ready to get started?" Rangiku asked Rukia who was sitting at her vanity admiring the jewelry Byakuya gave her.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Ran." Rukia told her with a wide smile as she sat down the jewelry box.

Slowly but surely Rangiku pulled out all of her cosmetics and placing them on top of the vanity. The strawberry blonde soul reaper nodded to herself as she made sure all her tools were present. "Rukia, I want this to be a surprise so turn around! You can't look in the mirror until I'm done!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Rukia was nervous about Rangiku's words, but her heart told her to trust the woman. Rangiku had yet to fail styling Rukia to absolute perfection. "Alright, but on one condition. You have to add the jewelry Byakuya gave me for the final presentation. I want to wear them today. The nervous woman stated as she turned away from the vanity mirror. The only other mirror in the room was a full body length one that the maids brought in the other day, but it had a cover over it.

"Here we go!" Rangiku said as she let out an excited squeal.

After an hour and half of torture and small girl talk, Rangiku had finished here master piece. "There all I'm done!" She squealed as she placed a white cherry blossom clip in Rukia's hair.

Rukia rushed over to the full-length mirror and removed the cover. "Ran… Oh Kami! You out did yourself!" The teary-eyed bride exclaimed.

Rangiku made Rukia's makeup subtle and natural that enhanced her beauty rather than over powered it. Her lips were a light pink while her eye shadow was a light golden color to make her eyes pop. The top of her eyelid was lined with black with waterproof mascara. Rukia's hair was tucked back into a little bun with a clip featuring white cherry blossoms holding her short veil. "So you like it?" Rangiku asked apprehensively.

"Ran, I love it! I can't tell you how much I love it." Rukia exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Oh! Rukia, don't move around too much! You'll disturb my master piece!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Now, let's get you dressed! The wedding will be starting soon!"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia's wedding was going to be the wedding of the century if not the next 500 years. The whole Soul Society was buzzing about their special day. Byakuya planned for the wedding to be held in the ancient Shinto shrine on the outskirts of the Soul Society near the manor. At this time of year, the blooms of the surrounding shrine, would frame the couple perfectly adding an elegance and charm to the wedding.

Byakuya checked in on the crowd before he went to get Rukia. He saw their friends and relatives from the World of the Living, the Demon-cat and mad scientist #1, their friends from the Soul Society, and unfortunately all of the high-ranking clan members. This wedding meant so much to so many people. Their union represented change in the never changing order of Soul Society, and hopefully, more changes to come.

Ichigo stood at the shrine waiting next to Captain-Commander Kyoraku, who was officiating the ceremony. Byakuya noticed that Ichigo was attempting not to pace as he conversed with Kyoraku. He laughed as Ichigo quick snatched and threw a large sake bottle that Kyoraku brought out. Kami help Ichigo keep the captain-commander sober till the end of the ceremony.

Byakuya slipped away to meet his sister, who was waiting behind a row of cherry blossom trees. "Are you ready?"

"Did you know, I've been asked that about 20 times by everyone who's stopped by to visit?" Rukia asked slightly angry that people had the nerve to ask her that.

A smirk appeared on Byakuya's face. "They're just trying to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into."

"But even my sisters?"

"Yes. They love you, and they want to make sure that you are happy with their idiotic brother. They want to make sure he hasn't done anything within the past two weeks that cause you to regret my decision."

"True. They always did love to give him a hard time, especially Karin." Rukia laughed then composed herself before headed for the aisle. A bright, cheery light reflected through her amethyst eyes. "Let's go!" She said excitedly to her brother.

The breathtaking bride turned down the aisle with her brother. The crowed murmured as they saw her, but each overheard conversation was one of joy, well wishes, or commenting on her beauty. Smiles were seen everywhere throughout the crowd. Rukia took notice of their beloved friends sitting with loved ones – Karin and Toshiro, Uryuu and Orihime, Renji and Tatsuki, Rangiku and Shuuhei, and Yoruichi and Kisuke. Each one held a special place in their hearts.

Over the sea of guest, Rukia's veiled eyes met Ichigo's amber ones. Then her glaze look in the rest of his body. He was dressed in an upgraded version of his shihakusho – more than likely thanks to her brother. The material was a shiny silk of the highest grade, fit for a noble. Ichigo also wore a haori with Squad 8 symbol on it. He was still considered a co-captain, but Kyoraku thought that it was only appropriate.

Ichigo took his time to examine Rukia walked side by side with Byakuya. Even though her face was hidden by a short veil, instinct told Ichigo told him that the woman headed down the aisle was the most beautiful woman in any world. Her kimono was solid white with silver embroidered snowflakes along the edges and sleeves of her gown. Around Rukia's waist was a large, light blue sash with a small royal blue one around her middle. His heart pounded in his chest as the Kuchiki princess came ever closer to him.

Before Ichigo knew it, Byakuya was there before the shrine, lifting Rukia's veil. A collective "awe" was heard throughout the crowd at Rukia's full reveal. To say the bride was beautiful paled in comparison to her true inner and outer beauty.

Once Byakuya handed Rukia off to Ichigo, the couple couldn't take their eyes off of each other through the brief ceremony. Kyoraku took a red rope and wrapped it around Ichigo and Rukia binds them together before the tradition of sharing three sake cups. This way they would be bond to each other in this life and the next. Forever finding their soul mates through their brief human lives. Ichigo was the first who took a sip from the flat sake cup, then his passed it on to his beloved bride. This tradition continued until both drunk from each of the three cups. Now, their bond was forever cemented before the world.

Kyoraku smiled as he looked down on the couple. "You may now kiss your bride."

Ichigo pulled Rukia to him and gave her a special smile right before he kissed her. The guest interrupted their kiss with shots and whispers while Byakuya was shaking his head at Ichigo. The boy couldn't maintain prouder protocol even at his own wedding.

"You are now pronounced you, husband and wife! My I present you, Mr. and Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kyoraku stated as the blushing couple turned towards the crowd.

"Let's get out of here, Mrs. Kurosaki." Ichigo whispered to his bride as he outstretched his hand.

"Sure thing, Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia giggled as she took his hand.

The crowd stood as the watched the couple exit with smiles on their face.

* * *

The reception was held back at Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya had ordered the large formal dining halls fit for kings. White cherry blossoms decorated the hallways while the tables were over flowing with various types of sushi, soups, and meats. The two doors of to the side of the dining halls lead to the gardens allowing the guest to mingle and eat. Whoever came should have been entertained and well feed. The only item Byakuya didn't include was some type of alcohol, but that was solved by Rangiku and Kyoraku.

Ichigo and Rukia worked through the crowd saying hello to everyone who came. They even were polite and held everything together when they greeted the Shiba and Kuchiki elders. Off to the side, Byakuya and Kukaku were talking proudly about their heirs while Isshin was trying to pry his sister away from Byakuya so he could talk to his in-law.

Off in another corner, Rangiku and 10 others who had placed winning bets were gathered around counting out the money owed to them. "It's a wonder so few betted on Ichigo." Rangiku muttered.

"He was a sure bet from the started." Kisuke replied.

"Well, I guess this means we won the bet!" A drunk Rangiku exclaimed loudly.

The area around them grew colder, and all but three people fled. "No. It does not." An icy voice came from the bride. Her friend turned around and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Oh, Rukia!" Rangiku turned cheerfully to greet her friend like nothing was wrong.

"Don't OH RUKIA me, Ran!" The petite woman growled. Rangiku trembled slightly. Ichigo came up and placed a protective arm around his feisty wife.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku, but Rukia has a point. If anyone should get the money, should be us. We didn't ask to be betted on, and your betting pool caused Rukia to be scolded by the elders publicly."

"But we worked so hard to try to get you two idiots together!" Rangiku said crying as she was imaging losing all that money.

Rukia smirked. "Thank for all your help, Ran, but fork over the money." Rangiku reluctantly placed the coins in Rukia's hand. Inwardly, Rukia planned on leaving Rangiku all the money she betted on them as a thank for all her hard work, but her drunk friend didn't need to know that just yet.

"Thank your paying for our honeymoon!" The couple stated before they took off towards the dance floor.

Kisuke and Yoruichi watched the exchange from a few feet away. "Well, there goes our money." Kisuke told his companion.

"We have more enough money, Kisuke. They deserve it!" Yoruichi told him happily while everyone else who betted was drinking their sorrows away, except for a certain captain.

"You look pleased as punch." Yoruichi said as she walked over towards Byakuya. He looked stoic to all of those that did not know him. Inwardly, the man was beaming with pride, except for the little tick on his forehead that was from wanting to kill Isshin, who was currently drunk and half slung over his shoulder. Yoruichi snickered at the pair. She followed Byakuya's glaze and watched the couple.

Byakuya calmed a little as he watched Ichigo lead Rukia out to the dance floor their first dance. Inwardly, the handsome captain was proud of his little sister. She had become a great leader and a strong soul reaper, but he was regretting letting her marry into a family of imbeciles.

A large hand clamped over Byakuya's shoulder shaking him out of his daze. He had hoped the idiot had passed out already since he had been quiet for a while. "Byakuya, you sly dog, I never knew you had it in you!" Isshin laughed. "They're so happy together!" He stated proudly.

"Yes. They are." Byakuya said. Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe those two waited this long. I mean come on, my idiotic son has been in love with Rukia ever since he rescued her from the Soul Society the first time." Isshin slurred. He was so happy to officially have Rukia as his third daughter.

"They love one another. They'll be happy." Byakuya shot Yoruichi a pleading look for help that was until Isshin opened his mouth.

"Oh yeah! He'll make her scream with happiness tonight! AH Masaki! Our son shall finally become a man!" Loud enough for Rukia to hear, which made Ichigo fume. You could see steam coming out of his ears as the carrot top made his way over to his father.

Yoruichi slipped Isshin off Byakuya's shoulder, and she made a mad dash to hid her previous fellow captain. It took all of Byakuya's will power not to draw out Senbonzakura and chase them with those lovely pink petals of death.

Byakuya and Ichigo stood next to each other as they debated on chasing after the two. "You shouldn't leave your wedding. Rukia would kill you." Byakuya told him.

"You should listen to my brother, Strawberry" Rukia told Ichigo.

"Don't worry, midget. I'm not going to do anything that will get me killed for a change." Ichigo smiled down at his beautiful bride, who wrapped her hand around his.

"Good. You better not or it will be hell to pay!" She replied as she pulled him closer to steal a quick kiss.

The kiss quickly sparked their interest, but then they realized where they were once again. "Can we leave yet?" Ichigo whispered to his wife so his brother-in-law wouldn't hear him.

Rukia threw a look over at Byakuya, who nodded his head. Then she sought the amber eyes of her husband. "Yeah, we can leave, Ichigo. We have a long way to go."

"Where did you chose for the honeymoon?" He asked curiously. He left that up to Rukia since she didn't get to travel much.

"Oh, some place called Hawaii." Rukia laughed evilly as she watched Ichigo's face in shock. She gently tugged his hand.

Once his brain caught up with his body, he leaned down to whisper. "I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo." She replied.

The coupled fled the reception as the guest threw flower petals everywhere. Cheers and congratulations were heard all around as the two took the first few steps of their life together as husband and wife.

* * *

 **Once again my beloved readers, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Y'all are the best in the world!**

 **I have an epilogue that should be out soon, so be on the look out!**

 **Bleach Power:** I'll say this, though it's hinted here in the story, but Byakuya planned for her to marry Ichigo all along because he knew Rukia and Ichigo loved one another. Of course he did have help from Isshin, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Rangiku, Renji, Toshiro etc. Everyone wanted what was best for them! As for a sequel, it is up in the air. I kind of like the conclusion her, but I may involve something with all the kids later on or have Ichigo and Rukia set up friends. I also am considering rewriting the end of the manga chapters, but I'm not too sure how I would want to do that. One of my readers suggested it to me in a PM so it would probably be once a month update for that one though. Good luck with school! I was the same way for most of my classes :D If write in English and needed a Beta PM me. I am only really doing that for a friend right now, but I will gladly add you to the list.

 **That 1 person:** Of course, you're not a raving lunatic, dear! It's entertaining to read your comments because I get that way in real life when I'm excited ha - slightly loud and start talking 90 miles an hour lol. I appreciate all your wonderful comments on this crazy ride of Rukia's life! Thank you for the review like always! :D


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 _Twenty Years later…_

A black haired, amber eyed mini soul reaper stumbled after his mother. He tried to grab her captain's haori, but she was too fast. Suddenly, a tall figure picked up the little boy with one arm. The little boy's giggles filled the air causing his mother to turn around laughing at the sight before her.

Her husband held their son up in the air acting like he was flying. "Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Of course, midget." He replied laughing. Kaien reached for his mother, but she just blew kissy faces at him, which caused him to cackle.

Once he was pacified, she turned to her husband. "We've talked about this, strawberry. You promised not to hover around every corner like you are now. I'm assigned to desk duty. I doubt that I'll get injured except for a paper cut!" Rukia told Ichigo causing him to grin sheepishly at her as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

When Rukia turned back to head towards her office, Ichigo walked closer to her and attempted to steal her armful of paperwork. "I hover because of your poor eating habits and because you don't need to carry around all that paperwork around! What if you trip and hurt yourself?" He asked.

Trying to calm her temper and not yell in front of Kaien, Rukia growled, "Ichigo, I'm four months pregnant not incapacitated! Besides, I eat what the baby craves so don't blame that all on me!"

"But Rukia!" Ichigo whined at his beautiful, furious wife.

A gentle breeze passed through the porch. "Kurosaki, listen to your wife..." Byakuya commanded as he appeared right next to Rukia, who was distracted and grinning proudly. He slyly stole the paperwork from his sister causing Ichigo to smile broadly. "And you my dear sister, should listen to your husband."

"Give them back!" Rukia yelled at her brother. "I can carry them! You don't need to do my work for me."

"No!" Byakuya stated. "You are overworking yourself!"

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" The petite woman growled as the floor began to get icy.

"Yes, Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki?" He replied sweetly with a smile.

"When I get my hands on you…" She trailed off after she took a step towards her brother, who flash stepped away as quickly as he came.

"MAMA!" A loud scream cried through the air as she watched her son reach out for her. Sighing slightly, Rukia took Kaien from Ichigo. "I love you, mama! I missed you..." Kaien told her. Rukia snuggled her son closer. He was the only thing in her life to keep her sane when Byakuya and Ichigo tag teamed her when she was pregnant.

"See you've been working too much! Kaien misses his lunches and walks with you!"

"Ichigo, I am trying to get everything organized before I go on maternity leave." Rukia rolled her eyes at her husband. He was bad when she was pregnant with Kaien, but this time his overprotectiveness was 10 times worse.

"That's no excuse for over working yourself! You could always have Karin take up more of the slack..." Ichigo pleaded. He knew his sister was busy with her new position and her husband, but still his sister could help them more since she and Toshiro were considering children.

"Ichigo, Karin has her hands with learning everything. She's still a new lieutenant!" Rukia told him.

"Which is why Byakuya and I have interfered a lot recently, but Karin can handle some extra work." He argued.

"Then who's going to watch Kaien with both of you helping me?"

"Toshiro would help if you asked, and Renji as well..." Ichigo told her trying to laugh at the look of horror on Rukia's face. Leaving her child unsupervised with either one slightly scared her. She never knew what to expect when Kaien came back from hanging around them.

"I can play with Uncle Shiro and Aunt Karin?" Kaien asked happily as he heard their names.

Rukia started to say no, but she hated to see disappoint on Kaien's face. " How about you..."

"How about playing with your Uncle Ukitake?" The older white haired male said as he appeared in the doorway of Squad 13. Rukia let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her old captain.

"I don't want to bother you, Captain Ukitake." Rukia told him, even though she was ecstatic to see him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jushiro now or at least Ukitake? You're the Captain of Squad 13, Rukia." The white haired man told her.

"You'll always be my captain." She replied with a smile. Ichigo watched the two interact. They always had a father-daughter bond; hence, why Ukitake had such an influence in Kaien's life.

"So Ukitake, are you sure you don't mind watching Kaien?" Rukia asked apprehensively. She hated asking others to watch her child.

"Of course not! You know I love kids!" Ukitake exclaimed.

Rukia looked shyly over at her former captain. "You know, you can always take over Squad 13 again if you don't want to babysit!"

"Rukia, I'd much rather keep little Kaien than deal with all the paperwork, you know that!" He said laughing. Suddenly he pulled a sweet treat form his pocket.

"Candy!" The little boy screamed happily.

"Yep. He's your problem now!" Ichigo told Ukitake as he took Kaien from Rukia and handed him to the old captain. "Thank you again!" Ichigo whispered lowely.

"Ichigo, you just can't…. AH! Strawberry! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rukia asked as Ichigo scooped her up bridal style.

"I'm kidnapping my wife for a date! Got a problem with that?" He asked her. Rukia just laughed at her husband's planning apparently, everything from Kaien to Byakuya and Ukitake randomly showing up was planned.

Ichigo took Rukia to a quiet picnic location overlooking a pond. A magnificent spread of food was out before her. She dug in to the food with full gusto, and looked at her husband when she inhaled 75 percent of the food. Ichigo was worried at his wife's appetite because she seemed to be eating more than just for two.

Rukia had a surprise for her husband. She confirmed her suspicions when she visited Unohana for a check up earlier. "So Ichigo…"

"Hmm?" He muttered as he chewed on a sandwich.

"I was thinking about naming our girls Masaki Hisana and Miyako Yuki…"

Suddenly, Ichigo started coughing and choking on his sandwich. Once he finally regained his composer, he asked, "Girls? Twins?"

Rukia nodded at her husband. "Really, Ichigo, I don't know why you should be surprised. Twins do run in your family after all."

The largest grin to have ever been seen in the Soul Society appeared on Ichigo's face. He pulled Rukia to him and hugged her tight as they enjoyed the prospects of being parents once again. The future of the Soul Society was safe in the Kurosakis' hands now.

* * *

 **The end!**

 **Thanks again everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this story!**

 **(AN) I know the names are not original, but I felt like they would name their children after people who influenced their lives greatly, so the names are a nod to those individuals.**


	39. Additional Epilogue

**I had a few people ask what were their friends and family were up to after Matchmaking Trouble so here is a brief epilogue for them.**

* * *

Twenty Years later...

The Soul Society was buzzing after Ichigo and Rukia's newest announcement. At a joint dinner, the next night, the Kuchiki and Shiba Clans announced their plan for a dinner party to celebrate their newest members, even if their first appearance into the world would be 4 months hence. Byakuya and Isshin made themselves in charge of everything from each family, which is another story in itself. The duo argued with one another about the location, food, and decorations while Kukaku watched on in amusement. Ichigo notice Byakuya grip Senbonzakura so he immediately picked up Kaien and took him to play somewhere faraway before the little boy could watch his Uncle Byakuya attack his grandfather with pink petals of death. While Isshin yelled at Byakuya, Rukia told Kukaku that she would take care of the invitation list.

The petite captain thought about all of their friends throughout the years - nobles, soul reapers, humans, and espada. They all changed her and Ichigo's destiny and life for the better. While everyone was on her mind, Rukia escaped to her office.

A large majority of the dinner group remained in the dining hall after her exit… a loud crash was heard. "Nope. They moved into the training room." She said out loud, thankful that Ichigo was off playing with Kaien in a nice, safe spot. Rukia entered her office in Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya had a new office set up for her as part of her wedding present to incorporate her more into the role of being the heir and future leader. Over the past 20 years, Rukia finally took to it to a duck like water after she came out of her shell. Byakuya and her replaced all the council except for two, Yuuto and Hayato. Those two would be on the council until they passed, and they were getting invitations as well as the new council members.

Sitting down at her large, cherry oak desk, Rukia picked up her pen to make the list of names. All the elders from both clans were to be invited along with all the ranking soul reapers. That list she could make in her sleep since Byakuya drilled so much formal information into her and Ichigo's head for whenever they took over the clans.

The first people that Rukia wrote down were the Ishidas. They were 2 of her first friends when she was stranded in the World of the Living, and they remained best friends as they aged. Rukia smiled as she remembered all of Uryuu and Ichigo's competitions over the years. Whenever they started in on their macho man kick, she and Orihime would go find the nearest ice cream shop and Chappy store while the boys acted like idiots. They always visited from time to time, and Rukia was happy to have plenty of girl time while the kids played with one another as well as the husbands trying to outdo each other.

Orihime and Uryuu have been married 15 wonderful years in the World of the Living, and it's a miracle the orange haired woman and yet to kill her husband with her horrible cooking. They have three beautiful children – Mayu, Masato, and Yuudai. The girl has a unique power like her mother's while the sons took after their father with his quincy powers. Rukia spent the past few years watching has their friends age, and every time she and Ichigo visited, she made sure Kisuke had aged gigai for them so they wouldn't stand out. During their visits, she would hear about Orihime's stories of being a stay at home mom. It was never dull hearing about what the kids were working on or Orihime's latest creations; although, Rukia would brave hell again before every trying Orihime's food ever again. Her last concoction made Rukia ill for two whole weeks. On the other hand, Rukia loved receiving surprises from Uryuu. He was a fashion designer and owned his own shop now. Everything was looking up for the couple, even Uryuu's relationship with his father. They came to terms a few years after Mayu was born. Rukia thought that having grandchildren soften Ryuken.

Rukia then remember Orihime tell her about Keigo and Mizuro recently. Unfortunately, they didn't get to see those two since they were always busy working nowadays, but rumor had it that they were living together since Keigo was renovating Mizuro's older house to a more modern style. As part of his payment, Keigo was allowed to stay there until the job was completed or until he finished renovating his own house first. This big job was all thanks to Mizuro running a large technology company, even though his older women habit drained some of his bank account. Each man was successful in their own right; yet, neither one found a lovely lady that they really could stick with or who would understand their unusual friends.

Chad ran an shelter for abused children as well as a home for lost fullbringers. His goal was to bring all those affected by hollows into the fold while helping children deal with their trauma. He ran the shelter with Saukra Tataskhi, who he was more than a little sweet on. All the girls were hoping for the gentle giant to settle down with the fullbringer. They were making a wonderful difference in town with their mission.

The next person that Rukia wrote down brought a smile to her face. She thought about Tatsuki a lot since their friend was living singly in the World of the Living. But don't let her seemingly non-existent human love life fool you. Tatsuki was in a long-term relationship with none other than Renji! It seemed Rukia and Ichigo started a couples' trend since Tatsuki and Renji were the next couple to make everything official followed by Toshiro and Karin.

The 2-time Olympic karate champ owned 3 dojos in the Karakura Town. She also helps Chad with the fullbringers since she developed powers later on as well. Tatsuki spent a large amount of her free time in the Soul Society trying to master her new powers, but she planned on staying in the World of the Living until she passed. Rukia was looked forward to working with her hard ass friend and having double dates with her and Renji. Whenever the time came for Tatsuki crosses over permanently, she knew that Rukia always had a position available for her in Squad 13, but Rukia and Renji both thought that Tatsuki would choose Squad 11 since Kenpachi was always recruiting her whenever she visited.

Next of the list were the all the Vizards. Shinji, Kensi, Rose, and Mashiro were all in the Soul Society as members of the 13 Court Guard Squad so they would receive invitations automatically. Each of the captains were still over their perspective squad, but Mashiro become Ichigo's lieutenant. She was more than thrilled to be able to help him get fully acquainted with his new duties and role. As for the four vizards in the World of the Living, Lisa was running a successful erotic book store since her retirement. Hiyori took over as team leader of the Karakura Town unit from Lisa when she became bored and wanted more excitement in her life. The small blonde woman was still a handful, but she slightly mellowed out unless Shinji or Hitsugaya was around. Love helped Hiyori patrol the area while Hachigen assisted Isshin in his clinic. Hachigen healing abilities were amazing, and he put them to good use.

Rukia wouldn't dare leave off Kisuke and company. She knew Yoruichi and Kisuke would be at the dinner come hell or high water. They were always visiting them since whenever the Shibas or the Kuchikis had any type of social function. Rukia just thought of the couple as honorary members of their clans. Those 2 had a relationship for so long that Rukia wondered if they ever would make it "official", but she doubted it. They weren't the usual couple. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were also invited to the dinner. They helped out the gang numerous times, and they ran the shop while Kisuke was busy. Rukia just had to remember not to eat any of Tessai's latest creations when they visited. Ururu was turning out to be an adorable young lady while Jinta was hostile as ever. But a certain Kurosaki slowed him down and turned the feisty red head into a decent man.

Rukia invited Neil to the dinner with Kyoraku's blessing. The captain-commander was quite fond of the Espada since she helped them. If Neil was about to come, then she would bring Grimmjow along with her because the Espada was never far away from his girlfriend. Rukia foresaw a rematch between Ichigo and the blue haired Espada along with Kenpachi showing up somewhere in between to join the fun.

Upon hearing the great news, Neil was excited to have other Kurosakis running around to play with. She loved removing her wrist band that Kisuke gave her, and she'd become a child again as well. The children would be well protected when they she was around, child form or not.

As for their soul reaper friends, Momo and Kira were married a year after Rukia and Ichigo were. The couple of lieutenants worked hard for their beloved captains, and Izuru finally learned how to say the word NO to his family. Of course, it also helped that four captains were laying the pressure the Kira's to allow the marriage. Now, the couple was happy with two kids, and they had their Uncle Shinji and Uncle Rose wrapped around their little finger.

Two other dear friends, who ended up together a couple of years ago, were Shuuhei and Rangiku. The couple was nervous at first since Rukia dated Shuuhei, but she happily gave her beloved friends hugs and her blessing when they started dating ended up together with Rukia's blessing. They were both great people. Shuuhei even learned his bankai while Rangiku refused to put in the effort to develop hers. She didn't want the responsibility of being a captain. But she was Rukia's full time stylist and godmother to Kaien with all her noisy help getting her and Ichigo together.

Kenshin and Sasuke Shihoin were also coming to help celebrate. The boys remained friends with Rukia after she married, and surprisingly, they turned out to be good friends of Ichigo's as well. Sasuke still remained in Squad 2 under Soi-Feng while Kenshin moved under Squad 6 since his return. Him and Byakuya also did get along well, and Kenshin even met his future wife in his new squad.

Kaien's other godparent was more like a grandfather to him. After all, Ukitake was basically Rukia's adopted father. He taught her so much. After his retirement from the position of captain, Ukitake taught others now from young soul reapers studying at the academy to ranked soul reapers trying to move up. Ukitake spent his time taking tea with Rukia and Kyoraku or providing consultations for them about business matter. The long, white haired man was a pillar to the Soul Society and the Kuchiki-Kurosaki bunch. Rukia looked forward to the days when Kaien and the twins tell her stories about their adventures with Ukitake. She knew that he would impart wisdom on her children leading them to greatness.

Once all their friends were addressed, Rukia started thinking about sending invites to immediate family. There wasn't a point to send Byakuya one, but she would be nice and make a note for Kaien to take to his uncle. The little boy would love that especially since he wanted Byakuya to train him in flash step at such an early age. Besides, it's not like Byakuya wasn't planning on helping her host the party after all. Kami, forbid the man ever got woman other than her, Kukaku, or Yoruichi to help him. He had to keep up the most eligible bachelor in the soul society after all!

Of course, Kukaku and Ganju were coming to Byakuya's distain since they were helping with half of the banquet after all. They were going to teach the little ones how to hog right and make fireworks along with whatever Isshin had planned. That fact did scare Rukia some, but she knew that her brother and Kukaku would reign Isshin in if he got to crazy. If that didn't work, Ichigo and Karin would take care of their father, or he could just go drink with Kyoraku as Nanao supervised them. Along with all the festivities, the Shibas planned on bringing two ex-fullbrigners and an ex-espada turned soul reaper. Uliquiorra worked his way up in the ranks to attend the academy and become an official soul reaper with Kyoraku's blessing. He was placed under the watchful eye of Hitsugaya in case something ever went wrong.

As for her wonderful sister-in-laws, Rukia made sure that they received their invitations well in advance. Family dinners weren't the same without them. Although, she would have to check with Isshin to see where she needed to send Yuzu's. Hell, she may just hand deliver it and have lovely tea with the darling twin. Since her powers developed, Yuzu had been living between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Captain Unohana was training her in advance medical kidos since Yuzu had a knack for it. Rukia doubted that Yuzu would ever become a full fledge soul reaper due to her distaste for violence, but Unohana always told her that she would be an honorary Squad 4 member since they could always use more medics skilled in the healing arts.

When she wasn't in practicing in Squad 4, she was working at Isshin's clinic as a nurse. She also moonlighted as a caterer at times. Yuzu shared her life with Jinta. They married a few years ago, and Isshin was foaming at the mouth for all three of his babies to have kids. Rukia did question her father-in-law's sanity at times. Why rush them?

Rukia worked closing with her other sister-in-law since Karin was her lieutenant. She was very glad that Karin choice to be her lieutenant rather than Ichigo's. The siblings would have killed each other and would have always brought her or Hitsugaya into the mix. Rukia had enough trouble keeping Ichigo from strangling his dad and her brother half the time. Karin provided Rukia the extra amount of sanity that she needed to get through the day.

Karin and Toshiro Hitsugaya were the first two who learned about the twins after Ichigo and Rukia's picnic. The couple fled back to Squad 13 shortly after they ate due to a sudden rain storm that ended their magical picnic. Karin and Hitsugaya were surprised to see the couple back early after Ichigo's instructions to help out his wife while Rukia was out of the office. Karin was still new to learning all the lieutenant duties us some of a Captain's duties for when Rukia takes leave. This caused Rukia to think back to when her sister-in-law first arrived in the Soul Society. Karin was very similar to her brother about wanting to protect others and fight for what's right. She thought the best place to do that was as a member of the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squad. Now, whenever Karin wasn't being Rukia's Lieutenant, she was the sponsor and captain of the Soul Reaper Women's soccer team while her husband was over the Soul Reaper Men's soccer team. They had numerous matches against one another and per league. This gave everyone a break from all the random hollows that kept popping up all over the world.

Looking down at her list, Rukia was satisfied. She wrote down everyone important to them, and the rest of the soul reapers would receive invitations as well. This was a major celebration after all if the Kuchiki and Shiba Clans were holding a party.

Slowly, Rukia rose from her chair and walked across the hall to place the list on Byakuya's desk. Then, she went in search of Ichigo and Kaien. She could still hear the sound of shattering wood from the training area along with a few of the spare rooms. The servants are going to have fun rebuilding half the manor after Isshin and Byakuya got through, but when was that anything unusual? If Isshin didn't get in trouble with at least one of the Shibas or Kuchikis during his monthly visits then something was wrong.

* * *

 **Thanks again everyone! I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
